Atravesando Dimensiones
by gerald caridad
Summary: Esta es la historia de tres chicos que viven en una especie de continente flotante en el planeta Destella. Estos se embarcaran en una aventura impresionante que cambiara la vida de muchas personas en su recorrido por volver a casa, acompáñenlos en su gran aventura, a través de las dimensiones. Nota: La serie tendrá ovas que no tendrán nada que ver con la historia.
1. Capitulo 0: Mi mundo

Bueno mis lectores, aqui les traigo la nueva historia que les habia dicho hace un tiempo atrás, esta es una historia que no es a base de una historia de un anime o un juego, sino que es un mundo que yo mismo cree con su propia historia y todo, pero como dice el titulo de la misma historia esta será una historia en la que atraviesan dimensiones, asi que seguramente los personajes que haré no se quedaran en ese mundo por mucho tiempo, pero les aseguro que volverán **(A menos que yo me muera antes de terminar la historia).** En fin, como dije hace un tiempo, meteré a cinco mundos de los animes o juegos en este fanfic, si ustedes quieren pueden decirme cuales animes quieren que ponga, y sino yo mismo los pondré. Como sea esta introducción es para explicar un poco del mundo de los protagonistas y parte de su historia. Ahora comencemos con la introducción, para ver si les gusta la historia, y si no les gusta pues la seguiré escribiendo.

 **Antes de comenzar la historia, he de poner lo más importante: El Opening**

 **Opening: Vuela alto de mago de oz**

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Introducción:** Mi mundo

 _ **El mundo donde comenzara nuestra historia se conoce como el planeta Destella. Destella es un mundo bastante pequeño**_ _(imagínense el tamaño del planeta tierra, ahora pártanlo a la mitad, y ese es el tamaño del planeta Destella, pero claro con forma esférica)_ _ **. Este es un mundo donde la mayor parte de los seres vivos del planeta viven alejados del mismo planeta debido a ciertos eventos del pasado de este, asi que comenzare contando como es que viven estos seres en este planeta.**_

 _ **Lo primero que les contare es que los seres que viven en el planeta se encuentran en una gran porción de tierra que levita en el aire, junto con algunas pequeñas islas cercanas a esta. En otras palabras, viven en un continente flotante junto con algunas islas que levitan tambien. ¿Por qué están en un continente flotante?**_

 _ **Están en el aire debido a que el planeta actualmente esta deshabitado, a la vez que casi todo el planeta esta podrido. En otras palabras, la vegetación del planeta esta muerta, los ríos y lagos que antes habia desaparecieron. y los animales que se quedaron en el planeta se transformaron en criaturas grotescas, que de las cuales al acercarte a alguna de ellas, podrían tratar de matarte sin pensar.**_

 _ **Por esas razones, la raza existente de este planeta decidió elevar un grandísimo trozo de tierra en el aire con tres artefactos increíblemente poderosos, antes de que este fuera alcanzado por la putrefacción del planeta. Gracias a los tres artefactos, la tierra que flotaba no dejaba caer ni un solo gramo de tierra ni agua hacia el planeta. Según como se escucho de algunos científicos del pasado, la putrefacción se debía a algo que habia en el centro del planeta, pero debido a la putrefacción los científicos no pudieron indagar más, porque sin darse cuenta la putrefacción empezó a propagarse más rápido.**_

 _ **En fin, seguro te estarás preguntando que son estos seres de los cuales estoy hablando desde el principio ¿no?, Pues verás, estos seres decidieron llamarse a si mismos:**_ _ **Prixes**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Los prixes son una raza muy parecida a los seres humanos, pero estos tienen un poco más de resistencia y fuerza que un ser humano normal, otra diferencia que tienen los prixes con los humanos, es que los prixes portan unas alas en sus espaldas, que dependiendo de su afinidad pueden ser de diferentes colores al igual que sus ojos.**_

 _ **Los colores que pueden tener las alas de los prixes son: Roja, Azul, Verde, Blanco y Dorado. Los colores como te dije antes representan las afinidades de los prixes, en este caso las afinidades elementales de cada quien se definen por su color: Si las alas de un prixe son de color Rojo significa que ese prixes podrá crear fuego, si tiene alas azules creara agua, si tiene alas verdes creara viento, si tiene alas blancas creara electricidad y si tiene alas doradas creara luz.**_ _(La luz es la más poderosa)_

 _ **Actualmente solo existen 5 afinidades elementales, más una que es prohibida y que reniegan los prixes incesantemente, pero esa la diré en otro capítulo. Ahora les explicare que hay otro color entre las cinco, y este es el de color marrón, pero este no es considerado una de las afinidades elementales debido a algo obvio, y eso es que los que portan el color de estas alas no pueden controlar ningún elemento en si, asi que son considerados como una rama bastante débil y degenerada, por eso estos prixes trabajan en la tierra**_ _(lo que se les da muy bien)_ _ **y en otros sitios para satisfacer a las masas.**_

 _ **El color de las alas de los prixes representa el poder principal del prixe, mientras que el poder secundario es representado por el color de sus ojos, asi que el elemento principal tiene mucha más fuerza que el secundario, pero conste que no todos tienen un poder secundario. Los poderes secundarios se deben al color de sus ojos, dependiendo de los 5 colores que representan los elementos. Si alguno tiene otro color que no sea alguno de estos, pues no tienen ningún poder en particular, a menos que haiga una excepción.**_

 _ **Ahora contare un poco de la historia de los prixes**_

 _ **Hace dos mil años atrás, antes de que los prixes vivieran en el continente flotante, los prixes vivían en el planeta con normalidad y sin ningún contratiempo. La tierra era la que cubria gran parte del planeta, mientras que el agua cubria muchas partes del planeta más nunca existió algo como el océano, sino como grandes lagos nada más. Mientras que en la tierra solo existían dos grandes continentes o regiones, el primero era conocido como Azur y era el más grande de los dos, con un clima soleado la mayor parte del tiempo, y el otro continente era conocido como Frost y era sabido por ser el más pequeño, con un clima frío la mayor parte del tiempo.**_

 _ **La raza prixe del pasado nunca fueron amantes de la guerra**_ _(como los humanos)_ _ **, es más aun con sus poderes elementales nunca buscaron guerra entre si, eso si hubo algunos altercados por falta de organización en el pasado, por eso existieron muchos ladrones más no al punto de que fueron una amenaza a gran escala. Aun asi, algunos prixes observaron lo que pasaba en ese tiempo, y por eso decidieron crear un reino en el cual hubiese protección y organización contra esos maleantes, y con el tiempo el reino fue creado en el continente de Azur con el nombre de Paraíso.**_

 _ **Este fue un reino hermoso gobernado por dos reyes y dos reinas. Con la creación de Paraíso los prixes pudieron vivir mucho mejor que antes**_ _(Mucho más los de alas marrones)_ _ **, incluso su reino se expandió bastante hasta el punto de que el reino ocupaba 2/4 del continente de Azur.**_

 _ **Mucho tiempo pasó, y los prixes siguieron creciendo tanto en inteligencia como en fuerza, ahora el reino de Paraíso tenia guardias que protegieran a los reyes, reinas, y a todo el reino en si, haciendo asi que solo algunos prixes fuesen seleccionados para ser entrenados en sus poderes, y asi defender el reino y hacer justicia en este. Más otros prixes se dedicaron mucho más al estudio de las plantas, los animales y a la excavación de la tierra**_

 _ **Algunos años mas tarde, después de una guerra que dejo huella en la historia de los prixes, una excavación se llevaba a cabo por varios prixes que cavaban con mucho entusiasmo. Pero mientras cavaban se encontraron con algo que marco el principio de algo grande, ya que aquella excavación se encontro algo que le dio a los prixes una razón más para investigar.**_

 _ **Lo que encontraron en esa excavación fueron tres esferas de color blanco**_ (Tamaño: como las esferas del dragón de nametusei, de dragon ball ) _ **, cada una con un poder que se podía sentir desde que las tocabas, esto hizo que los que excavan las revisaran una y otra vez, incluso científicos llegaban solo para revisar las esferas cada cierto tiempo, pero aun con eso no pudieron hacer nada con aquellas esferas, ya que aunque las esferas tenian un poder sorprendente, según dijo un científico, estas no dejaban que su energia fuera absorbida, o que tomaran de su energia, es más al parecer las esferas hacían lo que querían con ella, como si tuviesen su propia consciencia.**_

 _ **Pero un día, un científico poco conocido llego e hizo algunos experimentos con las esferas, hasta que de un momento a otro las piedras cercanas a las esferas empezaron a elevarse en el aire por una fuerza misteriosa, de la cual provenía de las esferas, lo que hizo que los demás científicos miraran al científico recién llegado con admiración, ya que ellos habían hecho todo lo posible para que las esferas hicieran algo, pero nunca lo lograron.**_

 _ **Luego de eso, el científico fue reconocido por lo que hizo con las esferas, de esa manera se convirtió en el científico en jefe para asi desentrañar los secretos de las esferas. Pero poco duro su satisfacción, porque luego de un año, un gran mal por fin fue desato con la cual azotó al mundo completo, dejándola en una tierra decadente. Por eso el mismo científico en jefe decidio usar las tres esferas, para elevar el gran reino de Paraíso hacia los cielos, y asi evitar la putrefacción que se cernía en el planeta.**_

 _ **Desde ese momento el reino de Paraíso se le fue cambiado el nombre a: Alphair.**_

 _ **Alpha significa comienzo, y Air es aire. Combínalos y tenemos: Alphair: Comienzo en el aire**_ _(o asi es que quiero que se entienda)_ __ __

 _ **Continuara…**_

Bueno lectores, espero que les haya agradado la introducción de mi nueva historia, aunque claro no sabia como colocar la historia dado a que tengo todos los datos en mi cuaderno, pero no conseguía colocarlos de una manera que se entendiese bien. Pero si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarme en la caja de comentarios, yo lo miro cada dia, asi que si escriben su comentario al dia siguiente seguramente estará contestado, a menos claro que me haya pasado algo. Bueno chicos hasta la próxima.


	2. Capitulo 1: Un día normal en Alphair

Bien chicos aquí les he traído el capítulo #1 de esta nueva historia, les pido por favor que si les gusta esta historia, escriban al menos un mensaje en la caja de comentarios de que les gusto la historia o avisen a otros por si les interesa la historia, de esa manera tal vez tenga más inspiración al hacer los capítulos poco a poco, ya que tengo universidad y me tomara más tiempo hacer la historia. Basta de charla y comencemos de cómo se leerá esta historia.

Hola – Palabras normales de contar la historia en tercera persona

 _-Hola_ – persona hablando

 _-(Hola)_ – persona pensando

(Hola) – describiendo algo o una idea

 _ **Hola**_ – contando historia

 **(Hola)** – Sitio o lugar

 _-_ _ **"Hola"**_ – algún monstruo o seres de gran poder

Bueno, esas serian las características de cómo escribiré esta historia, asi que espero que la disfruten, y no se olviden de escribirme en los comentarios de 5 animes o juegos que les ha gustado para ponerlo en la historia, pero eso si, si el anime o el juego no los conozco y son bastante largos no los pondré, y otra cosa esos animes no causaran un impacto grande en la historia sino que será como relleno bien hecho. Ahora si que si, que comience el capítulo. ¡Ah! Y recuerden las ropas de los prixes siempre tienen dos agujeros en la espalda por donde pasan sus alas al hacerlas aparecer. (Sino destruirían la ropa)

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Capitulo 1:** Un día normal en Alphair

 **(Bosque de flore)**

Nuestra aventura comienza en el bosque de flore, un bosque hermoso donde albergan muchísimos tipos de flores en el, asiendo asi que se ganara su nombre, además de que en este bosque habitan algunos tipos de animales que no son agresivos para los prixes. Ahora nos situaremos en una parte del bosque donde hay una casa pequeña de dos plantas que se encuentra al lado de un gran arroyo, y esta tenia un pequeño molino de agua que giraba. Adentro de la casa se podía ver a una prixe sentada en una mesa donde se podía decir que era la cocina, y esta prixe tomaba un sorbo de su tasa llena de café. (Esta tenia alas de color verde con ojos dorados, cabellos color negro y piel morena claro. Ella llevaba una blusa azul con rayas azules más oscuras, pantalón jeans azules y sandalias negras)

 _-¡Galax llegaras tarde a la escuela!, grito la mujer prixe, haciendo que desde el segundo piso se oyeran unos pasos bajando por las escaleras._

 _-¡Ya estoy listo!, dijo el chico conocido como Galax, y al parecer era un chico de unos 18 años más o menos. (A él no se le podían ver las alas, ya que las tenia escondidas, tiene ojos de color celeste, cabellos negros con mechones blancos y la piel mas o menos blanca. Llevaba unos jeans negros, camiseta de color azul oscuro con bordes blancos y con la imagen de un león en su pecho, y sandalias de color negro. Su estilo de pelo es el de sephiroth de final fantasy VII si lo conocen)_

 _-Bien, ahora ponte a desayunar rápido o se te hará más tarde, dijo la prixe apuntando a un plato que tenia huevos fritos con una rebanada de pan y un vaso de jugo._

 _-Gracias mamá, dijo el joven Galax sentándose en una silla, para empezar a comer su desayuno. Cuando terminó de comer este se paró de la silla y se dirigio a la puerta._

 _-Galax pórtate bien, y no causes problemas ¿si?, dijo la mujer prixe a Galax sin mirarlo._

 _-Por supuesto mamá, o ¿debería decir Alexa?, pregunto Galax desde la puerta._

 _-Llámame como quieras, respondió Alexa desde la cocina._

 _-Si mamá, dijo Galax cerrando la puerta para luego irse corriendo por un sendero del bosque._

Galax corrió por el sendero del bosque que llevaba a la salida de este, mientras que miraba el esplendido bosque en el que estaba, a la misma vez que varios animalitos del bosque lo veian correr hacia la salida. Galax después de correr un poco más por el pequeño bosque, este por fin pudo ver la entrada al mismo y cuando salió miro a lo lejos como una gran ciudad se veía, este era el reino de Alphair, era una gran ciudad con grandes muros que la rodeaban y en el centro de toda la ciudad se encontraba el castillo de los actuales reyes del reino. Sin pararse a mirar más de la esplendida ciudad, Galax siguió su trayecto hasta la entrada de la gran ciudad donde habían dos guardias que la custodiaban, estos al ver a Galax solo fruncieron un poco el ceño en señal de disgusto, pero aun con eso abrieron la puerta para que Galax pudiese entrar en la ciudad. Cuando entro a la ciudad este se dispuso a seguir su camino, y en su trayecto a su destino pudo sentir como varias de las personas mayores que habia en su camino lo miraban feo y en otros caso con odio, pero Galax solo las ignoraba ya que al parecer estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas. Cuando solo faltaba un poco para llegar a la escuela, alguien lo sorprendió por la espalda tapándole los ojos a Galax, este trataba de zafarse de quien le estaba tapando los ojos, hasta que oyo la voz de quien lo agarraba.

 _-Dime quien soy, pregunto una voz conocida para Galax._

 _-Ya deja esto Alekin se que eres tú, respondió Galax zafándose por fin del agarre de Alekin. (Alekin tiene alas de color blanco, ojos verde esmeralda, cabello de color castaño oscuro y piel más o menos blanco. Tiene una camiseta de color verde claro con bordes amarillos con varias imágenes de estrellas, pantalón marrón y sandalias de color negro)_

 _-Vaya me descubriste muy rápido, incluso intente cambiar mi voz por una más chillona, dijo Alekin en tono de chistoso._

 _-Pues no te sirvió muy bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer Alekin, sabes muy bien que no me agrada eso, dijo Galax con una mirada enojada._

 _-Vale, vale no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero eso si, quieres que te cuente como va a ser mi broma de hoy, dijo Alekin sacándole risita a Galax, ya que sabía como eran las bromas de Alekin._

 _-Hoy no, mi madre quiere que no cause problemas, y estando contigo seguro que no lo cumplo, dijo Galax encaminándose a la escuela mientras que Alekin lo seguía al mismo tiempo que conversaban._

En la entrada de la escuela se podían ver a muchos de los estudiantes prixes que hablaban o caminaban hacia sus salones, pero había unos pocos prixes que se quedaban viendo a Galax con una cara de fastidio mientras caminaba directo hacia su curso. Cuando Galax llego a la puerta de su curso un prixe de mayor tamaño que Galax se interpuso entre él y la entrada a su aula.

 _-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, es Galax, el inútil sin alas, dijo un prixe de cuerpo más o menos musculoso de alas rojas con ojos verdes y cabello negro._

_-Déjalo ya Brent, no quiero problemas hoy, dijo Galax tratando de que eso no fuera a mayores._

 _-O no, tú no iras al aula, ahora mismo te irás al bote de basura, dijo Brent para luego agarrar por la camiseta a Galax y después lanzarlo hacia el bote de basura._

 _-¡Galax!, dijo Alekin quien se acerco a su amigo que estaba de cabeza metido en el basurero, mientras que casi todos en el pasillo se pusieron a reír, para luego irse a sus aulas dejando solo a los dos amigos._

 _-Tranquilo estoy bien, se escucho la voz de Galax desde el basurero._

 _-No sé porque lo soportas, deberías defenderte al menos o pedir alguien que te ayude, dijo Alekin ayudando a Galax a salir del basurero y a quitarle la basura de encima._

 _-Sabes bien la respuesta a eso Alekin, dijo Galax quien se quitaba una cascara de banana del hombro, para luego encaminarse hacia su salón de clases donde ya todos estaban sentados al igual que Brent._

Ambos chicos se fueron a sentar en sus respectivos asientos, los cuales se encontraban en la parte trasera del salón, después cada uno sacaron sus materiales de clase de sus mochilas de cintura (cada uno lleva una mochila de cintura, por lo obvio si sedan cuenta). Después de unos pocos minutos esperando al profesor, este llego al salón haciendo que todos pararan de hablar, para que luego el profesor empezara a hablar sobre la historia de los prixes y de cómo pudieron escapar de la catástrofe que hubo en la superficie del planeta hace dos mil años. Al final de algunas horas el timbre sonó, haciendo que el profesor solo dejara la tarea rápidamente para después irse del salón al igual que todo el mundo, mientras que Galax solo recogía sus pertenencias de su silla. Por otra parte Alekin solo se encontraba dormido en su silla al mismo tiempo que soltaba una pequeña gota de saliva de su boca al estilo anime, haciendo que Galax moviera hacia un lado la silla de Alekin haciendo que este se cayera de cara al piso, para que luego este se levantara rápidamente y mirara hacia todos lados.

 _-¿Qué, ya se acabo la clase?, pregunto Alekin desde el piso._

 _-Si, ya terminó, pero aun falta ir a clase de manejo de armas, asi que párate o nos podrán asunte, dijo Galax caminando hacia la puerta del salón, lo que causo que Alekin recogiera sus pertenencias a una velocidad increíble._

 _-Ya estoy listo, vámonos, dijo Alekin aun lado de Galax._

Los dos prixes pusieron rumbo al salón de entrenamientos de la escuela, este sitio era bastante grande y sin techo. Cuando llegaron al sitio vieron que todos los de su salón se encontraban sentados esperando a que comenzara la clase, pero además de los prixes que eran del salón de Galax tambien se encontraban los prixes de otro salón, y en ese salón habia alguien que no quería ver a Galax ni en pintura. Asi que sin rechistar ambos chicos se fueron a sentar aun lado de sus compañeros, y en ese momento entro la profesora de la clase. (La profesora tiene alas de color blanco, ojos dorados, piel blanca y cabellos color negro. Típica ropa de deporte)

 _-Bien jóvenes, es hora de que calienten sus cuerpos, porque hoy haremos batallas individuales. Por eso he traído a este grupo del salón de la profesora Liliana, asi que eligiere uno de cada salón para que peleen entre si, y asi veo como han progresado en utilizar sus armas, dijo la profesora para luego ponerse a mirar a todos los del salón de Galax._

 _-Por favor que no me escoja a mí, que no me escoja a mí, por favor que no me escoja, repetía Alekin que estaba sudando por el miedo._

Pasaron unos segundos intensos mientras que la profesora observando a cada uno de los del salón de Galax, al mismo tiempo que elevaba su dedo para apuntar al agraciado que sería el primero en pelear, el tiempo parecia ir lento a cada segundo mientras dirigia su dedo hacia Alekin y justo cuando iba a posicionarse al frente de Alekin, el traidor de Alekin se cambio de lugar con Galax haciendo que Galax fuese elegido en vez de él. Galax por otra parte se encontraba molesto con Alekin y este le soltó algunas palabras a Alekin como: "Traidor" y "Mal amigo". Pero Galax aun estando enojado ya no podía hacer nada, asi que solo separo de su sitio y se puso a un lado de la profesora quien buscaba al contrincante de Galax. Mientras que Galax solo rogaba para sus adentros de que no le tocara la persona que él pensaba, ya que no quería enfrentársele hoy. Pero como todos sabemos que el destino es cruel (y porque el escritor le dio su regalada gana), al final una chica se paró del salón contrario.

 _-Profesora puedo ser yo la que me enfrente a él, pregunto la chica que se paró (La chica tiene alas doradas con ojos de color rojo claro y cabello castaño con mechones dorados y piel blanca con tonos oscuros. Lleva una blusa de color rojo con bordes amarillos con la imagen de un escudo, unos jeans de color azul con sandalias negras. Su cabello es el de mylla de Tales of Xillia)._

 _-Bueno, ya que eres la primera que se ofrece a pelear, pues entonces adelante señorita Nahla, dijo la profesora, haciendo que Galax solo gritara "mierda" para sus adentros como loco._

Luego de eso cada uno busco su arma favorita, Galax tomo una katana de madera mientras que Nahla tomaba un mandoble de madera en el estante que estaba frente a una pared, pero antes de que comenzaran a pelear, Nahla se acerco a Galax y le dijo algo al oído.

 _-Prepárate, porque te voy a romper algo, dijo la chica haciendo que Galax solo tragara saliva y temblara._

 _-Bien, cada uno a su lado, dijo la profesora para que ambos contrincantes se separaran.-Bien, a mi derecha esta Galax un estudiante del salón del profesor Malcom que peleara contra Nahla una estudiante del salón de la profesora Liliana y princesa del reino de Alphair, dijo la profesora haciendo que todo el salón de Galax lo mirara con cara de "estas muerto" incluido Brent._

Galax en ese momento tenía un poco de miedo debido a que muchas veces habían peleado los dos y casi siempre perdía contra Nahla, la primera razón por la que perdía era que Nahla era entrenada por su padre el rey, y segundo porque su manejo con los mandobles era increíble, aunque el tambien era bueno con la katana, no puedes comparar el mandoble con la katana. Aunque habia otra cosa que le preocupaba a Galax y eso era que por alguna extraña razón Nahla lo quiere muerto, lo que hacia que Galax solo tuviera una pose firme en el exterior pero en el interior tenia más miedo que una gallina, pero aun con todo y eso decidio pelear con todo lo que tenia.

La profesora levanto un paño de color blanco para que ambos se pusieran en posicion de pelea, y luego la profesora soltó el paño haciendo que este cayera poco a poco al piso hasta que por fin este lo tocara. Cuando tocó el piso ambos salieron corriendo hacia el otro para luego levantar cada uno sus armas y chocarlas entre si, haciendo asi que comenzara un duelo de fuerzas entre ambos.

(Sword Art Online musica de fundo 01 - Terra da espada)

Los dos hacían fuerza el uno contra el otro para ver quien ganaba, pero al ver que ninguno llegaba a nada decidieron dejarlo en empate, y ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que se preparaban para su proximo movimiento. Nahla fue la primera en moverse lanzando un corte diagonal con su mandoble para ser evadido por Galax por un salto hacia arriba, pero cuando iba cayendo no vio cuando Nahla levantaba su pie hasta que le dio una fuerte patada en su quijada con una patada alta, haciendo que Galax saliera impulsado por el golpe, y cuando pudo levantarse se sostuvo su quijada en señal de dolor.

 _-¿Qué pasa? Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, dijo Nahla mientras se preparaba nuevamente para atacar._

 _-Todavía no he comenzado, prepárate, dijo Galax para salir corriendo hacia mylla._

Galax realizo un corte con su katana por el lado derecho de Nahla y esta respondió bloqueando su ataque con su mandoble, Galax de nuevo dio otro corte de abajo hacia arriba con una de sus manos y esta vez Nahla tuvo que poner su mandoble hacia abajo para poder bloquearlo, haciendo que Galax tuviese la oportunidad de propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara a Nahla con su brazo libre, para luego dar un brinco hacia atrás quedando nuevamente frente a frente.

 _-Buena jugada, pero no va a funcionar dos veces, dijo Nahla para dar un gran salto con el impulso de sus alas._

Nahla caía desde las alturas dispuesta dar un fuerte golpe contra Galax, este vio venir el ataque y rápidamente se movió hacia un lado haciendo que el mandoble dejara un pequeño cráter por la fuerza del golpe, pero Nahla no terminó ahí ya que luego de que hiciese el cráter con su mandoble esta conecto una fuerte patada en el estomagó de Galax quien no se lo espero, haciendo que Galax se arrodillara al piso tratando de asimilar un poco de aire y justo cuando se estaba recuperando Nahla venia dispuesta a rematarlo, este solo rodo por el pisó esquivando el mandoble de mylla para luego pararse y que ambos empezaran un duelo de espadas bastante fiero en el que ambas espadas chocaban con fuerza una a la otra, en ese momento ambos se separaron nuevamente y Nahla abrio sus alas en toda su majestuosidad para luego hacer un impulso veloz con ellas hacia Galax quien la recibió con su katana, pero a la velocidad que iba Nahla más su fuerza este solo fue lanzado por los aires cayendo fuertemente en el piso rodando, mientras que Nahla se preparaba para su siguiente ataque. Galax por su parte todavía se encontraba levantándose del piso por el golpe anterior, pero pudo ver como Nahla venia en picada dispuesta dejarlo inconsciente o peor, asi que se preparo para recibir el fuerte golpe con su katana, y cuando Nahla estuvo a punto de llegar hasta Galax este hábilmente choco su katana por el lado derecho del mandoble haciendo que el ataque empicada de Nahla fallara haciendo que su mandoble quedara clavada en tierra, Galax por su parte intento rematar a Nahla, pero el anterior golpe propiciado por ella aun se sentia, asi que uno trataba de sacar su espada mientras que lo otro sentia mucho dolor, de esa manera la profesora dio por terminada la batalla de los dos.

(Quiten la canción)

 _-Bien los dos, esa fue una buena pelea y se nota que han mejorado mucho, incluso tu Galax, dijo la profesora con una sonrisa a Galax, y haciendo que Nahla se fuera a sentar._

 _-¿He? Gracias, supongo, dijo Galax con voz baja en la última palabra, para tambien irse a sentar._

 _-Bien, ahora los siguientes serán, dijo la profesora mientras miraba a todo mi curso.-Alekin serás el proximo vamos, dijo la profesora haciendo que Alekin solo suspirara._

 _-Parece que te toca ahora, mi viejo amigo, dijo Galax sentándose nuevamente en su lugar con una sonrisa._

 _-Solo espero que no me toque alguien dificil, o que me pueda pulverizar, dijo Alekin mientras la profesora escogía al otro alumno, que era un chico bastante grande con alas rojas, ojos cafés y cabello negro._

 _-Parece que en verdad existe el ¡KARMA!, dijo Galax riéndose un poco de la fortuna de su amigo._

 _-Si ríete cuanto quieras, pero al final me extrañaras, dijo Alekin para caminar hacia su temible destino._

La batalla de Alekin contra ese gran alumno no duro más de 3 minutos, ya que el tipo grande literalmente estampo a Alekin en el piso que rogaba que le quitaran a ese monstruo de encima, y eso que ni siquiera le habia golpeado con mucha fuerza debido a que era una simple practica. Luego de algunos combates entre algunos alumnos más, sonó nuevamente la campana de la escuela dando fin al día de clase, todos los alumnos del curso salieron del gimnasio y se dirigieron a la enfermería de la escuela, en la cual ya los estaba esperando el doctor con una sonrisa amigable. Sucede que desde que pusieron el aprendizaje básico de armas y uso básico de poderes en la escuela, ah habido algunos heridos en los entrenamientos de estos causando varias protestas por parte de los padres, por eso la escuela contrato a varios buenos doctores para que curaran las heridas de los alumnos en caso de que estos se provocaran unas heridas leves o severas, el doctor de esa enfermería era conocido como Richard de la Crust (El tenia alas azules con ojos cafés y cabello castaño. Traía la típica bata de medico).

Tanto Galax como Alekin tuvieron que esperar su turno ya que habían llegado de últimos a la enfermería, asi que cada uno se sentó en el piso a esperar a que toda la gente terminara de entrar a la enfermería, aunque Alekin se encontraba muy incomodo debido a que le dolía el trasero por los golpes que recibió del gran prixe que se enfrentó, al igual que Galax que sentia que le habían explotado el estomagó por el golpe de Nahla.

Después de que pasaran varios minutos que fueron realmente eternos por parte de Galax y Alekin, estos por fin pudieron entrar a la enfermería donde ya los esperaba el doctor que los miraba de reojo a cada uno.

 _-Y que fue esta vez Galax, contra quien peleaste, dijo el doctor Richard mirando a Galax._

 _-Fue una pelea de la escuela para que sepas, y si quieres saber contra quien peleé pues fue contra Nahla, dijo Galax sentándose en la silla para que lo revisaran._

 _-¡Nahla!, o en ese caso mejor te atiendo primero, luego iras tu Alekin, dijo Richard acercándose a Galax para empezar a revisarlo._

 _-Oiga, lo mío tambien es serio, me aplastaron en el piso, dijo Alekin._

 _-Supongo que fue porque no peleaste en serio, además desde mi punto de vista nos estas tan herido de gravedad, dijo el doctor haciendo que Alekin cayera sobre una de las camas de forma dramática._

 _-Ah de mi, moriré pronto asi que espero que nunca me olviden, dijo Alekin en forma dramática pero graciosa._

 _-Ya deja de hacer eso, pronto te van a atender, dijo Galax mientras que el doctor revisaba y tocaba la pansa de Galax._

 _-Parece que tienes una pequeña hinchazón en el estomagó, además parece que Nahla te rompio una pequeña parte de tu costilla derecha, pero tranquilo ahora te arreglo, dijo Richard para empezar a elevar el agua que habia en un tarro cerca de la mesa, para luego hacer que el agua fuese llevada a sus manos y estas tocaran el pecho y estomagó de Galax._

Galax sintió como dentro de su pecho y barriga se movía algo que empezaba a dolerle un poco, pero que luego de unos segundos ese dolor seso y el doctor quito sus manos para luego poner el agua que tenía en sus manos nuevamente en el tarro.

 _-Esta listo, con esto te pondrás mejor, pero no te muevas mucho al menos por una hora, ¿entendido?, dijo Richard recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Galax._

 _-Ahora es mi turno, dijo Alekin que esperaba en la cama._

 _-Si, ya voy Alekin, dijo Richard para acercarse a Alekin para empezar a revisarlo._

 _-Por cierto Doctor…, dijo Galax pero fue interrumpido por Richard._

 _-Te dije que me llamaras Richard, después de todo que me llamen doctor todo el tiempo, no es algo que me guste mucho, dijo Richard sacando una risita a Alekin, pero sintio un pequeño dolor lo cual causo que pusiera una cara de dolor, aunque chistosa._

 _-De acuerdo, Richard. Vas a ir al viaje de la escuela pasado mañana, pregunto Galax._

 _-No lo sé, lo estoy pensando y no me he decidio todavía de ir o no, respondió Richard._

 _-Bueno yo espero por ir, dicen que van a mostrar a la gran tríade cristal y las armas legendarias, y eso no es algo que se muestre muy a menudo en el museo, dijo Galax imaginándose como serian las armas sagradas._

 _-En eso debo darte la razón, es algo que no se muestra todo los días, pero tengo mucho trabajo asi que solo espero poder terminarlo a tiempo para poder verlas, dijo Richard terminando de sanar a Alekin._

 _-Wuuju, estoy como nuevo, gracias Doc, dijo Alekin mientras se paraba rápidamente de la cama._

 _-Ves te dije que tu problema no era tan grave como el de Galax, dijo Richard._

 _-De todas maneras ya se esta haciendo tarde, será mejor que nos marchemos a nuestras casas, dijo Galax._

 _-Bien, hasta pronto chicos que vayan bien, dijo Richard para que luego ambos salieran de la enfermería y Richard cerrara la puerta._

Ambos salieron de la escuela tranquilamente, y en su camino veian que casi todos los chicos de la escuela ya se habían ido, asi que siguieron su camino hacia la entrada de la ciudad, ahí ambos se despidieron ya que Alekin vivía en la ciudad mientras que Galax en el bosque. De esa manera Galax salió de la ciudad en dirección a su casa en el bosque, aunque de camino se encontro con su madre que hablaba con un grupo de guardias del reino, quienes al verlo solo pusieron una cara de desagrado y despreció.

 _-¿Qué pasa mamá?, pregunto Galax haciendo que los guardias lo miraran con deseos asesinos._

 _-Nada Galax, solo unos asuntos del reino, ve tu primero a la casa, necesito arreglar esto antes, respondió Alexa._

 _-De acuerdo, te espero en casa, dijo Galax para seguir su camino hacia la casa._

Galax cuando llegó a su casa rápidamente fue hacia su cuarto, este tiro su mochila de cintura hacia una de las esquinas de la habitacion al igual que sus sandalias, para luego sacar desde debajo de la cama un libro bastante grande que tenia de portada: "El Pasado de los Prixes y el Comienzo de La Era Oscura".

 _-No me canso de leer la parte del pasado de los prixes, en verdad desearía ver como era nuestro planeta antes de que pasará la Era Oscura, dijo Galax para empezar a leer la historia del libro._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado tan siquiera un poco de esta historia que durara a mi parecer mucho rato, ya que es una historia que no se basa en un anime o videojuego, asi que espero que le den su oportunidad para verla. Ademas de que la universidad no me va a dejar tanto tiempo para escribirlos, ya que cada capitulo que haga de esta historia me tomara mucho tiempo asi que no serán muy seguidos, pero bueno hasta el proximo capitulo lectores, Adiós. 


	3. Capítulo 2: La Era Oscura

Bueno chicos aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de "atravesando dimensiones", espero que los disfruten y comenten que les pareció para que asi tal vez poder hacerlo mejor en el proximo capítulo. Bueno ahora comencemos con el capítulo. 

**Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening:** "Vuela alto" de mago de oz

 **Capítulo 2:** La Era Oscura

Alexa actualmente caminaba en dirección hacia su casa con una expresión de fastidio, luego de que terminara de hablar con los guardias del reino sobre un tema que no le agradaba discutir con ellos, ya que era un tema del que no se podía hablar con gente que no pueda comprenderlo. Asi que con ese disgusto llego hasta su casa y entró aun con su expresión de frustración en cara, pero al entrar decidió quitarse esa cara y poner rumbo a la habitacion de Galax para ver como estaba, ya que habia pasado un buen rato desde que lo vio irse hasta la casa.

Alexa toco suavemente la puerta de Galax para ver si aun se encontraba en su cuarto, pero al no oír nada decidió entrar sin hacer ruido. Adentro se podía ver a Galax arriba de su cama con el libro de la "Historia de los prixes" abierto en una página con exactitud, la cual era una en donde aparecían tres prixes con tres armas brillantes en mano, mientras que la imagen mostraba que aquellos tres prixes atacaban a otro prixe que estaba al frente de ellos. Esto hizo que Alexa sintiera un poco de temor por alguna razón, ya que el prixe que estaba siendo atacado por los otros prixes con armas brillantes tenia unas alas totalmente negras al igual que su mirada, mientras que detrás de ese prixe estaban varias sombras que simulaban muchas formas indescriptibles. Asi que Alexa solo tomó el libro y lo cerró para luego arreglar a Galax en la cama, y asi no tuviera una mala noche por estar en una mala posición.

Alexa luego de eso sentó aun lado del borde de la cama de Galax y empezó a acariciarle su cabello de forma tierna y cariñosa, al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano lo arropaba como si fuera un bebé aunque ya no lo fuera desde hace tiempo, pero aun asi le gustaba hacer esto cuando podía ya que después de todo ella lo crió desde que era pequeño, pero con todo y eso aun sentia miedo en su corazón por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía.

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento este temor? ¿Es que acaso Galax se…?, se preguntaba Alexa para si misma, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Galax._

 _-Yo quiero… ser… como los… antiguos guerreros… legendarios, decia Galax mientras seguia durmiendo, aunque estas palabras fueron las suficientes para dejar tranquila a Alexa._

 _-Yo tambien lo espero Galax, dijo Alexa para luego darle un beso en la frente a Galax e irse de la habitación._

 **(Al día siguiente)**

Habia pasado la noche en el reino y el amanecer ya se podía ver a la lejanía, este era un bello amanecer para cualquiera pero este no era el caso de Galax quien estaba en su cama con su cara frente a la ventana sin cortinas, y cuando el sol llego al punto exacto Galax se incomodo bastante.

 _-Que alguien apague el sol, dijo refunfuñando Galax tratando de cambiarse de lugar para que no le diera el sol lo cual no lograba._

 _-Mejor párate ya y ayúdame con los quehaceres de la casa, dijo Alexa que habia entrado al cuarto con un vaso de agua._

 _-No quiero, dijo Galax con una voz de niño, para luego cubrirse con la manta de su cama._

 _-Asi que esas tenemos, he, dijo Alexa para poner el vaso arriba de la cabeza de Galax y vertérselo encima._

 _-Gua…, chillo Galax desde debajo de las mantas, para luego quitárselas de encima y tirarse de la cama.-Oye no hagas eso, casi siento que me ahogaba, dijo Galax._

 _-Entonces mejor obedece y ayúdame a limpiar, que tambien vives aquí, dijo Alexa para salir del cuarto._

 _-*suspiro* Supongo que no tengo opción, dijo Galax para luego estirarse aun lado de la cama._

De esa manera comenzó ese nuevo día para Galax, el cual al terminar de estirarse se puso a arreglar su cama por la simple razón de que estaba mojada por la broma de Alexa. Luego de haber cambiado las sábanas y arreglar un poco su cuarto aunque no tenia muchas cosas en realidad, se quito la ropa que llevaba el día de ayer y se colocó otra limpia, esta era un poloche de color negro con bordes blancos y una imagen de una espada, jeans color azules y las sandalias de color negro que llevaba ayer. Luego de haberse cambiado salió de la habitación tranquilamente mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala de la casa, en la cual estaba Alexa con un paño limpiando los estantes que había en la sala, al mismo tiempo que usaba sus poderes de viento para soplar el polvo que habia en lugares altos.

 _-No vamos a desayunar primero, pregunto Galax._

 _-No, y si coges algo para comer te castigare, respondió Alexa sin voltear a mirarlo._

 _-Entendido, dijo Galax para coger una escoba y empezara a barrer desde una parte de la casa._

Galax pasó parte de la mañana limpiando la casa junto con Alexa, hasta que por fin terminaron de limpiar y empezaran a comer su desayuno, aunque claro era un poco tarde pero que más da. Luego de haber terminado su desayuno, Galax se despidió de Alexa y se fue de la casa para dirigirse hacia la gran ciudad de Alphair donde justo en la puerta de entrada a la ciudad lo estaba esperando Alekin con la misma ropa que llevaba ayer.

 _-Hola Galax como te ha ido, dijo Alekin con una sonrisa._

 _-Yo estoy bien, aunque claro Alexa se puso a limpiar bien temprano y tuvimos que desayunar muy tarde, pero aparte de eso estoy de maravilla, dijo Galax._

 _-Bueno, dejando eso de lado estas preparado para ayudarme estudiar para mi examen de la semana que viene, dijo Alekin con mucha desgana._

 _-Supongo que para eso vine, ¿no?, dijo Galax._

 _-Pues bien, vamos a nuestro lugar secreto, dijo Alekin para abrir sus alas de color blanco._ (Cabe destacar que Alekin lleva su mochila de cadera)

Alekin voló hacia arriba rápidamente mientras que Galax que seguia en el piso levantaba los brazos hacia arriba, y en ese momento Alekin descendió hacia abajo para tomar ambas manos de Galax y llevárselo de regreso al bosque, solo que esta vez iban en dirección a una parte más profunda del bosque donde el mismo bosque se volvía más oscuro cada vez. Tardaron volando unos minutos hasta llegar hacia un gran árbol con varias lianas.

 _-Vamos Galax, dijo Alekin para acercarse a una gran roca que habia cerca de ese gran árbol, Galax tambien se acerco a lo roca para luego ambos empujasen la roca hasta moverla revelando un agujero._

 _-No te olvides de cerrar la entrada, dijo Galax para saltar dentro del hoyo._

 _-Lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo cada vez que venimos, dijo Alekin un poco molesto._

Después de decir esas palabras comenzó a entrar en el agujero tambien, mientras que alaba un hilo grueso que estaba amarrado a la roca haciendo asi que esta volviera a cerrar la entrada. Cuando Alekin llego hasta el fondo del agujero se encontro con Galax que lo esperaba, para luego ambos siguiera caminando por un túnel que habia ahí. Fueron unos segundos lo que tardaron andando por el angosto túnel, hasta que salieran de este y estuvieran en una especie de cueva subterránea bastante grande donde en el medio de esta se encontraba en hermoso lago cristalino, junto con varias plantas y animales pequeños que estaban andando por la cueva.

 _-Nunca me cansaré de venir a este sitio, dijo Galax para caminar hasta dos sillas de madera flexibles que se encontraban tiradas en el piso. Galax recogió una de ellas y la abrió para luego sentarse en ella._

 _-Estoy contigo, dijo Alekin para tambien tomar una silla y sentarse.-Ahora vamos a lo que vinimos, tu me lees y yo escucho, dijo Alekin pasándole el libro de su mochila a Galax._

 _-Oye espera, esta es la parte que habla sobre La Era Oscura… Alekin sabes que no me gusta leer esta parte de la historia de los prixes, dijo Galax con tono enojado._

 _-Lo siento Galax, pero es que en verdad necesito que lo hagas, después de esta no te lo volveré a pedir, dijo Alekin rogando._

 _-Lo haré, pero me debes un favor por esto Alekin, dijo Galax de forma molesta._

 _-De acuerdo es aceptable, dijo Alekin mientras sacaba un cuaderno y un lápiz.-Pues comencemos, dijo Alekin_

Alekin solamente soltó un suspiro por lo desagradable que sería leer lo próximo, pero dado a que ya estaba ahí con el libro y con un rogante Alekin al lado, puesto que no quedaba de otra que hacerlo por un favor, porque por amistad no seria.

 _ **La Era Oscura**_

 _ **Hace unos 2 mil años atrás cuando los prixes vivían en la tierra, hubo una catástrofe que hizo estragos en el mundo de los prixes antes de que el mundo se pudriera como hoy día. Esa catástrofe fue la devastación que hubo en el mundo por un ser que destruyó y mato a muchos que se encontraron en su camino durante esos tiempos… Tiempo después ese día fue llamado por todos los prixes del mundo como "La Era Oscura".**_

 _ **Todo comenzó en un día tranquilo según varios testigos de ese tiempo, los prixes realizaban sus labores cotidianas con felicidad, mientras que los niños iban a los colegios de esos tiempos, pero esa paz que habia no duro mucho tiempo dado a que de un momento a otro el cielo empezó a cubrirse de nubes negras que tapaban la luz del sol, muchos de los prixes pensaron que se acercaba una simple llovizna a ese pequeño pueblo de Paraíso, pero estaban muy equivocados…**_

 _ **Ellos no pudieron ver venir como desde el cielo caian gotas de lluvia, pero estas no era gotas de lluvia normales, estas era de color negro que hacia que toda persona que llegase a ser tocada por aquellas gotas de inmediato se quemara como si fuera aceite hirviendo, esto hizo que los habitantes rápidamente se refugiaran en sus casas para protegerse de la lluvia pero ni siquiera las casas pudieron soportar el calor y al final terminaron derritiéndose por lo caliente de las gotas. Muchos de los habitantes usaron sus poderes elementales para poder detener la lluvia sin éxito, otros optaron por salir volando pero ni siquiera llegaron a la mitad del trayecto, y así siguieron hasta que el pueblo quedo reducido a cenizas por aquella lluvia de muerte, aunque algunos pudieron salvarse gracias a que un prixe pudo pensar en algo rápido, y este era hacer un hueco en el piso de una casa y taparlo con suficiente tierra para que la lluvia no pasase, y eso resulto a la perfección dado a que esa lluvia al parecer al tocar la tierra se desvanecía, y hasta este tiempo futuro aun no se sabe el porqué.**_

 _ **Algún tiempo después, los sobrevivientes de la "lluvia de muerte" como ellos lo llamaban, fueron reubicados en otro pueblo cercano al castillo de los reyes, donde le contaron todo lo que sucedió en su pueblo a los guardias, y estos al mismo tiempo le contaron lo sucedido a los reyes, quienes de inmediato mandaron a algunos guardias a investigar aquel pueblo que fue reducidos a cenizas, junto con algunos científicos.**_

 _ **Ellos al ver como quedo el pueblo pusieron una cara de asco y horror, ya que se veían muchos cuerpos de prixes adultos y niños tirados en el piso con quemaduras de altísimo grado en varias partes de su cuerpos de modo que serian irreconocibles para cualquiera.**_ (Solo imagínense una lluvia normal, pero que en vez de agua fuera acido)

 _ **Los guardias al no encontrar más que cuerpos quemados y escombros de lo que fue ese pequeño pueblo, decidieron irse de ahí ya que no habia ni una sola alma en ese sitio, de esa manera ese pueblo fue olvidado con el pasar del tiempo.**_

 _ **Luego de un año, de lo ocurrido en aquel pueblo. Hubo muchos avistamientos de nubes negras por muchas partes del reino de paraíso, aunque afortunadamente ninguna de esa nubes se dirigia hacia el mismo reino o a sus ciudades bien pobladas, sino que esas nubes iban a bosques pequeños y a pueblos de poca gente, que de causalidad algunos podían salvarse de tremendo desastre. Muchos científicos trataron de hallar una solución contra esas nubes y la respuesta que encontraron fue "La luz", ya que al parecer si un prixe con control sobre la luz realizaba un ataque tipo luz contra las nubes estas se desvanecían en un santiamén. Gracias a esa información muchos pueblos pudieron salvarse del desastre de la "lluvia de muerte", aunque algunos de esos pueblos no tenian a mucha gente que portara el elemento luz, aun asi pudieron evitar el desastre sin tantas perdidas.**_

 _ **Pero esas simples nubes no fueron más que el comienzo del desastre, ya que algo mucho peor estaba por venir el reino de paraíso.**_

 _ **Paso un periodo de cinco meses en el reino, y las nubes negras fueron poco frecuentes durante ese tiempo, aunque aun asi causaban muchos estragos en donde caían, y exactamente en un pueblo donde habia caído la lluvia con anterioridad, unos 3 caballeros fueron enviados para identificar los daños causados por esta, pero en su trayecto se encontraron con algo más increíble.**_

 _ **Según uno de los caballeros, cuando iban de camino al pueblo que habia sido dañado por la lluvia, se encontraron con un granjero joven que llevaba entre sus brazos un puñado de paja en una bolsa, y tambien llevaba una guadaña vieja en la espalda mientras volaba a baja altura. Los caballeros saludaron al granjero y le preguntaron que si el pueblo hacia donde se dirigían estaba a dicha dirección, el granjero les respondió que estaban en buen camino, asi que los caballeros siguieron su camino hacia el pueblo.**_

 _ **Pero algo pasó antes de que los caballeros siguieran su camino, y eso fue que la tierra empezó a temblar de repente, los caballeros al sentir ese temblor de baja magnitud decidieron esperar a que pasase en vez de volar como lo hacia el joven granjero, y asi fue, luego de unos segundos el temblor paró y los caballeros se tranquilizaron al igual que el granjero que descendió a tierra, pero justo en ese momento en el cielo se vio como una gran luz se dirigia hacia los cuatro prixes, pero solamente uno de ellos pudo esquivar aquella luz, y ese mismo es el que contó esta historia.**_

 _ **Según dijo, la luz duro a lo mucho 1 minuto cubriendo los cuerpos de sus dos compañeros y el granjero, para que luego esta se desvaneciera en el aire mientras que los cuerpos de sus compañeros y el granjero estaban tirados en el piso inconscientes, rápidamente el fue a auxiliar a sus compañeros para ver si se encontraban bien, lo cual fue respondido cuando los tres se empezaron a levantarse poco a poco del piso con un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Los tres se quedaron sentados en el piso durante un lapso tiempo mientras que su compañero les hacia varias preguntas sobre su estado físico, asi que cuando le respondieron que todo estaba bien se dispusieron a volver a lo que estaban haciendo, pero el granjero llamo a los tres caballeros, los cuales se voltearon para verlo y se sorprendieron cuando vieron que la guadaña vieja del joven ahora era una guadaña totalmente nueva. Su mango era de color verde con toques dorados, su filo era blanco y su hoja era plateada.**_ (Imagínense esta guadaña con los colores que nombre: ) __

_**Los caballeros se impresionaron al ver tal esplendida guadaña, aunque más se sorprendieron cuando uno de los que fue tocado por aquella luz saco su arma, la cual era una katana, pero esta según el caballero era diferente porque antes era de unos imples colores plata y gris, pero ahora su mango era de color negro con detalles violetas, su hoja era color plata con un filo azul**_ (Katana: Uchigatana) _ **. De esa misma manera el otro saco su arma que era un mandoble. Y este era de empuñadura dorada con detalles blancos y su hoja era completamente plateada**_ (Claymore) _ **.**_

 _ **Los tres se sorprendieron de la forma de sus nuevas armas exceptuando al que no fue tocado por esa luz. Las armas además de cambiar sus formas tambien obtuvieron poder sin elemento, esto hacia que si las armas eran imbuidas por el elemento de su usuario, entonces los ataques lanzados serian mucho más potentes. Al final los caballeros se llevaron al granjero con ellos hacia el pueblo al que iban, y cuando llegaron a este no pudieron creer lo que sus ojos veian en ese sitio, el lugar habia sido devastado pero no por la lluvia ya que muchas de las casas no fueron derretidas, sino que estas parecían haber sido explotadas o destruidas por algo o alguien, pero eso no era lo más del asunto, lo malo era que toda la calle se podían ver cadáveres de prixes muertos, algunos desmembrados, arañados, golpeados, entre otros…**_

 _ **Los caballeros se inmediato se devolvieron al castillo para informarle al rey sobre lo sucedido en aquel pueblo, y no vale decir que el rey estaba temeroso, de quien fuese que hubiese hecho tal carnicería, no sería bueno para el reino, asi que envió a muchos de sus guardias a que vigilaran los pueblos cercanos al reino, de esa manera conseguirían información más rápidamente.**_

 _ **Pasó un tiempo y los pueblos iban cayendo uno a uno por las misteriosas tropas que destruían los pueblos. Muchos de los caballeros volvían con información más o menos buena sobre lo que pasaba; algunos decian que eran unas especies de sombras con formas animales, y que estos siempre venían con la "lluvia de muerte", hubo otro que vio al líder de esas endemoniadas bestias y resulta que era un prixe de alas negras y ojos negros, lo que causaba que varios habitantes del reino sintieran incertidumbre sobre aquel ser.**_

 _ **Por otra parte el grajero fue aceptado como uno de los caballeros del reino, y aunque el joven no tenía poderes elementales primarios porque era de alas marrones, tenía su poder secundario que era el agua, y junto con su guadaña le fue fácil entrar. Aunque la simple razón de que se uniese al ejército de los caballeros, era porque el arma que portaba solo la podía usar él, al igual que la de los otros dos, ya que cualquier otro que las utilizara no funcionaban. De esa manera los científicos de ese tiempo denominaron a aquellas armas como: "Las armas legendarias" puesto que su poder no podía ser entendido, al menos en ese tiempo.**_

 _ **Pero aquel día llegó, aquel día en que la destrucción asolo el reino de paraíso, cuando ese prixe de alas negras fue con su gran ejército de criaturas de color negro con forma humanoide y otras con forma animal a atacar directamente el reino, mientras que encima de ese gran ejército venían las nubes negras que oscurecían todo a su paso. Los caballeros del reino de paraíso se pusieron firmes para enfrentarse a la gran amenaza que avecinaba al reino, pero un prixe que vivía en el reino, vino corriendo hacia un guardia de la retaguardia del ejército para decirle que otro ejercito de esas mismas cosas venia desde el otro lado, lo cual causo miedo por parte de los habitantes, ya que atacarían por ambos lados.**_

 _ **El rey y la reina del reino de paraíso tuvieron que intervenir para calmar al pueblo, y pedirles que se sumaran al ejército para defender a sus familias y sus hogares, los cuales no tuvieron otra opción más que aceptar.**_

 _ **De esa forma las tropas del extraño prixe de alas negras se enfrentaron con el ejército de los prixes de paraíso. La batalla fue verdaderamente sangrienta por parte de los prixes, no porque los prixes tuviesen problemas al matar esas criaturas negras, sino porque el cielo lanzaba esa típica lluvia negra que quemaba a quien la tocase, haciendo asi que se preocuparan por la lluvia y por los monstruos al mismo tiempo, y si bien los prixes con el elemento luz hacían lo posible para dispersar aquellas nubes, estas volvían a sus posiciones luego de un rato. Mientras que todo eso sucedía, el prixe de alas negras se quedaba viendo como su ejército iba disminuyendo poco a poco, al igual que el ejército de paraíso, aunque al parecer al prixe de alas negras no le importaba que su ejército muriese, ya que solo se quedaba viendo la batalla sin moverse de su lugar.**_

 _ **Después de un tiempo la batalla de los ejércitos termino dando por ganador al ejército de paraíso, pero con unas grandes pérdidas. Los reyes de inmediato se posicionaron al frente de aquel prixe de alas negras que los miraba con una cara poco interesada. Los reyes le exigieron que se rindiera en ese mismo instante, pero lo que hizo aquel prixe fue levantar su mano derecha al frente, la cual empezó a formarse una esfera de color negro con su centro morado, para luego lanzarlo contra la esposa del rey quien no se lo espero y lo recibió, causando que su estomagó fuese atravesado por la esfera y el cuerpo de la esposa cayera al piso muerta.**_

 _ **El rey al ver esto atacó con furia a aquel prixe de alas negras con sus poderes, que eran de elemento luz como principal y de elemento viento como secundario. De esa manera empezó una batalla entre ellos dos, dado aquel el rey estaba demasiado enfrascado en atacar al prixe que no dejaba que otro más se metiese. De un momento para otro, ambos lanzaron un rayo de energia de su respectivo elemento principal haciendo que ambos poderes: el de la luz y la oscuridad chocaran entre sí, desgraciadamente el poder de la oscuridad ganó y el rey fue cubierto por las sombras del ataque del prixe de alas negras.**_

 _ **Las esperanzas de los prixes del reino cayeron, cuando el rey fue asesinado por aquel prixe de alas negras, haciendo que este solo riera dijera varias cosas que no se pudieron escribir, pero lo que si se pudo escribir en ese momento fue su nombre: "Ritsler", ese era el nombre del monstruo que destruyo pueblos, acabo con mucha gente y mato a los reyes de ese tiempo.**_

 _ **El prixe conocido como Ritsler decidio acabar con todos aquellos que se encontraban ahí, asi que empezó a cargar un gran cantidad de su poder elemental con ambas manos al frente dispuesto a destruir todo a su paso. Y justo cuando habia lanzado ese gran ataque, que era una gran esfera negra que destruía todo a su paso, un ataque de tres elementos los cuales eran de agua, fuego y luz, contrarrestaron el poder de la esfera destruyéndola por completo.**_

 _ **Los que lanzaron el triple ataque fueron los tres caballeros portadores de las tres armas legendarias, y con todo el valor que tenian abrieron sus alas y empezaron a atacar a Ritsler con todo lo que tenian los tres caballeros. Fue una ardua batalla que duró mucho tiempo, tanto que incluso se alejaron del reino de paraíso en un combate que dejaría huella como el más épico del mundo de Destella. Muchos veian desde lejos como los ataques de los 4 prixes iban y venían en el gran cielo, y de pronto el prixe de alas negras aterrizó en el suelo nuevamente al igual que los tres caballeros, desgraciadamente nadie sabe lo que pasó en ese momento por estar tan lejos del reino. Lo único que se vio a lo lejos como unas enormes luces iluminaban todo, para luego todas las nubes negras que estaban en el cielo sin hacer nada, desaparecían. Todos se preguntaron lo que habia pasado, pero su respuesta fue respondida cuando vieron llegar a los tres caballeros, mientras volaban con múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo.**_

 _ **Desde ese momento, aquellos tres caballeros se convirtieron en los tres legendarios héroes del reino de paraíso y de toda Destella.**_

 _ **Y la destrucción que ocasiono aquel prixe conocido como Ritsler, fue llamada como "La Era Oscura". Al mismo tiempo que el elemento usado por el fue denominado como "oscuridad", pero este no fue anunciado como un elemento sino como una aberración y que cualquiera que pueda utilizar dicho elemento seria eliminado. Muchos recién nacidos fueron asesinados por tener como elemento secundario la oscuridad, ya que no querían que alguien utilizara dicho poder nunca más.**_

 _ **Fin**_

Luego de que Galax terminara de leer la historia, cerró el libro y vio a Alekin escribiendo como loco en su cuaderno.

 _-Bueno ya termine de contar la historia, asi que espero que nunca vuelvas decirme que te la cuente otra vez, dijo Galax levantándose de su asiento._

 _-Si por supuesto, aunque no pude entender muy bien toda la historia, pero que más da, seguro que con lo que oí me basta, dijo Alekin mientras cerraba su cuaderno._

 _-Si sigues de ese modo vas a quemarte en ese examen, dijo Galax._

 _-Deja de darme mala vibra, dijo Alekin para tambien pararse de la silla.-Oye que tal si practicamos un poco, dijo Alekin apuntando a una caja que habia al otro lado del río._

 _-De acuerdo, después de todo hace un tiempo que no las saco, dijo Galax para estirarse un poco._

Galax se trono los huesos de sus hombros, los de su pierna y de los de su cabeza. Después de tronarse los huesos Galax puso sus manos al frente formando un cuadrado con sus dedos, para que luego de su espalda salieran las alas de Galax, las cuales eran totalmente negras lo que demostraba que su elemento principal es la oscuridad. Galax al haber sacado sus alas salió volando hacia aquella caja que estaba al otro lado del lago, y cuando llegó a ella la abrió, y de esta saco una guadaña y una katana hechas de madera.

Alekin por otra parte lo veía desde la misma posicion, observando aquellas alas que en el pasado aterrorizaron a todos los del planeta y que actualmente les siguen temiendo, aunque su nuevo portador no era una mala persona. Alekin fue sacó de sus pensamientos al ver como aquella guadaña de madera iba volando hacia él, asi rápidamente la agarró para que no le pegara.

 _-Estas listo, dijo Galax que estaba volando encima de aquel lago._

 _-Por supuesto, después de todo no hay alguien en peligro o alguien más que nos mire, dijo Alekin para hacer aparecer sus alas de color blanco y posicionarse encima del lago al igual que Alekin._

Galax movió un poco su espada de un lado a otro, mientras que Alekin movía con maestría su guadaña por todo su cuerpo.

 _-No deberías mover tanto tu arma Alekin, dijo Galax poniendose en pose de batalla._

 _-Me gusta alardear un poco, pero sabes que no lo hago muy a menudo, dijo Alekin colocándose tambien en posición de batalla._

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa retadora durante unos segundos, para luego salir volando uno contra el otro en un choque de sus armas para después separarse, y asi de esa manera comenzó una lucha entre ambas armas y sus portadores. Alekin lanzaba cortes largos con su gran guadaña mientras que Galax los esquivaba como podía para luego contraatacar con su espada a corta distancia, lo que dificultaba demasiado a Alekin porque este tenia que ponerse a la defensiva, ya que Galax atacaba mejor a corta distancia y mucho más cuando se trataba de él y su guadaña.

Mientras tanto en el patio del castillo. Nahla practicaba con su mandoble de hierro, cortando maniquies de aquí para haya, los cuales no aguantaban ni un solo sablazo del mandoble de Nahla. Su padre por otra parte, el rey, estaba sentado en una silla viendo a su hija cortar a la mitad los maniquies del patio, pero pudo ver que ella tenía aquella mirada que no le gustaba, asi que la llamó para hablar con ella.

 _-Dime Nahla, ¿ahora que te pasa?, pregunto el rey._

 _-No pasa nada papa, respondió Nahla mirando al piso._

 _-¿De nuevo te peleaste con Galax en la escuela?, pregunto el rey repentinamente._

 _-Si, pero era una pelea del curso de armas, pero no quiero hablar de eso, respondió Nahla._

 _-¿Aun sigues molesta por lo que hizo hace tiempo?, pregunto el rey mirando a su hija._

 _-Por supuesto que si, y lo estaré siempre. Además no sé porque permites vivir a ese engendro en el reino, deberías haberlo mandado a ejecutar hace tiempo, dijo Nahla con desagrado._

 _-¡Basta Nahla!, no permito que hables asi sobre matar, además el chico no ha hecho nada que merezca tal cosa, lo que te hizo hace tiempo no fue a propósito, dijo el rey levantándose de su asiento._

 _-¡Que no ha hecho nada, pero si tu estuviste cuando el…!, Nahla no pudo terminar de decir la oración porque el rey habia golpeado con fuerza la mesa._

 _-Eso solo fue un accidente Nahla, era solo un niño entonces al igual que tú, no puedes juzgarlo por eso, dijo el rey._

 _-Pues yo no lo acepto, si él hace algún mal al reino ten por seguro que yo misma lo degollaré, dijo Nahla para sacar sus alas y volar hasta una de las torres del castillo._

 _-Hay esta niña… si no aprende a perdonar no será una buena reina cuando yo muera, dijo el rey mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua de un vaso que habia al lado de su silla._

 _-Rey Arthur, dijo un guardia que descendió del cielo y se arrodilló al frente de Arthur.-Ya esta todo preparado para el evento de mañana, la tríade cristal ya esta lista para ser transportada mañana, y las armas vienen de camino, dijo el guardia._

 _-Eso es bueno… por cierto ha habia alguna actividad en las fronteras del reino, pregunto Arthur._

 _-Ha habia varios encuentros con los amorfos, pero nada de que preocuparse mi rey, dijo el guardia._ (Amorfos: cuerpos de prixes caídos reanimados por el poder del elemento oscuro. Aparecieron por primera vez en la guerra de la Era Oscura)

 _-De acuerdo, pero recuerda tener un perímetro para el día de mañana, no queremos tener problemas con ellos durante el evento, además tambien envía a algunos soldados al pueblo de los apartados, dijo el rey para después caminar hacia la entrada al castillo._

 _-Si mi señor, dijo el guardia para salir volando de ahí._

Por otra parte, Galax y Alekin habían terminado de practicar sus habilidades en la cueva, y estos ya habían salido de la misma, asi que Alekin llevo de regresó a Galax hasta su casa, en la cual ya la estaba esperando Alexa.

 _-Espero que se hayan divertido, dijo Alexa._

 _-Supongo que si, dijo Galax._

 _-Bueno Galax, yo ya me voy yendo, asi que nos vemos en el evento de mañana, dijo Alekin para alejarse volando hacia el reino._

 _-Hasta mañana Alekin, grito Galax mientras veía a su amigo alejarse._

 _-Bueno ya va siendo hora de que entremos, ya pronto anochecerá, dijo Alexa entrando a la casa._

 _-De acuerdo, dijo Galax para tambien entrar, pero de un momento a otro sintió un pequeño escalofrió y una sensación de miedo por todo su cuerpo.-Pero que fue eso, se pregunto Galax mirando hacia todos lados._

Galax después de unos segundos decidio no darle importancia al sentimiento y entro a la casa.

Con Alekin. Este volaba por encima de la ciudad, mientras observaba a los habitantes entrando a sus casas o a otros caminado hacia otros lugares, pero algo que le llamó mucho la atención a Alekin era una pareja que caminaba junto con su hijo, mientras que sostenían de la mano al pequeño niño que reía felizmente. Esto hizo sentir a Alekin un pequeño sentimiento en el pecho, pero lo dejo aun lado y siguio volando hacia su casa. Cuando llego a su casa, que no era más que una casa normal de un solo piso, este la abrió con su llave y dijo la frase "Ya llegue", pero nadie respondió, asi que Alekin solo cerró la puerta y fue directamente hacia su cuarto al final del pasillo. Al entrar solo se tiro en su cama, al mismo tiempo que veía una foto de él con otras dos personas.

Bueno chicos aquí les he traído el capitulo, que venía con ciertas informaciones, unas más largas que otras, pero en fin informaciones. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo asi quieren pueden dejarme su comentario diciendo si les gusto o no el capitulo, aunque claro no obligatorio. **Tambien déjenme sus preguntas.**

Asi que hasta el proximo capitulo.


	4. Capitulo 3: Comienza la aventura

Bueno mis lectores, les aviso y pido perdon de antemano porque explicare unas cosas más sobre el mundo de Galax, y el mejor lugar para hacerlo es al mismo sitio donde va en este capitulo, al museo. Aunque he de aclarar que será pesado no se los puedo negar, pero solo aguántenlo. Recordatorio: mándenme 5 animes que les gusten o juegos para colocarlos como ova que no tengan mucho que ver en la historia. Dicho eso, comencemos con el capitulo.

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening: Vuela alto de mago de oz**

 **Capitulo 3:** Comienza la aventura

Comenzaba un nuevo día en Alphair, ese día parecia bastante agitado al parecer, ya que se podía ver como varios trisquels volaban en el cielo en dirección al reino. (Trisquel: plataforma que varía su tamaño dependiendo de las cosas que lleve. Esta plataforma puede volar gracias a cuatro cristales colocados en sus cuatro esquinas, y a la misma vez gracias a esos cristales la lluvia no toca las cosas transportadas. Se guía el trisquel gracias a dos cristales más que se utilizan para mover la plataforma de un lado a otro colocando su poder elemental en ellos).

Ese mañana Galax se habia levantado bastante temprano y se puso a limpiar la casa, para que asi ya estuviera limpia y tuviera tiempo para ir a ver la exhibición en el museo del reino. Cuando termino de limpiar se encamino a la cocina para prepararse su desayuno, este preparo varias cosas para él y para Alexa, quien venía bajando las escaleras tranquilamente.

 _-Estas bastante alegre esta mañana, he, dijo Alexa sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa._

 _-Pues si, hoy podre ir a ver las armas sagradas que salvaron nuestro mundo hace tiempo, dijo Galax llevando un plato de desayuno y colocándolo al frente de Alexa._

 _-No sé que de extraordinario le ves a esas viejas armas, yo las veía bastante cuando era una guardiana, y no me atraían mucho que digamos, dijo Alexa._

 _-Tal vez, pero aunque estén viejas y oxidadas quiero verlas, dijo Galax sentándose tambien para luego ponerse a comer._

Tardaron unos pocos minutos en terminar cada uno con su desayuno, cuando terminaron Alexa tomo los platos y los empezo a limpiar en el fregadero de la cocina, en ese momento Galax fue hacia su cuarto y se puso sus sandalias, para después bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de que saliera de la casa, Alexa le dijo que lo veria al medio dia en la plaza del reino, para que luego fueran a ver el museo que quería ver Galax, ya que más o menos a esa hora se abriría la exhibición, Galax contesto con un gran SI para irse luego por la puerta corriendo hacia el lugar secreto de Galax y Alekin.

Alexa solo se quedo viendo como Galax desaparecía entre los arbustos del bosque, mientras recordaba cuando Galax era un niño pequeño que siempre sonría, aunque ahora ya no lo hacia tanto como en ese tiempo dado a que nadie sabia de sus alas hasta aquel dia, pero ahora se veía tan contento por ver aquellas armas que no le impediría tan siquiera verlas. Luego de seguir mirando a la nada durante unos segundos más esta volvio adentro de la casa.

Galax corrió por un pequeño camino poco visible por el bosque, esta llegar hacia aquel árbol junto con aquella piedra que llego el dia anterior con Alekin, pero cuando estuvo a unos metros de acercarse a la gran piedra, una ráfaga de fuego paso por el frente suyo a quemarropa. Galax de inmediato se puso en guardia para ver quien le estaba atacando, justo en el aire venia descendiendo Nahla con un mandoble en una mano, aunque este era real, o sea, hecho de hierro afilado.

 _-Princesa Nahla, ¿Qué hace aquí?, pregunto Galax, aunque en fondo ya sabia a que venía, porque lo habia hecho varias veces antes en el pasado, pero no en ese sitio._

 _-Vengo a exterminarte monstruo, y esta vez no esta cerca Alexa, para salvarte, respondió Nahla empuñando su mandoble._

 _-Oye Nahla, ya pasamos por esto varias veces, no podrías dejar de hacer esto, por favor, dijo Galax en forma de suplica, pero eso no hizo desistir a Nahla._

 _-Prepárate, dijo Nahla en posicion de lanzarse hacia Galax, por otra parte Galax miraba hacia todos los lados y tomo una vara de árbol bastante gorda y pesada, aunque podía sostenerla con ambas manos._

 **Naruto Shippuden OST - Emergence of Talents**

Nahla salió disparada a una gran velocidad gracias a sus alas, y con la cual pudo llegar rápidamente a donde estaba Galax quien solo llego a defenderse con la rama que habia tomado, la cual resistió el ataque de Nahla a la perfección, aunque esta ya tenia un gran tajo en ella, que si recibiera otro ataque como ese se rompería. Galax pego un brinco hacia atrás tratando de alejarse de Nahla, pero esta de nuevo volvio a lanzar otro tajo hacia Galax, quien se agacho y rodo hacia la izquierda chocando contra un árbol. Nahla se acerco y levanto su mandoble dispuesta a partir en dos a Galax, quien estaba de cara al árbol y no podía ver a Nahla levantando su mandoble atrás de él, pero pudo sentir un escalofrio que le indico que lo que estaba atrás de él no era bonito, asi que le hizo caso a su escalofrio y se movio hacia la derecha esquivando el ataque, y cuando pudo ver lo que paso, se dio cuenta que su escalofrio le salvo la vida.

Nahla saco el mandoble que habia atravesado el árbol, mientras que Galax se ponía de pie nuevamente con su rama en mano, aunque esta ya se habia roto con la anterior rodada que habia hecho, asi que la tomo de una mano, lo que quedaba de ella, y se puso en guardia. Nahla estando ya enfurecida elevo su mandoble al aire, para después bajarlo a gran velocidad mientras decia: _"Tajo de fuego"_. Una ráfaga de fuego salió de la espada en dirección vertical hacia Galax, quien lo esquivo moviéndose a un lado, pero no espero que Nahla hubiese lanzado otro directo al sitio donde se habia movido, y este iba directo a Galax quien no podía esquivarlo en ese momento, asi que hizo lo que tenia que hacer. Galax puso su antebrazo al frente de él y dijo: _"Escudo de oscuridad",_ al decir esas palabras, las sombras empezaron juntarse en el brazo de Galax a una velocidad increíble, para luego formar en segundos un escudo hecho de oscuridad, el cual recibió el ataque de Nahla, lo que causo una pequeña nube de humo que desapareció en seguida, mostrando a Galax intacto del ataque.

 **(Termina la canción)**

 _-Asi que aun practicas ese elemento maldito, ¡monstruo!, dijo Nahla._

 _-No lo práctico, al menos no mucho, dijo Galax y diciendo lo último en voz baja._

 _-Ambos sabemos que eso que usaste es un poder prohibido, por lo tanto tengo el deber de llevarte preso, dijo Nahla preparandose para atacar._

 _-¡Oigan!, grito una voz, lo cual hizo que los dos miraran al cielo y vieran a Alekin.-Princesa Nahla, usted no debería estar con su padre realizando los preparativos de la presentación, en vez de estar hostigando a mi amigo, dijo Alekin sonando lo más educado posible, porque sabia que la princesa le patearía el trasero._

 _-Tu no te metas, este no es tu asunto asi que lárgate de aquí, dijo Nahla apuntándole con su mandoble._

 _-Oye, oye porque tan agresividad, yo solo quería decirte que tu padre te esta buscando nada más, dijo Alekin levantando las manos._

 _-Si eso es cierto, entonces ¿Cómo me encontraste?, pregunto Nahla._

 _-Bueno, te vi a lo lejos que te dirigías hacia este bosque, que de casualidad es donde vive mi amigo Galax,_ _el cual odias_ _, asi que no tuve que pensar mucho, además levantaste una columna de fuego antes, respondió Alekin colocando una cara de tonto, haciendo que Nahla solo gruñera._

 _-Esto aun no se ha acabado, la próxima vez que estemos solos voy a matarte, dijo Nahla para ir volando de ahí, haciendo que Galax cayera al piso un poco cansado._

 _-Te encuentras bien, pregunto Alekin._

 _-Si, si lo estoy, gracias Alekin, respondió Galax mientras daba un suspiro._

 _-No hay de que, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, dijo Alekin en una pose que denotaba confianza._

 _-Igual que cuando quise tu ayuda para estudiar matemáticas y al final te dormiste en mi cama, haciendo que yo durmiera en el piso y despertara con un dolor de espalda, lo que hizo que me quejara durante todo el examen y me quemara, dijo Galax en tono sarcástico._

 _-No es mi culpa, con respecto a estudiar soy muy vago, dijo en defensa Alekin._

 _-Bueno ya no importa, yo entrare a nuestro lugar secreto, dijo Galax._

 _-Si vas a practicar tu elemento, quisiera ver, dijo Alekin._

 _-Esta bien, pero recuerda siempre debes de estar pendiente, ya sabes que la única razón de porque lo hago aquí es para no herir a alguien, dijo Galax moviendo la piedra._

 _-Entendido, dijo Alekin entrando y cerrando la puerta._

Por otra parte, Nahla después de un tiempo habia llegado al museo donde se presentarían las armas sagradas y a la tríade cristal en ese dia. Cuando llego les pregunto a los guardias y algunos organizadores que se encontraban por ahí, que donde se encontraba su padre, hasta que pudo divisarlo al frente de donde se encontraban las tres armas legendarias. Asi que rápidamente fue a donde estaba su padre, mientras observaba algunos cristales e invenciones de su mundo, uno era el primer cristal de luz (bombilla pero a su manera), este era un cristal en el que se le imbuía magia de luz, haciendo que esta se encienda cuando haiga poca luz, y además de auto recargable asi que no necesitaba volver a ser recargada con magia de luz. Otro era el primer Fornust, este era un cuadro de metal con algunas boquillas arriba de él con dos botones en el frente y una palanca a su costado, adentro de este se encontraba un cristal imbuido con magia de fuego y viento, gracias a esta máquina se pudo calentar los alimentos en el pasado. Y muchas otras cosas más habían en el gran museo, pero Nahla no se podía quedar mirando todo lo que habia, asi que apresuro el paso y llego hasta su padre.

 _-Papa, me han dicho que me estabas buscando, dijo Nahla._

 _-Por supuesto que te estaba buscando, ¿Dónde estabas?... eso no importa ahora, necesito que vayas con algunos guardias al castillo y traigas la tríade cristal, tu mama ya debe de estar esperando, dijo Arthur mientras que le indicaba a un prixe que colocaba un gran cartel que decia: Las Armas Legendaria._

 _-De acuerdo, nos vemos en unos minutos, dijo Nahla para irse rápidamente hacia al castillo._

 _-Bien ahora, ¡Marcos ponlo mas a la derecha!, dijo Arthur diciéndole al prixe que colocaba el cartel._

 **(Lugar secreto)**

Habían pasado varias horas desde que vieron a Nahla, y justo en ese momento Alekin y Galax estaban saliendo de su lugar secreto, después de que Galax terminara de practicar con su poder, y estos al salir de ahí se fueron volando hacia el reino (claro Alekin llevo a Galax). Galax le dijo que fueran hacia la plaza del reino, porque debía encontrarse con Alexa en ese sitio, cuando llegaron al lugar Alexa ya los estaba esperando, esta les dijo que sus compañeros ya se dirigían hacia el museo, asi que Alexa tomo Galax y se fueron volando hacia el museo donde seria la exhibición,

Tardaron un poco en encontrarlos, pero al final pudieron verlos y de inmediato Galax y Alekin se colocaron en la fila de alumnos, mientras que Alexa que era la que cuidaba a esos dos se colocaba junto a los demas padres que se encontraban ahí. (La mayoría de los estudiantes son adultos, pero aun asi se debían tener a un pariente o a un tutor que lo acompañara por el museo)

Los maestros empezaron a caminar hacia dentro del museo, mientras que los alumnos y sus padres los seguian. Ya dentro del museo, algunos alumnos empezaron a separarse del grupo y se pusieron a ver las cosas por su cuenta, mientras que el grupo que seguia a los profesores caminaba hasta el primer cristal-Holo, este era un cristal de color verde amarillento del tamaño de un puño, este se uso en el pasado para grabar algunas cosas y luego mostrarlas de nuevo (Un holograma, pero sin sonido). Luego siguieron caminando hasta un sitio donde mostraban a dos prixes que sostenían en sus manos un aparato cuadrado cada uno, con un cristal pequeño de color azul verdoso el interior de cada aparato, uno de los prixe hablo por uno de esos cristales y su voz salió por el otro cristal del otro prixe, este invento se llamo Yalefel.

Asi siguieron caminando por el museo, mientras contaban todos y cada uno de los inventos que habían hecho los prixes en el pasado, lo que le agradaba mucho a Galax pero Alekin no tanto. Al final llegaron a la exhibición principal de todo el museo, esta era le muestra de La Gran Tríade Cristal. Tanto Galax como Alekin se mostraron impresionados al ver aquellas 3 esferas que mantenía su hogar lejos del mundo podrido de abajo, al mismo tiempo, estas desprendían un poder que se podía sentir con tan solo verlas. De inmediato los profesores empezaron a contar la historia de cómo encontraron las esferas, pero Galax no quiso oír ya que la habia leído antes, asi que se adelanto para ver las tres armas legendarias.

Aunque en el camino se encontro con Nahla, que le miraba con una cara de pocos amigos.

 _-Y tu, ¿a donde piensas que vas?, pregunto Nahla poniendose enfrente de Galax._

 _-¿Yo?, pues iba a ver algunas exhibiciones, por ese lado, respondió con una cara de tonto apuntando al sitio donde estaban Las Armas Legendarias._

 _-Pues tendrás que esperar como todos los otros, asi que vuelve con los demas, porque mientras yo este aquí no pasas, dijo Nahla firmemente._

Galax tuvo que aguantarse, ya que no podía causar problemas en esta visita al museo o Alexa tendría muchos problemas. Asi que simplemente obedeció y volvio al tumulto de gente que oia la historia de La Tríade Cristal, donde la esperaba Alexa que le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza por alejarse sin su permiso. Luego de haber pasado unos 10 minutos hablando sobre la Tríade Cristal, el profesor por fin decidio seguir con el recorrido hacia la próxima sala, aunque no iban a la sala de Las Armas Legendarias sino a otra en la que había varios artefactos que se usaban hoy dia. Uno de ellos era un bastón que tenía en la punta de esta un cono hacia el frente con un cristal de color verde en el interior, este fue llamado el soplador (Abanico). Otro era un aparato bastante complejo, esta era una caja hecha de metal con una pantalla de cristal al frente de esta, dentro de ella habían tres cristales: uno era de color verde amarillento (Cristal-holo), otro de color verde y el último era de color blanco. Todos estos cristales estaban interconectados cada uno por cables de diferentes colores, haciendo que aquella caja de cristal mostrase un video en vivo de la entrada del museo, este se llamo Holografon. Luego de eso vino un prixe con algo en los brazos, este era otro artefacto, este era una caja rectangular que el prixe se colocaba en los hombros y al frente de esta habia un lente de cristal, este aparato se llamo Grafin (Cámara), y que gracias a esta todo lo que se miraba por el grafin se podía ver en el Holografon. (Televisión y cámara)

Y asi siguio el tiempo, los profesores mostraban artefactos tras artefacto, hasta que por fin toco la sala a la que Galax quería ir desde el principio y esta vez Nahla no podía evitarlo. Ya dentro de la sala se pudieron ver tres pulpitos, cada uno cubierta por una cortina de color rojo.

 _-Bien chicos y chicas, tras estas cortinas estan las tres armas legendarias que destruyeron en el paso al monstruo de alas negras, ¡Ritsler!, dijo uno de los profesores, haciendo que Galax sintiera un poco de tristeza, pero nada más._

 _-¡Ahora!, unas pequeñas palabras por parte de nuestro rey Arthur, dijo otro profesor haciendo que el rey se colocara al frente de la gente._

 _-Buenos dias mis súbditos, hoy estamos aquí para ver uno de los tesoros mas preciados del reino, los cuales no dejamos ver a nadie hasta cierto tiempo. Asi que sin más dilación les presento Las Tres Armas Legendarias de los antiguos Héroes, dijo Arthur para hacer un movimiento con sus manos, haciendo que dos prixes elevaran las cortinas mostrando las armas._

Se podían ver arriba de cada pulpito un arma distinta, la del pulpito a mano izquierda era un Mandoble conocido como Claymore con empuñadura de color dorado con detalles blanco y una hoja plateada (La empuñadura tiene forma de murciélago). La del pulpito a mano derecha era una Guadaña con empuñadura de color ver claro con toques dorados, con filo blanco y la hoja plateada. Por último, el pulpito del medio tenía una Katana de mango color negro con detalles violetas, su hoja era de color plateado y su filo era color azul.

Los presentes se asombraron bastante por ver las armas legendarias, pero no en el caso que estas pensando, estaba sorprendidos porque las armas legendarias estaban requeté oxidadas a primeras vista se veian bien, pero al ver mas de cerca se podía ver que las armas no habían sido utilizadas en mucho tiempo o siquiera limpiadas. Esto hizo que algunos no se impresionaran tanto por ver aquellas armas desgastadas, aunque Galax le fascino bastante ver aquellas armas legendarias que alguna vez en el pasado salvaron a su especie de la destrucción total, por parte de su antepasado de alas negras. (Nota: no hubo un prixe de alas negras hasta que nació Galax. Ni tampoco alguien que pudiera usar las armas legendarias).

 **(Mientras tanto en las fronteras de Alphair)**

Se podían ver varios cuerpos de prixes muertos tirados en el piso a causa de varias mordidas en su cuerpo, otros les habían arrancado la cabeza, entre otras formas en las que estaban cada prixe muerto. A lo lejos, se podían ver muchas figuras de color oscuro marchar hacia el bosque, con dirección al reino de Alphair.

Mientras que otro lugar, se podían ver como desde el piso un agujero se abria mostrando a un topo de color violeta oscuro cubierto de un aura negra, tenia colmillos que salían de su boca y sus garras eran mas grandes que las de un topo normal al igual que su tamaño. Cuando el topo salió del agujero, del mismo salieron muchas criaturas parecidas a los prixes, solo que estos no tenian más que color violeta oscuro con un aura oscura, estos de inmediato se dirigieron a la dirección donde estaba el reino de Alphair.

En otro lado, varios animales oscuros se encontraban atacando una de las fronteras del reino, mientras destruían todo a su paso. En ese sitio algunos prixes se encontraban ocultos en una caseta bajo tierra, mientras trataban de comunicarse por medio de su yalefel (Bien por ti si no se te olvido que era). Pero al parecer debajo de la tierra no se podía comunicar con otro yalefel, asi que varios de los prixe salieron y se pusieron a volar hacia arriba, de esa manera los animales de tierra no los matarían. Estando ya a una altura considerable, el yalefel se pudo comunicar con el reino de Alphair.

 _-¡Alguien me escucha, necesitamos ayuda!, gritaba aquel prixe._

 _-Cálmate, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?, pregunto el prixe de Alphair._

 _-Los Amorfos y los Shecross han rotó la frontera de la part…, no pudo terminar de hablar dado a que una águila de color oscuro con rojo le corto el cuello, al igual que sus demas acompañantes._

 _-Hola, Hola, termina la oración en que parte rompieron la frontera… ¡Maldición!, dijo el guarida para salir volando hacia el castillo._

 **(De vuelta con Galax)**

Luego de que los profesores explicaran la historia de las tres armas legendarias, todos se empezaron a irse del lugar para mirar otras cosas del museo, mientras que Galax y Alekin se quedaron viendo las armas con curiosidad, Galax observaba con detenimiento la katana y Alekin observaba la guadaña, ambos al ver cada arma sentían cierto sentimiento de que algo los llamaba, pero ese sentimiento se detuvo cuando llego Nahla.

 _-Que hacen aquí todavía, ya váyanse, dijo Nahla con enojo._

 _-Solo estamos viendo las armas princesa, nada más, dijo Alekin viendo a Nahla._

 _-Entonces quieres que te saque a ti y a ese monstruo a la fuerza, dijo Nahla._

 _-Vamos princesa, no podría dejarlos quedarse un poco, tampoco es que estuvieran haciendo algo malo al mirar las armas, dijo Alexa que venía entrando._

 _-Pero…, no pudo terminar porque entro el rey Arthur, haciendo que tanto Galax como los demás se arrodillaran._

 _-Vamos hija déjalos observar, después de todo, ver no causa daño, dijo Arthur haciendo un movimiento con sus manos, para que se levantaran todos._

 _-No sé porque lo aceptas, si el practica el elemento de la oscuridad, dijo Nahla haciendo que tanto el rey como Alexa miraran a Galax con una disgustada._

 _-Galax es cierto que estabas practicando el elemento de la oscuridad, pregunto Alexa en exigencia a Galax._

_-Bueno… no te diré que no, pero al menos de esa manera podre controlarlo mejor para que no cause algún problema, respondió Galax._

 _-Esa no es la cuestión Galax, se trata de que si usas tu poder sin preocuparte, las personas puedan verte como un monstruo, dijo el rey Arthur._

 _-Eso lo sé bien, mi rey, y se tambien que no debo utilizarlo de manera irresponsable, por eso solo practico en un sitio donde nadie pueda verme, dijo Galax._

 _-Aun asi, usar tal poder esta prohibido sea quien sea, por eso debes enviarlo al calabozo papa, porque ni siquiera tu mismo puedes quebrantar las leyes del reino, dijo Nahla a Arthur quien tenia una cara preocupada._

 _-Mi rey, si no hay otra forma yo pue…, pero Alexa no pudo terminar de decir la oración, porque de pronto varios gritos se escucharon a fuera del museo._

El rey Arthur salió corriendo hacia fuera del museo junto con los demás que se encontraban dentro, solo para ver como su reino estaba siendo atacado por muchos Shecross (Animales muertos de todo tipo imbuidos con energia del elemento oscuro) y Amorfos (Prixes muertos imbuidos con energia del elemento oscuro).

Los Shecross atacaban a cualquier prixe que se encontraban en su camino, mientras que los Amorfos peleaban contra los guardias del reino, los cuales trataban como podían de hacer que los ciudadanos se fueran hacia los refugios. El rey por su parte al ver toda la destrucción que habia se quito su capa de rey, mostrando una ropa de lucha debajo de esta con un mandoble en su espalda. Arthur rápidamente les grito a todos los que estaban atrás de él que fueran a los refugios, haciendo que todos y cada uno se fueran a los refugios corriendo, exceptuando Galax, Alekin, Alexa, Nahla y algunos guardias.

 _-Vete de aquí Nahla, ve con tu madre este no es un lugar seguro, dijo el rey Arthur._

 _-No pienso dejarte aquí, dijo Nahla._

 _-Este no es el momento para discutir Nahla, vete al castillo con tu madre, ¡ahora!, dijo el rey Arturo, el cual le aparecio un Shecross de tipo lobo al frente de él, que se lanzo hacia el rey, pero al instante este lo partió a la mitad con su mandoble._

 _-El rey tiene razón deben irse de aquí, este no es un sitio seguro, dijo Alexa, mientras que un guardia le pasaba una espada a Alexa._

 _-Pero y tu que, dijo Galax._

 _-Yo estaré bien, solo vete a un lugar seguro, dijo Alexa mientras decapitaba otro lobo que habia aparecido al frente suyo._

 _-Pero…, iba a decir Galax, pero de pronto se escucho un cristal rompiéndose dentro del museo._

 _-Un momento, hay varias de esas cosas dentro del museo, dijo Alekin haciendo que el rey solo pusiera una cara de miedo._

 _-O no, vienen a buscar La Tríade Cristal, dijo el rey para salir corriendo hacia la sala donde se encontraban._

Todos al escuchar que esas criaturas iban por la Tríade Cristal se pusieron a correr a en la dirección a donde se habia ido del rey. Y cuando llegaron a la sala se encontraron con el rey luchando con un Amorfo, solo que este era mucho más alto que uno normal y se le podían ver unos ojos de color rojo carmesi. Mientras peleaban Alekin pudo ver como atrás de aquel Amorfo y el rey habia muchos más, mientras que uno de eso sostenia una de las esferas de la Tríade Cristal, Alexa tambien lo vio y salió volando hacia una de los dos esferas que quedaban en las estatuas, y justo cuando tomo una, un amorfo lanzo un tajo de color negro a Alexa en su pierna izquierda haciendo que esta cayera cerca de algunos guaridas, quienes tomaron la esfera y la ayudaron a levantarse, por supuesto Galax fue a verla.

 _-Alexa, estas bien, pregunto Galax viendo la quemadura en la pierna._

 _-Tranquilo, he tenido peores lesiones que esta pequeñez, dijo Alexa haciendose la fuerte._

Mientras que eso sucedía, el rey y el Amorfo seguian peleando entre si con su espadas, incluso los guardias se fueron a destruir a los demás Amorfos que habían detrás, aunque no pudieron quitarle al Amorfo que tenia una de las esferas de la Tríade Marcial, ya que este se habia ido con ella gracias a que los demás lo defendieron. Tanto el rey como el Amorfo parecían no ceder, cada uno lucha ferozmente contra el otro, pero en un punto ambos dejaron de luchar y se dirigieron hacia la última esfera de la Tríade Cristal, y cuando llegaron cada uno tomo un lado de la esfera, cada uno sostenia su lado con fervor mientras trataban de clavarse cada uno con su espada.

 **OST - tsubasa reservoir chronicle a song of storm and fire**

La esfera de inmediato empezo a emitir una fuerte energia desde su interior, la cual lanzo una fuerte onda de choque que mando a todo el mundo contra las paredes, incluidos Nahla, Alexa, Alekin y Galax. Todos al ver la última esfera de la Tríade Cristal flotando en el aire cada uno de los presentes sintieron un escalofrio, para que dé improvisto la esfera empezara a resquebrajarse, mientras soltaba otra onda de choque de mayor fuerza que mando a todos a atravesar las paredes del museo, y a destruir muchas partes del museo.

Por otra parte Nahla, Galax y Alekin habían atravesado las paredes hasta llegar a la sala de las armas sagradas, las cuales estaban tiradas en el piso a causa de la anterior onda de choque. Estos sentían un gran dolor a causa de la fuerza con que los habían lanzado, asi que estaban medio inconscientes en el piso, pero podían ver como la esfera se resquebrajo aun más, para luego romperse en varios trozos, los cuales empezaron a salir disparados hacia a todos lados, al mismo tiempo que salían volando al frente de cada cristal aparecio un circulo blanco que se trago a cada uno de los fragmentos. Aunque claro solo pudieron ver lo que le paso a algunos de los fragmentos pero no a todos.

Y justo en ese momento vieron acercarse uno de los cristales hacia ellos, el cual cayó cerca de ellos y de las armas, y cuando toco el piso de este se abrio un portal del piso, del cual absorbió tanto a Nahla, a Alekin y a Galax y a las armas sagradas, para luego volverse a cerrar luego de que los absorbiera el portal.

Dentro del portal, cada uno veía como caian por aquel tunel de color celeste sin poder moverse a causa del dolor que tenian, al mismo tiempo pudieron ver aquel fragmento de la Tríade Cristal rebasarles y alejarse hasta perderse de su vista. Cada uno estaba preocupado por lo que pasaría en ese momento, y cuando pudieron ver al fondo por donde caian una especie de luz de color blanco, el cual al cruzarla aparecieron en un cielo de color azul con nubes.

Cada uno esta asombrado al observar un paisaje hermoso de color verde con árboles frondosos y algunas montañas, todo eso mientras seguian cayendo hacia la tierra, pero al no poderse mover la tenian clara.

Aunque malo pasó, y es que los tres se empezaron a alejar uno de otro, haciendo que cada uno cayera en un sitio diferente. Galax no pudo ver donde cayeron los otros, porque ya que se encontraba cayendo en el bosque frondoso, y cuando vio que se acercaba a la tierra decidio girarse para que la caída no le doliera tanto. Galax solo sintio un fuerte golpe en la espalda que casi al instante lo habia dejado totalmente inconsciente.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Bueno chicos aquí termina el capitulo, y perdonen porque haya tardado tanto en escribir este capitulo. Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo.


	5. Capitulo 4: Un nuevo mundo

Bueno mis lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de "Atravesando Dimensiones", asi que espero que lo disfruten. Y sin nada más que agregar les dejo con el capitulo.

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening: Vuela alto de Mago de oz**

 **Capitulo 4:** Un nuevo mundo

 **(Bosque desconocido-Punto de vista de Galax)**

Galax poco a poco fue recuperando la consciencia luego del golpe que se habia dado con la caída, y cuando por fin pudo abrir completamente sus ojos pudo ver que se encontraba metido dentro un río, en una especie de cueva subterránea por la que habia entrado rompiendo el techo. El se encontraba con su cabeza afuera y el resto de su cuerpo estaba dentro del agua del río. El giro su cabeza a varios lados tratando de saber en donde estaba, pero al final no pudo encontrar algo por el cual distinguir el sitio, además de que a causa de la caída tanto su cabeza como sus recuerdos se habían alborotado, tanto que ni sabia que era lo que habia pasado en el museo. Galax trato de levantarse del sitio para mirar en los alrededores, pero solamente pudo sentir que su cuerpo le dolía como el infierno, asi que solamente se quedo quieto dentro del agua que al parecer le aliviaba un poco la fatiga y el dolor que sentia. Incluso, si sus ojos no le fallaban, juraría que vio que las heridas de sus piernas se cerraban desde a dentro del agua.

 _-¡Ahí mi cabeza!, no recuerdo lo que me paso, ni como termine aquí, dijo Galax frustrado por no recordar.-Aunque supongo que no cambiara nada si me quedo aquí, pero será mejor descansar un rato más para recuperar fuerzas, luego me levantare y revisare la zona, dijo Galax para que se echara un siesta._

 **(Luego de que pasara una hora)**

Poco a poco Galax fue nuevamente despertando del sitio donde estaba para luego tratar de levantarse del piso y salir del rio, tardo un poco pero por fin salió del rio y empezo a caminar hasta sentarse encima de una piedra que estaba por ahí.

Luego de pasar unos segundos sentado en la piedra, se dio cuenta de que las heridas que tenía por todo su cuerpo habían desaparecido como por arte de magia, además de eso, pudo recordar perfectamente lo que habia pasado en el museo y de cómo caía en el aquel bosque extraño.

 _-Mierda, tuve suerte de haber caído en este pequeño rio y cerca de este musgo que amortiguaron mucho mi caída, sino estaría requeté muerto, dijo Galax viendo que donde antes habia estado acostado era un especie de musgo muy esponjoso.- ¡O rayos es cierto!, ¡Alekin y La princesa!, dijo Galax para sacar sus alas negras y salir por agujero por donde se supone que habia caído._

Cuando salió a la superficie se dio cuenta que estaba en un bosque que nunca habia visto, porque era bastante frondoso, tanto que termino amarrado entre las lianas que habia por todas partes. Galax trato de librarse de las lianas haciendo desaparecer sus alas, pero estas seguia amarradas por todo el cuerpo de Galax, y como si poca fuera la cosa, un girasol gigante salió desde la tierra, haciendo que Galax se sorprendiera por el tamaño de la flor, ya que le cuadruplicaba el tamaño, pero no conforme con eso el gran girasol abrio una boca de tipo monstruo con muchos colmillos, y se coló debajo de Galax, mientras hacia mover las lianas con sus raíces haciendo que Galax descendiera lentamente hasta la boca de aquella monstruosidad.

 _-Ni creas que me vas a comer, dijo Galax tratando de zafarse de las lianas, siendo esto inútil.-Esto no funciona… pues no me queda de otra, solo espero nadie me este viendo, dijo Galax para que de la palma de su mano surgiera una bola de energia oscuro, la cual lanzo hacia el girasol gigante._

La bola de energia fue directa a la cabeza del monstruo y cuando este toco la cabeza, la esfera exploto haciendo que un lado de la flor se desintegrara, mientras que la otra parte de la planta salió expulsada por la fuerza del ataque. Galax en ese momento lo cubrió un resplandor de color negro, el cual empezo a pudrir a las lianas que tenia alrededor de su cuerpo haciendo asi que cayera de nuevo al piso, y cuando digo "cayendo" es CAYENDO.

 _-Waaaaaa..., dijo Galax mientras caía al suelo. PUMM, ese sonido se escucho cuando Galax aterrizó, aunque no fue uno de sus mejores aterrizajes, ya que cayó de cara.-Mierda, eso dolió mucho, dijo Galax mientras se sobaba su cara._

Pero no pudo seguir ahí tirado, ya que la planta al parecer volvía a acercarse para vengarse, pero como Galax no quería pelear en ese momento decidio huir, asi que nuevamente abrio sus alas y salió volando solo que esta vez, cada liana que se le pegaba a las alas o al cuerpo de Galax era destruida por aquella aura de color negro que le rodeaba. Cuando por fin pudo alejarse lo suficiente de aquella monstruosa planta, se acerco a uno de los árboles y se sentó en una de las ramas mientras desactivaba su "Aura oscura".

 _-Menudo monstruo, no pensé que en Alphair hubiera criaturas como esas, dijo Galax para si mismo mientras observaba el esplendoroso bosque.-Espera un momento, no se supone que caímos, entonces porque seguimos en Alphair, a menos que…, se decia Galax a si mismo hasta que empezo a trepar a la copa del árbol donde estaba._

Cuando llego a la cima pudo ver un gigantesco bosque que se seguia viendo hasta muchísimo más lejos, dándole a entender a Galax que estaba muy lejos de la civilización, y luego miro hacia el cielo y se sorprendió un poco al ver como las nubes del cielo se habían alejado más. (Ya saben viven en un continente flotante, asi que obviamente estan más cerca de las nubes, y del espacio XD).

 _-¿A dónde rayos fuimos a parar?... al menos se ahora que no estoy en Alphair, pero tampoco parece ser la superficie de nuestro planeta, ya que desde lejos se veía que estaba podrida, decia Galax mientras seguia mirando el cielo y el gigantesco bosque.-Bueno quedándome aquí no encontrare nada, mejor busco a la princesa y a Alekin, dijo Galax para extender sus alas y salir volando hacia el cielo._

 **(Bosque desconocido-Punto de vista de Nahla)**

Nahla hace poco tiempo que se habia levantado luego del golpe que se habia dado al caer, asi que se puso a caminar por aquel bosque mientras recordaba todo lo que habia pasado, y de cómo uno de los fragmentos de la Tríade Cristal llego hasta ella, para luego abrirse un portal el cual le absorbio hasta ese lugar desconocido.

Nahla solo caminaba sin ninguna dirección aparente por el aquel bosque, pero su caminata se detuvo cuando escucho un ruido en unos de los arbustos que habia por ese camino, Nahla se acerco lentamente hacia aquel arbusto mientras mantenía una posicion defensiva, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del arbusto un lobo hecho de piedras musgosas salto de el.

Nahla al ver venir al lobo hacia ella con un salto, esta se movio ágilmente hacia la izquierda y luego dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse aun más del lobo. El lobo volvio a atacar lanzándose hacia Nahla, pero esta lo recibió lanzando una esfera de fuego hacia el lobo que seguia en el aire, y este al seguir en el aire no pudo hacer nada y recibió el ataque de lleno mandándolo hacia un árbol, destruyéndolo en muchas piedras musgosas.

 _-En este sitio si que hay criaturas bastante extrañas, dijo Nahla para volver a caminar por aquel sendero._

Nahla iba a seguir caminando, pero de un momento a otro sintio el dolor de una mordida en su pierna izquierda, y cuando se volteo para ver su pierna, se encontro con aquel lobo de piedras musgosas que habia destruido hace un momento, y este mordía la pierna de Nahla con ferocidad, asi que sin esperar Nahla dijo: "Aura llameante", lo que provocó que todo el cuerpo de Nahla se encendiera en llamas rojas y su cabello tomara un color carmesi.

 _-Me has hecho enfurecer, asi que espero que no tengas hijos, porque hoy te mueres, dijo Nahla para alzar uno de sus brazos y hacer que una burbuja de fuego se formara al frente de su palma, mientras crecía más y más hasta ser del mismo tamaño que su cuerpo._

Por parte del lobo, este se habia quedado atontando luego de que el aura de fuego de Nahla le diera en la boca sorpresivamente, asi que este solo trataba de calmar las quemaduras de su boca (Aunque este fuera de piedra XD). Y cuando por fin se habia calmado volvio a divisar a Nahla, pero este sintio temor al ver una esfera más grande que él, y por supuesto intento escapar, pero el ataque de Nahla que llamo: "Calcinación", se acerco extremadamente rápido hacia el lobo, el cual fue desintegrado pieza por pieza, y al final en unas de las piedras del pecho aparecio una piedra de color rojo la cual tambien se destruyo por el calor.

 _-Para que aprendas a no molestarme, dijo Nahla mientras volvía a su estado normal. Ella nuevamente siguio su camino por el bosque, a la misma vez que con una de sus manos la posaba en la herida que tenia, la cual se iba curando mientras caminaba gracias a su magia de la luz._

 **(Bosque desconocido-Punto de vista de Alekin)**

Alekin se encontraba tambien en el mismo bosque que los otros dos, solo que este estaba arriba de una loma de tierra en donde podía ver gran parte del bosque, mientras que atrás de el habia un lago de agua.

 _-Que bien me siento, aunque la caída fue muy dolorosa, fíjate que caer de espaldas encima de una roca a tantos metros y sobrevivir es un milagro de los buenos, dijo Alekin mientras miraba una gran roca en el centro del lago que estaba cubierta de sangre.-Por suerte rodé y caí dentro de este lago, y que al parecer me curo completamente, que suertudo soy… tal vez me lleve un poco, esta agua puede servirme en otro momento, dijo Alekin sacando un frasco pequeño donde metió un poco de agua._

Luego de verter un poco del agua en el frasco, Alekin pudo escuchar una explosión a lo lejos, y cuando miro al sitio donde se produjo el ruido pudo divisar una gran esfera de fuego que quemo una pequeña parte del bosque, pero que por suerte el fuego no se extendió más de ese punto.

 _-¡Menudo fuego!, esa tiene que ser la princesa, después de todo no vi a alguien más que viniese con nosotros mientras caíamos, aunque me pregunto donde estará Galax, dijo Alekin para sacar sus y volar hasta donde se habia producido la explosión._

Cuando iba de camino al sitio de la explosión, una especie de ave de gran tamaño envistió a Alekin mandándolo al suelo, pero antes de poder tocar el piso Alekin uso su poder de viento para frenar la caída y posarse una rama de árbol.

 _-Menudo golpe me dio esa ave súper desarrollada, dijo Alekin mientras se sobaba un poco la espalda, y veía como aquella ave bajaba desde el cielo para volver a embestir a Alekin._

Alekin volvio a sacar sus alas nuevamente y se impulso con ellas, para evitar la embestida de aquella ave, y cuando estaba en el cielo vio que la ave volvía a acercarse hacia él, mientras abria su pico dejando salir un humo de color verde oscuro hacia Alekin, el cual al entrar en contacto con su ropa de inmediato se empezo a quemar, asi que Alekin con su viento despejo el humo, pero cuando lo hizo el ave le mordió uno de sus brazos por estar distraído. Asi que mando una onda eléctrica al brazo que estaba siendo mordido, haciendo que el ave se alejara al sentir la electricidad del brazo de Alekin.

 _-Bien pajarraco asqueroso, ahora si que te has ganado un boleto solo de ida, a convertirte en ave rostizada, dijo Alekin mientras cargaba electricidad en ambos brazos, para luego juntarlos en un puño en frente de él.- ¡Comete esto!, ¡Rayo Intenso!, dijo Alekin para que de su puño saliera un rayo directo al ave._

El ave al todavía sentir la descarar eléctrica anterior no pudo evitar el ataque, haciendo asi que esta recibiera el impacto de lleno, lo cual hizo que chillara de dolor por la intensidad del rayo, hasta que al final le dejo con un hueco en el pecho, mientras que el resto de cuerpo estaba totalmente calcinado.

 _-Eso te pasa por molestarme… ai ai ai, dijo Alekin mientras veía su brazo con la marca de la mordida del ave.-Que bien que tome un poco de aquella agua, dijo Alekin mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la botella con el agua._

Alekin abrio el frasco y vertió un poco del liquido en su brazo mal herido, para luego ver como poco a poco se curaba las heridas, asi que con un paño que llevaba en el bolsillo vertió un poco de liquido en el paño, para luego colocar el paño con agua en su herida y lo amarraba con una cuerda de hilo que tenia, mientras seguia volando hasta donde vio la gran explosión de fuego.

 **(Punto de vista de Galax)**

Este seguia volando por los cielos observando sus alrededores, sin embargo desde hace un rato no ha podido encontrar a la princesa o a Alekin, pero si pudo divisar humo que salia desde atrás de una montaña, asi que él fue hacia aquella fuente de humo. Pero en su vuelo hacia el humo pudo ver un punto brillante en el suelo, al principio no le prestó importancia dado que podía ser cualquier cosa, pero le entro una curiosidad que le gano, asi que fue haber que era eso que brillaba entre los árboles desde dentro del bosque.

Galax descendió lentamente, mientras tenia cuidado de no enredarse con las lianas que habia por ahí. Cuando llego a tierra pudo ver perfectamente lo que brillaba. Aquello que brillaba no era nada mas ni nada menos que la katana sagrada, la cual estaba clavada en una piedra.

 _-En verdad fue buena idea seguir mi curiosidad, al menos por esta vez, dijo Galax mientras se empezaba a acercar hacia la katana, pero en ese momento pudo escuchar como algo se acercaba por detrás de él, y por el ruido que hacían no parecían ser solo uno._

Galax rápidamente se volteo y miro hacia el bosque, para ver salir a aquella extraña planta monstruo al frente de él, la cual aun seguia con parte de su cabeza destruida.

 _-Pero como rayos me seguiste hasta aquí, pregunto Galax recibiendo como respuesta un rugido por parte de la planta, para que dé detrás de ella apareciesen unas 4 plantas más.-Esto se ve mal, dijo Galax para intentar irse volando, pero una raíz le agarro el pie y lo hizo caerse al piso._

Galax fue arrastrado hasta donde estaban a aquellas plantas por esa raíz que lo agarro, y cuando estuvo al frente de aquellas plantas estas lanzaron un chorro de baba hacia Galax, mientras que este levantaba su mano y decia: "Escudo de oscuridad", para que de inmediato se creara un escudo hecho de oscuridad, el cual lo defendió del ataque de baba, pero cuando miro bien pudo ver que aquella baba estaba quemando el escudo poco a poco.

Galax en ese momento sabia que esa "baba", no era nada más que acidó y se le llegaba a dar de lleno seguro que no lo contaría, asi que activo su aura oscuro y quemo las lianas que los sujetaban, para luego sacar sus alas y alejarse de aquellas plantas.

 _-En verdad tienen mucha hambre, sino no me hubiera seguido esa estúpida planta hasta aquí, dijo Galax viendo aquellas plantas acercarse hacia él._

Galax miro un segundo para ver la katana para nuevamente volver a las plantas que estaban frente a él. Galax viendo la situación opto por tomar la katana de donde estaba clavada, ya que aunque no fuese escogido por la katana aun asi esta servirá para defenderse en caso de cualquier caso.

Asi que Galax se posiciono frente a la katana y la tomo de su empuñadura, para luego halarla con mucha fuerza ya que estaba bien clavada en la piedra, hasta que por fin salió de esta, aunque cuando la saco sintio algo extraño dentro de si, era como si algo se hubiese clavado algo en el pecho, pero esto solo sucedió en un segundo para luego dar pasó a una calidez dentro de este.

 _-Wouu, eso fue extraño… me pregunto si, dijo Galax para ver como aquellas plantas estaban a unos metros de llegar hasta él, y luego ver la espada que estaba brillando un poco._

Galax se puso en la pose de todo samurái, este coloco la katana en su cintura en forma de que tuviese una vaina en su cintura. Y de un movimiento rápido hizo un corte horizontal, mientras decia: "Corte nébula", para hacer que saliera un corte oscuro de la espada, haciendo que cortara las cabezas de todas las plantas y árboles que estaban frente a él, y más haya, pero el ataque no termino ahí, sino que luego de haber cortado sus cabezas unas marcas oscuras empezaron a aparecen en las plantas, las cuales empezaron a podrirlas hasta dejar unas cosas negras con olor asqueroso.

 _-Es increíble que utilizaría este ataque… pero lo más sorprendente es que el ataque fue tan fuerte como para cortarlos a todos y más, dijo Galax para mirar la katana legendaria en sus manos.-¡Un momento!, si se volvio mi ataque más fuerte, eso quiere decir que yo soy el elegido de esta arma legendaria, dijo Galax entusiasmado, por ser elegido por el arma legendaria._

 **(Tercera persona)**

Nahla luego de haber caminado por aquel bosque por un rato más, esta decidio mejor ir volando para ver el sitio, y con eso en mente saco las alas y voló hacia el cielo para ver que todo el lugar a kilómetros no era más que bosque, asi que simplemente se quedo flotando en el aire mientras pensaba lo que se supone que haría en ese momento. Pero no pudo seguir pensando porque un ave gigantesca aparecio y la envistió, haciendo que esta cayera hasta la tierra, aunque esta pudo usar sus alas para detener la caía a tiempo.

 _-Otro animal más que me ataca… bien, pues te hare lo mismo que le hice al otro, dijo Nahla colocando su mano al frente para realizar su ataque anterior, pero un rayo aparecio de la nada y atravesó aquel pájaro dejándolo muerto._

 _-Parece que se encuentra bien princesa Nahla, dijo Alekin que descendía hasta estar al frente de Nahla._

 _-Al parecer tu tambien llegaste hasta aquí, aunque conociéndote de los entrenamientos, pensé que ya deberías estar muerto en un sitio como este, dijo Nahla sin mucho interes._

 _-Que fría, y eso que tu elemento es el fuego…, dijo Alekin tratando de ser chistoso, pero como que no le funcionó, asi que tocio para cambiar de tema.-Pero apartando eso, ¿sabes donde estamos?, porque nunca habia visto tanto bosque, dijo Alekin mientras miraba el bosque._

 _-Estoy segura que no existe un bosque tanta grande en Alphair, y aun si hubiera uno asi de grande al menos debería tener alguna muestra de civilización, dijo Nahla._

 _-En eso tienes razón, después de todo la única razón por la que te encontre fue por esa explosión que hiciste hace unos momentos atrás. Por cierto que fue lo que paso, dijo Alekin._

 _-Un animal me estaba molestando y lo mate, dijo Nahla secamente._

 _-Bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿has visto a Galax en alguna parte?, pregunto Alekin haciendo que Nahla lo mirara._

 _-Ese monstruo esta aquí, fue la respuesta de Nahla._

 _-¡No es un monstruo!, y es muy posible que Galax haya llegado al igual que nosotros, ya que aquel fragmento cayó cerca de los tres, dijo Alekin._

 _-(Si el esta aquí, entonces podre acabar con el de una buena vez, ya que mi padre no esta aquí), pensaba Nahla en su mente._

 _-Aunque hay otros 2 problemas, y esos son: La pérdida de las armas legendarias en este sitio, y la forma de volver a Alphair, aunque no sabemos donde estamos en realidad, dijo Alekin._

 _-Es cierto, se me habia olvidado que las armas cayeron junto con nosotros tambien, dijo Nahla._

 _-Pues busquemos a Galax y a las armas mientras caminamos, de esa manera podremos ver a alguno de los dos._

 _-De acuerdo, (Y después matare a ese monstruo), dijo Nahla._

Ambos simplemente se pusieron caminar por camino del bosque, tratando de encontrar cualquiera de las dos cosas que buscaban, pero después de pasados una hora no pudieron encontrar nada o siquiera un indicio de que Galax estuviese en algún sitio, asi que se sentaron en una roca que habia por ahí para descansar un poco.

 _-Me pregunto que estará haciendo Galax en estos momentos, se pregunto Alekin mientras miraba el cielo._

 _-¿Por que te preocupa ese monstruo?, sabes bien lo que hizo en el pasado, tu estuviste presente cuando lo hizo, y aun asi te volviste su amigo a pesar de que eso te traería muchos problemas, pregunto Nahla._

 _-Me preocupa porque es mi amigo, además hay algo en lo que nos parecemos, pero no creo que quieras escucharlo, ya que lo único que quieres es acabar con él, respondió Alekin._

Luego de eso se quedaron callados sin decirse ninguna palabra, pero de un momento a otro la tierra empezo a temblar, lo que hizo que se pusiesen en alerta por cualquier cosa, pero no se esperaron que de la misma piedra donde estaban sentados hace unos momentos se empezara a elevar, hasta que saliera de la tierra un gigante humanoide hecho de piedra con una luz roja en el centro de la cabeza que simulaba ser su ojo.

 _-¿Pero que es eso?, grito Alekin._

 _-No lo sé, pero creo que no parece contento, dijo Nahla mientras veía como ese gigante lanzaba un golpe hacia ellos, el cual esquivaron gracias a que sacaron sus alas y volaron._

Nahla alzo ambas manos, para que de ellas surgiera fuego que se junto hasta forma una bola de fuego de tamaño considerable, la cual lanzo hacia el gigante pero al recibirlo ni se inmuto por el ataque de fuego. Alekin no se quedo atrás y lanzo un relámpago de su mano izquierda hacia el gigante, y este al recibir el impacto solo perdio una pequeña parte de su hombro, la cual se regenero casi al instante con otras piedras que habia por ahí.

 _-Esta cosa es realmente dura, dijo Alekin y justo al decir eso el gigante empezo a lanzar de su cuerpo proyectiles de piedra, los cuales tanto Alekin como Nahla tuvieron que crear escudos de sus respectivos elementos._

 _-Espera un momento, ¿Qué es eso?, pregunto Nahla mientras seguia defendiéndose con el escudo que tenia._

Nahla habia visto en ese momento que en el pecho de ese gigante se encontraban dos armas legendarias: La guadaña y La Claymore, estas estaban enterradas en el pecho de aquella criatura. Alekin tambien pudo ver ambas armas, asi que con asentimiento por parte de ambos, estos salieron volando en dirección hacia el gigante, el cual obviamente mando un puñetazo que esquivaron con un poca dificultad, ya que el gigante era fuerte al parecer pero no era muy rápido que se diga. Luego de esquivar el puño, ambos fueron y tomar cada uno un arma legendaria para después sacarlas, y alejarse del gigante rápidamente.

 _-Sentiste algo cuando tomaste el arma legendaria, pregunto Alekin mientras se alejaban de aquel monstruo._

 _-Tu tambien, respondió Nahla parándose aun lado de Alekin, mientras veian que el gigante volvía a lanzar hacia ellos piedras de su cuerpo._

 _-Me pregunto porque sentimos eso, dijo Alekin mientas creaba un escudo eléctrico que paro las piedras que venían hacia ellos, pero eso no paró ahí, sino que las piedras que se habían quedado clavadas en el escudo fueron lanzadas nuevamente hacia el gigante, haciendo que el ataque le causara mucho daño por ser piedras electrificadas, pero que nuevamente volvía a reconstruirse._

 _-Como hiciste eso, pregunto Nahla._

 _-Pues no lo sé, yo tambien estoy tan sorprendido como tu, dijo para luego ver que la guadaña que tenia estaba brillando un poco, al igual que la Claymore que sostenia Nahla._

 _-Esto es increíble, esto quiere decir que la arma legendaria me ha escogido, dijo Nahla con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-Pues si somos sus escogidos, mejor usémoslas para destruir esta cosa, dijo Alekin viendo con una sonrisa la guadaña._

 _-De acuerdo, aunque no la fuerces mucho, ya que esta bastante desgastada, dijo Nahla preparando su próximo ataque._

Alekin coló la guadaña por encima de su cabeza mientras recitaba unas palabras en voz baja, por otro lado Nahla apunto con la Claymore hacia el gigante mientras que la espada era envuelta en un aura de color dorado (Poder luz). Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, Nahla dijo: "Lux raid", y Alekin dijo: "Ventus destrip". De la Claymore salió un gran rayo de luz dorada hacia el gigante, y de la guadaña salió un gran torbellino de color verde que giraba a una velocidad increíble hacia el gigante. Este mostrando un poco de inteligencia levanto un muro de piedra del piso, pero este no resistió más que unos diez segundos, para luego ser atravesado por ambos ataques, el de Nahla atravesó completamente todo el pecho del gigante, mientras que el torbellino de Alekin despedazo los pedazos que cayeron del pecho del gigante, haciendo asi que no pudiese volver a regenerarse.

Pero algo no salió bien, ya que nuevamente volvía reconstruirse, pero esta vez tanto Alekin y Nahla vieron que lo que aparentaba ser su ojo brillaba con mucha intensidad, asi que viendo eso apostaron que ese ojo era la causa por la que podía regenerarse. De ese modo volvieron a cargar otro vez los ataques anteriores, pero algo que no esperaban era que dos manos gigantes hechas de piedra fueran directos hacia ellos que estaba volando muy alto y los agarraran, para luego ser llevados hasta abajo y tirarlos con fuerza al piso.

 _-Rayos, nos descuidamos. Pensamos que no podía alcanzarnos desde las alturas, dijo Alekin con un hilo de sangre recorrer por labio._

 _-Je, supongo que fue asi, pero no me rendiré, no ahora que tengo una de las armas legendarias, dijo Nahla tratándose de levantar, pero ambos tenian todavía las manos de piedras alrededor de ellos._

En ese momento escucharon a ese gigante acercase hacia ellos, mientras levantaba y acercaba su pie hacia arriba de ellos para dar un gran pisotón que los terminaría matando, pero…

 _-Oye montón de piedras, grito una voz hacia el gigante que por pura instinto se volteo, para ser recibido por una bola de sombras haciéndole estallar toda la cabeza al gigante, y este poco a poco fue desmoronándose hasta solo quedar un reguero de piedras._

 _-¡Galax!, es bueno verte amigo, pensé que te habia comido algo, dijo Alekin en tono de broma, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el montón de piedras que tenia encima al igual que Nahla, ya que sin la cabeza no habia nada que controlara las piedras._

 _-Pues digamos que unas plantas carnívoras casi me comen, pero salí ileso de ahí… pero eso no es lo más importante mira lo que conseguí, dijo Galax mostrandole la katana legendaria._

 _-Que bien, nosotros encontramos las otras dos, y escucha esto: ¡Somos sus portadores!, esto genial, dijo Alekin feliz._

 _-Que coincidencia, yo tambien fui elegido por la katana, dijo Galax mostrando que la katana tambien brillaba un poco al estar en su mano, pero al parecer eso no le gusto mucho a Nahla._

 _-Eso es mentira, algo debiste de hacerle al arma legendaria para que esta brillara, después de todo estas deben usarse con los poderes de la luz y las elementales, no con abominaciones, dijo Nahla poniendose en frente de Galax con Claymore en mano._

 _-Princesa Nahla, sé que no le agrado ni que le caigo bien y que preferiría verme muerto antes que cualquier cosa, pero solo quiero preguntarle algo… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia mí? ¿Qué le hice a usted para tratarme asi?, pregunto Galax ya un poco arto de que lo hostigara Nahla._

 _-¡Tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie: porque eres descendiente de aquel monstruo que casi nos extingue en el pasado, eres alguien que no debió haber nacido, eres alguien que ya mato e hirió a varias personas, además, tu solo presencia me molesta, respondió Nahla con repudio a Galax mientras levantaba su Claymore._

 _-Ya he escuchado eso muchas veces, asi que eso no me a desanimar, he hecho cuanto he podido para remediar el error que cometí, pero sé que no podre hacer volver a aquellos a los que mate en ese momento, dijo Galax mientras se agarraba el pecho._

 _-Ya basta ambos, este no es momento para hablar sobre eso ahora. Ahora mismo estamos perdidos en un mundo diferente al nuestro al parecer, sin ninguna forma de regresar a nuestro hogar, y a usted princesa se le ocurre empezar una pelea, dijo Alekin alejado un poco de ambos._

 _-Luego me preocupare de eso, pero primero quiero que tu me entregues la arma legendarias ¡ahora!, dijo Nahla mientras extendía su mano para que Galax le entregara la katana._

 _-Si tanto la quieres pues tómala, espero que con esto estés contenta, y me dejes en paz hasta que volvamos, dijo Galax de mala gana, mientras le entregaba la katana._

 _-Como sea… ahora que tienes la katana princesa, le propongo que busquemos juntos la manera de poder irnos de aquí, si hubo una forma de traernos tambien debe haber una que pueda regresarnos, dijo Alekin._

 _-No pienso caminar al lado de este monstruo, asi que él no vendrá, dijo Nahla alejándose de ambos con ambas armas.-Pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo Alekin, dijo Nahla sin mirar atrás._

 _-Si asi se va a comportar prefiero quedarme con Galax, dijo Alekin mientras tomaba a Galax del hombro y se lo llevaba por otro lado._

 _-Sabes, podrías haberte ido con ella y no te hubiese dicho nada, después todo Nahla siempre fue buena buscando cosas, dijo Galax mientras se quitaba el brazo de Alekin._

 _-No, asi esta bien, se que tú me necesitas más que ella, además siendo dos podremos encontrar algo más rápido, dijo Alekin con una sonrisa._

 _-Supongo que gracias, dijo Galax mientras seguian caminando junto con Alekin._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Bueno mis lectores, aquí se termina este capitulo de "Atravesando Dimensiones", espero que les haya agradado. Recuerden dejarme algún comentario sobre como les esta pareciendo la historia que me estoy inventando. Bueno nos veremos hasta el proximo capitulo. 

Y en el próximo capitulo pondré algo al principio, pero no será nada importante. 


	6. Capitulo 5: Haciendo las paces

Buenas mis lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, asi que espero que la disfruten. No se olviden de ver mi fanfic de "Un oscuro destino" que hace como una semana subí su ultimo capitulo, (o eso espero), pero sin nada más que decirles les dejo con el capitulo de hoy.

Nota: La cosa importante que quería decirles, es que los dias que subiré esta historia van hacer variados, asi que no va a tener un orden en especifico los capitulo que suba de esta historia. Bueno… con eso dicho les dejo con el capitulo.

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening:** _vuela alto de mago de oz_

 **Capitulo 5:** Haciendo las paces

 **(Perspectiva de Nahla)**

Hace unas horas me habia separado de aquel monstruo y su amigo, y ahora me encontraba caminando sin rumbo por este espeso bosque sin saber a donde ir con las dos de las tres armas sagradas… lo cual me hace pensar que debí pedirle el arma sagrada que tenia el amigo del monstruo, pero ni modo. Parece que el cielo se esta tiñendo de un color rojo con naranja, eso solo significa que anochecerá pronto y en este momento no tengo ningún sitio en donde poder descansar esta noche, incluso ha pasado todo un dia en el que no he comido nada, asi que antes de que anochezca completamente será mejor que busque algún refugio cerca de donde yo estoy y tambien un poco de comida. Luego de haber buscado por una hora o menos, al final no pude encontrar ningún sitio donde pudiese dormir, asi que como último recurso tendré que dormir en la cima de uno de los arboles, el cual para mi fortuna en la copa de este hay una especie de fruta de color rojo con puntos naranjas con forma circular en una rama, y aunque solamente habían dos de aquellas frutas en aquella rama, para mí me parecen suficientes, para que pueda dormir tranquila esta noche.

Amanecí con un pequeño dolor el cuello y con mi cabello alborotado a causa de dormir arriba de este árbol, pero al menos pude descansar esta noche, aunque estoy segura que aquel monstruo y su amigo debieron de pasarla mucho peor que yo.

 _-En fin, será mejor que busque algo para comer, necesitare fuerzas para que pueda encontrar algo de civilización, o algún indicio de cómo volver a mi mundo, dijo Nahla para si misma mientras sacaba sus alas y volaba hacia una dirección._

 **(Con Galax y Alekin-Antes de que anocheciera)**

Estos luego de que Nahla los dejara ir por su cuenta, Alekin le conto a Galax sobre el sitio donde habia caído y que cerca de aquel sitio podrían ir a descansar, asi que sin rechistar Galax siguio a Alekin hasta aquel lago donde habia caído. Cuando llegaron Galax se sorprendió de lo bello que era aquel lago y de inmediato se puso a beber de aquella refrescante agua, al mismo tiempo que Alekin ya que tambien estaba sediento. Al finalizar de beber un poco del agua Galax le dijo a Alekin que anochecería pronto, y le dijo que sería mejor que buscaran algún refugio donde dormir esa noche, asi que Alekin se puso manos a la obra y empezo a revisar los alrededores del lago buscando algún sitio donde descansar, mientras que Galax tomaba una rama de un árbol y la afilo un poco, para luego utilizarla de lanza y asi atrapara algunos peces que nadaban por el lago.

Alekin luego de haber pasado más o menos una hora buscando por alrededores, por fin pudo encontrar una caverna pequeña con una entrada grande, en la cual podrían caber perfectamente cuatro prixes sin ningún problema. De esa forma Alekin rápidamente se puso a arreglar el sitio para que pudiese ser habitable para dormir, ya que se estaba poniendo oscuro.

Galax por su parte habia atrapado unos cuantos peces en el lago, los cuales empezo a cocinarlos en una fogata que habia hecho y los cocino clavando los pescados en unas ramas que trajo, y tambien pudo traer unas cuantas frutas (Las mismas que comió Nahla) que vio en algunos árboles cerca del lago. Cuando por fin termino de cocinar todos los pescados decidio esperar a Alekin antes de empezar a comer.

Ya pasados unos pocos minutos Alekin regreso al sitio.

 _-Y… ¿encontraste algún sitio donde dormir?, pregunto Galax con curiosidad._

 _-Tu tranquilo, encontre una cueva perfecta para dormir, pero antes de eso será mejor que comamos, ya que al parecer va anochecer pronto, además esos pescados se ven deliciosos mejor será comerlos antes de que se enfríen, respondió Alekin mientras tomaba unos de los pescados que habia clavados._

 _-Al menos hiciste algunas camas para dormir verdad, dijo Galax tambien dándole un morisco a su pescado._

 _-Si las hice, pero no pude hacer almohadas asi que será una noche sin almohadas, dijo Alekin riéndose un poco y tomando otro trozo de su pescado._

 _-Sabes… ahora me doy cuenta de que fue buena idea hacer muchos campamentos cuando éramos niños, comento Galax con una mirada que denotaba estar recordando algo._

 _-Si verdad. Alexa siempre se quejaba de que nos iba a pasar algo al estar tanto tiempo en el bosque, y aunque algunas veces veníamos casi muertos, eso nos hico aprender bastante a como cuidarnos nosotros mismos, comento Alekin tambien, mientras tomaba una fruta y la comía._

 _-Si fue buena aquellas veces en la que nos metíamos en grandes problemas… Alekin, crees que habra algún modo de poder regresar a casa, pregunto Galax mientras lanzaba al aire una de las frutas._

 _-Puede que haya una manera, pero por ahora será mejor tener un sitio en donde podamos dormir y buscar comida mientras permanezcamos aquí, respondió Alekin comiendo otra fruta._

 _-Eso es cierto, aunque me preocupa como lo estará pasando Nahla, sabes, me supo mal dejarla ir sola, al fin y al cabo estamos los tres metidos en esto, dijo Galax terminando su fruta._

 _-Tu tranquilo, su padre el rey debió de enseñarle algo de supervivencia, asi que sabrá cuidarse sola, pero es cierto que no podemos dejarla sola, mañana la buscaremos y la traeremos aquí, dijo Alekin terminando de comer lo último que quedaba._

Ya cuando terminaron de comer todo lo que habia hecho Galax, estos se dirigieron a donde Alekin habia encontrado la cueva. Cuando llegaron a la cueva, Galax se quedo impresionado por las camas de paja y hojas que habia hecho Alekin, ya que estas eran realmente cómodas según se decia Galax a si mismo, aunque en ese momento a Galax se le vino una falla al sitio, ¡era una cueva! asi que obviamente no tenia puerta y estarían expuestos ante lo que sea que entrase por la entrada, pero Alekin ya sabia eso, asi que con una ayuda de Galax ambos trajeron una roca que tapaba gran parte de la entrada de la cueva dejando solo una pequeña apertura por donde entrar, ya con eso hecho, Alekin trajo una puerta que habia hecho de paja y troncos para cerrar lo que quedase de la entrada. De esa manera los dos pudieron dormir tranquilamente y bastante cómodos aquella noche dentro de la cueva.

Al dia siguiente ambos chicos se levantaron cómodamente de sus camas, el primero en salir hacia el exterior fue Galax, mientras miraba el sol en el horizonte.

 _-¿Dónde crees que haya dormido la princesa Nahla Alekin?, pregunto Galax mirando a Alekin salir de la tienda._

 _-Tengo dos posibilidades: La primera; que haya encontrado una cueva en donde dormir, o la segunda; que haya dormido en un árbol, respondió Alekin mientras se tronaba unos cuantos huesos._

 _-Bueno, será mejor que la vayas a buscar tu Alekin, ya sabes que a ella no le agrado, y mientras tu la buscas yo comenzare a hacerle una cama para cuando la traigas, y luego me pondré a revisar los sitios por si encuentro algo que nos devuelva a casa, le explico Galax a Alekin._

 _-De acuerdo, aunque si la traigo va a hacer con mentiras porque sabes que no vendrá si le digo la verdad, dijo Alekin._

 _-No importa, sabes que es lo correcto, dijo Galax mientras caminaba hacia el bosque y empezaba a recoger paja y ramas del piso._

 _-Muy bien, pues me voy, nos veremos más tarde, y con una gruñona atrás mío, dijo Alekin para salir volando de ahí._

 **(Con Nahla)**

Esta caminaba por el bosque nuevamente luego de que una parvada de aves gigantes intentasen darle de picotazos por tratar de tomar algunos de los huevos que había en sus nidos. Esta caminaba con un cabello alborotado, unas pequeñas heridas por los picotazos de las aves y con un estomago rugiendo de hambre. De un momento a otro Nahla simplemente se sentó al frente de un árbol, para descansar luego de caminar un buen rato.

 _-Hay que hambre tengo, no habra alguna fruta por aquí cerca, dijo Nahla mirando hacia varios lados intentando encontrar algo de comer._

Ella miro por unos segundos hasta que pudo divisar un árbol que tenia varios frutos en ella, solo que estos eran de un color amarillento con forma cuadrada y habia muchas de ellas en aquel árbol. Nahla al verlo se levanto rápidamente del piso y fue hasta aquel árbol, pero de un momento a otro una planta carnívora (de las que se enfrento Galax) aparecio desde el piso intentando comerla, pero Nahla fue más rápida y uso sus alas para elevarse y echarse para atrás, mientras sacaba la Claymore legendaria.

 _-No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, asi que mejor apártate antes de que te incinere viva, dijo Nahla colocando su mandoble al frente._

Pero antes de que Nahla hiciera algo, una liana salió desde debajo de la tierra y la enredo entre su piernas haciendo que cayera al piso mientras soltaba el mandoble y este se clavara en el piso. Nahla fue arrastrada por aquella liana hasta que esta la elevo en el aire y la lanzara lejos del mandoble, y cuando cayó pesadamente al piso esta se encendió en llamas, quemando asi las lianas que la tenian atrapadas.

 _-Bien, ya me hiciste enojar, dijo Nahla usando su "Aura Llameante" y mirando enojadamente a la planta carnívora que venía hacia ella._

Pero algo que no le gusto, fue que aquella planta no venia sola, al parecer venían otras más atrás de la primera planta, y la cosa no acababa ahí, ya que al parecer tambien las aves que habia molestado antes aparecieron nuevamente mirándola con furia.

 _-¡Vamos! Puedo yo sola contra todos ustedes, dijo Nahla mientras cargaba una esfera de fuego al frente de ella._

Pero antes de que pudiese lanzar la esfera una liana le agarro una sus piernas, haciendo que se tambaleara y disparara la esfera hacia otro lado, por supuesto la liana al momento de agarrar la pierna de Nahla esta se quemo, pero fue el suficiente tiempo para que esta la hiciese caer y le diera tiempo a las plantas y a los pájaros de atacarla mientras estaba en el piso. Las plantas empezaron a lanzarle el acido de sus bocas y las aves dejaban salir su aliento apestoso que quemaba casi todo, mientras que Nahla creaba un escudo de fuego para protegerse de los ataques, pero eran tantos que el escudo no aguanto y termino destruyéndose, haciendo que el acido y el aliento quemaran la piel de Nahla en algunas partes, ya que aunque el escudo fue destruido el "Aura ardiente" de Nahla seguia activa para protegerla, pero eso no iba a durar mucho.

 **(Perspectiva de Nahla)**

Justo cuando iba a caer inconsciente por el cansancio y las heridas, un viento parecido aun ciclón verde empujo a las plantas y a las aves de arriba de mi, para que después viera como un relámpago de color azul celeste pasase por encima de mí, y cuando estaba ya estaba viendo borroso, puede ver como una silueta me sujetaba y me lleva en sus brazos en el aire, hasta que caí completamente inconsciente.

 **(Perspectiva de Galax)**

Me encontraba en la cueva realizando los últimos toques a la cama de la princesa Nahla, cuando de pronto aparecio Alekin desde la entrada de la cueva gritando mi nombre, yo le respondí que quería, pero lo único que recibí fue que Alekin entrara rápidamente y me tomara del brazo para luego llevarme volando hacia el lago. No entendía porque hacia eso hasta que pude ver que a las orillas del lago a la princesa Nahla inconsciente, mientras que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba dentro del mismo lago. Lo que más me sorprendió al acercarme más a la princesa Nahla, es que esta tenia muchas heridas y quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, además de que estaba sangrando demasiado que esta su ropa se puso de color rojo.

 _-¡¿Pero que paso?!, le pregunte a Alekin con preocupación._

 _-Pues verás fue asi:_

 _Yo iba buscando a la princesa por los cielos, cuando de pronto vi que a lo lejos se produjo una explosión de fuego. Obviamente sabia que iba a ser ella, asi que sin pensarlo mucho fui al sitio, pero cuando llegue no vi a la princesa por ninguna parte excepto por la Claymore y la katana tiradas en el piso, y un poco a los lejos de ese sitio vi a un montón de plantas carnívoras y algunas de esas aves gigantes atacando a algo en el piso, asi que con curiosidad me acerque para que ver que era lo estaban atacando, pero me sorprendí bastante al ver a la princesa defendiéndose de la baba acido y el aliento de eso monstruos. Asi que con un torbellino de ventisca los mande a volar, para luego matar a la mayoría con un "Relámpago intenso", después de eso la recogí al igual que a las armas sagradas y la traje tan rapido como he podido hasta aquí. Termino de decir Alekin con una cara de cansancio._

 _-Debió de haberla pasado muy mal al ser atacada por varias de esa cosas, por suerte la rescataste a tiempo, dijo Galax mirando a Nahla.-Por ahora trata de que se cure lo suficiente, luego tráela a la cueva para que pueda descansar en la cama que hice, dijo Galax mientras sacaba sus alas para volver a la cueva._

 **(Tercera persona)**

Galax al estar ya cerca de la cueva decidio aterrizar, mientras verificaba que no hubiese algún animal cerca de la cueva, pero para cerciorarse de que ningún animal se acercara mientras durmieran, este creo un sistema de advertencia por si algún se acercara muy cerca de la cueva. Este sistema funcionaba con una liana que se encontraba elevada cerca del piso, y asi de esa forma, quien pasase por encima de la liana, esta dejaría caer varias rocas encima de varios cristales que habia encontrado en la cercanias de la cueva, de esa manera el cristal haría ruido. Otra cosa que hizo Galax, fue crear algunas trampas cerca de la cueva, el hizo varias trampas de las típicas, esta era la de una liana con la forma de un circulo en el piso, mientras que el extremo de la liana pasa por encima de la rama de un árbol, donde se encuentran un montón de piedras que servirán para levantar a la bestia que caiga en la trampa. (No sé si lo explique bien, pero hice lo que pude para explicar la trampa)

Luego de haber pasado una hora haciendo trampas en las cercanias de la cueva, Alekin aparecio mientras traía en brazos a Nahla, la cual seguia inconsciente, asi que Galax ayudo a Alekin llevando a Nahla hasta dentro de la cueva, al mismo tiempo que dejaban las armas sagradas cerca, para luego salir de esta.

 _-Ha estado durmiendo desde que la dejaste en el lago, pregunto Galax con curiosidad._

 _-Si, y no se ha despertado, ahora mismo me pregunto si tendrá alguna enfermedad o algo, respondió Alekin con una mano en la barbilla._

 _-Ni quien lo quiera, lo que nos faltaría ahora seria que alguno de nosotros nos enfermáramos, eso si sería algo muy malo, dijo Galax._

 _-Mejor no pensar en que este enferma, por ahora será mejor buscar algo de comida, solo esperemos que no despierte, mientras buscamos comida, dijo Alekin mientras se encaminaba al bosque._

 _-De acuerdo, pero hoy no vamos por pescado, ya se esta haciendo tarde y no me voy a quedar afuera calentando un pescado, dijo Galax para sacar sus alas y volar hacia el bosque junto con Alekin._

 **(Al dia siguiente)**

Luego de haber buscado alguna fruta el dia de ayer, los dos comieron lo que encontraron mientras dejaban algo de fruta para cuando despertara Nahla, y asi de esa forma se fueron a dormir hasta al dia siguiente. Ya para el otro dia, Nahla aun seguia durmiendo sin mostrar signos de despertarse por un tiempo más, asi que Alekin se ofreció para pescar en el lago esta vez, mientras que Galax cuidaba de Nahla, aunque esto no le parecia bien a Galax, ya que si se despertaba tal vez ella pensaría que estaba haciendo algo malo y al final terminarían él y ella peleando, pero Alekin no le tomo importancia a los lloriqueos de Galax y se fue volando dejando al pobre Galax con lágrimas estilo anime.

 **Después de pasar unas dos horas.**

 **(Perspectiva de Nahla)**

De un solo sobresalto me desperté, mientras creaba una esfera de fuego en mi mano, pero al ver que no habia nadie en ese lugar decidi apagarlo. Luego de ese despertar mire hacia todos los lados de este sitio, y a mi parecer no era más que una cueva pequeña con tres camas en ella. Yo simplemente sali de la cama y me encamine hasta donde estaba la Claymore y la katana, las cuales estaban en una esquina de la cueva, yo las tome y sali por donde era la salida al parecer. Al salir rápidamente me cubrí con mis brazos al ver directamente el sol en mi cara, pero luego de unos segundos mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz.

 _-¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Quién me rescato?, pregunte al aire, ya que no veía a nadie cerca._

Al principio pensaba que los que me rescataron debieron ser nativos de este sitio, pero esa teoría se fue a la porra cuando vi venir volando a ese monstruo hacia aquí. El por supuesto se puso tenso con solo verme despierta, asi que el simplemente dejo unos trozos de madera cerca de la cueva.

 _-Buenooo… ¿ya te sientes mejor?, pregunto con miedo en su voz._

 _-Ya estoy mejor, pero donde esta tu amigo, respondí con otra pregunta, y si en el caso de que su amigo no estuviera, esta sería mi mejor oportunidad para acabar con él._

 _-Alekin esta pescando ahora mismo en el lago, asi que cuando vuelva podremos cocinar los pescados con esta madera y comerlos, después de todo no has comido desde hace un tiempo, ¿no?, dijo él mientras posicionaba los troncos en forma de fogata. Pero en ese momento lo que más me interesaba era acabar con él._

 _-Asi que tú amigo no esta ¿eh?, pues que tal si terminamos lo del otro dia, dije yo mientras sacaba la Claymore y dejaba la katana tirada en el piso._

 _-Por favor Nahla, no comiences con esto otra vez, ¿no podemos simplemente llevarnos bien hasta que podamos volver a nuestro hogar?, dijo el tratando de escapar de lo que iba hacer, pero no lo dejaría y menos cuando no hay nadie para detenerme ahora._

 _-Lo siento, pero creo que yo soy suficiente para salir de aquí sola, dije yo preparándome para pelear._

 **(Perspectiva de Galax)**

 _-(Mierda, ahora que, no puedo pelear contra ella sin una arma y encima no quiero hacerle daño ), pensaba mientras miraba a Nahla, que se preparaba para hacer su movimiento, pero pude ver que habia dejado la katana sagrada en el piso detrás de ella.-(Se que es un deshora que la use para defenderme contra otra arma sagrada, pero estoy en apuros, asi que, ¡que más da!), dije yo preparándome para salir corriendo y tratar de encontrar una oportunidad de recoger la katana antes de que Nahla me hiriese de gravedad._

 **(Tercera persona)**

 **Música: Yuri Boyka (Musica Para Pelear) (** Comenzar desde el minuto 0:33 si se desea)

Nahla rápidamente con un impulso de sus alas llego hasta Galax lanzándole un tajo con su espada, mientras que Galax formo un escudo de oscuridad en su brazo, logrando asi que pudiese protegerse del ataque de Nahla, pero aun asi la fuerza con la que Nahla habia atacado mando a Galax unos metros atrás.

 _-Esta vez no hay nadie que te salve ahora, dijo Nahla formando un ataque de fue en la punta de su espada. -¡Calcinación!, dijo Nahla creando una gran esfera que lanzo hacia Galax, mientras esta misma quemaba todo a su paso._

 _-Mierda, en verdad quiere matarme, dijo Galax al aire, ya que sabía que ella lo quería bien muerto._

Galax abrio sus alas y se elevo en el aire esquivando el ataque Nahla, este simplemente incendiara una parte del bosque, el cual se empezaba a incendiar ya que esta vez Nahla no le importaba.

Nahla al ver salir volando a Galax esta lo siguiendo, mientras le lanzaba varias esferas de fuego tratando de atinarle, pero todas eran esquivada hábilmente por Galax que volaba tratando de tener una oportunidad de recoger la katana del piso.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, Alekin estaba recogiendo los pescados que habia atrapado, y cuando ya se estaba preparando para irse de nuevo a la cueva, unos ruidos de explosiones sonaron en sus oídos y cuando vio de donde venían, pudo ver como varias se fuego se veian a lo lejos en el cielo, además de una gran incendio que habia en el bosque. Alekin sabia bien lo que estaba pasando, asi que dejo el pescado y se fue volando hasta el incendio.

Galax seguia escapando como podía de Nahla, mientras esquivaba todas las esferas de energia que lanzaba por doquier, pero en un momento pudo esquivar de una manera a Nahla para poder llegar al piso y tomar la katana del piso.

 _-Suelta es katana, exigió Nahla apuntándole con la Claymore._

 _-Lo hare en cuanto dejes de estar atacándome, es que acaso no podemos llevarnos bien, dijo Galax tratando de detener a Nahla._

 _-Pues si no la sueltas, te la quitare cuando mueras, dijo Nahla lanzando un tajo de fuego a Galax._

Galax al ver el tajo respondió de la misma manera lanzándole un tajo oscuro, esto hizo que el choque de ambos ataques dejara una pequeña cantidad de humo, del cual aparecio Nahla descendiendo a una gran velocidad hacia Galax, quien rápidamente saco sus alas y fue directo hasta Nahla, para que ambos chocaran sus armas. Solo duraron unos segundos en esa posicion, para de un momento a otro cada uno se separa y se empezasen a lanzar ataques entre si, Galax lanzaba tajos oscuros como podía y se defendía creando su escudo de oscuridad, mientras que Nahla por otra parte empezo a atacar con su elemento de luz (principal); lanzando tajos de luz y rayos de luz sin piedad a Galax, que por mala suerte la oscuridad sucumbía a la luz, asi que su escudo no le duraba mucho por esos ataques.

Cualquier ser inteligente que podría haber en ese mundo, si mirara al cielo veria como dos luces: una blanca y otra negra luchaban ferozmente en el cielo, el cual se estaba cubriendo de nubes con rapidez y dejando todo a oscuras excepto ambas luces en el cielo.

Pasados unos momentos, tanto Galax como Nahla pararon unos segundos en el aire mientras se miraban mutuamente, ninguno se decia nada solo se miraban, hasta que de un momento a otro empezo a llover.

 _-Princesa Nahla, por favor, deje de hacer esto, no quiero lastimarla, dijo Galax como suplica._

 _-Pues yo si quiero lastimarte, tu me quistaste algo muy valioso para mi, ¡Y no lo olvidare!, dijo Nahla gritando las últimas palabras, para luego empezar a cargar su poder de la luz en la Claymore, y por lo que se podía ver este sería el ataque decisivo._

 _-Si asi es como va hacer, entonces yo tampoco me contendre, dijo Galax cargando su poder de oscuridad en la katana._

Alekin por su parte veía y oia todo lo que pasaba desde el piso, asi que sabia que este serian sus ataques para dar fin a la batalla. Si se preguntan porque Alekin no habia intervenido antes, era porque estaba tratando de que el bosque no se quemara por el fuego, cosa que le ayudo la lluvia, pero otra razón del porque no quiso intervenir, era que tal vez si ambos peleaban con todas sus fuerzas podrían al menos entenderse un poco mejor, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Alekin, ya que pudo saber que Galax le quito algo preciado a Nahla, pero la pregunta era ¿el que?

 _-De esta no te va a salvar nadie, ¡Dragón Luminare!, dijo Nahla mientras movía su espada hacia delante formando una gran dragón de luz que iba en dirección a Galax._

 _-No pienso morir todavía, ¡Dragón Estelar!, dijo Galax mientras movía su katana hacia delante formando un dragón de color negro con puntos blancos, (imagínense un dragón y este fuera de color negro con estrellas en él, asi seria), en dirección al dragón luminare de Nahla._

Ambos dragones eran el doble de tamaño que sus dueños, y cada uno iba en dirección al otro, hasta que ambos dragones chocaran entre si crenado una esfera de color blanco con negro que cubrió toda el área circundante, incluso las nubes fueron alejadas por tal poder desbastador, incluso Nahla y Galax tuvieron que cubrirse ya que la explosión habia generado tanto viento que era muy dificil mantenerse en el aire, pero en un momento una ráfaga de poder proveniente de la explosión les dio ambos dejándolos inconscientes con una leve herida a cada uno en la cabeza.

Alekin vio que ambos estaban cayendo desde el cielo y que estos no parecían detenerse, ya que parecían estar inconscientes. Al ver eso rápidamente creo un vórtice de viento para atrapara a cada uno y hacerlos descender a tierra suavemente (o lo mejor posible). Al estar ambos en el piso, Alekin se acerco a Nahla primero y rápidamente transporto en sus brazos a Nahla esta la cueva y la puso en su cama, para luego ir por su amigo y meterlo tambien en la cueva, dado a que estaba lloviendo y lo menos que quería seria que alguno tuviese algún resfriado. Alekin se puso manos a la obra y empezo a echarle a cada uno un poco del agua del lago que traía en su botella, para que se curaran las heridas que tenian.

Luego de que pasaran como unos 20 minutos, Nahla dio signos de estarse despertando de su sueño, asi que Alekin rápidamente al verla despertarse este se puso al frente de la cama de Galax para evitar que lo hiera. Y como era de esperarse Nahla al ver a Galax tumbado en la cama intento atacar, pero Alekin no se lo permitió.

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo proteges?, sabes muy bien lo que hizo y aun asi lo proteges de esta manera, dijo Nahla mostrando una cara de fastidio._

 _-Perdone mi rudeza princesa Nahla, pero Galax es mi amigo y eso no lo cambiaría por nada. Además Galax no es una mala persona, solo que es incomprendido por los demás, ya que las otras personas lo miran como si fuese un monstruo cuando no lo es, dijo Alekin con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-Ser su amigo no es suficiente para ver como lo protejas de esa manera, ahora mismo dime: ¿por que lo proteges?, pregunto Nahla con una cara de furia._

 _-Porque comprendo lo que debió de haber sentido en aquel entonces, al igual que lo hace su madre Alexa…, dijo Alekin con una cara que detonaba tristeza, la cual calmo un poco a Nahla.-Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora princesa, lo que importa es que debemos encontrar una forma de volver a casa, y la única forma es que trabajemos los tres juntos, sé que no le va a agradar hacer esto, pero solo le ruego que no trate de matar a Galax, dijo Alekin poniendo su cabeza en el piso en forma de reverencia y humildad al frente de Nahla._

Mientras que Nahla solo se le quedaba viendo con una cara sorprendida y a la vez de confundida, luego paso su vista a donde estaba Galax durmiendo con tranquilidad en su cama.

 _-De acuerdo, no lo matare hasta que volvamos a casa, pero cuando volvamos ni siquiera tú me detendrás, dijo Nahla levantándose de su cama y saliendo por la puerta. Unos segundos después Nahla volvio a entrar a la cueva solo que empapada por la lluvia._

 _-Ah… ¿quieres que te de algo para secarte?, pregunto Alekin con una sonrisa torcida._ (Y en el fondo muriéndose de risa)

 _-Por favor, dijo Nahla con una furia aguantada._

Esa noche por fin se habia hecho una tregua para ayudarse mutuamente a salir de aquel mundo.

Ya para el dia siguiente, Galax se habia levantado y lo primero que vio fue a Alekin a un lado de él, mientras comía un poco de fruta que habia encontrado. Luego de que Alekin le brindarse un poco de fruta a Galax, este paso a contarle todo lo que habia hablado con la princesa, pero esta tenía varias reglas si los tres iban a trabajar juntos desde ese momento.

 _-¿Y cuáles son esa reglas?, pregunto Galax curioso._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Bueno chicos gracias por ver el capitulo de hoy, y mil perdones porque se me haya borrado la historia. Solo espero que no me vuelva a pasar, ya que lo odiaría. En fin no se olviden de dejar un pequeño comentario si les gusto y nos veremos hasta el proximo capitulo.


	7. Capitulo 6: ¿Otro mundo?

Bueno chicos aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de: "Atravesando Dimensiones', y he pensado que tal vez debería poner al principio de cada capitulo, decir las ropas que lleven los personajes puestas en ese capitulo, de esa manera tal vez se les quede la imagen mental de los personajes, asi que se las dejo aquí:

 **Galax:** Lleva unos jeans negros, camiseta azul oscuro con bordes blancos y una imagen de león en su pecho y unas sandalias de color negro estilo naruto.

 **Alekin:** Tiene una camiseta de color verde claro con bordes amarillos con una imágenes de estrellas en ella, pantalones de color marrón y sandalias color negro.

 **Nahla:** Lleva una blusa de color rojo con bordes amarillos con la imagen de un escudo en su espalda, unos jeans de color azul y unas sandalias de color azul.

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening: Vuela alto de mago de oz**

 **Capitulo 6:** ¿Otro mundo?

 _-¿Y cuáles son esa reglas?, pregunto Galax un tanto curioso._

 _-En primera: que no haiga contacto visual entre ustedes dos, dijo Alekin levantando un dedo._

 _-Bien puedo hacerlo, aunque me costara un poquito acostumbrarme, dijo Galax._

 _-En segunda: No hablaras con ella a menos de que ella te hable a ti, y tendrás que hablarle con mucha reverencia, además de nunca contradecirle, dijo Alekin con una pequeña sonrisa levantando dos dedos._

 _-Por favor dime que tú no tienes que seguir estas reglas, dijo Galax ya un poco preocupado._

 _-No, tranquilo. Y la tercera y última regla: No puedes tomar la katana en ningún momento, a menos que ella te lo indique o sea un momento de gran urgencia, dijo Alekin levantando tres dedos._

 _-¿Esas son las reglas para que trabajemos juntos?… aunque algunas de esas reglas son bastante exageradas, pero que se le va a hacer, necesitamos estar juntos para encontrar una manera de volver, dijo Galax con una mano en la barbilla, mientras pensaba en lo poco que le va a gustar el viaje._

 **(Con Nahla)**

Nahla se encontraba en el lago de antes, solo que dentro de una pequeña cueva que habia al otro lado donde normalmente Galax pescaba, adentro de esta cueva la humedad era grande, asi que era obvio el porqué Alekin no la escogió para dormir, tanto que parecia que habia llovido dentro de la cueva. Aunque esa cueva en verdad no era un buen sitio para dormir, la verdad era, que el sitio era perfecto para que alguien se bañe, y eso justamente estaba haciendo Nahla en ese momento. Ya que esta solo tenía una entrada pequeña, el agua del lago entraba por abajo y gracias a su forma esférica nadie la podía ver desde fuera si se metía en la parte más profunda de esta. Sip, un gran sitio para bañarse.

Esta se limpiaba con mucha delicadeza en cada parte de su cuerpo con el agua del lago, tambien aunque fuese malo hacerlo, se hecho agua en el cabello para poderse quitar varias ramitas y hojas que se habían quedado atascadas en su cabello. Ya cuando termino de limpiar cada parte de su cuerpo, esta se sentó en el piso de la cueva y se puso a mirar como el agua negra con marron se mezclaba con el agua limpia que habia ahí, para luego desaparecer en el agua limpia.

 _-Me pregunto si habra una forma de volver…, dijo Nahla mientras jugaba con su reflejo en el agua, estando desnuda dentro de la cueva.-Ojala que mi padre se encuentre bien… lo último que recuerdo de él, es que estaba luchando contra una de esas criaturas en el museo, dijo Nahla teniendo en mente la forma de aquel ser extraño con el cual luchaba su padre._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando unas voces a lo lejos se empezaron a escuchar, y esta al oír aquellas voces rápidamente agarro su ropa que se encontraba en un sitio por ahí y se las puso, al mismo tiempo que activaba su "Aura Llameante' para secar su cabello y partes de su cuerpo (Secado expres XD). Ya cuando termino de secarse salió de la cueva volando hacia los dos chicos que la veian salir de la cueva a lo lejos.

 _-¿Y bien? Acepta mis términos, dijo Nahla colocándose al frente de los dos chicos con una cara de superioridad más o menos._

 _-Acepto las condiciones impuestas por usted princesa Nahla, pero al menos podría dirigirle la palabra en algunos momentos, pregunto Galax mirando hacia el piso, ya que la primera regla decia que no hiciera contacto visual._

 _-Mucho hice haciendo esas reglas, si fuera por mí hubiese hecho una regla en la que no respiraras cerca mío, dijo Nahla un poco enojada._

 _-Supongo que eso es un no, dijo Galax volviendo a levantar la cabeza y mirase a Alekin.-Y… alguien tiene alguna idea sobre como salir de este bosque y volver a nuestro hogar, pregunto Galax._

 _-La verdad es que no. Oye princesa Nahla, encontraste algún indicio sobre algo que nos ayudara, cuando andabas sola por el bosque, dijo Alekin mirando a Nahla._

 _-No la verdad, solo encontre más arboles, ríos, grandes piedras, monstruos, entre otras cosas típicas de un bosque, dijo Nahla, mientras que Galax se acerco a una roca y se sentó en ella haciendo la pose del pensador._

 _-Haces esa pose para pensar o para hacerme reír, dijo Alekin riendo un poco._

 _-Sabes lo tonto que te ves al hacer eso, además que tanto estas pensando, pregunto Nahla un poco mosqueada de que no aportaran ideas._

 _-Estoy pensando en lo que paso hace un tiempo atrás princesa Nahla, respondió Galax mientras se levantaba de la roca.-Recuerdan el gran monstruo de roca, el cual se enfrentaron hace unos días, pregunto Galax._

 _-Por supuesto, respondió Alekin rápidamente._

 _-Pues que tal si investigamos a ese monstruo, ya que según me acuerdo, esa cosa tenia algo en la cabeza que aparentaba ser su ojo, comento Galax, recordando cuando ataco a aquel monstruo de piedad en la cabeza._

 _-Me parece bien. ¿Tienes alguna objeción princesa Nahla?, pregunto Alekin a Nahla que esta pensativa._

 _-De acuerdo, al fin y al cabo tampoco es que hayamos visto cosas más que raras que esa cosa, respondió Nahla para sacar sus alas y volar en dirección a donde habían destruido al monstruo de piedra._

 _-Oye espéranos, dijo Alekin emprendiendo el vuelo al igual que Galax._

Tardaron unos pocos minutos en llegar volando hasta el sitio donde destruyeron a aquel monstruo. Al llegar al lugar, Nahla se puso a revisar por los grandes trozos de piedra que habían quedado del monstruo, mientras que Galax y Alekin buscaban por los arboles y por los lagos cercanos, pero a pesar del esfuerzo ninguno pudo encontrar algo con respecto al ojo de la cabeza del monstruo.

 _-¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo!, seguramente lo destruiste cuando lo atacaste en la cabeza, dijo Nahla ya harte de buscar entre tanta piedra._

 _-Estoy casi seguro que mi ataque no destruyo aquel ojo, pero no estoy seguro donde pudo haber caído, dijo Galax mirando hacia los arboles._

Mientras que Galax buscaba por los alrededores y Nahla se quejaba, Alekin se mantenía en el aire observando el terreno y recordando como Galax habia mandado a volar la cabeza de aquel monstruo, cuando por fin se da cuenta de que parte de la cabeza habia sido lanzada más lejos que las otras partes del cuerpo debido a que Galax ataco más cercanamente a la cabeza, asi que forzando su mente trato de recordar hacia que dirección habia sido enviada ese trozo, hasta que pudo recordarlo.

 _-¡Lo tengo!, dijo Alekin con una pose de victoria en el cielo.-Chicos ya sé donde podría estar aquel ojo, dijo Alekin aterrizando en el piso._

 _-¿Asi?, pues ¿en donde esta?, dijo Nahla._

 _-Hay una posibilidad que el ojo haya sido destruido por el ataque más la caída, pero estoy casi seguro de que no lo fue y que este salió volando por el ataque de Galax hacia esa dirección, dijo Alekin apuntando su dedo hacia una parte más oscura del bosque, donde la tierra iba en inclinación hacia abajo y los arboles eran tan altos que cubrían casi todo rayo de luz._

 _-Si vamos para haya abajo será mejor que tengamos cuidado, después de todo si aquí arriba habia monstruo, es obvio que haya abajo seguro abra, dijo Galax observando como la tierra descendía más y más._

 _-Pues no sabremos nada a menos que bajemos de una vez, dijo Nahla empezando a bajar por el sitio._

 _-Dime que traes un poco de aquella agua del lago, dijo Galax tambien empezando a bajar por la cuesta._

 _-Desgraciadamente se me olvido volver a rellenar el frasco, asi que solo me queda muy poca agua. Solo espero que no tengamos que necesitarla, dijo Alekin tambien bajando por la cuesta._

Estuvieron bajando por aquella cuesta durante un buen rato, hasta que llegaron al final de la bajada, en la cual terminaba en un gran pantano de agua negra, en este a lo lejos en la oscuridad se podían ver mosquitos del tamaño de un perro adulto, en el agua había algo parecido a unos peces solo que estos tenian brazos con una boca llena de muchos dientes en ella. El sitio era realmente oscuro y aterrador por no decir más, ya que apenas se podían notar estas cosas en ese sitio con la poca luz que habia. Por otro lado, Galax no tenía problemas al ver a todas aquellas bestias en ese sitio, por la simple razón de que su elemento principal era la oscuridad y esta le daba la habilidad de ver en la oscuridad al igual que sentir presencias escondidas en ella.

 _-Este sitio me da mala espina, comento Alekin mirando hacia todos lados._

 _-Sera mejor que encontremos ese ojo pronto y después salgamos de aquí, dijo Galax caminando un poco hacia adelante._

 _-Esta todo demasiado oscuro, iluminare un poco el lugar, dijo Nahla acumulando un poco de su energia de luz._

 _-¡No espera!, dijo Galax tratando de detenerla, pero la advertencia llego tarde, y la luz de Naha ilumino gran parte del sitio._

 _-Ahora si, mucho mejor, oh y miren allí esta el trozo de cabeza con el ojo, dijo Nahla apuntando hacia una parte del pantano donde estaba la cabeza arriba de un montículo de tierra con el agua alrededor._

 _-Yo que tu princesa, sacaría mi arma ahora mismo, sabes, dijo Alekin tomando su guadaña fuertemente._

 _-¿Por qué?, pregunto Nahla sin entender._

 _-Pues solo tienes que mirar hacia arriba y hacia el frente, dijo Galax colocándose en posicion de pelea._

Nahla simplemente levanto la cabeza y se quedo muda, ya que descendiendo por la copa de los arboles venían un montón de arañas súper desarrolladas, al igual que al frente de ellos venían muchos de aquellos mosquitos gigantes y las cosas parecidas a peces en el agua. Y todas esas bestias venían con solo un objetivo e intención. **Acabar con aquella luz**.

 _-¿Pero por que vienen hacia aquí?, pregunto Nahla sacando su Claymore._

 _-Es esa luz. Estos animales se esconden en la oscuridad porque detestan la luz, por eso es que tratan de ocultarse en la oscuridad, asi que es obvio que si hay mucha luz estos trataran de destruir si pueden, respondió Galax sin mirar a Nahla._

 _-Por eso Nahla, creo que deberías apagar esa luz antes de que vengan más cosas, o que venga algo mucho peor, o al menos bájale a la potencia de la luz, dijo Alekin levantando su guadaña para lanzar un ataque._

Al Alekin terminar de decir aquellas palabras un mosquito se avecino hacia ellos lanzando desde su trompa un liquido rojo, haciendo que los tres rápidamente se movieron hacia los lados esquivando el ataque, para ver como aquel liquido de color rojo quemaba el sitio donde estaban. Los tres simplemente se fueron a combatir contra aquellas cosas: Galax abrio sus alas y se fue volando hacia las arañas y les empezo a atravesar sus cuerpos lanzándoles esferas de energia oscura al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los lazos de telaraña que disparaban. Alekin por su parte empezo a lanzar ataques eléctricos al agua para quemar a todo pez que habia en ella, pero se sorprendió al ver que aquellos peces no se inmutaban ante esto, asi que simplemente se dedico a atacarlos lanzándoles rayos que atravesasen sus cabezas. Nahla por otro lado explotaba a cada mosquito que se encontraba en medio de su camino hacia la cabeza del monstruo de piedra, y cuando estaba a punto de tomar la cabeza con el ojo, un mosquito aparecio al frente de ella y le lanzo aquel liquido rojo en ella, pero ella se defendió creando un escudo de fuego, para luego lanzar una llamarada de fuego que lo incinero.

 _-¡Bien!, y ahora tu te vienes conmigo, dijo Nahla agarrando la cabeza y llevándosela volando de ahí._

Aunque eso atrajo a un invitado no deseado al parecer, ya que desde el fondo de aquel pantano asqueroso, una criatura monstruosa hecha totalmente de lodo con muchos tentáculos aparecio atrás de Nahla y la agarro por una de sus alas, esto por supuesto hizo que Nahla soltara la cabeza del ojo y activara su "aura llameante", para quitarse el agarre del tentáculo de aquella cosa, pero el calor hizo que el lodo se secara haciendo que el tentáculo que sostenia el ala de Nahla la lastimara de gravedad, ya que ahora era algo solido. (Ya saben, el lodo al secarse se vuelve duro)

 _-Aaahhhh, grito Nahla al sentir su ala romperse por el agarre de ese tentáculo, para luego este mismo la lanzara usando su ala como si fuese una extremidad más._

 _-¡Princesa Nahla!, dijo Galax para hacer una explosión de sombras que mando a volar a las arañas alrededor de él. Después de eso ataco a aquella bestia con descargas de energia oscura._

Desgraciadamente los ataques no parecían tener algún efecto en aquel monstruo, ya que se regeneraba demasiado rapido gracias al lodo del pantano, haciéndole imposible de morirse o dejarse de mover. Al final Galax tambien fue apresado por aquella cosa y lanzado a donde estaba Nahla, la cual lloraba un poco por el dolor de su ala rota, aunque esta ya se habia escondido por Nahla para que se empezara a recuperar. Mientras tanto Alekin empezo a tratar de alejar a aquella monstruosidad y a las demás cosas creando una ventisca de viento, pero aun con eso esas cosas seguian acercándose hacia ellos dispuestos a acabarlos.

 _-Debemos irnos de aquí, sino terminaremos muertos si seguimos asi, dijo Alekin tratando de alejar a aquellas bestias._

 _-Tienes razón, dijo Galax para tomar de la mano a Nahla, pero esta se rehusó a tomar su mano y se paro sola del piso y camino por donde habían venido, pero algo paso._

Una segunda cosa hecha de lodo aparecio al frente de Nahla e intento atacarla con uno de sus tentáculos, pero Galax fue más rapido y movio a Nahla del sitio, para luego alejarse de aquella cosa mientras lanzaba una onda de choque oscura hacia aquella bestia, haciendo que los tres quedaran justo en el medio de aquellas cosa que empezaban a rodearlos poco a poco.

 _-Bien, esto se ve realmente feo, y creo que no ha sido un buen momento para que uno de los tentáculos me dañara una de mis alas tambien, dijo Alekin con una sonrisa._

 _-(¿Y ahora que?), se pregunto Galax viendo aquellas criaturas acercarse hacia ellos, mientras que Nahla se preparaba para pelear al igual que Alekin._

Galax pensaba a mil por hora en ese momento, él miraba hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar una manera para salir de esta, pero la triste verdad era que podía volar y llevarse a uno, aunque eso costaría de que uno se quedara atrás y eso no lo haría Galax en ningún momento. Pasaron unos segundos extenuantes para Galax y los demás, ya que empezaron a tratar de alejar a las bestias lanzándoles todo lo que tenian, pero estos eran protegidos por el monstruo de lodo haciéndoles incapaces de hacerle daño a las demás bestias.

En ese momento Galax vio la cabeza con el ojo tirada a uno metros atrás de ellos, por un momento pensó que tal vez esa cabeza les serviría para huir, pero luego volvio a pensarlo y se dio cuenta de que era solo una piedra y esta no haría nada, aunque tambien pensó que si no habia otra salida porque no intentar ver que era ese ojo, asi que con eso en mente se acerco rápidamente a la cabeza y la tomo, mientras creaba un escudo de oscuridad alrededor de él, para no ser dañado por aquel monstruo de lodo.

 _-¿Pero para que traes esa cosa?, no ves que estamos en aprietos, dijo Nahla haciendo un escudo de fuego al frente de ella quemando a varios mosquitos._

 _-Bueno, vinimos por esto, asi que al menos debemos saber que era este ojo, dijo Galax para voltear la cabeza y ver el ojo de esta. Pero se sorprendió de que el ojo, no fuera nada más ni nada menos que un fragmento de la Tríade Cristal._

 _-¿Pero que hace un fragmento de la Tríade Cristal aquí?, pregunto Nahla pensando en el fragmento que vio al pasar a un lado de ella, cuando eran transportados hacia ese mundo._

 _-No lo sé, pero por alguna razón llego aquí de alguna manera al parecer, dijo Alekin creando un rayo de color azul y destruyendo varias de aquellas arañas que se acercaban._

 _-Bueno, al menos sabemos ahora que es un fragmento de la Tríade Cristal… el problema es que esto no nos va ayudar con estas cosas, dijo Galax lanzando un esfera de energia hacia arriba, para que luego de la misma esfera cayeran una lluvia de disparos de energia oscura sobre las bestias, que se encontraban peligrosamente cerca de ellos._

 _-Si morimos aquí, al menos quiero ser yo la que te quite la vida, dijo Nahla tratando de agarra a Galax._

 _-¡Oye espera!, dijo Alekin tambien acercándose a ambos, tratando de tomar la mano de Nahla._

 _-Waaaa, dijo Galax poniendo la mano, en la que tenia el fragmento, al frente de él._

Las manos de Alekin y Nahla se tocaron entre si, haciendo que ambas manos tocaran la mano de Galax en la cual sostenia el fragmento de la Tríade Cristal. Al principio no paso nada, pero luego de unos segundos el fragmento empezo a expulsar una luz muy brillante que sorprendió a los tres y que al mismo tiempo alejo a los monstruos, cosa que sorprendió a los tres.

Poco les duro su asombro, cuando esa luz que salia del fragmento empezo a rodearlos a los tres como un capullo de flor, para que luego un portal debajo de ellos apareciese y los succionara a los tres, mientras aun seguian dentro del capullo. Los tres sintieron como caian hacia algún lado, pero el capullo que los envolvía les evitaba ver lo que estaba pasando, aunque luego de unos segundos el capullo se abrio mostrando que estaban en el tunel de gusano, parecido por el cual vinieron al principio.

 _-¡¿Pero que paso?!, pregunto Alekin tratando de estabilizarse, ya que giraban sin control por aquel tunel._

 _-Creo que el fragmento fue quien hizo esto, después de todo llegamos aquí por él la primera vez, respondió Nahla tambien girando sin control sobre su propio eje._

 _-Yo solo me preocupo de ¿A dónde nos esta llevando este tunel? Y de cómo vamos a caer, dijo Galax que de igual forma giraba sin control en el tunel._

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos en aquel tunel teniendo ya a los tres chicos un poco mareados, para que de un momento a otro una luz intensa se hiciese presente en un punto del tunel, haciendo que los tres fuesen absorbidos por este punto de luz sin poder oponer resistencia, y cuando entraron en ese punto de luz quedaron segados por tal luz, haciendo que cerraran los ojos con fuerza. Para que pasados unos segundos los volviesen abrir, pero al abrirlos notaron que ya no se encontraban en aquel pantano, sino encima de una montaña al parecer.

 _-¿Ahora donde estamos? Pregunto Nahla viendo lo alta que era la montaña en la que estaban._

 _-No lo sé, puede que el fragmento no haya transportado hacia una montaña cercana o a otro mundo, dijo Alekin mirando a la lejanía por un lado._

 _-¡Oigan chicos! Vengan a ver esto, dijo Galax por el otro lado viendo hacia el pie de la montaña._

 _-¿Y que encontraste?, pregunto Alekin acercándose hacia donde estaba Galax._

 _-Sea lo que sea seguro que no debe ser nada bueno, dijo Nahla acercándose tambien._

 _-En fin, ¿Qué es lo que nos quieres mostrar?, pregunto Alekin estando aun lado de Galax._

 _-Miren allá abajo, dijo Galax apuntando su dedo hacia el pie de la montaña._

Los dos miraron hacia el sitio donde apunto Galax, aunque al principio no pudieron entender lo que les mostraba Galax, pronto se dieron cuenta de que al pie de la montaña habia lo que parecia ser un pequeño pueblo, y que a primera vista de ellos habia varios prixes en aquel pueblo. 

_-¡Que bien! Por fin un poco de civilización, dijo Nahla aliviada._

 _-Si, pero recuerda que no parece que estemos en el mundo que estabamos antes, asi que no sabemos que pueden llegar a hacernos sus lugareños, además, tampoco es que sepamos con certeza si estamos en el mismo mundo donde fuimos a parar, dijo Alekin mirando el fragmento en la mano de Galax._

 _-En eso tienes razón, según recuerdo un fragmento nos trajo hacia ese otro mundo y ahora creo que volvio a transportarnos a otro mundo, aunque puede que me equivoque, dijo Galax mirando el fragmento._

 _-Entonces este fragmento nos acaba de traer a otro mundo, ¿Eso es lo que dices?, dijo Nahla._

 _-Puede ser, hay muchas posibilidades de que lo haya hecho, después de todo siempre nos han dicho que la Tríade Cristal era… como decirlo… que hacia lo que quería, dijo Alekin._

 _-Por lo pronto, creo que será mejor que visitemos el pueblo, tal vez asi nos podamos informar o algo, solo espero que podamos entendernos entre si, porque sino ya la liamos, dijo Galax con una sonrisa torcida._

 _-Aunque esta es otra cuestión, ¡¿Cómo bajamos si las alas de la princesa y las mías estan en mal estado?, grito Alekin al aire en la última parte._

 _-Pues solo nos queda una opcion, asi que espero que sepas bajar una montaña, dijo Nahla empezando a descender por un tramo de la montaña._

 _-Que mal, dijo Alekin para tambien bajar por el mismo lado por el que iba Nahla._

 _-Yo vigilare de que no se caigan, dijo Galax volando con su alas alrededor de ellos._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Y con esto se termina el capitulo de hoy, recuerden dejar sus comentarios que gracias a ellos puedo inspirarme en el algo. En fin, les deseo una feliz mañana, tarde o noche en el que estés leyendo esta historia, hasta pronto. 


	8. Capitulo 7: El Pueblo Tera

Buenas tardes, noches o mañana, o cualquier otra a la mires esta historia. Aquí les traigo un capitulo más de esta que me esta gustando escribir, aunque de seguro no a mucha gente le guste… en fin sigamos con esto.

Les diré que el mundo donde están actualmente nuestro tres viajeros, no está infestado de monstruo, sino que es normal o sea que tienen animales y cosas, pero eso si hay monstruos, pocos sí, pero hay.

Continuemos donde nos quedamos en el anterior capitulo.

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening: Vuela alto de mago de oz**

 **Capitulo 7:** El Pueblo Tera

Los dos prixes bajaban la colina poco a poco, mientras que Galax veía como descendían cada uno por su lado: Nahla trataba de bajar por una cuesta muy pronunciada que si no se tenía cuidado caería muy mal, pero a cambio llegabas más rapido a tierra. Por otro lado Alekin bajaba con mucha calma de la montaña dando giros por la misma, haciendo que tardara bastante en llegar al pie de la montaña.

 _-Alekin, no crees que deberías acelerar el paso, Nahla ya esta llegando al pie de la montaña, dijo Galax acercándose a Alekin._

 _-Eso es fácil decirlo cuando no eres tu quien no puede usar sus alas, dijo Alekin mientras seguia bajando por la montaña._

 _-Asi sabrás como sentia cuando niño, dijo Galax riendo un poco._

 _-(Ya verás Galax, cuando lleguemos al pie de la montaña te hare una broma que nunca olvidaras), se decia Alekin a si mismo, mientras ocultaba una sonrisa diabólica._ (Pero una sonrisa diabólica del tipo cómico)

Mientras Galax permanecía vigilando a Alekin, Nahla ya se encontraba al pie de la montaña y se empezo a acercar al pueblo que habia en ese sitio (Cabe destacar que Nahla traía en su espalda la Claymore y la katana. Cuando entro a aquel pueblo pudo ver que todo mundo caminaba de aquí para haya, ya sea comprando cosas, trayendo cosas o solo mirándolas, esto obviamente le dio a entender a Nahla que esta era la parte donde se encontraba el mercado del pueblo, asi que sin esperar a sus otros dos acompañantes, ella se integro en el mercado y se puso a mirar las diferentes tiendas y cosas que habia por el sitio.

 _-Es increíble todo esto, nunca vi algunas de estas cosas, decia Nahla cada tienda por la que pasaba._ (No voy a contar cada aparato tecnológico o magia del mundo en el que estén, asi que solo diré los objetos que serán necesarios en la historia)

 _-¡Oiga jovencita!, grito un señor que estaba sentado en una silla con una mesa llena de objetos aun lado de él._

 _-¿Me habla a mi?, pregunto Nahla apuntándose con el dedo._

 _-Si a ti misma… se te nota en la cara que necesitas algo, dijo el señor mercader._

 _-No, en realidad solo estoy mirando por el lugar, nada más, dijo Nahla a punto de volver a irse de lugar._

 _-En serio, porque tu cara me dice que necesites uno de unos mis artilugios maravillosos, dijo el señor tomando uno de sus artefactos de la mesa._

 _-Y que rayos es esa cosa, pregunto Nahla viendo un objeto que tenia un cilindro pequeño donde atrás de este se podía agarrar con la mano, donde habia un circulo con un gatillo._ (Una pistola. Si lo sé, no sé explicar las cosas)

 _-Esta mi encantadora jovencita, es una arma de fuego, más preciso un revolver calibre 500 magnum. Esta es una bastante potente y es una de las pocas que se han hecho en el mundo, respondió el señor mostrando por todos los lados el revólver._

 _-Y de que me serviría esa arma, ya que no parece que tenga filo por algún lado, pregunto Nahla dudosa de lo que esta viendo._

 _-Eso es lo bueno jovencita, esta preciosidad no necesita filo mi señora, con un jalar de esta gatillo que ve aquí, por este otro lado sale disparado a una velocidad imposible de ver para los hombre, una bala que atravesara casi cualquier cosa, dijo el señor señalando el orificio por donde saldría la bala._

 _-Y quien crearía algo tan poderoso, dijo Nahla con un poco más de interés._

 _-No lo sé, pero si sé que es bastante efectivo contra algunos animales o contra alguien que no le agrade, dijo el señor motivándola en la última parte._

 _-En serio, y cuanto pedirías por esa arma, dijo Nahla, mientras que en la mente del señor (ya pico)._

 _-Esto es bastante caro en el sitio donde la encontre, pero por el módico precio de…, pero antes de que el señor terminara de decir las palabras, Nahla habia sido llevada por una persona y desapareciéndola entre la multitud._

 _-¡Oye no te lleves a mi clienta!, exclamo el señor vendedor, pero no volvio._

Mientras que Nahla seguia siendo llevada por aquel sujeto, asi que cuando entraron ambos en un callejón ella activo su "Aura ardiente" y quemo un poco al que la llevaba, haciendo que la soltara.

 _-Pero dime que haces, no ves que estaba haciendo algo haya, pregunto Nahla a la persona que la habia llevado, que no era nada más que Alekin._

 _-Si lo sé, pero no crees que debiste esperarnos en vez de venir aquí tú sola, respondió Alekin._

 _-No eres mi padre para estar diciendo eso, yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera has entendido, dijo Nahla furiosa._

 _-Puedes hacer lo que quieras princesa Nahla, solo que nos digas donde vas al menos, dijo Galax descendiendo desde el cielo._

 _-Y se supone que tengo que hacerte caso, yo no les voy hacer caso, dijo Nahla._

 _-Al menos dinos cada vez que te vayas a ir sola ¿si?, dijo Alekin tratando de convencer a Nahla._

 _-Si que son molestos ustedes dos, esta bien, pero a cambio tendrá que buscar ustedes la forma de volver a nuestro hogar, dijo Nahla._

 _-No sé como vamos a hacer eso, si la primera y segunda vez fue por la Tríade Cristal, pero al parecer no quiere funcionar como la otra vez, dijo Galax mientras agitaba y tocaba varias el fragmento de la Tríade Cristal._

 _-Ese es su problema, asi que si me disculpan debo atender unos asuntos, dijo Nahla alejándose del grupo._

 _-Que cosas crees que va a hacer, porque no me creo que tenga amigos en este sitio, pregunto Alekin._

 _-No lo sé, pero porque mejor no indagamos por aquí, tal vez sepamos algo de este sitio y sobre este mundo, además de encontrar para volver a casa, propuso Galax mientras guardaba los fragmentos en uno de sus bolsillos._

 _-De acuerdo, despues de todo no sabemos nada de este sitio, dijo Alekin empezando a caminar fuera del callejón seguido de Galax._

Asi ambos salieron del callejón y se dirigieron a las tiendas que habia cerca de ahí, para ver los objetos que se vendían en los puestos y a la misma vez conseguir un poco de información sobre el mundo y el pueblo. Por otro lado, Nahla habia vuelto al sitio donde el hombre vendía el arma de fuego, pero solo vio como dos hombres vestidos de color azul se lo llevaban junto con toda su mercancía, asi que se decidio en ir a preguntar al que estaba recogiendo los objetos del puesto.

 _-Disculpe, pregunto Nahla tocando el hombro del hombre vestido de azul._

 _-Si que desea señorita, respondió el hombre de azul, el cual tenía una estrella dorada en el pecho de la camisa._

 _-¿A dónde se llevan a ese hombre?, pregunto Nahla._

 _-El es un hombre buscado en la ciudad de Masat al igual que en otros pueblos, por ser un gran estafador, ya que vendía objetos sumamente ilegales además de extremadamente caros, dijo el hombre de azul._

 _-¡Oh!, no lo sabia, casi iba a comprar una de sus objetos, dijo Nahla con un poco de asombro._

 _-Pues que bien que no lo compro, porque de seguro que la llevaríamos a la comisaria para interrogarla… bueno jovencita nos vemos, dijo el señor yendose con todos los objetos en una caja._

 _-Debo decir que estoy un poco sorprendida, no pensé que fueran ilegales esos objetos, aunque pensándolo bien, por lo que hacían debían serlo, dijo Nahla pensando en el arma que le dijo el señor.-Como sea, ya no puedo hacer, mejor pregunto por aquí haber si encuentro algo interesante, dijo Nahla para seguir su camino por el mercado._

Asi paso un lapso de tres horas que los tres chicos estuvieron andando por el mercado de ese pueblo, en su vistas pudieron averiguar que el mundo en el que estaban se encontraba en guerra en aquellos momentos, debido a que una especie de criatura demoniaca o algo por el estilo, habia tomado casi 10 pueblos con su ejército _._ Tambien pudieron descubrir que para pagar las cosas tenian que tener algo llamado dinero, cosa que en su mundo no conocían, ya que siempre comerciaban con cristales, ya que estos eran valiosos y utilizados con normalidad. Otra cosa muy interesante que descubrieron es que ningunas de las personas que habia en el pueblo eran prixes, sino algo parecido a ellos, ya que estos no podían controlar elementos o sacar alas de sus espaldas.

Al final y por casualidad del destino los tres volvieron a reunirse al mismo tiempo al mismo sitio por donde bajaron la montaña. Nahla simplemente los ignoro a ambos se acerco a una piedra que habia por ahí y sentó en ella, mientras que Galax y Alekin tambien lo hicieron pero en lugares más alejados de Nahla.

 _-Y bien, ¿Cómo les fue en su recolecta de información?, pregunto Nahla mirando a Alekin, por obvias razones._

 _-Pues descubrimos mucho, primero que este pueblo se llama: Ainstat… raro nombre para mi gusto la verdad, dijo Alekin._

 _-La verdad ya lo sabia, tambien investigue un poco, y tu que supiste, dijo Nahla mirando a Galax, mientras este solo miraba al piso._

 _-Bueno, hemos sabido que hay como 25 pueblos y 3 reinos en este mundo, cada reino tiene el control de 8 pueblos, exceptuando que tiene 9… aunque actualmente parece que 10 de esos pueblos han sido tomado por una clase monstruo junto con un ejército, dijo Galax todavía mirando hacia abajo, para después mirar a Alekin.-¿Tu crees que monstruo venga hacia este pueblo?, pregunto Galax._

 _-Hay posibilidades, pero aun asi yo no sé en que piensa ese monstruo como para saber de su proximo ataque, asi que lo mejor será alejarnos de esta guerra para que no acabemos mal, respondió Alekin con sabiondo._

 _-Por tu manera de ser, cualquiera pensaría que eres bipolar por cambiar de divertido a serio en segundos, dijo Nahla._

 _-Bueno, cuando la situación lo amerita, yo me convierto en: "Cerebroto Alekin", dijo haciendo una pose extraña._

 _-Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira, la razón por la que no muestras lo inteligente que eres es porque simplemente te vagancia pensar tanto en el algo, dijo Galax arruinando a Alekin._

 _-Porque arruinas mis momentos, dijo Alekin._

 _-Porque es divertido hacértelo debes en cuando, dijo Galax subiendo sus hombros._

 _-Ya paren de hacer sus estupideces y sigamos con lo nuestro, exclamo Nahla harta de oír las tonterías de eso dos, haciendo que estos mismo dejaron lo que estaban y se pusieron serios.-Han encontrado la forma de volver a casa, pregunto Nahla._

 _-No, respondieron los al mismo tiempo._

 _-Bien, lo mejor será que pasemos la noche en este pueblo, para luego ir a otro pueblo cercano que oí por ahí, dijo Nahla parándose del sitio donde estaba sentada._

 _-De acuerdo, respondieron nuevamente ambos a la vez._

De esa forma el grupo de tres prixes se fueron nuevamente al mercado, para ver si encontraban un sitio donde dormir, y por suerte encontraron uno muy bonito que dejaban hospedar a cualquiera, el problema con esto era que no tenian dinero para pagar la habitación donde dormirían. Asi que los tres salieron afuera del sitio y empezaron a sacar cualquier cosa que llevaran en los bolsillos, para asi intercambiarlos por algo de dinero. Galax saco un cristal de color azul del tamaño de su puño, tambien saco un tirachinas que traía de pura casualidad porque se le habia olvidado que lo traía. Nahla simplemente saco tres cristales, los cuales eran de color amarillo. Alekin saco la botella con el agua que habia traído de aquel lago, más un cristal verde.

Luego de ver lo que tenian, decidieron que lo mejor sería vender la botella con el agua. De esa forma pasaron por varios sitios preguntando si querían tal objeto, pero cuando contaban lo que hace la pequeña cantidad de agua estos no le creían, asi que siempre a los mandaban a irse del lugar, al final tuvieron suerte con un vendedor que esta interesado en el agua, este era un sujeto de unos 35 años más o menos con una gran cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo, pero para que aceptara tenia que ver si en verdad funcionaba tal agua. Asi que Nahla tomando su mandoble corto el brazo de Galax sin previo aviso, haciendo que Galax gritara porque lo que cortó fue una vena, rápidamente Alekin abrio el frasco y vertió un poco de agua en la herida, para que luego de unos segundos la herida se cerrara y sin cicatriz, esto por supuesto sorprendió al hombre que de inmediato lo compro por una suma razonable.

Los tres chicos, luego de obtener el dinero volvieron al sitio y le pagaron a la señorita que atendía el lugar para que pudieran pasar una noche en el lugar (Conste que también le pidieron información al señor sobre el dinero y como usarlo). Asi que luego de que la señorita tomara el dinero, esta los guio hasta su respectiva habitación, la cual era muy acogedora y lo suficientemente grande para los tres, aunque el único problema con la habitación era que esta solo tenia dos camas.

 _-Entonces que hacemos, dijo Alekin._

 _-Pues decidan entre ustedes dos ¿Quién dormirá en el piso?, dijo Nahla caminando hasta una de las camas y acostarse en ellas._

 _-Vamos Galax, hay que resolverlo como hombres, dijo Alekin dándole una señal a Galax con la cabeza._

 _-De acuerdo, dijo Galax._

Ambos se pararon uno frente a otro preparandose para una pelea realmente dura, cada uno levantaba su puño lentamente hasta que… "Piedra, papel o tijeras", dijeron ambos haciendo la típica forma del juego, sacando Galax papel y Alekin tijeras.

 _-Dos de tres, dijo Galax._

 _-Acepto, dijo Alekin, para volver a jugar nuevamente, para nuevamente ganara Alekin. -Ja, nunca fuiste bueno en estos juegos Galax, dijo Alekin con pose de victoria._

 _-Como sea, me voy a dar una vuelta por el pueblo hasta que anochezca, dijo Galax para salir de la habitación._

 _-Bueno quedamos tú y yo solos, dijo Alekin mirando a Nahla._

 _-Estarás tu solo porque yo no te hare caso, dijo Nahla sin mirarlo._

 _-Que fría, dijo Alekin sentándose en la cama._

Alekin por su parte se encontraba caminando por los caminos del pueblo y no por los caminos de mercado, porque estos ya se encontraban cerrando debido a que estaba anocheciendo. Este caminaba viendo como los adultos volvían de algún sitio y saludaban cariñosamente a sus hijos y sus esposas, haciendo que Galax recordara cuando Alexa lo llevaba a caballito cuando niño y de cómo le hacia reír cuando se lastimaba. Esto hizo que pensara sobre que pasaría si nunca pudiesen volver a su mundo y que simplemente terminaran viajando entre mundos sin ninguna posibilidad de volver a su hogar. Estas cosas pensaba Galax mientras caminaba por el pueblo con semblante decaído en su rostro, pero algo cambio cuando recordó algo que no quería recordar en ese momento.

En su cabeza recordaba estar arriba de un escenario sosteniendo una esfera de energia oscura con sus manos, para que luego esta se saliera de control haciendo que esta soltara varios rayos hacia diferentes direcciones sin poder controlarlo. Galax simplemente al recordar esa parte corrió hasta un callejón y se tiro al piso agarrándose la cabeza, tratando de olvidarse de ese recuerdo, un recuerdo que lo atormenta desde hace mucho tiempo y que lo perseguirá hasta ese día.

Estuvo tirado el piso durante un largo rato, rato que duro hasta que todo el pueblo quedara a oscuras, y en las calles casi no había gente por lo tarde que era. Galax luego de mirar cómo había anochecido decidió levantarse y tomar el camino de regreso al sitio donde estaban durmiendo Alekin y la princesa Nahla. Cuando llego a la habitación luego de unos minutos de caminata, este toco la puerta unas cuantas veces para ver si alguien le abría, y se sorprendió cuando Alekin abrió la puerta con cara molesta.

 _-Sabes qué hora es, pregunto Alekin mirando a Galax._

 _-Mira, sé que me tarde más de lo esperado, pero es que…, decía Galax cuando fue interrumpido._

 _-Eso no me importa, puedes llegar tarde las veces que quieras, pero ya entrando en seriedad sabes qué hora es, volvió a preguntar Alekin._

 _-Y para que quieres saber eso, respondió Galax entrando al cuarto._

 _-Por nada en realidad, solo para saber, dijo Alekin cerrando la habitación._

 **(Al dia siguiente)**

El sol comenzaba a levantarse en el horizonte, los animales que se encontraban lejos de las montañas comenzaban a despertarse y las personas por igual también empezaban a levantarse, para abrir sus diferentes tiendas y negocias en el mercado.

Por parte de nuestros tres viajeros, estos se comenzaban a despertar de su sueño, solo que en este caso uno de los tres ya se encontraba levantando.

 _-¿Nahla que haces?, pregunto Alekin mirando a Nahla haciendo algunos movimientos con su mandoble._

 _-Oh ya despertaron, entonces ya termine, respondió Nahla caminando hasta su cama, para tomar la katana y colocársela en la espalda al igual que su mandoble._

 _-Que pasa, ya nos vamos, dijo Galax levantándose del piso, el cual tenía una sábana para que pudiese dormir más cómodo._

 _-Sí, así que levántate y rápido, dijo Nahla saliendo de la habitación dejando a ambos mirándose mutuamente._

Pasados unos minutos, los dos chicos salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta, para luego dirigirse a donde se encontraba la señorita que los atendió ayer, esta obviamente les pido la llave de la habitación a los dos, a lo cual Alekin tomando la llave de su bolsillo se la entregó a la señorita, para luego salir del lugar junto con Galax.

Ya estando fuera del lugar, estos se dispusieron en buscar a Nahla, ya que no la veían por ninguna parte, pero justo cuando iban a caminar por una de las calles, Nahla apareció desde atrás de ellos causándoles a ambos un sobresalto.

 _-No nos hagas eso, es de muy mala educación, dijo Alekin sosteniéndose el pecho del pequeño susto._

 _-No seas un niño y empieza a caminar, que el pueblo de Tera está muy lejos, dijo Nahla empezando su caminata por una de las calles siendo seguía por ambos._

Tuvieron que caminar por unos 5 minutos, hasta que por fin pasaron por la entrada del pueblo, la cual estaba entre dos grandes montañas que no dejaban pasar nada, por decirlo de otra forma el pueblo era así; el pueblo se encontraba rodeado por una cadena de montañas por donde solo había una entrada por tierra, esto hacia que el pueblo estuviera bastante protegido contra bandidos o ladrones, ya que estos tenían que pasar por la entrada del pueblo donde había guardias que protegían la ciudad.

Cuando pasaron por la puerta de la ciudad, estos miraron la enorme y bella llanura que se cernía frente a sus ojos, esta era una gran extensión de verde pasto con algunos caminos que conducían a varias partes, también en algunas partes de la llanura se podían ver vacas y cabras que se encontraban comiendo pasto por esos lugares. Los chicos luego de mirar por unos segundos la gran llanura, estos empezaron su caminata al pueblo de Tera, el cual se encaminaba por el camino de la derecha según Nahla, así que se encaminaron por aquel sendero.

 _-Oigan, ¿Por qué no mejor volamos?, así llegaríamos más fácilmente hasta el pueblo, pregunto Alekin._ (Que por cierto, tanto Nahla como Alekin siguen llevando las armas en sus espaldas)

 _-No te lo dije, porque pensé que te lo dije, respondió Nahla mirando a Alekin mientras seguía caminando._

 _-La verdad yo no lo recuerdo, pero se porque no podemos volar, la razón es que las personas que vimos en aquel pueblo no son prixes, dijo Galax._

 _-¡Así ya me acuerdo!, lo oímos de unas personas que vendían cosas, no dijeron que se llamaban humano ¿no?, dijo Alekin tocándose la cabeza._

 _-Sí, así se llaman y al parecer no pueden usar ataque elementales como nosotros, y al parecer tampoco tienen alas, dijo Nahla parándose y mirando a Alekin.-Por esa razón no podemos volar, llamaríamos mucho la atención si lo hiciéramos, por eso es mejor tener el perfil bajo, dijo Nahla volviendo a caminar siendo la que guiaba a los dos._

 _-Cuando se convirtió en la líder, pregunto Alekin a Galax en voz baja._

 _-Ella es la princesa así que obviamente estará acostumbrada a guiar o eso supongo, dijo Galax también en voz baja._

 _-¡Apresuren el paso!, dijo Nahla ya llevándoles una gran delantera._

 _-¡Oye espéranos!, dijo Alekin corriendo junto con Galax hasta donde estaba Nahla._

Así pasaron alrededor de unas dos horas caminando por aquel camino, en el cual varias veces Alekin tuvo que parar para tomar un descanso y beber un poco de agua que habían comprado antes de irse del pueblo, además de tomar algunas manzanas que había en alguno de los arboles cercanos por aquel sitio. (Las manzanas existen en su dimensión)

Al final luego de un tiempo más por fin los tres chicos pudieron ver el pueblo en la lejanía, este no era muy gran pero tenía una muralla que la rodeaba dándole algo de protección. Los tres chicos al ver por fin el pueblo aceleraron el paso para llegar rápido, cuando llegaron a la entrada dos guardias que la custodiaban los detuvieron.

 _-Alto ¿Qué quieren hacer en el pueblo d Tera?, pregunto uno de los dos guardias._

 _-Solo queremos entrar para buscar algo de información, dijo Nahla._

 _-Qué tipo de información, insistió el guardia._

 _-Una información de cómo llegar a nuestro hogar, dijo Nahla, para no decir que eran de otro mundo._

 _-De acuerdo, pueden pasar a la ciudad de Tera, dijo el guardia abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar a los tres chicos._

Al entrar pudieron ver que la ciudad no era tan gran, pero en lo personal para dos de los chicos el sitio parecia muy reconfortante, mientras que para el otro de los chicos veía el sitio no siendo la gran cosa.

 _-Bien, a lo que vinimos, dijo Nahla caminando hasta uno de las personas._

 _-Yo tambien voy a investigar por ahí, nos veremos después Galax, dijo Alekin alejándose de Galax._

 _-Rayos, me quede solo en segundos, fue lo que dijo Galax empezando a caminar hasta algunas personas._

Pasaron alrededor de unas horas en la que los tres chicos preguntaban cosas extrañas para los residentes del pueblo, pero al final no pudieron encontrar alguna información que les sirviera en algo, asi que dejando la investigación para después, los tres chicos se juntaron, siendo Nahla traída de mala gana, en un pequeño restaurante que habia casi en el centro del pueblo, ya que aun tenian un poco del dinero que habían ganado al vender el agua.

Cuando entraron vieron que mucha gente comía platos un poco extravagantes y otros no tanto. Los tres se sentaron en una mesa un poco alejada para que no tuviesen problema alguno o al por el estilo. Luego de unos minutos sentados un camarero pidió las ordenes de los tres chicos, obviamente el camarero les dio un menú para que escogieran lo que quisieran, pero la mayoría de los platos costaban más de lo que tenian, asi que aguantándose las ganas compraron un platillo simple para cada uno, un emparedado con un vaso de jugo, simplemente para eso le daba el dinero que traían.

 _-Nunca pensé que tendría comer algo tan simple, dijo Nahla un poco molesta, aunque tampoco le cogía tanta importancia al tema de la comida, ya que al fin y al cabo, si no te mataba y llenaba el estomago todo estaba bien._

 _-Bueno tampoco es que tengamos tanto dinero, y ahora que lo pienso creo tendremos para dormir en algún lugar, dijo Alekin un poco preocupado._

 _-No te preocupes, seguro que encontraremos como arreglárnoslas, dijo Galax bostezando un poco._

Luego de haber pasado algunos minutos esperando lo que sería su comida, el camarero volvio con los tres emparedados, uno de queso y los otros dos de carne de algún animal. Cuando vieron los emparedados cada uno tomo uno sin rechistar y empezaron a comerlos tranquilamente.

Ya para cuando terminaron pudieron decir unas simples palabras: "Delicioso", por a decir verdad los emparedados estuvieron realmente bien, ya que incluso les dejo deseando un poco más, aunque desgraciadamente no podía, asi que dándole el dinero al camarero los se dispusieron a irse del restaurante, pero cuando salieron afuera del edificio Galax sintio algo que no sabia como definirlo.

 _-¿Qué pasa Galax, te sucede algo?, pregunto Alekin viendo a Galax que le temblaba un poco la mano._

 _-No lo sé, siento como algo se acercara y encima no puedo de hacer que mi mano deje temblar, dijo Galax tratándose de para un poco a su mano._

 _-Tal vez estas resistiendo tus impulsos asesinos, dijo Nahla en forma de chiste negro, cosa que no le agrado a Alekin._

 _-Siento algo que se esta acercando rapido hacia aquí, dijo Galax mirando hacia un lado de la ciudad._

De un momento a otro Galax salió corriendo en aquella dirección en la que miraba, para luego ser seguido por sus otros dos compañeros. Galax llego al borde la muralla para luego treparla y llegar hacia arriba del todo, mientras miraba el horizonte. Ya cuando llegaron a donde estaba Galax, estos de inmediato le preguntaron que pasaba incluso algunos guardias se acercaron para decirles que se bajaran de la muralla, pero Galax simplemente apunto con su dedo hacia donde él veía, aunque nadie vio nada al principio por donde apuntaba Galax, pero pasados unos segundos los guaridas vieron con terror como un ejército de personas y algunos monstruos se veía que venían en una marcha hacia la ciudad, mientras seguian a una especie de hombre de color completamente violeta con ojos de color negro, este tenia unos músculos bien definidos con algunas venas sobresalían con un tono de color amarillo, además de una cola con una bola de pinchos al final de esta. Su ropa consistía en nada más que en un pantalón y unas nudilleras en cada una de sus manos.

Uno de los guardias rápidamente empezo a sonar la alarma de la ciudad, haciendo que todos los que vivian ahí sintieran miedo, porque si sonaban la alarma significa que algo pasaría.

 _-Todos deben irse del pueblo, el demonio Sikkim viene hacia aquí, dijo el guardia a todo pulmón para que todos en el pueblo lo escucharan._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Bueno chicos hasta aquí se termina el capitulo de hoy, y me disculpo por no poder traerlo en el tiempo acordado. Con eso dicho nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo.


	9. Capitulo 8: Enfrentamiento

Hola a todos mis lectores, aquí les he traído otro capitulo de atravesando dimensiones. Espero que les agrade el capitulo, ya que puede que sea poco entendible, pero entiéndanme que estoy aprendiendo, asi que de seguro tenga mucho fallos en los fanfics que hare en el futuro. Sin nada más que decirles les dejo con el capitulo.

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening:** Vuela alto de mago de oz

 **Capitulo 8:** Enfrentamiento

 **(Pueblo de Tera)**

Los tres chicos miraban desde encima de la muralla como ese ejército se acercaba más y más a la ciudad sin tener intensión de detenerse. Mientras tanto en el pueblo, los guardias sacaban a toda mujer y niño de sus hogares con tal de no estar en el pueblo cuando aquel ejercito llegara, estos sacaban a los lugareños de la ciudad por los túneles subterráneos que se habían hecho hace poco por el motivo de aquel ser que atacaba a los pueblos.

Mientras que en el pueblo eso sucedía, otros guardias se encontraban afuera de la ciudad con sus espadas, lanzas, mazas, etc., esperando a que aquel ejercito llegara hasta ellos, ya que habían enviado una carta al rey de su reino diciendo que se encontraban bajo ataque del demonio, la cual fue respondida varios minutos después diciendo que enviaría hombres a ayudar, pero que estos tardarían un poco en llegar, asi que hasta entonces tenian que resistir como pudiesen en el sitio, ya que si el ejercito del demonio tomaba el pueblo estos tendrían mucha más ventaja cuando llegara su propio ejército.

De esa forma los valientes guardias se quedaron en su posicion, mientras observaban como el ejercito de aquel tipo a quien le decian demonio se encontraba ya a solo varios metros del pueblo, pero este simplemente se quedo detenido en ese punto al igual que su ejército, para luego sacar una especie de megáfono. (Claro los antiguos no los nuevos, ya que era un simple cono)

 _-¡Ríndanse ahora! y tal vez no los mate a cambio de que se vuelvan mis esclavos, dijo aquel ser demoniaco con una voz típica de demonio, mientras tenia una mirada maligna._

Todos los guardias tenian piel de gallina por la voz de aquel demonio, hasta incluso hizo temblar un poco a los tres chicos, pero los guardias se mantuvieron firmes y no cedieron al demonio.

 _-¡Bien!, ¡Como ustedes quieran, dijo el demonio alzando la mano al aire, para que dé detrás de su ejército salieran tres catapultas, las cuales de inmediato encendieron en fuego el proyectil que llevaba._

 _-¡No se asusten la ayuda llegara pronto!, ¡por ahora manténganse firmes!, ¡soldados preparen las catapultas!, dijo unos de los guardias que parecia ser el líder de los manos mientras levantaba sus manos, haciendo que de adentro de la murallas unas catapultas fuesen cargadas._

Ambos ejércitos tenian sus catapultas listas para disparar, solo esperaban la orden de sus superiores para atacar, mientras que todo esto era observado por los tres chicos que se encontraban encima del techo de una casa viendo la batalla que se avecinaba.

 _-Bien, esto se volvio una locura, dijo Alekin viendo todo con los otros dos._

 _-Al parecer, bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, al fin y al cabo no queremos entrometernos en asuntos de este mundo, dijo Nahla empezando a bajar de la casa._ (Aun no se han recuperado por completo sus alas y las de Alekin)

 _-Galax no te quedes ahí vamonos, dijo Alekin al ver a Galax mirando a ambos ejércitos._

 _-No lo sé Alekin, tal vez debamos ayudarlos, dijo Galax._

 _-No es no, no podemos meternos en esto, esta es su batalla y su problema no el nuestro, asi que si quieres quedarte a ayudar lo harás tú solo, dijo Nahla molesta._

 _-Esta bien, dijo Galax caminando hacia donde estaban bajando, pero por un simple movimiento inconsciente saco el fragmento de la Tríade Cristal, la cual empezo a brillar fuertemente, pero no tanto como que alguien más aparte de ellos tres la viera._

 _-Pero que le hiciste, dijo Nahla arrebatándole el fragmento a Galax._

 _-Yo no le hice nada, yo simplemente la saque de mi bolsillo por pura casualidad, dijo Galax levantando las manos por encima de sus hombros._

 _-Entonces la pregunta seria porque esta brillando ahora, dijo Alekin hasta que después miro hacia el ejército._

 _-Sea lo que sea, mejor será que lo averigüemos en otro lado, asi que vamonos de aquí ¡ahora!, dijo Nahla metiendo el fragmento en su bolsillo y tirándose al suelo desde donde estaban._

 _-Galax, antes pudiste sentir a ese tipo ¿verdad?, dijo Alekin._

 _-Si lo pude sentir, sentía como se acercaba a cada paso que daba hasta el pueblo, pero me parecia extraño ya que nunca me habia pasado eso, dijo Galax con dudas._

 _-Entiendo, bueno puede que me equivoque pero al parecer puedes sentir presencias que tengan energia oscura al parecer, aunque no lo puedo confirmar, dijo Alekin tocando su mentón._

 _-Eso lo explicaría la verdad, dijo Galax tirándose al piso desde el tejado._

Ya cuando los tres chicos estuvieron en el piso, estos caminaron por el pueblo sin ser vistos por los guardias hasta la salida del mismo, pero ya estando justo al frente de esta, una gran bola de fuego paso por encima de sus cabezas y esta destrozo la puerta, mientras que otras bolas de fuego más destruyeron algunas casas y tiendas del pueblo, por otra parte las catapultas del pueblo tambien soltaron sus proyectiles hacia el enemigo, pero los tres no pudieron ver si le dieron por estar dentro del pueblo. En ese momento en que las catapultas soltaron sus proyectiles, casi de inmediato se oyo un grito por parte de los guardias, dando a entender que el grupo de guardias empezo a atacar a aquel demonio.

 _-Al parecer ya comenzó, será mejor largarnos de aquí rapido, dijo Nahla empezando a trepar por una muralla, mientras que la piedra seguia iluminada._

 _-Oye Alekin ¿Por que crees que el fragmento de la Tríade Cristal se ilumino?, pregunto Galax, mientras trepaba.  
_

 _-Espera y te lo diré lo que pienso cuando salgamos, dijo Alekin mientras tambien trepaba junto con Galax._

Ya cuando los tres salieron del pueblo por el lado contrario por el atacaba aquel demonio con su ejército, estos empezaron a alejarse del pueblo, todo eso mientras que Alekin seguia observando a Nahla, más específicamente el fragmento de la Tríade Cristal, el cual empezaba a perder su brillo poco a poco que se alejaban del pueblo, esto hizo que Alekin detuviera a sus compañeros.

 _-¿Qué pasa ahora/, pregunto Nahla molesta._

 _-Princesa Nahla, saca el fragmento de la Tríade Cristal por favor, respondió Alekin calmadamente._

 _-Para que me dices eso, no ves que tenemos que irnos de aquí, dijo Nahla un poco molesta._

 _-Por favor solo hazlo, dijo Alekin en forma de suplica, haciendo que Nahla diera un suspiro y sacara la piedra de su bolsillo, la cual no estaba brillando._

 _-Que pasa Alekin, dijo pregunto Galax al ver a Alekin pensativo._

 _-Bueno chicos, creo que tengo una pequeña teoría del porque la piedra, empezo a brillar de repente, respondió Alekin._

 _-Y cual es esa dichosa teoría tuya, pregunto Nahla molesta de que tardaran tanto en irse de ahí._

 _-Bueno al principio pensé que tal vez la piedra nos estaba avisan de algún peligro, pero luego lo descarte, porque si fuera asi la piedra hubiese brillado cuando estuvimos en aquel pantano, respondió Alekin._

 _-Y…, dijo Nahla queriendo escuchar lo último._

 _-Mi teoría, es que tal vez la piedra nos esta avisando de que hay algo en el pueblo que es de nuestro mundo, dijo Alekin haciendo que los otros dos lo pensaran un poco._

 _-Aun si fuese asi, ahora mismo estan en una batalla por haya, no podemos simplemente ir y buscar algo entre una batalla, dijo Nahla apuntando el pueblo, el cual se veía que muchas casas estaban ardiendo en llamas._

 _-Pero y si no esta en el pueblo, según recuerdo el fragmento no habia brillado mientras andábamos por el pueblo, pero cuando ese demonio empezo a llegar al pueblo pude ver que esta empezaba a emitir una pequeña luz, pero no tanta como cuando la saque en aquel momento, recuerdan, dijo Galax, mientras recrodaba como habia sacado el fragmento con anterioridad._

 _-Digamos que tu teoría es verdad, y hay algo de nuestro mundo haya y que lo tenga aquel demonio, que quieres que hagamos, simplemente ir hay y pelear contra aquel tipo, ni siquiera sabemos si lo que tiene sea valioso, dijo Nahla mirando directamente a Alekin._

 _-Es cierto que no podemos saber si es valioso o no, pero es mejor saber que quedarse en la duda… asi que propongo que ayudemos a los guardias a defender la ciudad y luego le cobramos nuestra ayuda a cambio de un objeto que tenia el demonio ese, dijo Alekin._

 _-En serio que eres listo cuando quieres no es cierto, dijo Galax con media sonrisa en cara._

 _-Esta bien vamos a ayudar a los guardias, pero eso si, no hay que mostrar nuestras alas ni nuestro poderes elementales, asi que no las saques monstruo, dijo Nahla refiriéndose a Galax._

 _-Ok, dijo Galax un poquito feliz por poder ayudar a los guardias, para que luego los tres empezaran a correr a la ciudad nuevamente._

Ya cuando llegaron al frente de la ciudad, estos volvieron a trepar por el muro y ver como estaba el pueblo, pero cuando estuvieron encima del muro pudieron ver que parte del ejército del demonio se encontraba dentro del pueblo luchando contra los guardias. Asi que rápidamente cada uno salto desde el muro y corrieron hacia sitios diferentes de la ciudad, Nahla se fue por el lado derecho de la ciudad mientras tomaba la Claymore de su espalda y cortaba a cada soldado enemigo, Alekin tomo el camino del medio tomando su guadaña para rebanar a casi a cualquiera que se atravesase en su camino, por último, Galax se fue por el lado izquierdo tomando una espada de uno de los soldados (Porque obviamente Nahla no le dio katana sagrada), luego empezo a cortar a las personas que se encontraban en su camino, pero al hacerlo no las mataba simplemente los dejaba con unas heridas que hacían desmallaran o se quedaran sin moverse, para los monstruos era otra.

Los guardias no podían creer que aquellos tres chicos pudiesen hacerles frente a tales bestias, ya que según se dieron cuenta, las personas que acompañaban al demonio eran el doble de fuertes que un humano normal, asi que se les hacia muy dificil poder simplemente derrotar a uno, pero los tres chicos los mataban o herían más facilmente que ellos, esto por supuesto al verlos luchar tuvieron más esperanza y empezaron a luchar más fervientemente contra los invasores.

Pasados unos minutos, los soldados del demonio habían caído haciendo que muchos guardias vitorearan por haber expulsado a los invasores del pueblo, pero poco les duro al escuchar como afuera del pueblo se escucharon los gritos de los demás guardias que luchaban afuera. Los guardias rápidamente al igual que los tres chicos se subieron sobre el muro y observaron la masacre que habia en el frente, simplemente se podía decir que el piso era de sangre, haciendo que más de uno vomitara por el terrible escenario que tenian en frente. De los guardias que enfrentaron de frente al demonio solo quedaban 10 guardias en pésimas condiciones, mientras se defendían como podían del ejército enemigo, el cual apenas tenia varias bajas.

 _-Esta batalla es muy fea, dijo Nahla con rostro muy serio._

 _-No podremos enfrentarnos a todos ellos, no a menos que utilicemos nuestro poderes, dijo Alekin mirando a Nahla seriamente._

 _-Esta bien, pero al hacerlo simplemente buscaremos el objeto y nos iremos, seguro que preguntaran demasiado al vernos hacer lo que haremos, dijo Nahla preparandose para la batalla._

 _-Lo sabemos… estas listo Galax, dijo Alekin mirando a Galax._

 _-Por supuesto, dijo Galax dando un brinco y correr hasta donde estaban peleando los últimos guardias.-(Al final parece que tendré que llegar a matar, pero la verdad esperare a que eso no pase), pensó Galax para sus adentros._

Los guardias que peleaban en contra del demonio se encontraban tirados en el piso con varias heridas en sus cuerpos, mientras que los del ejercito del demonio se preparaban para terminar con ellos, pero justo en el momento en que uno levantaba su espada para acabar con un guardia, un grito se hizo escuchar: "Tajo sombrío", luego de eso una bruma de color negro paso por encima de los guardias en dirección a los del ejercito, haciendo que estos fuesen cortados por la bruma de color negro.

Galax justamente se puso enfrente de los guardias y les dijo que como pudiesen regresaran a la ciudad, los guardias casi de inmediato le hicieron caso y se fueron a la ciudad, mientras que uno de los soldados del ejército del demonio se acerco con espada en mano dispuesto a decapitar a Galax, pero antes de que llegara una guadaña aparecio cortándole el pecho. Alekin se encontraba frente de Galax, mientras levantaba su pulgar y se ponía en posicion de pelea al igual que Galax, haciendo que ambos fuesen hacia el ejército y empezaran atacarlos con sus poderes elementales. Por otra parte, Nahla se acerco rápidamente hacia aquel demonio que dirigia el ejército y se puso al frente de él, mientras que ambos se lanzaban unas miradas fulminantes.

 **[Canción de fondo:** Yuri boyka (Música de pelea: comienza a sonar minuto 0:30) **]**

 _-Tu y tus amigos no son normales, quienes son, pregunto el demonio con una sonrisa._

 _-Por que habría de responderte, dijo Nahla preparandose para pelear._

 _-Al menos antes de pelear dime tu nombre, dijo el demonio tomando una espada que tenia en la espalda._

 _-Mi nombre es Nahla, ahora prepárate para morir, dijo Nahla lanzándose hacia el demonio, mientras que este bloqueaba su ataque._

 _-Eres muy buena con el mandoble, dijo empujando hacia atrás a Nahla.-Ah, por si quieres saber mi nombre es eslaifer, dijo eslaifer empuñando su espada y haciendo que esta se tornara de un color purpura._

Cada uno se lanzo hacia el otro haciendo un choque que hizo temblar la tierra con una pequeña onda de choque, para luego separarse nuevamente. Nahla empezo a decir algunas palabras en voz baja, mientras que eslaifer movía su espada hacia atrás para luego impulsarla hacia el frente, haciendo que surgiera una gran nube corrosiva de color morado que se acercaba rápidamente hacia Nahla. Nahla seguia diciendo palabras en voz baja mientras veía como aquella espesa nube se acercaba, hasta que termino de decir las últimas palabras de su ataque.

 _-Incendia todo a tu paso y destruye a mi enemigo, ¡Dragón de Fuego!, dijo Nahla moviendo su espada envuelta en llamas hacia el frente, haciendo que surgiera de ella un dragón hecho de fuego del mismo tamaño que ella._

El dragón se movio rapido hasta la nube morada, y cuando ambos ataques chocaron entre si se produjo una gran explosión que dejo un enorme cráter en el suelo del sitio, para que luego nuevamente eslaifer y Nahla volvieran a acercarse hacia cada uno y comenzaran un combate de espadas.

Todos los guardias no podían creer que solo tres chicos casi niños pudiesen contra todo el ejército ellos solos, pero lo que más les asombraba era que aquella chica pudiera estar a la par con aquel demonio, aunque la verdad Nahla no estaba luchando tan seriamente con eslaifer.

Galax y Alekin de un momento a otro dieron un salto hacia atrás mientras veian como aquellos soldados se acercaban hacia ellos dispuestos a cortarlos o empalarlos, asi que juntando sus armas al frente recitaron unas palabras para luego hablar.

 _-Manda a volar a todos mis enemigos…, dijo Alekin._

 _-Y desvanécelos en la oscuridad, termino de decir Galax, para que de ambas armas surgiera un viento torrencial de color negro que se llevo volando a muchos soldados de los que tenía enfrente y haciéndolos desaparecer en el aire por una neblina oscura._

Cuando terminaron de mandar a volar a gran parte del ejercito, tanto Alekin como Galax se pusieron a ver como Nahla luchaba contra aquel demonio, en la cual el demonio iba perdiendo por mucho ya que tenia múltiples heridas provocadas por Nahla, mientras que este ni siquiera la habia rosado ni una sola vez a Nahla. Aunque en ese momento algo más le llamo la atencion a ambos y eso era que en el horizonte se podía ver a muchas personas marchar hacia el pueblo, esto les hizo recordarse que el imperio enviaría ayuda, asi que rápidamente le gritaron a Nahla que acabara con él.

 _-Si que molestan, pero ya que, dijo Nahla separándose de eslaifer que se encontraba muy ensangrentado por las cortadass de Nahla._

 _-Que pasa ya te cansaste niña, dijo eslaifer tratando de sonar fuerte, aunque no lo parecia._

 _-No, es que es hora de acabarte, dijo Nahla levantando su espada al cielo y recitando unas pequeñas palabras en voz baja._

 _-No te permitiré que ataques, dijo eslaifer acercándose rápidamente con su espada cubierta de la neblina oscura hasta Nahla._

 _-Incinera en tu luz a toda la oscuridad, ¡Esfera de luz!, dijo Nahla creando una esfera hecha de luz en la punta de su espada, la cual rápidamente se dirigio hacia eslaifer que trato de bloquearlo con su espada, pero esta al final termino destruyéndose por el impacto._

Eslaifer sentia como poco a poco su cuerpo se desvanecía en la luz que lo envolvía por aquella esfera por todo su cuerpo, mientras que trataba inútilmente de salir de aquella esfera pero al parecer la esfera lo mantenía dentro de esta sin posibilidades de que pudiese salir. Al cabo de un minuto la esfera se desvaneció sin dejar rastro del demonio conocido como eslifer.

Todos los presentes estaban un poco shockeados de que aquel demonio hubiese sido eliminado por fin, pero al cabo de unos minutos todos los guardias gritaron en celebración de que al fin hubiese sido eliminado. Por otra parte los soldados que habían sido enviados por el reino por fin habían llegado al lugar y empezaron a preguntar lo que habia pasado a los guardias. Mientras tanto nuestros viajeros se reunieron al frente de donde habia si destruido eslaifer, los tres chicos estaban un poco sorprendidos porque en el suelo se encontraba otro fragmento de la Tríade Cristal.

 _-No esperaba que fuese un fragmento, dijo Galax mirando el fragmento._

 _-Pues parecer que si es, porque este sigue brillando, dijo Nahla mirando el fragmento que tenian, el cual estaba brillando muy intensamente._

 _-Bueno, será mejor lo tomemos antes de que los guardias vengan, dijo Alekin tomando el fragmento y justo al momento que lo hizo, el fragmento de Nahla dejo de brillar._

 _-Que extraño, dejo de brillar, dijo Nahla mostrandole el fragmento a Alekin._

 _-Parece que mi teoría lo comprueba, dejo de brillar porque encontramos el objeto de nuestro mundo, dijo Alekin un poco feliz de que haya acertado con su teoría._

 _-¡Oigan ustedes!, dijeron unos soldados que se acercaban hacia los tres._

 _-Mejor será irnos, dijo Galax comenzando a correr al igual que los otros dos._

 **(Cambio de lugar)**

Los tres chicos se encontraban dentro de un bosque luego de haber escapado de aquellos soldados, y tanto tardaron en perderlos que incluso se hizo de noche, asi que estando lejos de algún pueblo o civilización decidieron que acamparían en ese mismo lugar: Galax se fue a buscar fruta por ahí, Alekin creo una camas con hojas y Nahla fue quien hizo la fogata. Cuando todo estaba preparado se sentaron alrededor del fuego, mientras terminaban de comer y pensaban en lo que harían ahora.

 _-Que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora, dijo Alekin mirando el fuego._

 _-Bueno tenemos dos fragmentos de la Tríade Cristal, tal vez uno de los dos vuelva a transportarnos a nuestro mundo, dijo Nahla mirando los fragmentos._

 _-Si lo sé, pero cuando seria eso, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo tomamos, dijo Alekin._

 _-No pierdas la esperanza, solo tenemos que recordar como fue que nos transporto la ultima vez, dijo Galax tratando de animarlo._

 _-Mejor será dormir, luego pensaremos en eso, dijo Nahla acostándose en el pasto del bosque._

 _-Sera lo mejor, buenas noches Galax, dijo Alekin tambien recostándose en el suelo, para luego dormir._

 _-*Suspiro*, supongo que yo tambien tengo que dormir, dijo Galax para tambien recostarse._

De esa forma los tres se quedaron dormidos en aquel bosque durante toda la noche, y por suerte para ellos que no aparecio ninguna bestia del bosque o algo asi.

A la mañana siguiente los tres chicos se empezaron a despertar cuando el sol apenas iba saliendo en el horizonte, asi que aunque faltara un poco más para que se viera completamente el sol, los tres chicos se empezaron a levantar y caminaron hasta salir de aquel bosque, para luego empezar a caminar por un camino que se dirigia hacia el pueblo de Ainstat, el pueblo de donde vinieron.

 _-Porque regresamos a aquel pueblo, pregunto Galax._

 _-Obviamente porque no sabemos de ninguno más, además tampoco es que queramos aprender toda la geografía de este mundo, respondió Nahla._

 _-Es razonable, pero tambien recuerda que no tenemos dinero para dormir en una habitación, asi que será mejor vender algo que no nos sirva, propuso Alekin._

 _-Pues vendamos la espada que trae este de aquí, dijo Nahla apuntando la espada que traía Galax en la espalada._ (La espada que habia tomado de uno de los soldados en el pueblo)

 _-Oye pero porque, discrepo Galax sintiéndose frustrado._

 _-Es lo mejor, ya que no tenemos otra cosa que vender, además las armas sagradas no sería bueno venderlas, refuto Alekin haciendo que Galax aceptara de mala gana._

Con eso dicho, Galax solo siguio caminando con un pequeño malhumor encima, haciendo que simplemente caminara sin decir ni una palabras hasta que llegaran a la ciudad.

Pasados una hora o más, los tres habían regresado al pueblo de Ainstat, el cual seguia justo como lo habían dejado solo que ahora habia un poco más de gente, además de que más guardias andaban por el pueblo tal vez para que hubiera mayor proteccion. Los tres chicos pasaron por la gran puerta para luego pasar a responder varias de las preguntas que le hicieron los dos guardias que cuidaban la puerta. Cuando terminaron de responder las preguntas, los tres se dirigieron al mercader al que le habían vendido el agua hace un tiempo atrás, solo que este al parecer ya no tenia alguna cicatriz en donde antes la habia.

 _-O pero miren quienes son, dijo el hombre que antes tenia una cicatriz.-En que les puedo servir mis jóvenes amigos, dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-Bueno, venimos haber si nos das algo por esta espada, dijo Nahla quitándole la espada a Galax, quien lloraba al estilo anime mientras era consolado por Alekin._

 _-Por lo que puedo ver es de muy buena calidad, te daré esto por ella, dijo el hombre mostrando una bolsa con algo de dinero._

 _-Para una habitación necesitamos un poco más, dijo Nahla._

 _-Pues miren si tienen algo más que me interese, les daré algo más, dijo el hombre guardando la espada debajo de su mesa._

 _-Que tal esto, dijo Galax mostrandole un cristal de color azul y la tirachinas._

 _-No sé si quiera el cristal, pero creo que me quedare con el tirachinas, de esa forma tendré un regalo para mi sobrino, dijo el hombre tomando el tirachinas y dándole a los chicos lo que faltaba de dinero para una habitación._

 _-Gracias señor, nos vemos, dijo Alekin yendose junto con los otros dos._

Luego de haber tomado el dinero, los tres chicos se fueron en dirección al sitio donde se hospedaron la ultima vez, solo que este al parecer tenia todas las habitaciones ocupadas dándole mucha molestia a los tres. Asi que buscaron algún otro lugar en el que pudieran dormir, pero los sitios a los que iban para buscar asilo tenian todas las habitaciones ocupadas, haciendo asi que tardaran tanto que hasta anocheció, mientras que ellos se rindieron y se fueron al pie de la montaña.

 _-Estupendo, no hay ni una sola habitación disponible, ahora que haremos, dijo Nahla enfadada sentándose en una piedra._

 _-Bueno, podría ser peor, dijo Galax haciendo que Alekin se estremeciera._

 _-No debiste haber dicho eso, dijo Alekin francamente._

 _-¿Por qué?, pregunto Galax, pero antes de que respondiera Alekin, una lluvia comenzó encima de la ciudad._

 _-Por eso, fue lo que dijo Alekin siendo empapado por la lluvia._

Nahla y los otros dos rápidamente se colocaron dentro de una tienda que estaba vacía, ya que al parecer no habia nada y estaba vacía, un sitio perfecto para dormir. Aunque esto no le gustaba a Nahla, ya que el sitio era algo pequeño y no quería acercarse a Galax, asi que simplemente arranco una tabla y la coloco entre ella y los otros dos. Por parte de Galax y Alekin, estos hicieron lo mismo ya que no querían estar tan pegados mientras durmieran.

Al amanecer los tres se despertaron muy temprano, para que asi el dueño de la tienda no les agarrara por estar durmiendo en su tienda, asi que tratando de despejar el sueño y el dolor de espalda que pasaron, estos se dirigieron al pie de la montaña nuevamente, para hablar de lo que harían a continuación.

 _-De acuerdo chicos, tenemos que encontrar una forma de volver a usar los fragmentos para regresar a nuestro mundo, como lo hizo las últimas dos veces, dijo Nahla sosteniendo cada cristal en cada mano._

 _-Si lo sabemos, la pregunta sería que hizo que nos transportaran, dijo Alekin mientras se sobaba la espalda._

 _-Eso será fácil, antes nos encontrábamos en una situación de extremo peligro, asi que lo único que tenemos que hacer es estar en otra situación de peligro, explico Nahla con su lógica._

 _-Yo tengo una teoría, dijo Galax mirando hacia abajo_ (Ya saben porque) _._

 _-Y porque debería escucharte, dijo Nahla mirándolo de mala manera._

 _-Déjalo que hable, después de todo el fue que tuvo la idea de traer la gran cabeza en el pantano, dijo Alekin recibiendo una mala mirada de Nahla._

 _-Si no funciona lo proximo, entonces probaremos con lo que dijiste princesa Nahla, dijo Galax acercándose a Alekin y tomando su mano y colocándola encima de la mano de Nahla, en la cual tenia un cristal._

 _-Pero que haces, dijo Nahla un extrañada._

Galax no dijo nada simplemente puso su mano encima de la Nahla y Alekin. Solo pasaron unos segundos para que del piso surgiera un capullo como el de la última vez y que este nuevamente volviera a encerrarlos a los tres dentro del mismo, aunque esta vez no gritaron ya que sabían lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Galax estaba feliz porque hubo descubierto el secreto. Pasados unos segundos el capucho se hundió en la tierra como si este fuera agua, para que luego todo volviera a la normalidad sin dejar rastro de los tres chicos en ese sitio.

Bueno chicos aquí termina este capitulo, espero que puedan dejarme algún comentario sobre como les esta pareciendo la historia, y si desean pueden darme una que otra idea. Sin nada más que decirles mes despido de ustedes, hasta pronto. 


	10. Capitulo 9: Juega y después trabaja

Muy buenas tardes mis lectores, aquí esta otro capitulo de la historia de mi invención. Les recuerdo tambien que el fanfic de " **Un oscuro sendero** " estará en el proximo mes, asi que sin más preámbulo les dejo con el capitulo de hoy.

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening:** Vuela alto de mago de oz

 **Capitulo 9:** Juega y después trabaja

 **(Dentro del agujero de gusano)**

Los tres chicos seguian dentro del capullo que habia creado el fragmento de la Tríade Cristal, sin embargo al cabo de unos segundos el gran capullo se abrio dejando a los tres levitar sin control nuevamente por el agujero de gusano.

 _-Bueno, ¿A dónde creen que vayamos a parar ahora?, porque por lo que a mí respecta, creo que vamos a pasar por esto muchas veces, dijo Alekin, mientras trataba de mantenerse en equilibrio, el cual estaba haciendo un gran progreso._

 _-No digas eso, necesitamos volver sea como sea, dijo Nahla la cual seguia un poco descontrolada, ya que en el tunel de gusano no se podían mover como cuando vuelan._

 _-Pero tampoco es que controlemos el fragmento de la Tríade Cristal, después de todo el fragmento hace lo quiere, dijo Galax que se quedaba quieto en una pose de meditación, pero mientras seguia girando._

 _-Como sea, solo quiero volver a casa y saber que es lo que estará pasando por allá, dijo Nahla con su tuno fuerte, pero a la misma vez se sentia mucha preocupación en su voz, al igual que Galax y Alekin._

 _-Me pregunto se Alexa estará bien, cuando nos fuimos ella estaba muy mal herida, dijo Galax en voz baja mientras miraba para otro lado._

 _-Como estará mi padre, se pregunto para si mismo Alekin._

Los tres estaban con una cara que demostraba tristeza de tan solo verla, pero eso cambio a una de sorpresa en un momento a otro, porque una luz intensa surgió de una de las paredes del agujero de gusano, haciendo que atrajera a los tres chicos hacia ella, los cuales no opusieron nada de resistencia, ya que sabían lo que pasaría. Al pasar por la luz, un capullo nuevamente los volvio a envolver a los tres.

En un gran césped con varios juegos de metal se encontraba un niño sentado en el piso, mientras jugaba con un carrito de plástico y un muñeco de lo que parecia ser un superhéroe de color azul. Aunque su juego fue interrumpido cuando una grieta salida de la nada se abrio a unos metros lejos del niño, de la cual salió un capullo de color rosa pálido, para que luego este capullo se abriera dejando en el piso tiradas a tres personas.

El niño simplemente se quedo viendo como los jóvenes se levantaba del piso donde estaban, para que luego los tres se pusiesen a estirarse un poco al parecer. Al cabo de un minuto los tres chicos empezaron a hablar entre si, hasta que uno de los tres chicos miro al niño, el cual se asusto un poco ya que no sabían quienes eran, aunque tuvo más miedo cuando el mismo que lo miro se acercaba.

 _-Hola niño, ¿Cómo estas?, pregunto Galax sin ningún remordimiento, mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa al pequeño que estaba tirado en el piso con un poco de temblores._

 _-Hazte aun lado, no ves que lo estas asustando con esa cara de monstruo que tienes, dijo Nahla que empujo a Galax hacia un lado._

 _-En realidad, tambien lo debes de estar asustando, después de todo que alguien aparezca de la nada asi como asi, es algo que haría tener miedo a cualquiera, dijo Alekin ayudando a Galax a levantarse._

 _-Asi, pues yo no veo que estés ayudando con tus comentarios, dijo Nahla un poco molesta._

 _-Mira y aprende, dijo Alekin acercándose al pequeño niño que seguia temblando aunque no tanto.-Oye, quieres ver un truco, dijo Alekin mostrando una piedra en la palma de su mano, para luego cerrarla y soplar en ella.-Antes estuvo y ahora no esta, dijo Alekin abriendo la mano, para ver que la piedra habia desaparecido de su mano._

 _-Increíble, exclamo el pequeño niño mirando la mano de Alekin. Alekin no termino ahí, sino que paso su mano por detrás de la oreja del niño, para sacar de esta la piedra que estaba en su mano.-Asombroso, como lo haces, dijo el niño ya menos asustado que antes._

 _-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos, aunque seguramente algún lo sepas, dijo Alekin levantándose del piso._

Los tres chicos luego de que el niño se calmara por lo que habia visto, los cuatro se pusieron a charlar entre ellos, ya que les cayo bastante bien el niño a los tres chicos, y luego de que pasaran un rato hablando estos se pusieron a jugar con el niño por un buen rato, pero claro sin mostrar nada de sus poderes y sus alas, ya que al parecer tampoco habían prixes en el mundo donde estaban actualmente.

Ya pasados unos 30 minutos o más de juego con el pequeño niño, en las cuales los tres se divirtieron luego de haber estado tristes. El niño se acerco a una banca y se sentó en ella para descasar por todos los juegos que jugó, al mismo tiempo que los tres chicos se sentaban en el suelo tambien por el cansancio.

 _-El juego de "el topado" fue muy divertido y cansado, dijo Galax sudando por muchas partes de su cuerpo. Aunque la verdad sudaba mucho era porque Nahla disfrutaba de "tocar" a Galax para que quedase topado. (En otras palabras lo golpeaba)_

 _-Si fue muy divertido, dijo el niño mientras jadeaba un poco.-Por cierto como se llaman, desde el inicio se me olvido preguntárselos, dijo el niño con interes._

 _-Es cierto se nos olvido, mira yo me llamo Alekin, dijo Alekin señalándose.-El es Galax un amigo mío, dijo apuntando a Galax.-Y ella es la princesa Nahla, dijo Alekin apuntando a Nahla, aunque metió la pata diciendo princesa._

 _-¿Princesa?, dijo el niño mirando a Nahla._

 _-No le pongas interes a eso, por cierto como te llamas, dijo Nahla con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-Pues yo me llamo Charlie, dijo el joven Charlie con una sonrisa._

De pronto se escucho como una mujer llamaba a Charlie desde la lejanía, haciendo que Charlie respondiese que se encontraba en aquel sitio, haciendo que la mujer fuera hasta donde estaba Charlie.

 _-Hola mama, dijo Charlie viendo llegar a su madre._

 _-Hola Charlie, como la pasaste, dijo la madre tomando a su hijo en brazos, para luego mirar a las tres personas que estaban sentadas en el piso.-Conoces a estas personas, pregunto la madre._

 _-Si, ellos jugaron conmigo mientras tú estabas haciendo el recado, dijo Charlie feliz mirando a los tres chicos que tambien sonrieron._

_-O pues muchas gracias por cuidar y jugar con mi hijo, dijo la mujer con una sonrisa._

 _-No es nada, al fin y al cabo no teníamos nada que hacer, dijo Galax ya levantándose del piso._

 _-Entonces, gracias nuevamente, espero que nos volvamos a ver, dijo la mujer yendose con Charlie._

 _-Adiós amigos, dijo Charlie a lo lejos._

 _-Nos vemos, respondió Alekin tambien levantándose del piso al igual que Nahla._

 _-Ahora que estamos solos, ¿Qué se supone que haremos?, ya que no tenemos donde dormir, pregunto Galax mirando a Alekin._

 _-Lo primordial seria buscar el pueblo, ciudad o reino del que provengan Charlie y su madre, tal vez asi podamos encontrar alguien que nos de cobijo, respondió Alekin con cara pensativa._

 _-Entonces será mejor movernos, dijo Nahla caminando por el mismo camino en que se fueron Charlie y su madre, con una expresión malhumorada._

 _-No va dejar de odiarme, no es cierto, dijo Galax mirando a Alekin._

 _-Creo no, al menos de momento o eso supongo, dijo Alekin empezando a caminar._

Los tres chicos siguieron el mismo camino por el que se había ido Charlie y su madre, y durante su trayecto por el camino pudieron ver a muchas más personas que jugaban por zonas un poco más alejadas de donde venían ellos. Ellos miraban como a lo lejos se podían ver estructuras de gran tamaño que casi llegaban hasta el cielo (Rascacielos), mientras que arriba de ellos paso volando una especie de pájaro volador (Avioneta), haciendo que se pusieran en posicion de pelea por si acaso, pero al parecer esta ave no atacaba sino que solo siguio de largo. Asi que dejando ese pequeño tema de lado, los tres chicos se empezaron a acercar a las grandes edificaciones, aunque antes de llegar a esas grandes estructuras se encontraron con cientos de casas, establecimientos, mercados, etc.

Los tres empezaron a caminar entre la gran cantidad de casas que habia en ese sitio, mientras miraban como los niños, los adultos y los viejos vivian bien en sus casas, aunque estos miraban raro a los tres chicos ya que portaban armas en sus espaldas (Excepto Galax). Luego se impresionaron por algunos de los aparatos que usaban los adultos, como por ejemplo el comedor de césped (Podadora), una torreta de agua que estaba clavada en el piso (Rociador de césped), entre otras cosas.

Tambien veian como la gente compra, a los que parecían ser vendedores, lo que parecia ser verduras y frutas, mientras que le daban al vendedor un papel de colores, haciendo que no entendieran sobre porque pagar la fruta con un papel de colores. Al final llegaron hasta estaban las grandes estructuras, aunque al llegar solo pudieron ver el gran tumulto de personas que se encontraban andando de aquí para allá.

 _-Pues si que hay muchas personas en este sitio, dijo Alekin viendo la gran cantidad de gente, y de cómo las personas se movían en tierra por una especie de transporte hecho de metal._

 _-Si, es impresionante como hay tanta gente aquí, aunque mejor será ver esos grandes estructuras, puede que encontremos algo, dijo Nahla caminando y adentrándose entre la multitud._

 _-Oye no nos dejes, dijo Galax tratando de no perder a Nahla en el gran tumulto de gente._

Nahla iba andando entre la gran cantidad de gente, mientras se iba acercando más y más hasta la gran estructura, haciendo que Nahla mirase hacia arriba por lo alto que era esta, para luego entrar en el lugar, aunque antes de poder poner su mano en un cristal que parecia ser la puerta, esta se abrio deslizándose hacia los lados sorprendiendo un poco a Nahla.

Cuando entro en la gran estructura, luego de su asombro por las puertas, esta se encamino hacia una mujer que habia en una gran mesa al frente de ella, mientras que parecia tocar una especie de boca hecha de metal (Laptop).

 _-Disculpe, dijo Nahla llamando la atención de la mujer._

 _-Si que desea, dijo la mujer dejando de teclear en la laptop._

 _-Quería preguntar si este es un sitio para descansar, y sino es no lo es, me podría recomendar un buen sitio para descansar, pregunto Nahla haciendo que la mujer solo tuviera una pequeña risita que la hizo molestarse un poco._

 _-Jeje, perdone por reírme, usted no debe de ser de por aquí. La verdad es que este no es un sitio para descansar, esta es la compañía Lazarot, aquí vendemos, organizamos, entre otros; productos en referencia médicos como pastillas, muletas, entre otras cosas, dijo la mujer volteando la laptop mostrando la imagen de un muleta y una pastilla._

 _-O ya entiendo, entonces me podría indicar donde podría haber un sitio en donde hospedarme, dijo Nahla._

 _-Pues si, dijo la mujer tecleando en su laptop durante unos momentos hasta que volvio a mirar a Nahla.-A unas cuantas calles hacia la derecha hay un hotel muy barato que podría interesarle, dijo la mujer indicándole con el dedo._

 _-Muchas gracias, dijo Nahla caminando hacia la entrada, para luego salir por esta y ver tanto a Alekin como a Galax tirados en el piso de la entrada.-Y a ustedes a que les pasa, pregunto Nahla viendo a los dos en el piso._

 _-Ese mar de personas, es un mar del infierno. Me perdí en el como 5 veces tratando de llegar hasta aquí, respondió Alekin un poco mareado y un poco paranoico._

 _-No sé como las personas de aquí saben a donde ir dentro de ese tumulto de gente, me sorprende que alguno no se haya asfixiado entre tanta gente, respondió Galax tomando unas pequeñas bocanadas de aire._

 _-Pues yo pase con naturalidad y no le vi mucho problema, dijo Nahla mientras los miraba._

 _-Eso es porque después de que llegaras hasta aquí, el tumulto de personas se volvio más grande hasta volverse en un mar de personas, dijo Alekin viendo junto con Nahla como en la cera y un poco en la calle habían el doble de personas que antes._

 _-O… ya veo, respondió Nahla viendo la gran cantidad de personas caminando.-Como sea, según pude investigar por haya a un sitio donde pueden darnos alojamiento, asi que párense y vamonos, dijo Nahla caminando hacia la dirección que le indico la mujer._

Los dos chicos vieron como ella caminaban entre la multitud de personas nuevamente, haciendo que ambos chicos empezaran a llorar como niñas teniendo que volver a caminar entre el gran tumulto de personas que ahora habia en la calle como en la cera.

Pasados una hora caminando entre la multitud, en la cual solo Nahla pasaba con normalidad, los tres chicos llegaron un terreno sin césped en la cual habia una gran casa con varias puertas que tenia un letrero que decia "Hotel Pamela". Los tres chicos caminaron tranquilamente hacia donde se suponía que tenia que ser la administración del lugar, cuando entraron vieron a un hombre un poco viejo que se encontraba trapeando el piso de la sala de administración, mientras que en un cuarto pequeño atrás de una ventana de cristal se encontraba una mujer de unos 25 a 30 años de edad, la cual al ver a los tres chicos esta les dijo que se acercaran hacia el frente del cristal.

 _-Muy buenas tardes, que desean, pregunto la mujer mirando a los tres chicos._

 _-Bueno, quisiéramos saber si hay habitaciones libres, respondió Nahla mirando a la mujer._

 _-Desgraciadamente las habitaciones que tenemos listas estan siendo usadas por otros huéspedes, dijo la mujer con una poco de pena._

 _-Entonces quiere decir que hay habitaciones, pero que estas no estan listas para usarse, pregunto Alekin a la mujer._

 _-Si asi es, se ponía que algunas personas vendrían a trabajar aquí, pero al parecer el vuelo que los traería se ha cancelado por tormenta y no vendrá hasta dentro de tres dias, dijo la mujer mirando hacia abajo. Aunque esas palabras hicieron que Nahla tuviese una idea._

 _-Que tal esto, si usted nos permite quedarnos en alguna de sus habitaciones durante los próximos tres dias, nosotros le ayudaremos con las cosas que iban a hacer sus empleados, propuso Nahla._

 _-No lo sé, tienen alguna experiencia en cocinar, limpieza de habitaciones, administración o algún conocimiento sobre computación, pregunto la mujer, mientras veía a los tres chicos._

 _-Con respecto a lo último no creo que sepamos, pero yo sé limpiar muy bien, dijo Galax poniendose en frente._

 _-Yo sé cocinar, pero eso si, primero tengo que conocer los ingredientes, pero luego de eso hago lo que sea, dijo Alekin inflando el pecho._

 _-Yo sé como hablar con las personas asi que la administración es buena para mí, dijo Nahla._

 _-Se nota que saben de algunas cosas, aunque no se, todavía no me convence, dijo la mujer tocando su barbilla._

 _-No te preocupes Pamela, yo me encargare de instruirles en lo que tienen que hacer, asi tal vez puedas arreglar los asuntos que tienes pendiente, dijo el hombre mayor que se encontraba trapeando el piso._

 _-Estas seguro Ros, puede que te cueste un poco a tu edad, dijo Pamela un poco preocupada._

 _-No te preocupes, estos viejos huesos pueden hacer varios trabajos más, además se nota que estos chicos necesitan un lugar donde quedarse con urgencia y al parecer no mienten con lo que han dicho, dijo el viejo Ros colocando una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-De acuerdo, mañana en la mañana saldré, asi que descansen por hoy que mañana tendrán mucho trabajo, dijo Pamela caminando hacia atrás de cabina y tomando una llave.-Tengan es la llave de la habitacion #14, esta un poco sucia pero supongo que se las podrán arreglar, dijo Pamela entregándole la llave a Galax._

 _-Muchas gracias señorita Pamela, dijo Galax haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

 _-Gracias nuevamente Pamela, dijo Alekin tambien haciendo una reverencia, para que luego los tres chicos salieran y buscaran el numero de la llave._

 _-En serio sabes lo que haces, dijo Pamela a Ros._

 _-Descuida estaré bien, sé que no son malas personas, dijo Ros llevándose su cubeta con agua sucia y su trapeador._

Los tres chicos rápidamente se pusieron a buscar por todas las habitaciones del hotel el número que tenia la llave, hasta que la pudieron encontrar después de un minuto de busqueda. Galax se puso al frente de la puerta e introdujo la llave en la ranura para después abrirla, y al entrar vieron un cuarto muy desordenado con tres camas dentro y un baño, pero los tres casi al instante percibieron que el aire era muy dificil de respirarlo, ya que tenia un fuerte olor a algo al parecer (Alcohol), asi que rápidamente buscaron el origen de tan fuerte olor. Tardaron dos minutos buscando hasta que descubrieron una botella que habia sido derramada debajo de una de las camas. Galax tomo la botella y la lanzo hacia un bote de basura que estaba a lo lejos, y que por pura suerte la pudo entrar dentro del bote de basura, para luego volver a entrar dentro.

Ya habiéndose deshecho de la botella, Nahla se metió al baño para bañarse, mientras que los otros dos limpiaban el piso que aun tenía el líquido apestoso. Pasados varios minutos que fueron realmente largos para los dos chicos, Nahla salió del baño con su ropa puesta lista para dormir.

 _-Porque tardaste tanto, pregunto Alekin con curiosidad._

 _-Es que no sabia como hacer salir el agua, al parecer tienes que girar algo parecido a una perilla que hay en la bañera, respondió Nahla acostándose en su cama._

 _-Vas tu o voy yo, pregunto Galax por ver quien iba primero._

 _-Mejor ve tu primero, yo puedo esperar, respondió Alekin sentándose más cómodamente._

 _-De acuerdo, dijo Galax entrando al baño._

Luego de que todo el mundo se bañara y se secaran, estos se dispusieron a dormir temprano para que al dia siguiente no estuviesen muy cansados y asi poder hacer mejor el trabajo.

Al dia siguiente los tres chicos se empezaron a la levantar, mientras se estiraban un poco al mismo tiempo que sacaban sus alas para moverlas un poco, ya que al parecer las alas de Nahla y Alekin se habían curado por completo, aunque cabe mencionar que al Nahla ver las alas de Galax esta sentia furia hacia él, pero se lo guardaba para cuando llegara el momento.

Ya luego de haber estirado las alas un poco, los tres chicos salieron del cuarto hacia la sala de administración, pero pudieron ver al viejo Ros al frente de la puerta esperándolos con unos cuantos materiales a su lado.

 _-Que bien que llegan, hace unos momentos pensé en ir a buscarlos, dijo Ros viéndolos llegar a los tres._

 _-Y bien Ros, que haremos hoy, pregunto primero Galax._

 _-Comenzaremos primeo con enseñarle a este joven la cocina, dijo Ros apuntando su dedo hacia Alekin._

 _-De acuerdo, muéstreme la cocina que de seguro hare algo exquisito en poco tiempo. ¡Ah! Y perdone nuestros modales: mi nombre es Alekin, dijo apuntándose con su dedo.-Este es Galax, mi mejor amigo, dijo Alekin agarrando a Galax del cuello.-Y esta de aquí es la Princesa Nahla, y le decimos princesa de cariño, dijo Alekin apuntando a Nahla, mientras decia lo anterior para no traer problemas._

 _-Bien, ya terminadas las presentaciones comencemos con su entrenamiento, síganme, dijo Ros caminando hacia dentro de la sala de administración._

El viejo Ros guiaba a Alekin hasta la parte de atrás del hotel, donde se encontraba una cocina muy grande con dos personas que preparaban algo.

 _-Estos son Héctor y Matías, ellos te ayudaran para que aprendas a cocinar más rápidamente, pero eso si, no te ayudaran al 100% porque deben hacer comida para los demás huéspedes, dijo Ros mostrando a las dos personas._

 _-Entendido, pues mejor me pongo a ello, dijo Alekin adentrándose en una parte la cocina, mientras Matías y Héctor hablaban con él._

 _-Muy bien, ahora vas tu querida princesa, sígame, dijo el viejo Ros mirando a Nahla._

 _De acuerdo, dijo Nahla siguiendo a Ros nuevamente hasta la sala de administración, al mismo tiempo seguidos de Galax._

Ya en la sala de administración, el viejo Ros le empezo a explicar paso a paso a Nahla sobre lo que tenía que hacer al estar atrás del cristal de recepción, mientras que Galax solo se sentaba a esperar que fuera su turno para empezar a trabajar. Pasados unos treinta o cuarenta minutos, que hicieron que Galax casi se cayese dormido, Ros termino de explicarle a Nahla sobre lo que tenia que hacer, mientras que estaba misma entraba en la cabina de la recepcionista y empezaba hacer algo con los papeles que habia por ahí. Por parte de Galax, este fue salido de sus mini sueños por Ros, quien le toco el hombro varias veces para que este saliera de su sueño. Ya luego de que despertara completamente, Ros y Galax se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones ocupadas, mientras que Ros se llevaba una cubeta con algunas cosas que Galax le ayudaba a llevar.

 _-Bien Galax, observa como tienes que limpiar las habitaciones, y recuerda que tambien limpiamos las habitaciones aun si los huéspedes siguen dentro, asi que observaba bien porque esta habitación a la que vamos todavía hay alguien, dijo el viejo Ros tocando la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que saliera una mujer del cuarto._

 _-Si que desea, pregunto la mujer._

 _-Somos del servicio al cuarto, venimos a limpiar la habitación señorita, dijo Ros levantándose el sombrero que llevaba._

 _-Ok, de acuerdo, de todas maneras ya me iba, asi que déjenla limpia, dijo la mujer yendose de ahí con su bolso._

 _-Bien aquí comienza tu entrenamiento, dijo Ros entrando al cuarto junto con Galax._

Ros le enseño a Galax como se limpiaba una habitación en el que el inquilino todavía seguia en el cuarto, le enseño que se debe hacer con las pertenecías de las personas, le enseño a limpiar la mugre de las paredes, a despolvar las mesitas, cambiar las sábanas del cuarto, entre varias cosas más.

Luego de haber terminado de limpiar la primera habitación ambos salieron del cuarto, y Ros le indico a Galax varios cuartos en los que tenía que limpiar ese dia, asi que Galax rápidamente se puso manos a la obra para terminar con todas las habitaciones.

Prácticamente los tres chicos tardaron todo el dia en sus respectivos trabajos, y cuando el sol ya se estaba hundiendo en el horizonte, Pamela regresaba luego de haber realizado sus quehaceres o asuntos que debía de atender, haciendo asi que Nahla fuera la primera en ser liberada de su trabajo, el cual era bastante aburrido la verdad. El segundo en salir fue Alekin quien se veía requeté sucio, ya que tenia muchas manchas en su delantal de cocina, para luego salir y dirigirse a su cuarto. Galax ya habia terminado de limpiar la ultima habitación que se le habia indicado, y este ya le estaba hablando a Ros sobre la terminación de la limpieza de las habitaciones.

 _-Bien Galax lo has hecho muy bien, mejor ve a descansar que te lo mereces, dijo el viejo Ros dándole unas palmaditas a Galax._

 _-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana, dijo Galax yendose a la habitación._

Justo en el mismo instante en que se dirigia al cuarto, los tres chicos se encontraron justo a las puertas de la habitación, para que luego Nahla la abriera para que los tres entraran en ella, y se desplomaran cada quien en su cama.

 _-Hoy fue un muy dia aburrido, ya quiero irme ya de este sitio, exclamo Nahla._

 _-Yo tambien, pero ya intentamos volver a tocar los fragmentos, pero no funciono, dijo Alekin sentándose en su cama._

 _-Tomare el primer turno del baño, dijo Galax entrando al baño._

 _-Tal vez haya otro fragmento en este mundo, tu que piensas, pregunto Nahla a Alekin._

 _-Hay muchas posibilidades, pero creo que si, pero con los trabajos nos será un poco dificil poder buscarlo, respondió Alekin tirándose en la cama._

Y asi termina otro capitulo más, y si se que la historia no les agrada porque no hay mucha acción, pero créanme en el futuro habra muchas peleas, muertes y guerras, pero por ahora estan aprendiendo lo que tienen que hacer en los mundos.

Recuerden dejarme algún comentario si asi l desean y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Adiós


	11. Capitulo 10: Una mini guerra

Buenas tardes mis lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de "Atravesando dimensiones". Quisiera decirles que la semana pasada subí un nuevo fanfic a mi lista de fanfic que estoy haciendo en vez de un capitulo de esta historia, asi que si quieren verlo pásense a verlo, se llama: **En el mundo de minecraf**.

Gracias por aquellos que estan leyendo esta historia y les esta gustando, ya que para mi esta historia me gusta hacerla, además de que va a tener mucho que contar, incluso ya estoy pensando en como será la aventura y su final. Aunque es obvio que el principio no va hacer muy movidito. Sin nada más que decirles les dejo con el capitulo.

 **El titulo no quiere significar que algo gran pasara.**

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening:** Vuela Alto de mago de oz

 **Capitulo 10:** Una mini guerra

 **(Hotel Pamela- Por la mañana)**

En el cuarto donde se encontraban nuestros 3 viajeros, uno de ellos se habia levantado de madrugada y estaba poniendose la ropa, para luego salir del cuarto silenciosamente. Este siguio caminando hasta estar dentro de la sala de administración, donde el viejo Ros ya se encontraba limpiando el cristal de la ventanilla.

 _-Déjeme ayudarle, dijo Galax quien tomando un paño de limpieza que habia traído consigo empezo a ayudar a Ros a limpiar._

 _-Muchas gracias Galax, en verdad ya estaba sintiéndome algo cansado, dijo Ros quien se sentaba una de las sillas que habia ahí._

 _-No hay de que, después de todo nos dieron cobijo durante un tiempo, dijo Galax terminando el resto del espejo._

 _-Perdóname Galax, hoy no podre ayudarte a limpiar las habitaciones. Resulta que hoy tengo una consulta con mi médico y tengo que asistir, dijo Ros._

 _-Y es algo grave lo que le pasa, pregunto Galax un poco preocupado._

 _-No tienes por que preocuparte no es nada grave, es solo un chequeo rutinario, respondió Ros con una pequeña sonrisa._

Después de que Galax terminara de limpiar el resto del cristal, ambos se pusieron a hablar mientras pasaba un poco el tiempo, haciendo que vieran a los cocineros que se dirigían hacia la cocina y a Paloma que entraba a su cuarto de administración. Pasados una hora Alekin y Nahla entraron a la sala viendo hacia todos lados hasta que vieron a Galax hablando con Ros.

 _-Oye Galax no te vayas sin al menos dejar una nota, dijo Alekin._

 _-Alekin, si estamos trabajando aquí a donde más iría, además mi trabajo empieza más temprano que el de ustedes, dijo Galax mirando a Alekin._

 _-Aunque creo que nos pasamos toda la mañana hablando que trabajando, dijo Ros mientras soltaba una carcajada._

 _-Como sea, mientras no estuvieses causando problemas, dijo Nahla entrando al cuarto de administración para empezar a trabajar junto con Paloma._

 _-Yo tengo que irme a cocinar, ¡Nos vemos!, dijo Alekin yendose a la cocina._

 _-Bien Galax, te dejo a cargo de la limpieza, buena suerte, dijo Ros saliendo por la puerta._

Los tres chicos de inmediato se pusieron manos a la obra en sus respectivos trabajos: Alekin en la cocina hacia pequeños platillos que les encantaban a los otros dos cocineros, Nahla hacia cuentas con gran rapidez al igual que Paloma aunque esto le cansaba mucho, y Galax limpiaba cada habitación por cada rincón, además de que lo hacia rápidamente. Los tres chicos hicieron muy bien sus trabajos tanto que terminaron con la mayoría de su trabajo en la mañana, haciendo que descansaran y comieran a las 12:00 de la tarde.

Alekin desde la cocina les trajo a Galax y a Nahla un poco de la comida que habia hecho en esa mañana, uno de los platillos era papas hervidas con pescado frito sin hueso.

 _-Esta muy bueno el pescado Alekin, dijo Galax dándole un mordisco al pescado con gusto._

 _-Gracias, pero cuidado que no le sacamos todas las espinas, dijo Alekin haciendo que Galax se atorara porque un pequeño huesito se atoro en su garganta._

Galax se dio de golpes en el pecho tratando de ver si pasaba el huesito, pero este no bajaba, asi que Alekin poniendose detrás de Galax le dio de golpes en la espalda tratando de hacer que el huesito saliera, pero lo único que hizo fue que a Galax le doliera la espalda por los golpes. Galax simplemente empujo a Alekin hacia un lado para tomar un vaso de agua y se lo bebió entero, lo cual sirvió para que el huesito por fin cayera por la garganta hasta el estomagó.

 _-*Suspiro*, ya me siento mejor, casi me muero por un tonto huesito, exclamo Galax tomando una gran bocanada de aire._

 _-Yo advertí que aun tenía algunos huesitos, dijo Alekin haciendose el inocente._

 _-Por supuesto que lo dijiste, después de que me atragantara, dijo Galax un poco enojado._

 _-¡Cállense de una vez, que no ven que trato de comer tranquila!, grito Nahla furiosa haciendo que Galax y Alekin se convirtieran en pequeños chibis que dijeron: "Lo siento", para luego volver a comer._

 _-¿Que le pasa ahora a Nahla?, pregunto Galax en voz baja a Alekin._

 _-No lo sé, desde que me levante a estado de muy mal humor y lo peor es que no es solo contigo, respondió Alekin, para que ambos siguieran comiendo._

Pasados unos 7 minutos o más, los tres chicos terminaron de comer, y justamente Paloma se acercaba a los tres mientras bebía agua de una botella.

 _-Nahla, tienes la tarde libre por hoy, ya que puedo encargarme del papeleo sola, asi que si quieres puedes irte a dar un paseo, dijo Paloma terminando de beber su agua._

 _-Gracias, lo disfrutare como pueda, dijo Nahla yendose del hotel para caminar un poco por la ciudad._

 _-Que mala suerte que a nosotros aun nos queda trabajo por hacer, dijo Alekin con la cabeza baja._

 _-La verdad es que le di la tarde libre porque parecia estar de muy mal humor, y por eso pensé que tal vez necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, dijo Paloma._

 _-Eso es muy bueno de tu parte Paloma, gracias, dijo Galax con una sonrisa._

 _-No hay de que… bueno será que mejor vuelva al trabajo, dijo Paloma yendose de nuevo a la sala de administración._

 _-Nosotros tambien debemos irnos a trabajar, dijo Galax dirigiéndose a algunas de las habitaciones, mientras que Alekin se dirigia nuevamente a la cocina con los platos sucios._

 **(Unos pocos minutos después con Nahla)**

Nahla caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad observando cada artilugio y estructura que se encontraba por el camino. Ella siguio caminando hasta que se encontro con una gran reja de metal que se veía que llegaba muy lejos, formando un gran cuadrado en una gran parte de la zona. Dentro de la reja se podían ver muchas tiendas de campana de color verde y personas que vestían de unos uniformes de colores negro, blanco y diferentes tonos de verde que parecia como un camuflaje (Soldados), además de tener vehículos de cuatro ruedas de los mismos colores que los uniformes (Jeep). Casi cada persona dentro de la reja portaba un trozo de metal o acero muy largo en las manos, mientras que otras eran pequeñas (armas de fuego). Aunque Nahla pudo reconocer una de esas cosas de metal que llevaban, y ese era un revolver que uno de esos tipos llevaba en su cinturón, mientras caminaba hacia una de las tiendas.

 _-Ese tipo tenia un revolver casi parecido al de aquel tipo que me quiso vender uno, me pregunto si todo ese metal que llevan esas personas serán tambien "armas de fuego" como aquel revolver, se pregunto Nahla para si misma mientras seguia mirando a esas personas andar por todo el sitio dentro de la reja._

Nahla luego de un tiempo decidio que lo mejor sería dejar todo como esta y que no se metiera en algo que no le incumba. Asi ella volvio a andar por la ciudad nuevamente viendo los diferentes puestos que vendían comida, por supuesto al pasar por al lado de ellos le entro ganas de probar las cosas que vendían, pero no tenia dinero ya que trabajaban para pagar la habitación en la que dormía. Al final tuvo que aguantarse y seguir de largo sin mirar atrás, aunque en su trayecto algo la hizo detenerse y eso era que el fragmento que llevaba consigo en ese momento, empezo a brillar un poco.

 _-Parecer ser que si puede haber un fragmento en este mundo, dijo Nahla para tomar el fragmento y moverlo a varias direcciones para ver a que lado brillaba más.-Haber, por aquí brilla más, dijo Nahla yendose por una de las calles junto con las demás personas que caminaban por ahí._

Tardo unos minutos en seguir las indicaciones del fragmento, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el fragmento la habia traído al gran edificio en el que habia preguntado por las indicaciones del hotel de Pamela. Nahla entro con el cristal en mano mirando como al entrar el fragmento empezo a brillar más fuerte, lo cual le indicaba que tal vez uno de los fragmentos estaba en aquel edificio, asi que siguio caminando por aquel edificio, mientras que la recepcionista veía que iba hacia un área restringida del edificio, pero rápidamente Nahla fue detenida por una voz gruesa que sonaba al frente de ella.

 _-¡Oye! no puedes seguir por aquí, esta es un área restringida y solo pueden entrar las personas calificadas, asi que vete por donde has venido, dijo un hombre que portaba un arma en su cinturón. Este vestía pantalones y camisa de color azul._

 _-Lo siento, es que hay algo que me pertenece por ese camino, dijo Nahla apuntando por una puerta que habia detrás de aquel hombre._

 _-Aquí no hay nada tuyo jovencita, asi que vete antes de que tenga que usar la fuerza, dijo el hombre mientras que su mano se acercaba a la pistola de su cinturón._

 _-Esta bien, me voy, dijo Nahla resignada por ahora._

Ya cuando Nahla salió del edificio, esta se quedo afuera pensando en alguna forma de poder entrar sin que la vieran, pero dado que se estaba poniendo el sol decidio volver al hotel para hablar con Alekin sobre el fragmento, porque con Galax no lo haría obviamente.

Cuando regreso al hotel vio que Alekin salia del hotel levantando los brazos como estirándose, mientras que atrás de él venía Galax mordisqueando una manzana. Nahla se acerco a Alekin con una cara seria, lo cual puso a Alekin nervioso porque puede que el enojo que tenia en la mañana aun no se hubiese ido, pero para la sorpresa de Alekin, Nahla simplemente lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo a atrás del hotel, mientras que Galax se quedaba parado viendo a Alekin siendo llevado por Nahla.

 _-Sabes, si querías que habláramos a solas podías habérmelo perdido en vez arrastrarme, dijo Alekin viendo a Nahla a los ojos._

 _-Es que no quiero meter a esa cosa en esto, dijo Nahla con repudio en su voz._

 _-¡Acaso es que nunca vas a comprender que Galax no es un monstruo!, el solamente cometió un error en el pasado, solo por eso no puedes marginarlo, exclamo Alekin furioso, porque le desagradaba que llamaran a su amigo "monstruo o cosa"._

 _-No me importa lo que quieres, yo lo sigo viendo como un monstruo, pero por ahora lo dejare de llamar asi si me ayudas con algo, dijo Nahla haciendo que Alekin pusiera atención._

 _-Ayudarte con algo y ¿que sería eso?, pregunto Alekin._

 _-Mientras caminaba por la ciudad, el fragmento que portaba empezo a brillar y me guio hasta una de esas grandes edificaciones a la que llaman edificios, pero al parecer el sitio donde podría estar el fragmento parece estar protegido, respondió Nahla con seriedad._

 _-Asi que lo que me estas pidiendo es que te ayude a entrar en ese sitio y que cojamos el fragmento, ¿no?, dijo Alekin para ver si habia entendido bien._

 _-Si, no sabemos lo que podrían estar haciendo con ese fragmento, asi que no podemos dejarlo aquí, además sin ese fragmento no podemos irnos de este mundo, dijo Nahla un poco preocupada._

 _-Con esas cosas que más has dicho no puedo negarme, si estan haciendo algo con ese fragmento no sería bueno para nosotros… Esta bien te ayudare, pero al menos podríamos llevar a Galax con nosotros para que…, decia Alekin hasta que fue interrumpido por Nahla._

 _-No, no lo llevaremos con nosotros, el solo nos retrasara, además con tu viento puedes hacer que nuestros pasos se oigan menos, asi no nos detectaran, dijo Nahla tratando de no traer a Galax con ellos._

 _-Pero él puede usar su poder de la oscuridad para…, decia Alekin pero nuevamente interrumpido._

 _-No es no, el no vendrá con nosotros has entendido, dijo Nahla con una cara seria y de pocos amigos._

 _-De acuerdo, pero al menos puedo contarle sobre esto, pregunto Alekin._

 _-Bien, pero déjale bien en claro que no puede venir y si lo hace lo atacare. La misión comienza a media noche, asi que prepárate, dijo Nahla antes de irse del sitio._

 _-Oh rayos, en que lio me he metido ahora con la princesa… solo espero que no pase nada malo cuando hagamos esto, exclamo Alekin que se tiro al piso resoplado._

Luego de que Alekin se quedara ahí tirado en el piso pensando en lo que le diría a Galax, este se paro del piso y fue hasta Galax para contarle lo que le habia dicho Nahla. Cuando termino de explicarle a Galax la situación, este acepto en no ir con ellos, pero que se quedaría afuera del edificio por si pasaba algo y necesitaran su ayuda, ante esto Alekin se dio cuenta de que Nahla le prohibió que no viniera Galax con ellos, pero eso no evitaba que Galax los viera desde lejos sin acercarse. Después de hablar un poco más sobre lo que Galax tenía que hacer, estos se fueron a la habitación del hotel para descansar para lo que harían en la noche.

 **(Noche-Hotel Pamela)**

Nahla lentamente se fue levantando de su cama y se metió en el baño, para luego salir después de unos minutos ya lista para la misión que haría esa noche, no sin antes despertar a Alekin con un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza haciendo que este se tirara de la cama sobándose la cabeza con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

 _-Porque me pegas, no podías simplemente despertarme con tranquilidad, dijo Alekin sosteniéndose la cabeza._

 _-Tardarías más si lo hubiese hecho de esa manera, además de esta forma es más divertida, dijo Nahla con una sonrisa malvada._

 _-Como sea, dame un momento, dijo Alekin entrando al baño y prepararse para la infiltración al lugar._

Unos pocos momentos después Alekin salió del baño preparado para salir. Ambos salieron de la habitación con rapidez y sigilo en dirección hacia el edificio donde estaba el fragmento. Por otro lado, Galax se levanto rápidamente de la cama y salió de la habitación con rapidez, para luego ver a ambos chicos correr con cautela por las calles, mientras que él los seguia escondiéndose en las sombras que le obsequiaba la noche. Pocos minutos después, Nahla y Alekin se encontraban al frente de aquel edificio, el cual se encontraba cerrado porque era de noche.

 _-Y ahora que haremos, si hacemos volar la puerta de seguro que vendrán guardias, dijo Alekin viendo la entrada del edificio desde el otro lado de la calle._

 _-Debemos encontrar alguna puerta trasera por donde podamos entrar, propuso Nahla mientras empezaba a darle la vuelta al edificio, pero algo pasó._

Antes de seguir a Nahla hacia atrás del edificio, Alekin se quedo viendo al cielo con una duda en su mente, lo cual Nahla noto y se devolvió.

 _-¿Qué te pasa? Vamos, dijo Nahla._

 _-¿Qué crees que sea eso?, dijo Alekin apuntando al cielo, haciendo que Nahla tambien mirara a la cosa que apuntaba Alekin._

Era un luz brillante que caía más y más rapido hacia la tierra, hasta que esta cayó a muchos kilómetros de donde estaban ellos, para luego ver como una explosión inmensa se veía a lo lejos formando un champiñón de humo, luego de eso se sintio como un viento realmente fuerte empezo a soplar hasta ellos, haciendo que se pusieran detrás de una pared para que el viento no les hiciera daño, ya que al parecer se habia llevado varios trozos tierra.

 _-¿Pero que esta pasando?, ¿Qué fue esa explosión?, pregunto Nahla histérica y con un poco de miedo._

 _-A mi no me preguntes, lo único que sé es que esa cosa pequeña que vimos en el cielo fue lo que ocasiono la explosión o la provoco, dijo Alekin tratando de calmar a Nahla._

 _-Pero para que, dijo Nahla para luego escuchar como un zumbido realmente alto, para luego ver pasar por encima de sus cabezas un helicóptero._ (Los chicos no saben lo que es un helicóptero)

 _-¿Pero que esta pasando aquí?, pregunto Alekin ahora con preocupación._

Pronto desde el edifico en el que iban a entrar salieron muchos hombres con trajes azules, mientras que parecían escoltar a varios tipos con batas blancas al mismo tiempo que uno de ellos traía una especie de capsula de cristal. Nahla rápidamente sintio la necesidad de sacar el fragmento de la Tríade Cristal, para luego ver que este brillaba más intensamente al apuntarlo hacia aquellas personas que se estaban alejando.

 _-Alekin, dijo Nahla tocando el hombro de Alekin quien todavía miraba la explosión.-Esos tipos son los que tienen el fragmento, debemos cogerla ahora que podemos, dijo Nahla corriendo detrás de los hombres de azul sigilosamente._

 _-Como sea, dijo Alekin siguiendo a Nahla, mientras hacia unas señas al techo de un edificio._

Arriba del edificio se encontraba Galax quien miro como aquella cosa habia caído e hizo la gran explosión a lo lejos, al mismo tiempo que tambien miraba como sus dos compañeros seguian a un grupo de humanos con trajes azules y otros con batas blancas. Galax empezo a saltar por los edificios con sus alas, mientras seguia de cerca a sus dos compañeros y mirando al cielo de vez en cuando por si pasaba una de aquellas maquinas voladoras.

Nahla seguia muy de cerca a las personas que tenian el fragmento más esperaba un momento para atacar, ya que lo que según sabia sobre el revólver es que este es bastante peligroso, asi que necesitaría poder tener un momento exacto para tomar el fragmento de la capsula que traía un de los hombres con batas.

 _-Nahla hare una ventisca para distraerlos, de esa forma tu dejaras inconscientes a la mayor cantidad que puedas, dijo Alekin tomando su guadaña de su espalda y levantándola arriba de su cabeza, mientras recitaba algunas palabras en voz baja._

 _-Esta bien, (Solo espero que pueda dejar a todos inconscientes antes de que alguno utilice algún arma), dijo Nahla y lo otro pensando, mientras se preparaba para dejar inconscientes a sus objetivos que era los hombres de azul._

 _-_ _ **Torbellino**_ _, dijo Alekin haciendo un movimiento con su guadaña hacia abajo, haciendo que un torbellino de color verde de gran potencia se pusiera justo encima de los hombres de azul y los de bata blanca, haciendo que estos se quedasen atrapados en el ojo del torbellino._

 _¿Pero que esta pasando aquí? ¿De donde ha aparecido un torbellino como este?, pregunto algunos de los de bata blanca._

Nahla abrio sus alas y entro al torbellino por encima, haciendo que cayese justo encima de unos los hombres de azul, para al instante propinarle golpes a todos y cada uno de los hombres de azul dejándolos inconscientes, pero uno pudo esquivar el golpe de Nahla e intento propinarle un golpe con su puño, aunque lo único que recibió fue que la ala de Nahla lo mandase a volar hasta el torbellino. Luego de dejar inconsciente al último de los hombres que vestían de azul, ella se acerco a los hombres con bata quienes miraban con gran intriga las alas de Nahla, mientras que el que tenia el fragmento en la capsula se quedaba atrás protegiéndola.

 _-Ustedes tienen algo que le pertenece a mi reino, asi que les pido que me lo entreguen por las buenas, dijo Nahla con tono autoritario._

 _-¿Y que es lo que quieres?, pregunto uno de los hombres._

 _-Quiero el fragmento que tiene el hombre que tiene la capsula, respondió Nahla viendo al hombre que sostenia la capsula._

 _-No, este fragmento lo hemos encontrado nosotros, además de ser un hallazgo alucinante como para dejárselo en manos de una niña, dijo el hombre que sostenia la capsula._

 _-A caso me llamaste niña, pregunto Nahla con una vena en la frente._

Mientras tanto afuera del torbellino se podían ver como muchos helicópteros pasaban volando y dejando varios soldados en algunos de los lugares de la ciudad, mientras que la base de la ciudad salían soldados para enfrentarse a los soldados que venían de los helicópteros. Poco tiempo paso para que se empezasen a escuchar disparos por doquier en el ciudad, en otros lados se escuchaban explosiones y gritos de personas, un autentico caos se habia librado en tan poco tiempo. Todo esto lo podía ver light desde la cima de un edificio oculto de los helicópteros y de los soldados que andaban por tierra, y la verdad es que le daba pena como se mataban unos a otros por alguna razón, pero como dijo Nahla "esto no tiene que ver con nosotros", asi que simplemente se aguanto y espero a que Nahla saliera de aquel torbellino.

No tardo mucho, ya que Nahla salió volando por encima del torbellino y aterrizo aun lado de Alekin con la capsula en sus manos, quien de inmediato deshizo el torbellino para luego caer sentado por el esfuerzo de mantener el torbellino tanto tiempo, aunque rio un poco al ver como los hombres con bata tenian una cara de como que alguien les hubiese sacado el alma.

 _-¿Qué les hiciste?, pregunto Alekin riendo para sus adentros al ver a los hombres._

 _-Solo les dije un par de cosas nada más, luego me entregaron el fragmento por su propia voluntad, dijo Nahla dándole la espalda a los hombres.-Mejor vamonos de aquí, porque a juzgar por el ruido que esta haciendo en la ciudad es obvio que esta pasando algo, dijo Nahla empezando a caminar en dirección al hotel._

 _-No te preocupes Nahla, Galax ya esta aquí, dijo Alekin hacia una señal hacia la cima de un edificio, haciendo que alguien cayese desde la cima y tocase el piso suavemente gracias a sus alas negras._

 _-Nos seguiste, dijo Nahla tomando lentamente el mandoble de su espalda. (Dato: tambien lleva la katana en su espalda)_

 _-Si lo hizo, pero dijiste que no podía acompañarnos en esto, más no prohibiste que pudiese ver de lejos, dijo Alekin sintiéndose listo._

 _-Como sea, mejor será irnos de una vez, dijo Nahla un poco molesta. Luego coloco su mano extendida al frente con el fragmento en mano._

Pero antes de que los otros dos chicos se acercaran a tocar el fragmento de la mano de Nahla, una lluvia de disparos paso a un lado de Nahla sin causarle algún por suerte.

 _-Ustedes quietos ahí, y entréguennos el objeto que tiene en su mano señorita, dijo un hombre que vestía de negro completo con un arma en sus manos, al mismo tiempo que unos 20 tipos estaban atrás de el tambien los apuntaban con sus armas._

 _-Y ahora que hacemos, si hacemos algo seguro que nos atacaran, pregunto Galax viendo como uno de ellos se acercaba lentamente._

 _-Galax prepara tu poder oscuro para crear una pantalla de oscuridad, dijo Alekin en voz baja, haciendo que Galax colocara su mano atrás de su espalda y empezase a cargarla de su poder._

 _-Bien señorita, entrégueme ese objeto, dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano al frente de Nahla._

 _-Lo siento, pero no puedo darte algo que no les pertenece, dijo Nahla preparandose para atacar al tipo, pero Galax fue más rapido._

Galax rápidamente lanzo una pelota de oscuridad al frente de los pies de los hombres con armas, para luego esta explotase crenado una gran cortina oscura que cubrió tanto a los hombres como a los tres chicos. Obviamente los hombres empezaron a disparar al frente al ver que estaban dentro de la cortina de humo, sin importarles si llegaban a dispararle a aquel que se habia acercado a tomar el fragmento.

Mientras tanto esto sucedía, Galax tomo a Nahla y a Alekin por las manos y se los llevo a un lugar más seguro, aunque Nahla le daba golpes en el transcurso por no saber quien era el que la estaba tomando de sus manos. Galax los habia llevado volando hasta la cima de un edificio donde habia muy poca luz y donde no habia ningún helicóptero pasando en ese momento.

 _-No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿Oiste?, dijo Nahla agarrando a Galax del cuello._

 _-Tranquila, yo fui quien se lo pidió, después de todo era lo mejor que se podía hacer en ese momento, dijo Alekin separando a ambos con sus manos._

 _-Espero que todo esto acabe cuando nos vayamos con el fragmento, ya que al parecer estos hombres estan haciendo esto por el fragmento, dijo Galax observando como a lo lejos se podía ver exposiciones y oír disparos._

 _-Eso no es nuestro problema, asi que mejor vamonos antes de que algo más pase, dijo Nahla colocando su mano al frente con el fragmento._

Ambos chicos acercaron sus manos y tocaron el fragmento que sostenia Nahla, haciendo que de esta desprendiera una pequeña luz del cristal, mientras eso pasaba un helicóptero los enfoco con una gran luz al mismo tiempo que algunos soldados que estaban en los techos con francotiradores les apuntaban. Uno de los que estaban en el helicóptero les grito "No se muevan o les dispararemos", los chicos veian como algunos hombres empezaban a bajar de otro helicóptero que habia aparecido, haciendo que los tres chicos se encontrasen rodeados por aquellas personas.

Pero algo hizo sorprender a todo el mundo que observaba a los tres chicos, y eso era que debajo de los pies de los chicos empezo a salir unos grandes pétalos de una rosa de color rosado que cubrió a los tres chicos, haciendo que los soldados le empezasen a disiparle al capullo que se habia formado, pero este parecia no inmutarse ante los ataques de las balas hasta que el mismo capullo se hundió en el piso, desapareciendo de ese mundo junto con los tres chicos y el fragmento.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Bueno chicos espero que les haya agrado el capitulo, pero estoy seguro que no les habra gustado del todo ya que de seguro querían más peleas, pero la verdad es que no voy a meter a mis personajes en una guerra tan pronto, asi que tendrán que aguantarse ya que los primeros capitulo de una serie son un poco aburridos, pero creo que les puedo asegurar que en el futuro se pondrá mejor.

Sin nada más que decirles yo me despido mis lectores. 


	12. Capitulo 11: Los yequel

Hola nuevamente mis lectores, aquí les traigo otro capitulo más de "Atravesando Dimensiones", este capitulo lo hice mucho más corto para que no les fuese tan pesado verlo, asi que espero que lo disfruten.

Otra cosa que debo decirles es que subiré este capitulo junto con el nuevo fanfic, *Retumbo de tambores*… **Un Oscuro Sendero.** Asi que los que son fans de My Little pony y les gusto mi fanfic **un oscuro sendero** , pues pueden ir a verlo, eso si, es una introducción a la historia por lo cual se consideraría un prologo o algo asi, como sea comencemos con el capitulo.

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening: Vuela alto de mago de oz**

 **Capitulo 11:** Los yequel

Los chicos se encontraban nuevamente en el tunel de gusano, mientras esperaban a que llegaran al nuevo lugar al que irían, Galax y Alekin se pusieron a charlar sobre varias cosas, al mismo tiempo que Nahla solo se quedaba apartada de los dos o mejor dicho de uno de los dos, porque simplemente no le agradaba.

Pasados unos minutos una luz brillante al borde del tunel empezo a brillar, haciendo que los tres chicos fuese arrastrados hacia aquella luz. Los tres por supuesto lo tomaron como algo ya normal dentro de lo que sabían.

En una gran planicie cubierta de color blanco donde no habia ningún ser vivo a la vista, una rosa de color rosa aparecio en el cielo para luego abrirse en todo su esplendor, haciendo que tres seres cayesen en la planicie amortiguados por la suave cubierta de color blanco.

 _-Ahora ¿A dónde hemos venido a parar?, pregunto Nahla tocando la cubierta blanca del piso._

 _-Pues al parecer, no hay signos de civilización cerca, dijo Alekin observando hacia todos lados._

 _-¡No pensé ver esto en lo que me quedaba de vida!, exclamo Galax con una gran impresión tocando la cubierta de color blanco._

 _-Y que estan impresionante como para que pongas esa cara, pregunto Nahla con mal humor._

 _-Esto es algo que aparece en la historia de "La Era Oscura". Esto es lo que habia en el antiguo continente conocido como Frost, esto era lo que llamaban_ _ **nieve**_ _, dijo Galax sosteniendo un poco de la abundante nieve que cubria toda la planicie._

 _-¡En serio!, dijo Alekin tomando tambien un montoncito de nieve con las manos tambien.-*Uf* si que esta frio, pero supongo que asi es como sentían los que antes estaban en ese continente, dijo Alekin poniendo su cara en la nieve._

 _-(Es muy fría, además parece que es muy moldeable), pensaba Nahla mientras hacia lo que parecia un castillito de nieve con las manos._

Los tres chicos estuvieron jugando con la nieve durante un pequeño rato, haciendo ángeles de nieve aunque no supieran que se llamaban asi, tambien Alekin y Galax jugaban a lanzarse la nieve el uno al otro, Nahla por otra parte hacia pequeños castillos de nieve. Tiempo después los tres chicos empezaron a tener más frio y más frio, asi que antes de que oscureciera decidieron mejor dejar de jugar, y empezaran a buscar algún sitio para descansar y hacer una fogata. Cada uno se le fue asignado buscar una cosa: Nahla buscaría algún sitio para dormir y haría el fuego, Galax buscaría algo para comer y Alekin buscaría mucha madera y si encontraba comida pues que tambien la trajera consigo.

De esa manera cada uno se fue por su lado, Nahla se a buscar más por la planicie, Galax se fue por lado del bosque para ver si encontraba comida, y por último, Alekin se fue tambien para el bosque solo que por un lado diferente por el que se habia ido Galax.

 **(Tercera persona-Nahla)**

Nahla volaba por el cielo con sus alas extendidas buscando alguna cueva o algo parecido para descansar, pero gracias a la nieve se le hacia un poco dificil poder encontrar alguna cueva a la vista. Lamentablemente las cosas se pusieron peor, ya que una ventisca se hizo presente en tan solo unos pocos segundos, haciendo que Nahla tuviese muchos problemas para poder volar con normalidad. Nahla en segundos no pudo seguir volando por causa de la nieve que se acumulaba en sus alas, haciendo que esta cállese desde lo alto hasta un montón de nieve que habia abajo.

 _-¡Mierda!, exclamo Nahla saliendo del montón de nieve con una cara de enfado.-Por ahora parece que no podre volar, asi que lo mejor será caminar, dijo Nahla para empezar a caminar por la gran planicie._

De esa forma Nahla siguio caminando por la planicie cubierta nieve tratando de encontrar alguna cueva, pero por desgracia la ventisca le hacia muy dificil poder caminar al igual que dificultaba su visión, además de que empezaba a tener bastante por cada paso que daba. Asi que Nahla ya harta del frio y de la dificultad de caminar activo su "Aura Llaméate", de esa forma la nieve que pisaba se derretía casi al instante y el frio ya no se sentia. Asi Nahla siguio caminando sin ningún problema hasta que de pronto se encontro con una sombra que se encontraba al frente de ella.

 _-¿Qué se supone que es eso?, se pregunto Nahla asi misma al ver tan extraña figura a varios pasos al frente de ella. Esta solo se le podía ver su sombra, era pequeño con dos brazos y dos piernas, pero lo que resaltaba era que parecia tener un ¿tercer brazo?_

Pero Nahla no pudo seguir viendo a esa criatura, ya que esta se dio cuenta de Nahla y empezo a correr, Nahla queriendo saber que era, además de no encontrar alguna cueva, decidio seguir a la criatura aunque esta fue bastante rápida a pie.

 **(Primera persona-Alekin-Antes de la ventisca)**

Me encontraba recogiendo varias varitas que encontraba por debajo de la nieve, lo cual era bastante complicado si estan debajo de la nieve obviamente. Asi que después de pensarlo un rato decidi cortar algunas ramas de los arboles que habían, de esa manera tome mi guadaña y corte varias ramas de los arboles rápidamente. Luego de recoger las ramitas que habia cortado decidi devolverme por donde habia venido, pero escuche un sonido a lo lejos que me hizo pensar en otra cosa.

 _-¿Qué fue ese sonido?, pregunte al aire mientras miraba detrás mía.-El sonido vino de por ahí, ¿Voy a ver o me devuelvo?, dije pensando en lo que debía hacer._

 _-¡Auxiliooooo!, dijo una voz chillona, como la de un niño desde más adentro del bosque._

Después de haber escuchado aquel grito rápidamente solté las ramas que traía y fui corriendo buscando el origen de aquel ruido. Busque y busque por muchas partes del bosque buscando el origen de la voz, pero desgraciadamente no pude encontrar el origen de aquella voz.

 _-No queda de otra, tendré que volar asi será más rapido, dije yo sacando mis alas y emprendiendo el vuelo._

Esta vez mi busqueda fue mucha más rápida que antes, gracias a mi posicion en el cielo podía ver mucho mejor la zona. Pronto pude escuchar nuevamente la voz, la cual que por pura casualidad sonaba desde dentro de una grieta que habia debajo de unos árboles y varias arbustos alrededor. Asi que descendí con un poco de cuidado, ya que parecia que una tormenta se aproximaba al parecer.

 _-¿Holaaa? ¿Hay alguien ahí?, pregunte mirando dentro de la grieta._

 _-Si estoy aquí, dijo la voz que oí antes, para que dé debajo de la nieve saliera un, un… ¿En realidad no sé que es?_

 **(Primera persona-Galax- antes de la ventisca)**

Caminaba por una parte del bosque recogiendo lo que para mi parecia comida, ya que estando en una dimensión diferente a la nuestra hace que sea dificil saber que cosas se comen, aunque la verdad es que no me importaba llevar comida que estuviese envenenada o algo, ya que cuando las lleve le pediré a Alekin que las revise por si tienen algo malo, dado a que él sabe distinguir los alimentos.

 _-Es verdad, porque no mejor mandaron a Alekin a buscar la comida, de esa manera hubiese sido mejor, dije al aire sin importarme que me oyeran los animales que habia por ahí._

Luego de haber dicho aquellas palabras decidi seguir buscar más comida, aunque llevaba bastante comida en brazos.

En el transcurso recogí algo que parecia una fruta de color verde con manchas de color purpura, yo simplemente la vi con una cara de extrañeza, pero esa extrañeza cambio a una de hambruna ya que mi estomago rugió como león, haciendo que mirase aquella fruta con hambre. Sé que no es típico de mí el comer algo que no conozco, pero en verdad tengo hambre asi que mejor le daré una mordida para probar.

Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de comerme esa fruta una piedra me hizo tirar la fruta al suelo, haciendo que mirase rápidamente desde donde habia sido lanza aquella piedra, pero solo pude ver a una sombra alejarse corriendo, asi que empece a seguir dicha sombra por el bosque, pero debido a la comida que traía conmigo se me hacia muy dificil seguirle el paso a aquella sombras, por eso deje de seguir a la sombra para nuevamente volver por donde habia venido.

Tarde un poco más en poder regresar al sitio donde nos habíamos separados mis compañeros y yo, pero no pude ver a ninguno de ellos cerca por lo que me senté en una piedra que habia por ahí a esperarlos. Desgraciadamente no pude disfrutar mucho el estar sentado dado que una ventisca empezo a soplar fuertemente, haciéndome que me abrazase para resistir el frio que hacia.

 _-Rayos, porque ahora tiene que aparecer una tormenta, dije viendo como las nubes habían tapado el sol por completo y empezaba a nevar.-No puedo esperarlos aquí o me moriré de frio, dije yo tomando parte de la comida y dejar la demás en aquel sitio, para luego irme a buscar algún sitio en donde resguardarme._

Estuve más o menos una hora buscando algún sitio para refugiarme, pero desgraciadamente no podía encontrar un sitio, asi que seguia caminando por la nieve con esta tormenta que me hacia sentir más frio a cada segundo, mis piernas me empezaron a fallar haciéndome que cayese de cara a la nieve, mientras que cerraba mis ojos poco a poco ya que al parecer estaba perdiendo la consciencia por hipotermia o eso creo.

 _-Acaso moriré aquí, pregunte con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, para luego caer en la incosciencia._

 **(Con Nahla)**

Nahla habia seguido a aquella criatura por un largo tramo, hasta que casualmente se adentraron en el bosque en el cual Galax y Alekin habían entrado antes. Pero Nahla no le dio mucha importancia y siguio persiguiendo a aquel ser que corría y que al parecer se alejaba más y más, hasta que en una vuelta que le dieron a un árbol este desapareció de su vista.

 _-¿Pero donde se metió?, pregunto Nahla viendo en los alrededores del árbol._

Pero sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando escucho unas voces que se acercaban hacia ella, y lo más curioso es que una de las voces le sonaba bastante familiar. Asi que subiéndose al árbol con sus alas decidio esperar hasta que pudiera ver a los que se acercaban, al mismo tiempo que desactivaba su "Aura Llameante" que seguia activa para mantenerse caliente por la ventisca. Pasados unos segundos Nahla pudo ver dos sombras que se acercaban, ya que la ventisca dificultaba mucho poder verlos detenidamente. Una de las sombras, la cual parecia más pequeña que la otra se acerco al árbol donde estaba Nahla y presiono una parte del árbol, haciendo que de las raíces del árbol surgiera una trampilla por donde se podía bajar.

 _-Ven es por aquí, dijo la voz que se habia acercado al árbol, haciendo que la otra sombra se acercara._

Nahla bajo del árbol cayendo al frente de la sombra que habia abierto la trampilla, haciendo que esta misma se asustara, pero rápidamente Nahla agarro la sombra del hombre para después voltearla y ver detenidamente que era. Al parecer era como una mujer humana, pero solo en cuerpo, ella tenia un cuerpo muy pequeño como el de un niño, pero lo que la hacia diferente era que tenia una cabeza de perro, si leyeron bien cabeza de perro, y por detrás de ella para rematar tenia una cola de mono, algo que dejo descolocada a Nahla a montones, al mismo tiempo que la chica dio un gritito un poco bajo.

 _-¿Pero que eres tu?, pregunto Nahla sin saber que la otra sombra estaba atrás de ella._

 _-Nahla no la asustes asi, dijo la sombra detrás de Nahla, haciendo que atrás de ella apareciese Alekin, quien se acerco a la niña perro, por asi decirlo, para rascarle un poco la cabeza haciendo que esta moviera la cola en felicidad._

 _-Alekin, pero que haces aquí, ¿Y quien es ella?, pregunto Nahla al ver a Alekin rascar la cabeza de la niña perro._

 _-Bueno una historia corta asi que te la contare, respondió Alekin dejando de rascar la cabeza de la niña, haciendo que esta hiciera un puchero._

 **Algunos momentos antes**

 _ **Yo me habia encontrado a esta chica en una grieta que habia debajo de un árbol, dado que al parecer se habia caído y no podía salir por que las paredes eran muy resbaladizas. Yo la primera vez que la vi tambien tuve tu misma expresión, pero mi razón de estar ahí era ayudarla, asi que descendí con mis alas a la grieta.**_

 _-No sé quien seas, pero por favor no me hagas daño, exclamo la niña escondiéndose en la nieve, lo cual hizo que se viera muy kawai, como dicen las chicas._

 _-Tranquila no vine hacerte daño. Yo escuche tus gritos de auxilio y por eso he venido, dije yo extendiendo mi mano hacia ella._

 _-Seguro que no estas con el clan de los_ _ **Acechadores**_ _, pregunto la niña haciéndome que tuviese muchas dudas sobre quienes eran los_ _ **Acechadores**_ _._

 _-No tranquila no soy de ellos, aunque la verdad no sé que es un_ _ **Acechador**_ _, respondí haciendo una pose de no saber nada, mientras aun seguia extendida mi mano._

 _-De acuerdo, creeré en ti, dijo la niña tomando mi mano._

 _ **Luego de eso, la levante del montón de nieve en la que estaba, pero cuando lo hice mire que tenia una cola y no una cola de perro para que estuviera acorde con su cabeza, sino que tenia una cola de mono, haciéndome que pusiera una cara de estúpido por varios segundos, los cuales la niña trataba de hacerme reaccionar. Cuando por fin volví en mi, tome a la niña en mis brazos para luego sacar mis alas y volar fuera de la grieta, dejando a la niña nuevamente en el suelo., ella me agradeció y dijo que la acompañara hacia su casa para agradecerle por salvarla, la verdad tenia pensado en volver con ustedes dos, pero tambien me preocupaba de que la niña tuviera problemas al regresar a su casa, asi que la acompañe hasta su casa, aunque de eso le pregunte por su nombre lo que me respondio que se llamaba**_ _ **Nisli**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Cuando nos encontrábamos caminando por el bosque hacia la casa de Nisli, unos 3 seres parecidos a Nisli se pusieron al frente nuestro.**_

 _-Parece que esta cosa te ayudo a salir de esa grieta, dijo uno de los seres que se parecían a Nisli. Aunque las únicas diferencias que se notaban era que estos tres si tenian una cola perro en vez de una de mono, además de que tenia garras en las manos, lo cual Nisli no tenia porque tenia una mano humana._

 _-No importa, solo hiciste que se apresura tú tiempo de muerte niña, dijo otro de los tres seres viendo con ferocidad a Nisli, mientras que esta misma se escondía detrás de mí como gato asustado._

 _-Pues no pienso permitirles que le pongan ni un solo dedo encima, además ¿porque debería morir?, pregunte lo ultimo sabiendo el motivo de aquellos seres._

 _-No sé porque deberíamos decírtelo, al fin y al cabo morirás con ella, dijo el ultimo preparandose para atacar al igual que los otros dos tambien lo hacían._

 _-Supongo que no hay otro modo, Nisli escóndete rapido, dije mientras tomaba la guadaña de mi espalda y Nisli se iba a esconder detrás de un árbol._

 _ **Debo decir que la batalla no fue tan dificil como la esperaba la esperaba, ya que esos tres seres eran rápidos si, pero por desgracia para ellos yo mucho más rapido y más cuando lucho de verdad, asi que no me tomo mucho hacer que cayesen inconscientes en el piso. Luego de eso decidi llevar a aquellos tres hacia la misma grieta en la que habían metido a Nisli, después de eso Nisli y yo seguimos el camino hasta su casa. Y ya sabes el resto.**_

 **Tiempo normal**

 _-Y asi fue como llegamos aquí y nos encontramos contigo, termino de decir Alekin._

 _-Bueno… entonces que son ustedes, pregunto Nahla a Nisli._

 _-Nuestra especie se le conoce como yequels, respondió Nisli con un poco de mal humor._

 _-Buenos ahora que nos conocimos que tal si entramos, dijo Alekin viendo Nisli._

 _-A es cierto, déjame entrar primero, es que mi padre no le gustan mucho los extraños, dijo Nisli bajando por las escaleras._

 _-Esto puede venirnos bien, podemos pedirles que nos dejen descansar en su casa, dijo Nahla en tono pensativo._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo, pero solo hasta que encontremos otro lugar… además tengo que encontrar a Galax, pero con esta tormenta se me va hacer muy dificil encontrarlo, dijo Alekin viendo como la nieve seguia aumentando._

 **(En algún lugar debajo de la tierra)**

Un inconsciente Galax se levantaba poco a poco del piso, mientras miraba de un lado a otro el sitio donde se encontraba ahora mismo, el se encontraba al frente de una fogata y dentro de una cárcel, haciendo que tuviera un mal presentimiento de lo que estaba pasando, además de que estaba pensando en como se supone que habia llegado ahí si termino desmayándose por hipotermia en medio de la planicie. Pero sus preguntas se convirtieron en dudas cuando escucho unas pisadas que se acercaban a su celda, haciendo que Galax se pusiese nervioso.

Dos personas se posaron al frente de la puerta, pero Galax al verlos le quedo una cara como de idiota al ver aquella dos personas de pequeño tamaño. Los dos tenian la cabeza de un perro, tenian garras en las manos y las piernas y tenian colas de perro.

 _-Al parecer ya despertaste, eso es bueno, dijo uno de los dos con cara de sádico, además de que este tenia una cicatriz en su ojos izquierdo que pasaba desde arriba hasta abajo._

 _-Es una inquisición que encontre tirado en la nieve, seguro que nos divertirá por poco tiempo, ya que no parece muy fuerte, dijo el otro que tenia una cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo._

 _-¿Qué son ustedes?, pregunto Galax tratando de obtener la respuesta._

 _-Parece que esta cosa es inteligente al parecer, bueno te lo diré… nosotros somos conocidos como_ _ **Los Acechadores**_ _, respondió el tipo con la cicatriz en el ojo._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Bueno mis lectores aquí acaba el capitulo de hoy, recuerden dejarme algún comentario si asi lo desean, y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. 


	13. Capitulo 12: El coliseo de los yaquel

Bueno mis lectores, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de "Atravesando Dimensiones" después de unas semanas de no subirlo por cuestiones de trabajo de universidad.

 **Ahora si, lo siguiente es muy importante:** Desde que suba este capitulo, los demás capitulo tendré que hacerlos con menos frecuencia, debido a cosas personales, pero no se preocupen porque seguiré subiendo como pueda.

Ya dejando eso de lado espero que les guste este capitulo.

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening:** Vuela alto de mago de oz

 **Capitulo 12:** El coliseo de los yaquel

 **(Casa de Nisli-De noche)**

Los dos Prixes se encontraban sentados al frente de una mesa junto con Nisli y su padre, el cual era parecido a su hija solo que este tenia un pelaje más oscuro, y su nombre al parecer era Rufus. Este miraba con una cara disgustada a los dos Prixes, mientras que Nisli trataba de calmar un poco a su padre quien seguia mirando a los dos Prixes, los cuales simplemente se miraban de vez cuando entre si por lo incomoda que era la situación. De pronto el padre soltó un pequeño suspiro de resignación y cambio su mirada por una más aceptable.

 _-Bien, pueden quedarse hasta que pase la tormenta, pero si se quieren quedar por más tiempo deberán trabajar y ganarse su lugar para dormir, dijo Rufus con una cara más amable._

 _-Se lo agradecemos mucho señor, le prometemos que no haremos nada malo y trabajaremos, respondió Alekin con una cara alegre._

 _-Muchas gracias señor, dijo tambien Nahla,_

 _-Bien, pues entonces les mostrare la habitación de huéspedes, ¡Vengan es por aquí!, dijo Nisli corriendo por un corredor, haciendo que ambos Prixes la siguieran._

Ambos siguieron a la pequeña niña yequel, hasta un cuarto que habia en el fondo de dicho corredor. Ya al frente de la puerta la niña la abrio dejando pasar a ambos chicos mostrando un cuarto pequeño con dos camas, una estantería con unos cuantos libros, una mesita de noche y una pequeña bola de luz que habia en el techo (Bombilla, pero con otro tipo de energia lumínica).

 _-Bien, aquí es, que les parece, dijo Nisli viendo a los dos Prixes tirándose en las camas._

 _-Las camas son suaves, asi que por mi esta bien, respondió Alekin con su cara en la almohada._

 _-Para mi tambien esta bien, aunque porque no hicieron esta casa en la superficie, después de todo ahí arriba hay mucha más luz, ya que esta cosa no alumbra mucho la verdad, dijo Nahla refiriéndose a la pequeña bombilla en el techo._

 _-Bueno alumbra poco porque es un grupo de luciérnagas las que estan ahí dentro, respondió Nisli haciendo que ambos miraran más de cerca la bombilla, haciendo que vieran un grupo de luciérnagas dentro de la bombilla de cristal._

 _-Eso es algo que no pensé ver, pero aun asi no me respondiste a mi primera pregunta, ¿Por qué no hicieron su casa en la superficie?, pregunto Nahla nuevamente._

 _-No es algo fácil de explicar, aunque tiene que ver con los yequel con los cuales peleo Alekin, pero creo que será mejor que mi padre se los diga, respondió Nisli haciéndoles una señal con su mano diciendo que la siguieran._

Los tres personajes caminaron de nuevo a la sala del pequeño hogar, donde se encontraba Rufus comiendo una sopa de vegetales que habia preparado desde antes de que llegaran Alekin y Nahla. Nisli se acerco a su padre y le dijo algo al oído, haciendo que este pusiese una cara seria otra vez, mientras miraba a los dos chicos que volvían a sentirse tensos por la mirada del hombre-perro.

 _-¿Por qué quieren saber eso?, pregunto Rufus con la misma cara._

 _-Bueno, es porque es algo poco usual de donde venimos, que una casa este hecha debajo de la tierra, respondió Nahla sin rodeos y haciendo que Rufus soltara un suspiro._

 _-*Suspiro*, de acuerdo les contare, exclamo Rufus haciéndoles una señas con sus manos a los dos prixes para que se sentaran._

Ambos chicos se sentaron en las sillas que habia, mientras que Nisli se iba a su cuarto a dormir, ya que su padre le dijo que lo hiciera. Ya cuando se fue de la sala, Rufus comenzó a contar la pequeña historia.

 **Narración por Rufus**

 _ **Hace tiempo atrás nuestra especie viva en la superficie sin ningún problema a la vista. Nosotros los yequel muy pocas veces buscábamos peleas entre las demás bestias que habitaban nuestro planeta, pero desgraciadamente en nuestra especie siempre hubo disputas con respecto a esto, ya sea de herir a las demás especies o no. Aunque fue gracias a que el líder de todo el clan yequel tenia prohibió herir a las demás bestias, por eso los yequels que querían atacar a las demás bestias se mantenían a raya, pero un dia ocurrió un accidente en el que el líder del falleció, y con su muerte un nuevo líder aparecio, solo que este tenia un pensamiento muy diferente al del antiguo líder.**_

 _ **Este nuevo rey proclamo que los yequel dominarían todo el mundo con su fuerza depredadora, haciendo asi que todos los yequels que lo seguian empezaran a atacar a las demás especies sin razón alguna, pero todo empeoro cuando los yequel empezaron a comer de la carne de las bestias que mataban, algo que nunca habíamos hecho los yequel ya que solo comíamos peces, verduras y frutas.**_

 _ **Cuando el primero de ellos comió el primer bocado rápidamente este se tiro al piso retorciéndose, para que a cada segundo que pasaba partes de su cuerpo cambiaban, sus dedos se volvían garras y su típica cola se volvio aun más peluda de lo que ya era. Pronto el que habia cambiado se paro del piso con una vista que denotaba que no tendría piedad con nadie, luego de eso muchos de los yequel empezaron a comer de la carne tambien, pero muchos otros decidieron irse del clan yendose y alejándose de lo que se habia convertido su antiguo clan.**_

 _ **Después de que los yequel se refugiaran en lugares seguros, se esparció una noticia que dejo impactado a los pocos que decidieron no comer de la carne, y eso era que ahora el clan de los yequel que comieron la carne se querían hacer llamar "Los Acechadores", mientras que a los que no comieron la carne serian llamados los "Los Reservados", debido a que no queríamos comer la carne que ellos si hicieron.**_

 _ **Luego de eso, Los Acechadores empezaron a jugar con las bestias que tenian un poco de mentalidad o que les llamaba mucho su interes, llevándolas a un sitio que desconozco para satisfacer su diversión seguramente.**_

 **(Tercera persona)**

 _-Y esa es la respuesta que les doy, no podemos vivir en la superficie porque Los Acechadores podrían encontrarnos y torturarnos, por eso te agradezco que hayas salvado a mi hija antes, dijo Rufus levantándose de su silla y encaminándose a una pared donde habia una foto._

 _-Pero porque no luchan contra ellos para recuperar lo que es suyo, pregunto Nahla._

 _-Sería inútil, muchos de los nuestros quisieron hacer lo mismo que estas proponiendo, pero todos terminaron muertos por la fuerza que ahora ellos poseen, respondió Rufus con una cara triste._

 _-Y si todas las bestias con un poco de mentalidad como tu dices se unen para acabar con ellos, tal vez puedan hacer un cambio en todo esto ¿no?, pregunto ahora Alekin con una idea más o menos buena._

 _-No lo sé, las demás razas no les gustara trabajar con nosotros para hacer eso, pero no digo que no fuese posible, solo que no hay alguien lo suficientemente valiente como para dar el primer paso con las demás bestias, respondió Rufus cabizbajo._

Luego de eso los chicos decidieron dejar el tema de lado e irse a dormir para descansar mientras la tormenta se iba. Alekin por su parte estaba bastante preocupado por lo que habia escuchado de Rufus, ya que Galax todavía seguia en el exterior y si no lo atrapo la tormenta, tal vez y solo tal vez "Los Acechadores" lo hubiese capturado, lo cual sería un gran problema.

 **(Punto de vista de Galax)**

Me encontraba tirado en el piso encima de un conjunto de paja que me servía como cama en esta celda, mientras pensaba en lo que me habían dicho aquellos dos sujetos que al parecer me habían encerrado en esta celda.

 **Flashback Cortito**

 _-Ustedes son que, pregunte nuevamente con seria duda._

 _-Somos los Acechadores pequeño, asi que espero que cuando salgas a luchar me des un buen espectáculo, dijo aquel tipo de la cicatriz para que luego este se fuera._

 _-Descansa por ahora pequeña bestia, mañana por la mañana empezara tu combate, dijo el otro tipo que se me habia quedado viendo con una cara que conocía muy bien,_ _ **"Desprecio"**_ _._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con que voy a pelear? Además porque lo haría, pregunte sosteniendo los barrotes que lo aprisionaban._

 _-Tu solo debes pelear para divertirnos y luego caer muerto, no tienes que preguntar nada más. Además ya quiero ver que llegue el momento para que te destruyan en el coliseo, no soporto ver tu rostro ni un minuto más, dijo aquel tipo yendose y dejándome con la palabra en la boca._

 _-Pero que mierda esta pasando aquí, dije yo golpeando los barrotes con furia por mi situación._

 **Fin del Flashback**

 _-No sé que hacer, aquí no hay ningún lugar en esta celda por donde pueda escapar, qué hare, dije yo mientras trataba de dormir para lo que se avecinaba mañana._

 **(Al dia siguiente)**

Me fui despertando poco a poco al sentir algo húmedo que caía en mi cara, al mirar mejor pude darme cuenta que era una gotera que habia en mi celda, algo raro viendo que afuera habia mucho frio y nieve, pero eso estoy casi seguro que podría estar en algún sitio donde hubiese mucho calor, pero desgraciadamente no lo sé la verdad ya que no hay ventanas ni podía ver mucho dado que solo habia unas antorchas que iluminaban las diferentes celdas que habían en este sitio.

Decidi levantarme debido a que mi sitio para dormir estaba un poco mojado por culpa de la gotera, no sin antes mover el conjunto de paja que era mi cama hacia un lado para que no se siguiera mojando. Luego de eso me puse a mirar a través de los barrotes por si se podía encontrar alguna salida de la celda, pero no pude divisar nada de interes, no más pude ver que en otras celdas habia otros tipos parecidos a los "Acechadores" que me metieron aquí antes, solo que estos tenian una cola de mono y tenian manos normales.

 _-¡Oye! ¡Estas despierto!, pregunte al tipo que estaba en una de las celdas, el tipo después de unos minutos me respondió._

 _-Si te escucho chico, ¿Qué quieres?, respondió aquel tipo._

 _-Sabes si hay una manera de salir de aquí, es que tengo que volver con mis amigos, dije yo con una voz alta para que me escuchara._

 _-Lamento decírtelo, pero aquí no hay salida chico, todos los que caen en las manos de los Acechadores nunca podrán salir, dijo el tipo con poco energia._

 _-Y te vas a rendir asi sin más, al menos pelea por tu libertad, dije yo tratando de darle valor al tipo._

 _-No lo entiendes chico, aquí te hacen pelear hasta la muerte sin importar si eres adulto, niño o viejo. Los acechadores no tendrán piedad con nosotros, asi que será mejor que te hagas a la idea, dijo el tipo volteándose para no mirarme._

 _-Pues no me voy a rendir, he pasado por muchas cosas como para que ahora unos estúpidos hombres con cara de perro me vengan a encerrar y me hagan pelear por su diversión, dije yo sentándome en el piso al frente de los barrotes._

 _-Tienes valor… Igual como mi hijo la tuvo, dijo el tipo como últimas antes de recostarse en el piso._

 _-(No me rendiré, encontrare una forma de salir, ya sea abriéndome paso con mis poderes), pensé recostándome nuevamente en la cama de paja._ (Nota: Galax no ha destruido la celda con sus poderes, porque no sabe lo que habra cuando salga, ya que es mejor algo bien planeado que salir a lo bestia destruyendo todo a su paso)

Pasados unas horas más, uno de los tipos que tenian cabeza de perro entro por la puerta que daba acceso al conjunto de celdas en donde yo estaba, mientras que de atrás de ese tipo aparecieron unos cuantos más que empezaron a sacar a muchos tipos de las celdas que se parecían a ellos, solo que no tenian garras y tenian cola de mono, pero no solo eso, sino que tambien habían sacado lo que parecia ser un gato pequeño de color azul que caminaba en dos patas, una especie de oruga con alas y otras bestias más que me parecían irreales.

Por último, los tipos vinieron a mi celda y me sacaron de muy mala manera, para luego guiarnos a todos y cada uno de nosotros por un corredor bastante grande en donde las paredes de tanto izquierda como derecha tenian más de esos tipos que nos vigilaban a cada momento. Pronto llegamos a lo que parecia ser un gran coliseo o algo parecido ya que para mi desgracia al parecer este no era de techo abierto, sino que todo estaba cerrado, pero al menos me confirmaba un poco de que me encontraba debajo de la tierra o algo parecido.

De un momento a otro, pude ver que en las gradas de alrededor iban sentándose más tipos como los que me habían encerraron, solo que estos venían con sus hijos y creo que mujeres. Todo esto me estaba dando mala espina, pero supe en verdad que todo se pondría peor cuando escuche la voz de aquel tipo de la cicatriz que visito en mi celda.

 _-Muy bien señoras y señores, henos aquí nuevamente para ver una sangrienta batalla para nuestra satisfacción… hoy hemos puesto nuevos guerreros para las batallas, por lo que puede que nos divertiremos más al verlos pelear, decia aquel tipo encima de un balcón en su sitio bastante elevado alejado, pero a la vez en una buena posicion para ver todo._

 _-Como dijo nuestro líder_ _ **Darthor,**_ _hace unos dias capturamos a varias especies más y esperamos que les agrade la pelea. ¡Ahora comencemos con la lucha!, dijo el que parecia ser el siervo de Darthor, con una voz alta al final._

De pronto unas tres puertas que habían al contrario de donde habíamos salido se empezaron a abrir, para que de estas tres apareciesen tres osos, pero no lo típicos osos que yo conocía, sino unos osos del doble o cuádruple de tamaño con cuatro brazos al frente y que caminaban en dos patas, y para rematar estos tenian un cola parecida a las de las serpientes con una boca al final.

 _-(Por favor díganme que todavía sigo en mi celda o al menos que siga en mi casa durmiendo), pensé yo al ver aquellas criaturas terroríficas, haciendo que diese un paso hacia atrás al igual que el grupo que estaba conmigo._

Los demás que estaban conmigo temblaban del miedo al ver a esos osos, incluso algunos tenian tanto miedo que se desmayaron en el acto, algo que eso feliz a la multitud, pero algo que hizo que mi rabia hacia ellos creciese.

 **(Con Nahla y Alekin)**

Estos se encontraban justo afuera de la casa de Rufus junto con Nisli esperando a Rufus que iba saliendo de la casa.

 _-Bien con esto ya podemos irnos, dijo Rufus terminando de cerrar la puerta de su casa._

 _-Bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos yendo, necesitamos encontrar un amigo que se extravió, dijo Alekin sacando sus alas sorprendiendo a Rufus, ya que todavía no las habia visto._

 _-Wau… son increíbles nunca pensé en ver algo como ustedes, dijo impresionado al ver las alas de Alekin._

 _-Jaja, pues ya ves, nos vemos luego, termino de decir Alekin para salir volando siendo seguido de mala gana por Nahla._

 _-Espero que encuentren a su amigo, ha pasado una noche entera con la tormenta, a menos que haya encontrado una cueva no creo que haya sobrevivido, dijo Rufus._

 _-No te preocupes, de seguro que su amigo estará bien, dijo Nisli con una sonrisa, para que luego los dos se fueron a realizar varios asuntos con respecto a la comida._

 **(De vuelta con Galax-Tercera persona)**

Galax se encontraba de espaldas contra una de las paredes del coliseo, mientras veía como aquella bestia oso corría en dirección hasta él, pero antes de que llegase hasta donde él estaba dio un giro hacia delante pasando a través de sus piernas y haciendo que este se chocara contra la pared dejándolo atontado.

 _-Esto es una locura, no podemos seguir asi por mucho más tiempo, dijo Galax viendo como muchos habían sido devorados por aquellas bestias que seguian desgarrando a los demás._

 _-Haaaaaa, grito uno que habia sido atrapado en las fauces de una de las bestias._

 _-Todos reúnanse en aquella pared si quieren sobrevivir, grito a todo pulmón Galax haciendo que varias personas le hiciesen caso, mientras que otras no. Entre el tumulto de gente que le hizo caso a Galax se encontraba aquel viejo con el que habia hablado antes en la celda._

Galax rápidamente tambien corrió hasta donde estaban toda la gente, las cuales estaban bastante asustadas porque las tres bestias se iban acercando más y más en dirección hasta ellos. Pero Galax se mantenía firme delante de todas aquellas personas o criaturas como quieran llamarles.

 _-¡Escuchen!, grito Galax haciendo que todos lo escucharan.- ¡Cuando diga ahora, atacaran a los ojos de las bestias y luego a su nariz! ¿Entendieron?, volvio a gritar Galax con su corazón palpitándole rápidamente._

 **(** **Música** **para la batalla: Naruto - Kokuten – Extended)**

Galax veía como se acercaban cada vez más hacia ellos, hasta que por fin pudo ponerlos en su campo de ataque, Galax envolvió su brazo en una oscura neblina sorprendiendo a todo el mundo incluso a los mismos espectadores que veian toda aquella masacre con satisfacción. Galax elevo su brazo en dirección a los tres osos, haciendo que de su brazo surgieran tres disparos parecidos a humo a los ojos de los tres osos, lo cual hizo que los osos parecen sus ataques por tratar de quitarse aquella cosa que tenian en los ojos. En ese momento Galax grito: "!Ahora!", haciendo que los que no estuviesen aterrados atacaran a las bestias a los puntos que Galax les indico, muchos treparon por las espaldas de los osos tratando de llegar a la cabeza pero solo unos pocos pudieron ya que los osos se movían histéricamente.

Pasados unos minutos los tres osos se encontraban sin ojos y sin nariz, haciendo que estos atacasen más frenéticamente a todo lo que se le pusiese en frente, esto hizo que los osos estuviesen destruyendo las paredes del coliseo, pero uno de los osos se dirigio hasta donde estaba Galax y los demás, por eso Galax salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el oso mientras esquivaba con buenos reflejos los zarpazos que daba. En una voltereta que habia realizado pudo treparse en uno de los brazos, para luego seguir subiendo, pero el oso no se quedo parado sino que intentaba quitarse a Galax de su cabeza, pero Galax volviendo a cubrir su brazo en oscuridad le dio un puñetazo tremendo en la cabeza del oso haciendo que este se quedara atontado. Galax de inmediato dio un brinco alto ya que el oso habia dado un fuerte golpe en donde antes habia estado, para luego caer con su brazo cubierto en oscuridad e incrustándolo en la cabeza del oso para luego sacarlo y lanzarse hacia delante. Después de que cayera bien, el oso se cayó al piso con un gran temblor y con un gran agujero en la cabeza.

Los otros dos osos seguian destruyendo las paredes del coliseo, aunque luego de unos segundos estos destruyeron las paredes y casi mataron a los espectadores, pero rápidamente muchos Acechadores aparecieron y se encargaron de matar a las dos bestias con rapidez, dejando en su lugar a una masa de carne.

 _-Bien, sobrevivimos, exclamo Galax tirándose en el piso no por cansancio, ya que la verdad no habia luchado a todo su potencial, sino que lo hizo para que los Acechadores lo pensaran asi._

Luego de unos segundos __ **Darthor** volvio a hablar desde su palco.

 _-Señoras y Señores, les ha gustado el espectáculo, pregunto Darthor al aire recibiendo muchos aplausos de los espectadores y desprecio de los combatientes.-Muy bien, pues dejemos que nuestro combatientes descansen por hoy, para que mañana tengan la fuerza para pelear, ¡guardias llévenselos!, dijo Darthor gritando lo ultimo a sus guardias._

Pronto unos guardias que habían detenido a las otras dos bestias más otros más que aparecieron de la nada empezaron a llevarse a los que lucharon de nuevo a sus celdas, mientras que algunos que no querían volver a las celdas trataron de salir corriendo pero dos guardias los mataron en unos instantes, haciendo que los demás volviesen a sus celdas tranquilamente.

Galax luego de mirar un poco más el coliseo, unos guardias empezaron a empujarlo para que volviese a su celda, haciendo que no se opusiera y caminara en dirección a su celda sin rechistar.

Ya cuando todo el mundo estuvo dentro de sus celdas y los guardias se habían ido a hacer sus cosas los que estaban en sus celdas comenzaron a hablar, mientras que Galax solo oia lo que decian.

 **(Quiten la canción)**

 _-Ese chico es increíble, nunca pensé que alguien asi existía, incluso se necesitaría a 7 Acechadores para matar a un_ _ **Megoso**_ _(Mega oso), dijo una voz que parecia ser una mujer._

 _-Nunca pensé que sobreviviría a tres_ _ **Megosos**_ _, pero algo que me sorprendió fue que ese chico pudiera con uno él solo, decia la voz de un hombre._

 _-Puede que ese chico sea nuestra esperanza para poder salir de aquí, decia otra voz._

 _-Si, podemos pedirle que nos ayude con un plan para salir de aquí, dijo otra voz de chica._

 _-¡Oye chico!, dijo el viejo con el que habia hablado Galax ayer._

 _-¿Que pasa?, pregunto Galax mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su celda._

 _-No te dejes llevar por que simplemente tengas algunas habilidades, hay muchas cosas y bestias que tienen los Acechadores en su poder, asi que no pienses que puedes escapar de aquí tan fácilmente, respondió el viejo mirándolo desde una celda al frente de la de Galax._

 _-Por que eres tan negativo, no crees siquiera que haya alguna forma de salir de aquí o que haya algo que se pueda hacer, además que te hayas rendido no significa que yo lo haga, dijo Galax ya un poco mosqueado._

 _-Solo quiero que veas la realidad, en este sitio no somos más que unas meras ratas en contra de un gigante, dijo el viejo ya tambien mosqueado._

 _-Pues te demostrare que una simple rata puedo acabar con un gigante… porque siempre he luchado a pesar de que todas las cosas van en mi contra y esta no es una excepción, dijo Galax yendose a acostar._

 _-Este niño tonto solo hará que el rey lo mate, dijo el viejo para luego recostarse._

 **(Con Nahla y Alekin)**

Ambos chicos se encontraban volando por los alrededores de donde habían llegado por primera vez en ese mundo, hasta que pudieron divisar algo que se encontraba en el piso, lo cual era increíble que pudiesen verlo ya que se encontraba debajo de una espesa capa de nieve. Ambos descendieron al suelo y miraron lo que se encontraba en el piso.

 _-Esto se parece una de las frutas que comimos ayer, dijo Alekin viendo la fruta en su mano._

 _-Mira, aquí hay muchas más, dijo Nahla escarbando un poco más en la nieve._

 _-Esto tiene que ser de Galax, pero donde esta… no me digas que esta aquí enterrado, ¡Nahla haz que se derrita la nieve de aquí!, dijo Alekin hechandose para atrás._

 _-De acuerdo, aunque preferiría que no hacerlo, dijo Nahla encendiendo su mandoble en llamas haciendo que la nieve se derritiera, pero no vieron a Galax._

 _-*suspiro* Que bien, pensé que se habia muerto debajo de la nieve._

 _-Eso hubiese sido muy bueno, pero si no esta aquí ¿Dónde estará?, se pregunto Nahla mirando hacia todas partes, sin saber que unos tres Acechadores los estaban observando desde atrás de un árbol._

_**Continuara…**_

Muy bien mis lectores aquí se acaba este capitulo, espero que les haya agradado y les agradecería que me dejasen algún comentario de que les gusta.

Nos vemos.


	14. Capitulo 13: Escapando de la prisión

Bueno mis lectores aquí les traje un nuevo capitulo de esta historia hecha por mí, asi que no los entretendré más y comiencen a leer.

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening:** Vuela Alto de mago de oz

 **Capitulo 13:** Escapando de la prisión

 **(Con Nahla y Alekin)**

Ambos chicos se encontraban volando por las diferentes llanuras, bosques y montañas que habia por ese extenso mundo, tratando de encontrar algún indicio o rastro que les indicara sobre su compañero desparecido Galax, el cual no habían podido encontrar durante toda la mañana y tarde. Incluso ya se estaba haciendo de noche aun después de haber buscado por todas partes durante todo el dia completo.

 _-Esto no es bueno, si no lo encontramos no podremos salir de este mundo, dijo Nahla preocupada por que no podría irse de ese mundo._

 _-Pues yo si me preocupo por mi amigo, solo espero que no haya muerto por alguna bestia salvaje o peor aun, que los Acechadores de los que nos conto Rufus lo hayan capturado y ahora mismo lo estén torturando, dijo Alekin sin saber que en verdad eso era lo que estaba pasando._

 _-O vamos no seas tonto, si tu pudiste vencer a tres de esos "Acechadores", porque él no podría vencer a algunos cuantos tambien, dijo Nahla tratando de animar un poco a Alekin, aunque no le gustase hablar bien de Galax._

 _-Supongo que tienes razón, mejor dejare de preocuparme… Sera mejor que volvamos a cada de Rufus o tendremos problemas, propuso Alekin viendo a Nahla._

 _-Sera lo mejor, pero primero vamos a recoger algunas frutas de camino, de esa manera tendremos que comer, dijo Nahla descendiendo hacia algunos árboles para recoger frutas._

 **(Con Galax)**

Este despertó un dia más en aquella carcel donde estaba, al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para lo proximo que le pasaría en ese dia, ya que los acechadores después de lo que paso el dia de ayer les habían comentado que ese dia se enfrentarían contra otras bestias realmente feroces para el dia siguiente, y ese dia era hoy, por eso Galax se estaba preparando para cualquier cosa que se le pusiese enfrente, ya que de ningún modo iba a dejarse morir por una bestia.

 _-Oye chico, estas despierto, pregunto el viejo con el que siempre Galax hablaba._

 _-Si lo estoy, que necesitas, respondió Galax sentado con los pies entre cruzados._

 _-Desde que viniste nunca te he preguntado tu nombre, asi que ahora que tal vez no volvamos a vernos, quizás deba al menos saber tu nombre, dijo el viejo con un tono de melancolía._

 _-Deja ya ese pesimismo, mientras yo pueda evitarlo no dejare que nadie de aquí muera, aunque sé que la tarea es muy grande para mí solo… Pero si en verdad quieres saber como me llamo, pues mi nombre es Galax, Galax Minsler, dijo Galax mientras levantaba su mano en cuestión de saludo._

 _-Asi que Galax, eh, pues Galax, espero que puedas sobrevivir a las próximas bestias, dijo el viejo volviéndose a recostar en la pared._

 _-Y tú como te llamas, pregunto Galax._

 _-Me llamo Lu, Lu Forext, un nombre poco común, ¿no?, dijo el viejo con una pequeña risita._

Pasados unas dos horas esperando a los acechadores, estos por fin aparecieron desde las entradas y empezaron a sacar a los prisioneros con sus espadas y garras hacia el coliseo, pasando nuevamente por aquel gran corredor que los dirigia hacia ese fatídico sitio donde les estaría esperando unas bestias realmente feroces.

Ya cuando todos los prisioneros estuvieron ya en el coliseo, el líder de los acechadores comenzó a dar su discurso de apertura por decirlo asi.

 _-Muy bien señoras y señores, eh nos aquí nuevamente para ver de nuevo nuestro espectáculo, dijo Darthor mientras elevaba sus manos. Por parte de Galax, este miraba fijamente la pared por donde aquella bestia con forma de oso habia destruido._

 _-(O estos tipos no tienen nada que hacer o en verdad que no quieren dejar de ver como peleamos en este sitio), pensó Galax al ver la pared reconstruida y sin ninguna grieta._

 _-Ayer pudimos ver una batalla increíble en donde uno de los presos demostró tener una fuerza increíble, pero veamos como se enfrentan ahora a las temibles bestias de la noche del bosque de la isla Malakita, dijo Darthor haciendo que todo el mundo soltara un "uuuuuwwww" de asombro por lo antes dicho._

 _-Para esta batalla, será necesario que los niños no podrán ver esta pelea debió a que sus ojos no estan todavía acostumbrados a ver en la oscuridad, ya que esta batalla será en la sombras, dijo el ayudante de Darthor haciendo una señal a varios de sus acechadores._

Los acechadores rapidamente al ver al ayudante de Darthor hacer la señal empezaron a apagar las antorchas que habia por el coliseo, al mismo tiempo que cerraban todos los agujeros por donde entraba la luz del sol por medio de espejos (Aunque no hubiese sol en ese momento, sino la luna). Galax en el momento en que vio que todo se estaba tornando oscuro supo que aquella batalla no iba a salir bien parada, tal vez para él no ya que podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, pero no para los demás presos ya que varios de ellos no podían ver en la oscuridad y eso haría que esta batalla fuese más dura. Pero Galax nuevamente volvio a ver Darthor en su palco quien iba a decir unas últimas palabras antes de comenzar aquella masacre.

 _-Muy bien mis peleadores, peleen y diviértannos hasta su muerte, dijo Darthor soltando unas risas, lo cual hizo que Galax apretara su puño, pero en ese momento pudo ver algo en el cuello de Darthor, algo que le llamo la atención._

Desgraciadamente no pudo quedarse viendo aquel objeto, ya que de pronto empezo a oír unos gruñidos que provenían desde una de las entradas del coliseo, haciendo que Galax y algunos pocos de los presos que podían ver en la oscuridad pudieran divisar lo que salia de aquella puerta de madera.

Galax pudo ver salir unas 7 panteras negras de las puertas que estaban en la contrario del gran coliseo, pero estas no eran simples panteras, noooooo. Estas tenian alas en sus espaldas lo cual permitía que volasen como aves, su musculatura era simplemente anormal ya que incluso se le podían ver las venas y para rematar su cola parecia la de algún alacrán dispuesto a clavarlo en alguien.

Galax en verdad estaba en una situación muy mala, pero no se atemorizo por eso, aunque lo estuviera por dentro. Las siete Alacranteras [ **Ala** (ave)-Ala **cran** -pan **teras** ) como asi quiso llamarles Galax empezaron a correr hacia ellos dispuestos a matar a los presos, quienes al no poder ver absolutamente nada estaban asustados, mientras que los que si podían ver estaban preparandose para pelear ya que al igual que Galax estos no querían morir sin luchar, asi que Galax encendiendo su brazo en oscuridad se preparo para el combate, sabiendo que tal vez tenga que usar mucho más poder que el que demostraba en ese sitio.

 **(Con Nahla y Alekin-De noche)**

Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en la sala de la casa de Rufus y Nisli, mientras comían los alimentos que habían buscado cada uno por su lado. Hace poco ambos chicos habían llegado a la casa de la pequeña familia diciéndoles sobre lo que pudieron encontrar sobre su amigo Galax, pero que por desgracia no pudieron encontrar mucho con lo referente a él. Asi que luego de charlaran un poco más los cuatro empezaron a comer sus respectivas comidas, mientras que los dos chicos se ponían a pensar sobre lo que harían si no encontraran a Galax, por un lado Alekin pensaba en que nunca más veria a su compañero y amigo de casi toda la vida, por otra parte Nahla parecia feliz por fuera por la desapareciendo de Galax, aunque por dentro podía sentir un sentimiento de tristeza pero ella no lo deseaba admitir.

 _-Oye Nahla, ¿Qué haremos si por alguna razón, no podemos encontrar a Galax?, pregunto Alekin triste y cabizbajo._

 _-Supongo que tendríamos que acostumbrarnos a vivir aquí, porque no tengo otra forma de volver, respondió Nahla viendo los fragmentos de la Tríade Cristal en su mano._

 _-Crees que estará bien, volvio a preguntar Alekin._

 _-…, Nahla no respondió._

 _-Nahla, te pasa algo, pregunto Alekin al ver a Nahla callada._

 _-El fragmento… esta brillando, dijo Nahla viendo que el fragmento estaba brillando._

Alekin al ver esto rápidamente se acerco a donde estaba Nahla y vio que si se encontraba brillando, asi que Alekin tomo uno de los fragmento y empezo a girar sobre si mismo para probar una cosa. Luego de dar varias vueltas sobre si mismo, lo cual dejo un poco desconcertados a Rufus y a Nisli que lo veian como un tonto, pero luego de dar esa vueltas Alekin pudo deducir que el cristal les estaba indicando hacia un sitio, ya que cada vez que giraba la luz del cristal se desvanecía y volvía a aparecer cuando volvía apuntar al primer sitio.

 _-Parece que el fragmento ha encontrado otro fragmento en esa dirección, dijo Alekin apuntando a cierta dirección._

 _-Pero como, si ni siquiera parece que estemos cerca de dicho cristal, dijo Nahla viendo que el cristal no brillaba tanto debido a que cuanto menos brille más lejos estarán de otro fragmento._

 _-No lo sé, pero será mejor ir a buscarlo, dijo Alekin saliendo de la casa siendo visto por Rufus y Nisli._

 _-¿A dónde creen que van?, ya es de noche como para que estén andando como si nada por el bosque, pregunto Rufus viendo como Alekin salia._

 _-Lo siento señor Rufus, pero es que tenemos que hacer esto, después vendremos y no se preocupe no llamaremos la atención, dijo Alekin saliendo de la casa junto con Nahla._

 _-Pero a donde estarán yendo estos dos chicos, se pregunto Rufus al verlos irse._

 _-Pues yo creo que pudieron encontrar a su amigo de alguna forma, dijo Nisli._

 _-Supongo, dijo Rufus para cerrar la trampilla/puerta._

 **(De vuelta con Galax)**

Galax se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad por la arena del coliseo, mientras era perseguido por una Alacrantera con sed de sangre, y cuando la Alacrantera estuvo a punto de agarrar de Galax de un brazo, este encendió su Aura oscura haciendo que al acercar su hocico a la piel de Galax esta se alejara. Galax aprovechando eso decidio enfocar su energia oscura en su brazo y lanzo un puñetazo en la cabeza de la pantera, haciendo que esta saliera impulsada contra la pared dejándola inconsciente.

 _-*Suspirando pesadamente*… Me tomo un buen rato pero fin la deje inconsciente, dijo Galax con un aire de cansancio._

Mientras Galax estaba en el piso pudo ver como muchos de los que estaban encerrados estaban muriéndose en boca de los Alacranteras, los cuales se beneficiaban de sus alas para tomar a cualquiera de los prisioneros para luego dejarlos caer desde arriba, esto para varias especies que habia que podían caer de pie no les importaba mucho, pero al tocar el piso otros dos Alacranteras saltaban encima del que cayo para matarlo, mientras que el que lo habia soltado los protegía para que no fuesen interrumpidos por los demás prisioneros.

Galax podía ver como estas bestias podían agruparse y pelear juntos de una manera increíble, ya que los Alacranteras parecían que tenian una forma de cazar a sus presas de un forma temible y más porque que quedaban 6 siguiendo esa misma táctica.

 _-Tengo que hacer algo, se dijo a si mismo Galax, para levantarse y mirarse a las tres bestias comiéndose a varios de los prisioneros._

Todos los acechadores disfrutaban de la gran vista que les estaba proporcionando las bestias que habían cazado hace tiempo, incluso el mismo Darthor parecia disfrutar el ver como varios prisioneros suplicaban para que los Alacranteras no los devorasen, siendo esto totalmente inútil. Pero algo que hizo que Darthor viera hacia otro extremo del coliseo, ese era aquel chico que habia combatido contras las anteriores bestias y que habia derrotado a una él solo, y parecia que este corría a donde estaban tres Alacranteras, haciendo que Darthor soltara una pequeña sonrisa.

 _-Ve y muerte pequeño animalito, dijo Darthor de forma malvada._

Galax corría rápidamente hacia aquellas bestias que estaban devorando un cuerpo de los prisioneros, mientras era envuelto en una oscura que muchos Acechadores pudieron ver haciendo que sintieran un leve escalofrio. Tambien empezaba a cargar en su mano izquierda una pequeña esfera de color negro, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de las tres bestias que comían, una cuarta Alacrantera aparecio desde atrás de Galax (La que habia dejado inconsciente) con intensión de clavarle el aguijón de su cola, pero Galax pudo esquivarlo por poco para luego apuntar la esfera que tenia en su mano hacia el Alacrantera, haciendo que la esfera de su mano saliera volando en dirección a la bestia y la mandara hacia el techo mientras la esfera atravesaba tanto el techo como el Alacrantera.

Muchos de los Acechadores veían esto con un poco de miedo, ya que gracias a que la esfera habia atravesado el techo esta tambien habia dejado un pequeño cráter por donde entraba la luz de la luna, haciendo que muchos de los prisioneros pudiesen ver por fin a que se enfrentaban..

Galax al ver la luz de la luna de inmediato se preparo, ya que aquel momento era perfecto para que todo el mundo escapase de aquel sitio, asi que dejando de pensar decidio acabar con las Alacranteras de una vez por todas. Galax saco sus alas, sorprendiendo a todos, y voló a gran velocidad hacia unas de las Alacranteras, mientras cargaba otra esfera la cual lanzo a la cabeza de la Alacrantera matándola al instante, pero esto alerto a las otras cinco. Tres de las bestias empezaron a perseguir rápidamente a Galax por el coliseo, mientras que este solo veía como era perseguido, pero no solo eso ya que vio que muchos de los acechadores estaban tratando de matar o detener a los prisioneros para que no escaparan. Esto hizo que Galax tuviese una idea y fuera volando hasta donde estaban aquellos acechadores, los cuales no pudieron ver cuando Galax pasó por encima de su cabeza y dejando que las Alacranteras empezasen a devorar a los Acechadores.

 _-Este es el momento, grito Galax a los prisioneros, mientras apuntaba hacia el agujero.-Ese es nuestro boleto de salida, cualquiera que quiera vivir de verdad, pues que pelee, termino de decir Galax, mientras lanzaba otra esfera de energia de oscura de mayor tamaño al agujero para volverlo más grande._

 **Sum 41 - Still Waiting (En español)**

Galax envolviendo sus brazos en oscuridad lanzo una ráfaga de oscuridad en dirección a las tres bestias mandándolas lejos, para luego cargar dos esferas en cada mano y lanzarlas hacia las tres bestias, pero estas esquivaron cada una de las esferas gracias a sus alas para luego intentar abalanzarse hacia Galax, pero al hacerlo no pudieron evitar que varios prisioneros agarrasen a las tres bestias para luego empezar a golpearlas y dejarlas malheridas en el suelo.

Volviendo con Galax, este volaba mientras atacaba lanzando esferas de oscuridad a varios acechadores que querían matar a los prisioneros, mientras que al mismo tiempo ayudaba de vez en cuando a varios prisioneros para que escapasen por el agujero del techo. Galax en un momento salió volando en dirección a un acechador y le propino un puñetazo directo al estomago, haciendo que este cayese al piso tosiendo sangre, luego de eso aparecieron más de ellos haciendo que estos atacasen todos juntos a Galax pero este se defendía de maravilla en contra de ellos, desviando sus ataques de forma ejemplar para luego contraatacar con golpes con oscuridad en ellos.

Galax golpeaba con una fuerza increíble que mandaba a volar a varios, incluso varios de los acechadores pensaron dos veces en acercarse, pero Galax al ver que no se acercaban el mismo se acercaba y propinaba golpes a cal y canto. Pero de pronto sintio como algo grande habia caído detrás de él haciendo que volviese a desaparecer sus alas y mirase hacia atrás, solo para recibir un fuerte golpe en su cara y mandarlo hacia una pared.

 **(Quiten la música)**

 _-Ya me harte de tus juegos niño, yo mismo acabare contigo, dijo Darthor con una cara de pocos amigos, mientras sostenia un espada en su brazo derecho._

 _-En serio, pensé que ya te habías hartado hace mucho, respondió Galax mientras se levantaba del piso, mientras escupía un poco de sangre, ya que aunque fuese fuerte su resistencia era otra cosa._

Luego de Galax dijera esas palabras Darthor salió corriendo en dirección hacia él, con su espada en la espalda lista para dar un tazo, pero Galax no le dio miedo eso y corrió tambien hacia él mientras cargaba una esfera oscura en su mano dispuesto a lanzarla. Cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca uno del otro, Galax lanzo su esfera directo al pecho de Darthor, pero este mismo usando su espada la partió en dos sorprendiendo a Galax para luego recibir un fuerte zarpazo por la otra mano de Darthor, haciendo que su pecho empezase a sangrar.

 _-Puedes ser fuerte chico, usando esos poderes, pero todavía te falta experiencia en una lucha de verdad, en donde todo se vale, dijo Darthor, mientras secretamente tomaba un poco de polvo del piso._

 _-Eso lo veremos, dijo Galax lanzando otra esfera a Darthor, pero Darthor esquivo la esfera y de inmediato soplo el polvo que tenía en los ojos de Galax, haciendo que este empezase a gritar._

Darthor aprovechándose de eso mando un tajo a Galax, quien lo recibió de lleno haciéndole una herida profunda en el pecho y tumbándolo en el piso.

 _-Te lo dije, todo se vale y cuando haya acabado contigo volveré a capturar a todos y cada uno de los que liberaste este dia, dijo Darthor preparandose para clavar su espada en el pecho de Galax._

Galax por supuesto intento crear una esfera de oscuridad, pero de inmediato dos acechadores lo agarraron de ambos brazos para que no hiciese nada, mientras que Darthor ya estaba a punto de bajar su espada para acabar con Galax, mientras que este mismo sintio en carne propia lo que cada uno siente cuando esta a punto de morir.

A través de sus ojos pudo ver todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de su vida completa en segundos. Pero Galax se detuvo en uno.

 **(Mini Flashback)**

Galax recordó un momento en especifico en donde él era un niño todavía y la gente del reino de Alphair le lanzaban piedras y cosas, mientras le decian cosas horribles como "Vete de aquí monstruo" o "Lárgate no te queremos aquí", tales cosas hicieron que el corriera hacia el parque del reino, mientras era seguido de los Prixes del reino al mismo tiempo que seguia escuchado sus crueles palabras.

 _-Ya déjenme, yo no les he hecho nada, grito Galax, pero solo recibió un puñetazo de uno de los prixes que lo perseguía._

 _-Cállate, si tu no estuvieras tal vez esas cosas no estuvieran andando por aquí, dijo el prixe que lo golpeo dispuesto a darle otro golpe, haciendo que Galax cerrase los ojos para recibir el golpe pero alguien se paro al frente de Galax y esa persona recibió el golpe._

Galax al no sentir el golpe del prixe decidio abrir los ojos, para poder ver a su amigo Alekin quien habia recibió el golpe del prixe, pero a pesar del golpe este seguia parado como todo un hombre a pesar de que fuese solo un niño al igual que Galax.

 _-Vete de aquí niño a menos que quieras que te golpeemos al igual que él, amenazo aquel prixe mientras encendía una bola de fuego en su mano._

 _-No permitiré que lastimen a mi amigo, dijo Alekin mientras colocaba su brazo atrás de él.-Y si piensan lastimarlo, yo atacare tambien, dijo Alekin preparandose para una pelea._

 _-¡Que pasa aquí!, grito una voz que todos reconocieron._

 _-Mierda es Alexa, dijo aquel prixe para salir corriendo de ahí._

En ese momento Alexa aparecio corriendo en dirección a las personas, pero al ver a Galax tirado en el piso decidio mejor acercarse a Galax.

 _-Te encuentras bien Galax, dijo Alexa mirando las heridas leves que tenia._

 _-Por suerte, pero fue Alekin quien me ayudo al protegerme, dijo Galax mirando a Alekin._

 _-Para que estan los amigos sino es para esto, dijo Alekin soltando una gran sonrisa que hizo que tanto Alexa como Galax sonrieran tambien._

 **(Fin del Mini Flashback)**

Galax al ver ese último recuerdo vio como la espada de Darthor bajaba en cámara lenta en dirección a su pecho, poco a poco sentia que pronto acabaría todo, en un mundo extraño, sin amigos que te acompañen, sin tu familia, solo varias personas que ni conoces y gente que solo les gusta el sufrimiento de los demás.

 _-(Asi va acabar mi vida), se pregunto Galax en su mente._

Pero de pronto sintio como alguien golpeaba a los dos sujetos con lo sostenían, para luego ver una sombra que se colocaba al frente de él, mientras recibía la espada en su pecho haciendo que la espada saliese por su espalda, al mismo tiempo que botaba mucha sangre que embarro por completo a Galax.

 _-Tch. Entrometido, dijo Darthor mientras sacaba su espada y se echaba un poco para atrás._

Galax vio que el cuerpo estaba cayendo asi que rápidamente lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, pero no pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veian, el que tenia entre sus brazos era aquel viejo que estaba en la celda, aquel que se llamaba Lu, aquel que no tenia esperanza le acababa de salvar la vida a costa de la suya.

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, pregunto Galax con preocupación al ver tal agujero en el pecho del viejo._

 _-Solo quise cumplir una promesa que no pude cumplir antes, dijo Lu mientras tosía una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca. –Sabes, desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que tu nos llevarías a la libertad, pero no por eso hice esto, sino, porque te pareces mucho a mi hijo, Galax, termino de decir Lu cayendo preso del sueño infinito del cual nunca despertaría._

Galax soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras observaba el cuerpo inerte de viejo Lu.

 _-El solo era un viejo que hace mucho debería esta muerto, pero tranquilo pronto te reunirás con él, dijo Darthor preparandose para atacar nuevamente._

(Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace Subtitulado (Español - Ingles) (Muy recomendado)

Galax dejo el cuerpo de Lu en piso y se levanto mientras su cabello tapaba sus ojos por completo, esto claramente hizo que Darthor se pusiera en alerta porque sabia que Galax atacaría, pero lo que no espero es que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintiera aquel sentimiento que siente los débiles en muchas ocasiones. **Miedo**

Galax levanto su cabeza de un solo golpe mostrando que uno de sus ojos habia cambiado de color celeste a uno de color negro completo. Galax en un momento se cubrió de oscuridad y empezo a crear una espada de color negro completo en su mano izquierda. Darthor no se quedo viendo y corrió hasta Galax con arma en mano, pero al dar un tajo Galax lo bloqueo con su espada como si no fuese nada, mientras tenia una tan fría como el hielo viéndolo.

Darthor siguio dándole golpes a Galax pero este bloqueaba todos y cada uno de sus ataques como si estos no fuesen nada para él, incluso intento darle algún zarpazo con su garra pero la oscuridad que cubria a Galax se lo impedía. Darthor llamo a varios de sus acechadores y los mando a atacar con todo lo que tenian a Galax para matarlo por fin, pero este con una habilidad increíble bloqueaba todos y cada uno de los ataques que venían de los acechadores, incluso dejaba pasar algunos ataques para que vieran que incluso sus armas no podían atravesar la defensa de oscuridad que protegía a Galax.

Pero Galax dejándose de juegos empezo a hacer lo que tenia que hacer, en el momento en que bloque el ataque de un acechador este hizo volar la espada del acechador y le agarro el cuello, "Sotura" pronuncio Galax para luego soltar al acechador y este empezase gritar al sentir que su cuello estaba siendo aplastado.

Galax rápidamente corrió hasta otro y le lanzo una esfera la cual fue más grande de lo normal, haciendo que la explosión matase al acechador. Luego fue por otro quien intento dar un corte, pero Galax agarro su espada con su mano libre para después clavarle su espada en el pecho del acechador. Galax fue hasta otro quien intento bloquear la espada de Galax, pero al Galax dar el tajo corto tanto la espada del acechador cono la cabeza de este, haciendo que muchos corrieran alejándose de Galax, pero este a una velocidad increíble los alcanzaba y los cortaba con su espada sin titubear, incluso usando su oscuridad convirtió su mano libre en una garra la cual empezo a desmembrar a varios acechadores, los cuales no podían hacer casi nada en contra de Galax quien seguia y seguia sin detenerse.

Todo esto y más cosas, sucedían tan rápidamente que Darthor, quien miraba aquello, no se lo podía creer. Como algo como eso existía. Pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando Galax, quien estaba cubierto por mucha sangre lo miro con unos ojos que denotaban odio hacia Darthor.

Luego de que Galax terminase de acabar con todos los acechadores que ayudaban a Darthor, este se empezo a acercar lentamente con su espada que le llevaba arrastrando por el piso. Darthor simplemente salió corriendo de ahí, pero al darse la vuelta se encontro cara a cara con Galax quien le dio un tremendo golpe en la cara haciendo que cayese al piso.

 _-Espera, espera te daré lo que quieras pero no me…, no termino de decir Darthor cuando la espada de energia oscura de Galax habia atravesado su pierna izquierda._

 _-_ _No tuviste piedad antes, asi que yo no la tendré tampoco,_ _dijo Galax mientras una llamita negra aparecía en su ojo negro._

 **(Con Nahla y Alekin)**

Estos volaban en la dirección en la que le indicaba el fragmento, mientras veian como a lo lejos se podían oír varios gritos de sufrimiento, cosa que no les agrado ni a Nahla ni a Alekin, quienes aceleraron su velocidad y fueron más rapido.

Cuando llegaron al sitio, ya no pudieron escuchar los gritos de sufrimiento, es más de camino hacia aquel sitio pudieron ver muchos tipos de bestias que corrian despavoridos, mientras se alejaban del sitio a donde les indicaba el fragmento. Alekin fue el primero al ver un agujero en el piso, por el cual miro como abajo habia una especie de coliseo donde al parecer hubo una carnicería ya que habia muchos trozos de cuerpos, pero Alekin fue el primero en divisar el cuerpo de su amigo tirado en el piso en un charco de sangre.

Alekin descendió con rapidez y reviso el cuerpo de Galax, quien estaba inconsciente.

 _-Que bien, aun esta con vida, pero estas heridas no sanaran asi como asi, debo llevarte a la casa de Rufus, dijo Alekin tomando a Galax y llevándoselo en el hombro._

Mientras que Nahla se acercaba a algo que estaba debajo de unas ropas que habia entre los cuerpos, ahí debajo pudo encontrar un fragmento de la Tríade Cristal el cual parecia que lo habían hecho un collar, porque este estaba en lo que parecia ser el cuello de algo, pero no sabia que ya que el cual parecia más un trozo de carne en ese momento. (Darthor)

Nahla solamente cogió el fragmento y salió de aquel sitio, mientras llevaban a Galax para curar sus heridas.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy chicos, espero que puedan dejarme un pequeño comentario si asi lo desean. Nos vemos.


	15. Capitulo 14: El mundo del mar

Buenas tardes mis lectores y los que aun siguen leyendo esta serie, se muy bien que tal vez no sea del agrado de nadie que sea una historia mía y no un fanfic, pero quise hacerla porque en verdad quería hacerla, ya que siempre la estuve pensando hacer sin excepciones, asi que aunque no tenga muchos comentarios no me importa, yo la seguiré haciendo.

Sin nada más que decir les dejo con el capitulo.

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening:** Vuela alto de mago de oz

 **Capitulo 14:** El mundo del mar

 **(Casa de Rufus-Punto de vista de Alekin)**

Hace algunas horas que habíamos vuelto luego de haber seguido la dirección que nos marcaba el fragmento de la Tríade Cristal, la cual justamente nos habia llevado hasta el lugar donde los Acechadores tenian a Galax encerrado junto con otras especies. Cuando encontramos el sitio vimos un montón de sangre y cuerpos cercenados, tal vez por lo que los acechadores hacían ahí, pero la verdad no lo sé y no quisiera saberlo, lo que ahora mismo más me importaba era que Galax despertara, ya que lo encontramos cerca de un tumulto de los acechadores muertos, seguramente se defendió y termino muy cansado, aunque nuevamente digo que no sé lo que pudo haber pasado en ese sitio.

Luego de haber recogido a Galax de ese sitio junto con el fragmento que habia ahí, nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Rufus con rapidez ya que quería saber si Galax no tenia alguna herida o algo por el estilo, porque estoy seguro que Alexa me matara si algo le pasa y no quisiera nada malo para mi futuro, bueno si es que logramos volver. En fin, cuando llegamos a la casa rápidamente, Rufus y Nisli nos abrieron la puerta casi de inmediato, tal vez porque nos estaban esperando o tal vez por otra cosa. Al entrar rápidamente coloque a Galax en el piso y me puse a revisarlo, mientras que Nahla simplemente se iba a acostar, ya que dijo que estaba muy cansada, asi que le pedí ayuda a Rufus y a Nisli, los cuales me la brindaron sin objeción.

Al cabo de varios minutos, Galax se encontraba limpio de todo rastro de sangre y que por suerte no tuviese alguna herida, al menos no graves pero si tenia algunas heridas leves de rasguños o golpes.

Después de eso simplemente lo deje descansar, ya que de seguro estaría cansado después de pasar tanto dias a merced de esos tipos, los cuales han obtenido su merecido, aunque por lo que se, ese sitio era simplemente una de sus tantas guaridas repartidas por el mundo, asi que la batalla contra los acechadores continuara, pero al menos Galax le dio algo más de esperanza a las demás especies de este planeta. Pero a final de cuentas tendremos que irnos, por obvias razones, asi que cuando Galax despierte tendremos que irnos de inmediato, ya que hemos pasado demasiado tiempo en este mundo.

 **(Al dia siguiente-En la mañana)**

Poco a poco el sol salio en el horizonte del bello valle cubierto de nieve, mientras iluminaba cada parte de este dándole calor a cada planta y animal que estuviese cerca.

En la casa de Rufus, Galax abria los ojos lentamente al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia varios lados del sitio donde se encontraba. Al principio pensó que habia sido capturado otra vez y que lo habían puesto en otra jaula, pero se tranquilizo cuando vio Alekin recostado en una cama al lado de otra vacía. Al parecer Galax se dio cuenta de que él se encontraba encima de un montón de paja que al parecer usaron para que descansara, asi que tirándose nuevamente en la suave paja espero a que Alekin despertara, para saber lo que habia pasado.

Al cabo de varios minutos encima de aquella suave paja, la puerta del cuarto donde estaban se abrio mostrando a Nahla con ciertas gotas de sudor en su frente, quien al ver a Galax despierto simplemente lo miro feo, para luego tomar una toalla pequeña que habia encima de la cama y luego marcharse sin decir nada. Galax luego de eso decidio que era momento de levantarse y mirar sus alrededores, asi que toqueteo un poco a Alekin para despertarlo, el cual al cabo de varios intentos este por fin daba indicios de despertar.

 _-*Respirar hondo* ¿Qué pasa, ya es de mañana?, pregunto Alekin quien se frotaba los ojos sin ver quien lo habia despertado._

 _-Pues no se que hora es, ni sé donde estamos, pero es de mañana, dijo Galax mirando a Alekin._

Alekin de inmediato al oír la voz abrio los ojos y pudo ver a Galax, este le bombardeo con varias preguntas con respecto a lo que habia pasado en aquel sitio, mientras que Galax le respondía lo mejor que podía a Alekin, quien al saber por todo lo que Galax tuvo que pasar solo le hizo sentir odio hacia los Acechadores, pero al recordar que no tendrían que estar mucho tiempo más en ese mundo pues se calmo.

 _-¿Y dime, como te sientes, ningún problema?, pregunto Alekin._

 _-No, pero si siento que hay algo diferente en mí, y la verdad no sé que sea y me asusta un poco, respondió Galax con serias dudas en su rostro._

 _-Seguro no debe ser nada, simplemente sigue siendo tu, de acuerdo, dijo Alekin tratando de alegar un poco a Galax._

 _-Gracias Alekin, dijo Galax levantándose de la cama.-Bien, y donde estamos exactamente, pregunto Galax empezando a salir del cuarto._

 _-Antes de decirte eso, primero debes conocer de quienes son los dueños de esta casa, dijo Alekin yendo al frente._

Galax vio como Alekin iba a lo que parecia ser la cocina de la casa, al principio se asusto por ver a dos de esos tipos que se hacían llamar acechadores junto a Nahla, pero al mirar más detenidamente pudo darse cuenta de que eran algo diferentes, y fue Alekin quien se acerco a él y le explico todo lo que Rufus le habia contado, para luego tomar un pequeño desayuno antes del viaje que harían. Cuando terminaron de comer, Rufus les dio a los tres chicos unas mochilas que contenían comida, para que luego empezara las despedidas por parte de Nisli y Rufus. Con el regalo otorgado y las despedidas ya hechas, los tres Prixes salieron hacia afuera de la casa de Rufus y juntaron sus manos, mientras sostenían los fragmentos en sus manos.

Unos pocos segundos después, Rufus y Nisli vieron con asombro como una rosa rosada surgía del suelo y empezaba a engullir a los chicos formando un capullo, para que luego de unos segundos esta se hundiera en el piso como si esta fuera agua, dejando el piso como era antes, mientras que Rufus y Nisli tenian una grata sorpresa al ver lo que vieron, pero luego de unos segundos decidieron volver a sus trabajos diarios.

 **(Tunel de Dimensional)**

Los tres nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, habían vuelto a aquel sitio, en el cual giraban como trompos, pero ahora parecía que podían mantenerse quietos si lo pensaban asi. Asi que probándolo decidieron pensar que estaban quietos en un solo sito y funciono, haciendo que en el viaje se la pasaran más relajadamente.

 _-Oye Alekin, dijo Nahla acercándose a Alekin._

 _-Si que pasa, quieres jugar a un juego, dijo Alekin mirando a Nahla._

 _-Por supuesto que no, solo quiero que le des esto a él, dijo Nahla entregando la katana sagrada a Alekin, mientras señalaba a Galax con su dedo, el cual estaba mirando el portal._

 _-OH, y que te hizo cambiar de opinión, pregunto Alekin tomando la katana._

 _-Solo no quiero quedar atrapada en un mundo, por la culpa de que el haya muerto por alguna causa, asi que mejor dásela para que se defienda, respondió Nahla yendose hacia un lado sin decir nada más._

Ante esto Alekin se rio un poco para sus adentro, ya que al parecer Nahla empezaba a aceptar a Galax de alguna forma, aunque no sea de la manera en la que él quisiera, pero al menos algo era algo.

Galax quien se encontraba mirando como la energia azul del tunel se fusionaba con los diferentes paisajes y cosas, sintio como alguien le tocaba el hombro, el se voltio y vio a Alekin quien sostenia la katana entre sus manos en forma de que se la entregaba.

 _-Porque me la estas dando, no se supone que Nahla no quería que la tocara, dijo Galax quien no entendía._

 _-Digamos que Nahla se decidio en que mejor te la quedaras para defenderte, asi que tómala y no hagas preguntas, dijo Alekin lanzándole la katana, mientras que Galax la atrapaba._

Al Galax atrapar la espada sintio un alivio dentro de si mismo por alguna razón, pero no le tomo importancia y le dio las gracias a su amigo.

Justo en ese momento, los tres chicos pudieron ver como una luz se empezaba a ver a lo lejos, la cual era la luz que siempre los llevaba al proximo mundo. Los tres rápidamente se juntaron y cerraron los ojos, mientras que la luz los envolvía y los llevaba a su proximo destino.

 **(¿Lugar desconocido?)**

Una rosa rosada aparecía en el esplendido cielo azul de ese nuevo mundo. La rosa al aparecer totalmente se abrio dejando salir a tres chicos, los cuales de inmediato intentaron abrir sus alas, pero en ese mismo instante descubrieron que no podían sacarlas, haciendo que los tres gritaran como locos al ver que caian, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del piso se dieron cuenta de algo que pasaron por alto.

"Splash"

Los tres chicos habían caído en una especie de lago realmente grande, donde no se podía ver tierra a lo lejos sino solo agua (Océano). Los tres nuevamente trataron de sacar sus alas, pero estos no podían hacerlo.

 _-¿Y ahora que?, pregunto Nahla al ver que no podían sacar sus alas y se encontraban manteniéndose a flote._

 _-Olvida eso, la mayoría de la comida se esta echado a perder, dijo Alekin quien veía como los sándwiches que le habían preparado se empapaba._

 _-Buenooo. Al menos no caímos en algo realmente duro, porque sino, *soplido* no salíamos vivos de esa, dijo Galax que trataba de mantenerse a flote, mientras aun tenia la mochila que le dieron._

Los tres se pusieron a analizar lo que tenian a la mano, lo cual la verdad no era mucho, ya que eran simple cristales de su mundo y varias cosas en las mochilas que no servían para ese momento. Después de varios minutos optaron por nadar poco a poco por ese mar, hasta que llegaran a algún lugar dado que no habia nada más que hacer.

Los tres nadaron y nadaron, mientras usaban sus mochilas como flotadores, sin un rumbo fijo y sin saber a donde se dirigían, hasta que por casualidad del destino pudieron encontrar una pequeña isla de arena con algunos árboles, estos se dirigieron a ella sin pensárselo dos veces. Estos al llegar se tiraron en la arena forzosamente por todo el tiempo que estuvieron nadando, sus músculos les dolían como el infierno, ya que no habían parado ni un segundo.

 _-Estoy tan cansado que me quedare a dormir aquí mismo, dijo Alekin mientras cerraba los ojos._

 _-No te puedes dormir aquí, o te quemaras con el sol, dijo Galax tapando el solo con su mano._

 _-Pues yo tengo toda la ropa mojada, asi que me quedare un rato aquí echada, dijo Nahla volteándose y que dando pansa abajo._

 _-Pues ya que, dijo Galax resignado._

De esa forma tardaron como una hora ahí tirados en los que dejaron que sus ropas se secaran, por supuesto lo hicieron con sus ropas puestas.

Luego de pasar un gran rato esperando que sus ropas se secasen, los tres se pusieron debajo de la sombra de uno de los arboles (palmeras), para luego ver lo que se pudo salvar de las cosas que le dieron Rufus y Nisli. De las cosas que pudieron encontrar fueron: algunas telas, unos cuchillos pequeños, un plato en cada mochila, unas cuantas frutas y por último tres embases de cristal que contenían a varias luciérnagas. Lo demás al mojarse término dañándose y quedando inservible.

Luego de haber repasado su inventario, cada uno intento nuevamente volver a sacar sus alas, obteniendo los mismos resultados, nada. Los tres simplemente desilusionados y un poco tristes, debido que las alas de un prixe son un bien preciado para cada uno y que las pierdan no les hacia nada de gracia, incluso Nahla golpeaba de vez en cuando alguno de los arboles de la isla por la furia.

Asi estuvieron durante un largo rato, en donde intentaban sacar sus alas, mientras que comían un poco de la comida que tenian y realizaban algunas camas improvisadas con hojas de los arboles. De esa forma, el dia se fue convirtiendo en noche y las estrellas junto con "las dos lunas" aparecieron en el esplendido cielo oscuro.

 _-Dos lunas, bueno eso es algo nuevo, aunque no me quejo, dijo Alekin viendo las dos lunas en el cielo._

 _-¿Y que se supone que haremos ahora?, no creo que podamos nadar para siempre esta encontrar dicho fragmento, ¿o si?, pregunto Galax quien estaba tirado en la arena._

 _-Supongo que podríamos hacer una balsa con la madera de los árboles, solo que no tenemos algún hacha a la mano, propuso Nahla sentada en unas hojas que le servían como cama improvisada._

 _-Tal vez no tengamos un hacha, pero tenemos un mandoble y una guadaña, asi que supongo que servirán para el trabajo, dijo Alekin haciendo que Nahla se levantase furiosa._

 _-Tú haces eso y te doy una golpiza, dijo Nahla furiosa._

 _-Esta bien no lo hare, pero que carácter, dijo Alekin susurrando la ultima parte.-Bien, supongo que los partiré con unos ataques de viento, asi que mejor échense para atrás, dijo Alekin empezando a decir unas cuantas palabras en voz baja, mientras sostenia su guadaña._

Los dos chicos simplemente se levantaron y se alejaron de donde podrían caer los arboles, para que luego Alekin dijera "Corte de Viento", y justo lanzo un corte con su guadaña haciendo que varios árboles cayeran al piso de unos cuantos tajos. Después de haber cortados los troncos y arreglarlos tuvieron que encontrar algo con lo que pegarlos, desgraciadamente no pudieron encontrar lianas en esa pequeña isla, asi que tuvieron que ideárselas de otra manera. Galax fue el que pudo encontrar en el agua algo parecido a una liana, el se sumergió en el agua y la tomo descubriendo que era algo parecido a una soga, solo que esta era una planta pero que aun serviría para el cometido de atar los troncos. De esa forma, Galax busco muchas más de esas plantas acuáticas, mientras que Alekin y Nahla la usaban para amarrar los troncos.

Prácticamente se pasaron la noche haciendo la balsa, hasta que a la mañana siguiente estuvo lista. Esta era una balsa bastante grande donde podían caber tres o cuatro prixes junto, esta tenía una pequeña vela, hecha de una de las mochilas de los chicos, y dos remos improvisados. Con la balsa hecha los tres decidieron esperar hasta la noche para que asi no tuvieran que navegar con un sol en sus frentes.

Galax paso una parte de la noche descansando en el piso, Alekin se quedo admirando las estrellas encima de uno de los árboles y Nahla practicaba con el mandoble entre sus manos.

Pero algo perturbaba los sueños de Galax.

 **(Sueño de Galax)**

Galax se encontraba sentado en una silla de madera y podía ver como a su alrededor habia un esplendoroso bosque lleno de vida, pero habia algo que no destacaba entre toda esa belleza y era una esfera de color oscuro flotando entre algunos árboles. Esta flotaba como si tuviera vida propia, Galax se levanto de dicha silla y se acerco a dicha esfera para intentar tocarla, pero al acercarse esta se alejo de él a una gran velocidad.

Galax por intentar saber que era aquella esfera la siguio, esta volaba a una gran velocidad alejándose cada vez más, pero Galax tambien era rapido y no perdía de vista la esfera en ningún momento. La esfera de un momento a otro salió disparada hacia el cielo, Galax al ver esto saco sus alas y empezo a seguirla nuevamente, solo que esta vez Galax ya estaba mucho más cerca de tocarla.

Cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros de tocar dicha esfera, esta de un momento a otro empezo a descender a una gran velocidad hasta el piso, para luego entrar en una cueva que habia por ese sitio. Galax lo pensó un poco antes de entrar en dicha cueva, ya que esta a simple vista parecia una cueva que te dice no entres por ningún motivo, pero dejando de lado ese sentimiento entro a la cueva, la cual conducía hacia unas escaleras que descendían. Galax siguio dichas escaleras hasta que llego al final de estas, para luego seguir caminando por el único corredor que habia en ese extraño lugar.

 _-Pero que es este sitio, se pregunto Galax estando un poco temeroso, pero luego vio como la esfera se iba por el final del corredor._

Galax la siguio hasta poder ver algo que lo sorprendió bastante, era una especie de puerta de metal gigante, esta tenia una forma de puerta de barrotes que no dejaba pasara a casi nada, ya que los barrotes estaban bien juntos, además en donde debería estar la cerradura de la puerta, en esta habia una gran roca junto con un papel que tenia un dibujo de una espada en ella.

 _-Bien, esto se esta tornando demasiado extraño, se dijo Galax al ver dicha puerta más extraña._

Galax se fue acercando hacia la cerradura y vio la imagen de una espada, lo curioso era que era la katana legendaria de su mundo, algo realmente curioso para aquel sitio. Luego de mirar de reojo el dibujo se acerco hasta la misma puerta y miro entre los barrotes, para ver si podía ver algo, ya que detrás de la puerta no habia nada de luz. Se quedo mirando las sombras durante un largo rato, y durante ese tiempo pudo notar que algo que se encontraba ahí, pero al estar tan oscuro no pudo distinguir que era, asi que trato de entrar atravesando los barrotes pero no le sirvió de nada.

 _-Me pregunto que habra… aunque ahora que me fijo, dijo Galax mirando más detenidamente el lugar donde estaba al igual que la puerta.-Esto se parece a una…prisión, dijo Galax mirando nuevamente con un poco de miedo._

Al enterarse Galax de eso, una onda de oscuridad salió de la celda, esta no hería nada, simplemente hacia mucho aire tanto que Galax se cayó al piso desplomado.

 **(Fin del sueño de Galax)**

 **(En la realidad)**

Galax se levanto de un sobresalto, mientras miraba hacia todos lados en forma de sorpresa, para que luego este se tumbara nuevamente en el piso, mientras que su corazón palpitaba con un poco de rapidez, tal vez lo que vio en ese sueño no fuese real o aterrador, pero lo que le hacia que su corazón estuviese asi era el hecho de que algo malo habia en aquella celda, Galax no sabia si creerle a un sueño ya que este parecia bastante real, pero al pensarlo mejor decidio que solo seria eso, un sueño y nada más.

Después de un largo dia de sol al fin llego la noche, donde los tres personajes empezaron a empujar la balsa y alzarse a la mar en ese mundo. Para haber sido la primera balsa que habían hecho en sus vidas, esta resistía bastante bien las olas del mar que golpeaban con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que la vela los ayudaba a navegar mejor sin cansarse de remar.

Duraron varias horas navegando en aquel barco hasta que pudieron divisar una pequeña columna de piedra que estaba en el medio del mar, esta no tenia nada ya que era más como una montaña pequeña y delgada.

 _-Pondré un punto de referencia, dijo Alekin haciendo una esquís a la montaña._

 _-¿Para que la marcas?, pregunto Nahla desde el otro lado de la balsa._

 _-Por si pasamos de nuevo por aquí y podamos saber donde esta la isla de la que venimos, respondió Alekin tomando nuevamente su remo para alejarse._

Unas burbujas surgieron desde debajo de la balsa, haciendo que los tres chicos mirasen hacia el agua buscando que lo producía, pero casi al instante de mirar más a fondo el agua, un pez salió volando hacia arriba, no era grande era un pequeño pez. Lo sorprende fue cuando salió una persona detrás de dicho pececito volando hasta él y atrapándolo entre sus manos, lo curioso de esta persona eran dos cosas: Uno, tenia la cola de un pez, lo cual era algo increíble de ver, y dos (la cual es por la que los chicos se sorprendieron), es que era una chica realmente bella, lo malo es que no tenia nada que cubriera su busto (tetas, sino entienden).

Los dos chicos simplemente se quedaron embobados durante los segundos que pudieron ver a dicha chica en el aire, y cuando esta volvio a caer al agua estos todavía tenian dicha cara pero con una sonrisa estúpida, cosa que hizo que recibieran un tremendo puñetazo a cada uno que les fundió la cara por cortesía de Nahla. Esta simplemente estaba roja por la furia y con un poco de vergüenza, mientras que los dos chicos estaban semiinconscientes con un sangrado nasal a causa del golpe. Para sorpresa de Nahla la chica salió del agua y miro a Nahla.

 _-Oh, hola, dijo la chica sin ninguna vergüenza._

 _-Pero que te pasa, tapate con algo, dijo Nahla con un tono rojizo en su cara._

 _-¿Pero porque?, pregunto la chica sin entender nada._

 _-Mira solo ponte esto y luego te explicare, ¿De acuerdo?, respondió Nahla dándole un trozo de tela que traía._

 _-Bien, dijo la chica tapándose sus pechos con el trozo de tela._

Luego de eso las dos chicas se pusieron a hablar y con un poco de suerte la rojiza cara de Nahla desapareció, mientras que los dos chicos todavía se encontraban tirados encima de la balsa sin decir ni hacer nada, ya que el golpe de Nahla junto con el golpe de ver a una chica desnuda, dejo a los dos chicos fuera de combate por un buen tiempo. Pero eso si, aun seguian más o menos conscientes, pero no aguantarían mucho en caer totalmente inconscientes. Lo cual sucedió dentro de varios segundos después.

Pasaron alrededor de una hora en la que los chicos estaban inconscientes, y durante ese lapso de tiempo las dos chicas se pusieron a hablar de muchas cosas, tanto para beneficio de los tres prixes como para la chica ahora conocida por Nahla como Ester.

Los chicos se empezaron a levantar con un dolor en sus rostros, ya que se les vía como se sobaban las nariz que seguian con un hilo de sangre por el golpe. Los dos chicos se miraron entre si preguntándose lo que habia pasado, pero no pudieron seguir hablando cuando la chica pez se acerco a ellos por el otro lado de la balsa.

 _-Hola me llamo Ester y perdónenme por lo que vieron antes, en verdad lo siento mucho, dijo Ester que los miraba desde las aguas._

 _-No hay problema, respondieron Alekin y Galax al mismo tiempo, mientras que Nahla los veía con mala cara._

 _-Ahora Ester, una pregunta que no te habia hecho en todo este tiempo, ¿Tienes familia?, pregunto Nahla ya que durante su larga conversación sobre su especie no hablaron de eso (No puse esa Conversación)._

 _-Pues claro que tengo familia, pero siempre estamos en el fondo del océano como siempre, dijo Ester sin ninguna preocupación._

 _-Quieres decir que ustedes viven haya abajo, dijo Alekin mirando hacia abajo donde solo veía oscuridad.-Pero como pueden ver haya abajo, acaso puedes ver en la oscuridad como Galax, pregunto Alekin apuntando a Galax._

 _-Que, no, mi familia y yo vivimos en nuestro ciudad haya abajo donde hay luz, pero desde aquí no pueden verlo, pero si estuvieran ahí sabrían que hay mucha luz a pesar de estar en el fondo del mar, respondió Ester con una sonrisa._

 _-Oye Ester, acaso has visto de casualidad en algún momento un fragmento como este, dijo Galax mostrando el fragmento de la Tríade Cristal._

 _-La verdad es que no me llega a la mente algo parecido a eso, respondió con sinceridad, haciendo que Galax se pusiera triste, porque la busqueda del fragmento será mucho más larga.-Oh, oh espera ya sea donde lo he visto, dijo Ester con una expresión de sorpresa._

 _-Que ¿en serio? ¿Dónde?, pregunto los tres chicos mirando fijamente a Ester._

 _-Buenooo… el lugar donde esta no es uno al que ustedes puedan ir, además no estoy muy segura que la persona que lo tiene se los quiera dar, respondió Ester con una poco de duda en su cara._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir que no nos lo dará?, además donde esta, dijo Nahla._

 _-La verdad, es que lo tiene nuestra reina, ella lo lleva siempre en su cuello como un collar, porque según se dice este ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia real, dijo Ester dejando a los tres prixes con una seria duda en sus mentes._

 _-(Como que de generación en generación, si apenas los fragmentos se habían dispersado hace poco, o al menos dentro de unas semanas en las que hemos pasado de dimensión en dimensión), se dijo en su mente Galax al igual que sus acompañantes._

 _-Si lo que dice es cierto, aunque intentáramos pedirle su collar no podríamos siquiera acercarnos a ella, por obvias razones, dijo Alekin por el problema en que no podían respirar bajo el agua._

 _-Tal vez tenga una idea para que puedan respirar bajo el agua, dijo Ester llamando la atención de los chicos._

 _-En serio, y cual es, pregunto Galax._

 _-Pues es espérenme un minuto aquí, dijo Ester yendose hacia el abajo del agua._

Los chicos solo miraron como la chica se fue hacia el fondo del mar. Los tres luego de unos segundos dejaron de mirar el mar, para que los dos chicos miraran a Nahla.

 _-Oye Nahla sabes de que especie es ella, pregunto Alekin con curiosidad._

 _-Pues según ella me dijo, su especie se llama Sirenas y los hombres Sirenos, respondió Nahla._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien chicos aquí termina el capitulo de hoy de atravesando dimensiones, espero que les haya gustado y hasta otra.


	16. Capitulo 15: Aquaria

Muy buenas a todos los que siguen esta historia, espero que les este gustando y los que han leído todos los capítulos se los agradezco, ya que me gusta escribir esta historia.

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening:** Vuela alto de mago de oz

 **Capitulo 15:** Aquaria

 **(Punto de vista de Galax)**

Hace varios minutos que Ester se sumergió en el agua y todavía no habia vuelto, yo me encontraba sentado en la balsa mirando mi reflejo en el agua, Nahla se encontraba de la pequeña montaña que habíamos encontrado y Alekin estaba recostado en la balsa tomando aire fresco, cabe destacar que no se cuanto hemos estado navegando en esta balsa, pero por lo que tengo entendido no ha amanecido todavía asi que supongo que todavía es de noche, aunque me pregunto cuánto faltara para que amanezca.

En eso, Ester sale del agua con su cara llena de algas, esta se las quito de inmediato y nos miro a los tres, Nahla se bajo de la pequeña montaña para acercarse a oír lo que diría Ester, mientras que yo le di un golpe en el estomagó a Alekin para que este despertara, el cual se enojo un poco conmigo pero se le paso casi al instante al ver a Ester.

 _-Hola chicos, ya volví y miren ya he traído lo que fui a buscar, dijo Ester mostrando unas algas de color verde con amarillo._

 _-Acaso unas algas nos van a ayudar a respirar en el agua, pregunto Alekin no muy confiado._

 _-Pues si, no es algo que los de mi especie usen mucho, usualmente la usan para obtener oxigeno extra para las carreras de natación u otras cosas, respondió Ester poniendo tres algas en la balsa._

Cada uno de nosotros tomamos una y las inspeccionamos por si tuviera algo malo, al mismo tiempo que las olíamos por si acaso.

 _-Esta alga huele horrible, dijo Alekin tapándose la nariz._

 _-Lo sé, pero es lo único que hay para que puedan respirar bajo el agua, dijo Ester._

 _-Una pregunta, ¿Cuando nos comamos esto, cuanto duraremos bajo el agua?, pregunto Galax con curiosidad._

 _-Bueno, yo creo que entre dos o tres horas, por eso conseguí muchas más de estas algas, dijo Ester mostrando una bolsa con un montón de algas._

 _-Supongo que no habra de otra, dijo Nahla comiendo el alga y tragándosela de un solo bocado._

De inmediato que Nahla se habia tragado el alga, esta empezo a toser como loca, mientras se agarraba el cuello como si esta no pudiera respirar. Alekin y yo rápidamente fuimos a socorrerla, pero Nahla nos alejaba con su mano hasta que esta por un descuido cayó al agua. Tanto Alekin como yo saltamos al agua para ayudarla, pero esta se hundía más y más hasta que no pudimos seguirla, asi que tuvimos que volver a la superficie para poder tomar aire. Todo esto siendo observado por Ester.

 _-¡Que hiciste!, dijimos ambos a Ester con furia, mientras intentábamos agarrarla, pero este se movía muy rapido por el agua._

 _-Tranquilícense, ella esta bien, dijo Ester tratando de calmarnos a los dos._

 _-Como que bien, acaso la vez aquí porque nosotros no, dijo Alekin, pero de pronto algo salió del agua._

Nahla habia salido del agua mientras agitaba su cabello, ella de inmediato nos miro a ambos, que teníamos una expresión de sorpresa.

 _-Esto es increíble, parece como si tuviera branquias, dijo Nahla sorprendida._

 _-Bueno eso es porque las tienes, ves justo aquí, dijo Ester tocando lo que ahora habia en el cuello de Nahla, los cuales eran unas cortadas por las que entraba y salia agua._

 _-Supongo que esto no mato a Nahla, asi que como dice el dicho, "a donde vayas, haz lo que veas", dijo Alekin tragándose el alga._

Yo no me quede atrás y tambien me trague el alga, para que luego cada uno nos tiráramos al agua al mismo tiempo que sentíamos que el aire se nos iba, hasta que pronto sentí como si algo le pasara a mi cuello, para que después volviese a poder respirar, pero esta vez abajo del agua.

Yo me le quede viendo a Nahla quien estaba al lado de Ester, mientras que esta se encontraba riendo por vernos convulsionar en el agua, debo de decir que Ester es algo rara pero que se le va a hacer. De pronto sentia como algo me tocaba el hombro, ahí se encontraba Alekin mostrando su pulgar en el alto. Yo tambien le levante el pulgar en cuestión de que pudimos lograr esto.

Nahla y Ester se acercaron a nosotros, mientras que Ester hacia un gesto con su mano para que las siguiéramos. Nosotros las seguimos como pudimos, ya que al tener piernas en vez de aletas nos hacia muy dificil avanzar y seguirle el ritmo, pero nosotros como pudimos la seguimos hasta llegar a la parte más profunda y oscuro del mar. Cuando pudimos llegar hasta tocar el piso del mar, ellos nos llevo hasta una cueva que estaba más adelante, y lo curioso de dicha cueva es que esta tenia un letrero que decia: " **Aquaria** ".

Ester se puso al frente de dicha cueva, mientras que nosotros las seguíamos de cerca, y algo realmente sorprendente aparecio. Un calamar gigante salió de dicha cueva mostrando sus tentáculos listos para atraparnos, nosotros nos pusimos en guardia con nuestras armas que aun teníamos en nuestras espaldas, pero por desgracia a penas si podíamos moverlas debajo del agua. Justo cuando el calamar iba a lanzar su tentáculo hacia nosotros, Ester levanto su mano y he hizo un saludo al calamar, el cual respondió moviendo uno de sus tentáculos.

El calamar luego de eso salió de la cueva y dejo pasar a Ester, mientras que esta misma nos hacia señas para que las siguiéramos, a lo cual nosotros le hicimos caso y la seguimos. Al entrar en dicha cueva vimos que esta llevaba hasta un corredor que iba más profundo, nosotros seguimos nadando por ese corredor por varios minutos hasta que pudimos ver la salida, la cual era una puerta hecha de corales.

Pero antes de poder pasar por dicha puerta, Ester nos detuvo y nos miro como diciendo que nos preparáramos. Luego de haber hecho eso, ella se acerco hacia la puerta y la abrio de golpe. Lo primero que pude ver fue una luz intensa que me cegó, por la simple razón de que andamos demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad y nuestros ojos no se acostumbrarían tan rapido a la luz, supongo que por eso Ester nos dio la advertencia.

 **(Punto de vista-Tercera persona)**

Los tres chicos poco a poco volvieron a abrir los ojos, para ver que esplendorosa era la ciudad que habia ahí.

Ciudad Aquaria era una ciudad bastante grande en una cueva igual de grande, donde un cristal en el techo iluminaba toda la ciudad como si fuese el mismísimo sol, todas sus casas estaban hechas de coral de diferentes colores, algunas casas eran mucho más grandes que otras, ya que estas median tres veces el tamaño de una casa normal. Otra cosa interesante de dichas casas, era que estas no se encontraban en el suelo sino que las casas estaban suspendidas en el agua por tres palos de coral, al igual que las casas de gran tamaño. Por último, en lo profundo de la cueva se encontraba una casa de coral de gran tamaño en el piso de la cueva, la cual parecia que tenia muchos adornos en esta, al igual que muchos sirenos que miraban cerca de esta.

 _-(Es increíble esta ciudad, nunca pensé que aun en estas profundidades pueda haber tanta luz), se dijo Nahla en su mente._

 _-(Es cierto, mucha luz pero a veces tanta luz artificial cansa, por eso es que salgo de vez en cuando a la superficie), dijo una voz en la cabeza de los chicos, los cuales se sorprendieron._

 _-Ugh, pushsd habhlagh bejo ekl agua, dijo Galax, pero las palabras no salían como él quería por estar bajo el agua._

 _-(Tranquilo Galax, solo piensa lo que vas a decir, aquí en la ciudad gracias a una piedra que esta en el castillo de la reina, podemos tener la capacidad de poder hablarnos telepáticamente), dijo Ester por medio de su mente._

 _-(Ah, entiendo), dijo Galax._

 _-(Y si en algún momento tenemos algo en la mente y no queremos que nos oiga nadie), pregunto Alekin por medio de su mente._

 _-(Si es algo que no quieres nadie oiga, pues no se oirá, asi que tranquilo), respondió Ester, haciendo que Alekin se calmara.- (Ahora bien, síganme por aquí esta mi casa), dijo Ester nadando hacia cierta dirección, siendo seguida por los tres chicos._

Los cuatro se fueron nadando, mientras pasaban a través de la ciudad. No era demás que los tres chicos se sorprendieran de cómo vivian los ciudadanos de esa ciudad, ya que habían puestos de comida con la cual la hacían hecha de peces, algas y otras cosas que no sabían de que eran, además de varios puestos de juegos o cosas que vendían en algunos sitios. Otra cosa realmente sorprendente, es que todas la mujeres se les veian sus partes delanteras, cosa que hizo que los dos chicos del grupo se sonrojaran bastante, mientras que Nahla solo se contenía de furia. Aunque la sorpresa no paso solo en los tres chicos, ya que varios de los residentes los veian a los tres tambien con asombro, algo que no le gustaba mucho a Galax, pero aun asi siguio nadando detrás de Ester.

Pasados varios minutos los cuatro llegaron hasta una casa pequeña que estaba entre dos grandes casas, esta era de color rosado con tonos verdosos y amarillentos. Ester se acerco a la puerta y tomando una llave bastante pequeña que se encontraba en su cabello, abrio la puerta.

Ester entro primero y prendió unas extrañas luces de coral que estaban en el techo de la habitación, mientras que los tres chicos entraron a la casa pero se quedaron viendo el lugar donde vivía Ester. Prácticamente la casa se veía bien, solo que habia un pequeño detalle destacable en la sala de la casa, y eso era que el piso estaba lleno de basura, ya sea de restos de comida, artilugios rotos, entre otras cosas que no importaban. Ester se movía de aquí para haya desasiéndose de la basura para que los tres se pudieron cómodos en el lugar.

Pasados varios minutos Ester termino de limpiar la sala a una velocidad increíble, ya que habia quedado realmente limpio y sin ninguna suciedad. Ante esto los tres chicos se acercaron a Ester, la cual se encontraba recostada en uno de los tres sillones de almejas que habia en la sala.

 _-(Sabes pudiste pedirnos ayuda), dijo Galax mentalmente a Ester._

 _-(Por supuesto que no, ustedes son mis invitados, asi que no podía hacer eso), dijo Ester cruzándose de brazos._

 _-(De acuerdo), dijo Galax resignado._

 _-(Hace más una hora y media que estamos aquí abajo, asi que lo mejor será que nos comamos unas plantas más de esas, por si acaso), dijo Nahla sacando de la bolsa de Ester varias algas, al igual que los otros tres, para luego comérsela._

 _-(Ugh…no sabe mejor la segunda vez), dijo Alekin poniendo una cara de asqueado._

 _-(Bueno a lo importante. ¿Dónde esta la reina?, pregunto Nahla sin rodeos._

 _-(Ella vive en el castillo que esta en el fondo de la cueva, es fácil de ver porque cuando entramos es lo primero que alguien ve antes de entrar en la ciudad), dijo Ester parándose del asiento y nadando hasta la ventana._

 _-(Supongo que deberemos ir allí y pedírselo, aunque por lo que nos conto Ester, no será nada fácil), dijo Galax un poco frustrado de saber donde esta el fragmento, pero no poder tomarlo sin causar escándalo._

 _-(No creo que nos quede de otra, al fin y al cabo no podemos hacer más), dijo Alekin parándose de la silla._

 _-(No creen que deberían ir a pedírselo mañana por la mañana), dijo Ester acercándose al grupo._

 _-(Como por la mañana, si apenas estaría amaneciendo justo ahora, o eso creo), dijo Nahla un poco dudosa de la hora de ese planeta._

 _-(Lo que pasa Nahla, es que cuando allí arriba es de dia aquí es de noche, y puedo decir que esta a punto de amanecer allí arriba, porque ahora mismo la luz de cristal se esta apagando), explico Ester, llamándolos hasta la ventana._

En ese momento, los tres chicos pudieron ver como la luz del cristal se empezaba a apagar a cada segundo, mientras que al mismo tiempo veian como varios de los vendedores de la zona cerraban sus puestos. De esa misma forma todos iban nadando rápidamente a sus casas para no quedar atrapado en la noche.

 _-(Supongo que tienes razón, por hoy creo que será mejor descansar), dijo Nahla regresando al sofá almeja._

_-(Bien, ahora lo importante… les gusta el sushi), dijo Ester sacando una bandeja de una alacena y mostrándosela a los chicos._

 _-(Espero que no sepa igual que las algas), dijo Alekin tomando un trozo que habia en la bandeja y diera un mordisco.-(Pues no esta mal), dijo Alekin saboreando el sushi._

Ante esto los tres chicos empezaron a comer gustosamente el sushi ofrecido por Ester. Al cabo de algunos minutos los tres habían terminado con todo el sushi de la bandeja, para que luego Ester empezara a preparar a donde se suponía que dormirían en esa noche, pero algo habia en la mente de Galax que lo incomodaba un poco y eso lo noto Alekin.

 _-(Oye Galax, que te sucede, porque estas tan pensativo), pregunto Alekin._

 _-(Bueno, tu recuerdas que Ester nos conto que tenia familia, pero porque no la hemos visto aun), respondió Galax con otra pregunta._

 _-(Puede ser que ella se mudo, y ahora esta separada de sus padres, tampoco hay que carcomerse la cabeza por eso), respondió Alekin sin mucho interes._

 _-(La verdad es otra Alekin), dijo Nahla acercándose a los dos chicos._

 _-(¿Qué quieres decir?), dijo Alekin._

 _-(Sucede que Ester me conto, que hace más de un año que tuvo problemas con sus padres y por eso dejo su casa, para empezar a vivir su propia vida aquí), dijo Nahla mirando a donde Ester estaba arreglando lo que parecia ser camas hechas de algas._

 _-(Eso es fuerte, me pregunto como se las ingenio para no quedar en bancarrota), dijo Galax teniendo una pose pensativa._

 _-(Como sea, tenemos que ir a dormir), dijo Nahla viendo como se acercaba a ellos._

 _-(Bien, ya estan listas sus camas de algas, asi que ahora pueden descansar), dijo Ester mostrando tres camas pequeñas hechas de algas, que estaban en el piso._

 _-(He dormido en peores cosas), se dijo asi mismo Galax recostándose en la cama de algas, mientras que cada uno dejaba su mochila aun lado. (Durante todo el trayecto llevaban sus mochilas)_

De ese modo los tres chicos se recostaron en las camas improvisadas de Ester, mientras que esta se iba a su cuarto a descansar para el dias siguiente, a la misma vez que nuestro tres viajeros miraban la ventana por donde se podía ver el gran cristal en el techo, el cual dejaba ver unos pequeños puntos blancos que se asemejaba a estrellas. Algo asi de hermoso hizo que cada uno colocara una sonrisa en sus rostros, para que luego uno por uno cayesen dormidos por el cansancio que tuvieron durante todo ese dia.

 **(A la mañana siguiente-Punto de vista de Nahla)**

Poco a poco fue volviendo mi conciencia luego de haber dormido realmente bien sobre esas algas, cuando abrí los ojos pude ver que todavía me encontraba bajo el agua, además de mis dos acompañantes que todavía seguian durmiendo. Durante este viaje no deseado, he visto que tal vez me equivoque en llamar a Galax un monstruo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea un prixe de alas negras ni tampoco quita el hecho de lo que hizo hace tiempo atrás.

 _-(En fin, estos pensamientos no me ayudaran a poder encontrar los fragmentos para volver a casa, asi que será mejor que salga a practicar un poco para calmarme), se dijo asi misma Nahla para salir de la casa con su Claymore en mano._

Yo salí nadando de la casa de Ester y me puse al frente de esta, ya que como era aun de mañana y no parecia que el cristal del techo se encendiese, decidi practicar con mi mandoble ahí mismo, pero luego de unos segundos me dio cuenta que era prácticamente inútil mover el mandoble dentro del agua, asi que tuve que dejar mi práctica de espada, para poner a hacer movimientos fluidos como si la tuviera en mis manos. Movía mis manos con delicadeza hacia al frente, para luego moverlas hacia arriba en pose de bailarina, luego di una patada alta mientras ponía mis brazos hacia atrás mío, y asi sucesivamente iba haciendo varios movimientos para desestresar mi cuerpo.

Luego de hacer varios movimientos más, los primeros signos de luz del cristal se empezaban a notar, haciéndome que terminara de hacer los movimientos y pasara mi mano por mi frente, lo raro de esta acción es que estaba rodeada de agua completamente, asi que no tenía sudor, lo cual me causo una leve risita. Luego de eso volví a entrar a la casa de Ester, donde la misma se encontraba sentada en una silla frente a la ventana con sonrisa en sus labios, además de que mis acompañantes seguian dormidos aun, lo cual me molestaba.

 _-(Y dime Nahla, acaso es una rutina lo que hiciste), pregunto Ester con una sonrisa en su rostro, además de que me molesto que no se cubriera su parte frontal._

 _-(Me viste, desde cuando… sabes que no importa, y con respecto a tu pregunto he hecho esto desde que era pequeña, me ayuda para calmarme y relajarme), dije yo tomando un trozo de tela mojada obviamente, y se lo di para que se cubriera, lo cual lo acepto pero no de buena manera._

 _-(En serio, y quien fue que te enseñó a hacerlo), pregunto Ester colocándose la tela._

 _-(Pues mi padre más que nada, ya que mi madre tenia varias cosas que hacer cuando se lo pedía), dije yo sentándome en uno de los asientos de almejas._

 _-(Haa, ya veo), dijo Ester cerrando los ojos como si estuviese imaginando algo._

Yo por otra parte, recién me estaba dando cuenta de algo realmente importante y no lo habia recordado. Como se supone que no me arrugo al estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua, ya que yo he ido varias veces a los lagos y cuando duraba mucho tiempo en ellos mis dedos se volvían pasas. Pero aquí en este mundo he pasado casi todo un dia en el agua, y mis dedos no parecen que se asemejen a pasas, tal vez simplemente las algas funcionan tanto para hacernos respirar, como para que nuestros cuerpos sean como les de los peces, o algo asi, porque la verdad no lo sé.

 _-(Hablando de eso, Ester, donde podríamos conseguir más algas, que creo que se estan terminando), dije yo llamándole la atención._

 _-(Eh, asi las algas, estas estan por casi cualquier lado, incluso abajo en el fondo de mi casa hay muchas), dijo Ester nadando hasta la entrada de la casa, para que luego viera como bajaba y tomara unas cuantas algas que habia en el fondo._

 _-(Gua, si que hay muchas), dije yo observando que habia como una plantación debajo de la casa de Ester, para que luego esta volviese hacia la casa y entrara junto conmigo._

 _-(Aquí tienes, tambien traje para tus amigos), dijo Ester dándome las algas._

 _-(Gracias, aunque la verdad no somos amigos, simplemente estamos…viajando juntos), dije yo porque era verdad._

Alekin era con él quien más hablaba, pero era amigo de Galax, el cual detesto asi que no quería ser amigo de alguien asi.

 _-(A no, y porque no lo son, después de todo parecer que se entienden bien), dijo Ester haciendo que la mire._

 _-(Mira, es complicado, y no puedo decírtelo, simplemente es algo que viene con nosotros desde nuestro hogar), dije yo tratando de terminar con el tema._

 _-(Sabes, una vez mi padre me dijo: "Hija, si andas en un viaje con varias personas, no trates de hacerte enemigos sino amigos, porque de seguro que cuando necesites ayuda ellos te la brindaran"), dijo Ester haciéndome que pensara un poco en las palabras de su padre._

 _-(Lo pensaré), dije yo para que Ester se fuera de la sala, hacia la cocina para preparar más sushis._

 **(Algunos minutos más tarde-Punto de vista tercera persona)**

Galax se empezo a despertar poco a poco, mientras que su nariz, por raro que parezca, empezaba a olfatear algo en el aire del agua. Galax se levanto de la cama y miro como igualmente Alekin se levantaba de la cama, ambos se miraron por unos segundos, para que luego los dos se levantaran y fueran hacia donde se podía sentir más fuerte el olor. Estos llegaron a la cocina de la casa y vieron como habia 4 platos pequeños sobre la mesa más uno de gran tamaño que tenía mucho sushi, mientras que Nahla se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa, y Ester sirviendo el rico sushi del plato grande a los más pequeños.

 _-(Increíble, cuanto sushi), dijeron ambos chicos viendo tanto sushi sobre la mesa._

 _-(La verdad es que hice mucho para llevarle un poco a alguien), dijo Ester tomando del sushi e introduciéndolo en una caja de coral._

 _-(Entonces el resto nos lo comeremos nosotros), dijo Alekin feliz sentándose aun lado de Nahla._

 _-(Pues gracias Ester), dijo Galax sentándose tambien en una de las sillas.- (Buen provecho), dijo Galax para que todos empezasen a comer la rica comida._

Los chicos al cabo de varios minutos, los cuales disfrutaron, terminaron de comerse todo el lote de sushi preparado por Ester, hasta el punto en el que estaban rechonchos, además cabe destacar que los dos chicos comieron junto con el sushi el alga para respirar bajo el agua. Luego de haber comido la comida, Ester se puso a limpiar los platos con la ayuda de Galax, mientras que Alekin y Nahla limpiaban la mesa de las cosas que sobraron. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos terminaron de limpiar la casa, para que luego estos salieran y se dirigieran hacia su destino el cual era el gran castillo de la reina de aquella ciudad.

Estos nadaron por un ratito, ya que el castillo estaba bastante lejos de la ciudad, tal vez para que no se acercaran tantas sirenas o sirenos a este.

Cuando pudieron llegar hasta las puertas del castillo, pudieron ver que habían unos 4 guardias sirenos vigilando la entrada, ya que como es una reina estaba debe tener protección por cualquier cosa. Los guardias rápidamente pudieron divisar a los 4 chicos que se acercaban, asi que con la misma rapidez se prepararon para dialogar, mientras que por parte de los cuatro chicos, estos se tensaron un poco pero Ester fue de mi primera diciendo que la dejaran hablar a ella con los guardias. De esa forma llegaron a donde los guardias.

 _-(Buenas tardes, para que ha venido hoy), pregunto uno de los guardias mirando a Ester._

 _-(He venido a darle esta comida a ella, además de que mis acompañantes quieren hablar con ella), respondió Ester rápidamente mostrando la caja de coral donde habia metido la comida._

 _-(Muy bien, puede pasar junto con sus amigos, pero recuérdeles que no puede tocar nada), dijo el guardia echándose para atrás y dejando pasar a los chicos._

Los chicos al ver que los guardias se quitaron de en medio, caminaron hasta la puerta que mientras esta se iba abriendo gracias a los guardias para dejarlos pasar. Al entrar los tres chicos observaron lo elegante que era el corredor del castillo, además de que pudieron ver alfombras de un color rojizo, cuadros hechos con gran de lucidez y delicadeza, jarrones con diferentes formas y colores. Plenamente los chicos estaban maravillados por la increíble colección de cosas que habia solo en la entrada de dicho castillo. Luego de presenciar todos esos artilugios, aunque para Nahla ya era algo normal ver tale cosas por ser princesa, estos empezaron su caminata en busca de la reina, la cual debería estar en alguna parte del castillo.

Los cuatro llegaron hasta una sala grande donde habia dos corredores a cada lado y una gran escalera que llevaba hasta arriba, mientras que a los lados de esta gran escalera se podían ver varios cuadros donde se veía a la reina junto con un sireno, otro en donde estaban viendo un bello amanecer en la superficie, y otro de los cuadros pudieron ver algo que dejo muy descolocados a los tres chicos, lo cual era que uno de los cuadros aparecía, la reina sirena y el rey sireno junto con una niña pequeña, pero eso no era lo que sorprendía a los chicos, sino que la niña se parecia mucho a Ester.

 _-(Ester, acaso tu eres), pregunto Galax para saber si lo que pensaba era verdad._

 _-(Si Galax, yo soy la hija de la reina, por lo tanto si, soy una princesa), respondió Ester dando un pequeño resoplido._

 _-(Bueno, eso significa que ya conocemos a dos princesas, verdad Galax), dijo Alekin tocando el hombro de Galax._

 _-(Si supongo, jaja), dijo Galax con una sonrisa forzada._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien chicos aquí termina el capitulo, asi que hasta pronto. 


	17. Capitulo 16: Consiguiendo el fragmento

Buenas tardes mis lectores, aquí les traigo un capitulo nuevo de esta serie, recuerden que pueden dejarme sus comentarios si la historia les gusta. Diciendo eso les dejo con el capitulo.

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening:** Vuela alto de mago de oz

 **Capitulo 16:** Consiguiendo el fragmento

 **(Castillo de Aquaria)**

Los tres chicos seguian a Ester por algunos de los pasillos del castillo, mientras pasaban de vez en cuando al lado de guardias que custodiaban varias salas o habitaciones, al mismo tiempo que en el transcurso del camino varias de las sirvientas del castillo, a la misma vez que los guardias, saludaban amistosamente a Ester como si la conocieran de toda la vida. Duraron varios minutos nadando por las diferentes partes del castillo, los cuatro se encontraron al frente de dos grandes puertas, las cuales eran custodiadas por cuatro guardias sirenos. Estos al ver a Ester decidieron abrir la puerta, pero al momento de ver a los acompañantes de esta no la abrieron.

 _-(Princesa Ester, ¿Quiénes son sus acompañantes?), pregunto el guardia mirando a los tres prixes detrás de Ester._

 _-(Ellos son mis amigos, y quieren hablar de algo importante con la reina), respondió Ester._

 _-(Desgraciadamente la reina no puede tener visitas de sus súbditos, asi que mejor diles que se vayan), dijo el guardia._

 _-(Pero ellos no son súbditos de mi madre, ellos vienen de un sitio bastante lejano), dijo Ester causando que el guardia mirase más detenidamente a los tres prixes._

Los tres chicos observaban como el guardia los miraba como si los estuviera inspeccionando, cosa que puso muy nerviosos a los tres, ya que los miraba fijamente, hasta que este mismo guarida se hecho para atrás al ver que los tres chicos no tenian una cola, sino que tenian dos extremidades y que tenian dedos al final de esta. (Piernas)

 _-(Pero que rayos, que se supone que son), dijo el guardia poniendose delante de Ester, mientras que los otros guardias se colocaban al lado del primero y tomaban el mango de sus lanzas._

 _-(Woo, woo, no venimos a pelear, simplemente queremos hablar con la reina, nada más), dijo Alekin colocando sus manos hacia arriba._

 _-(Es cierto, venimos en son de paz), dijo Galax tambien tratando de arreglar el malentendido._

 _-(Ellos dicen la verdad, ahora déjenme pasar junto con ellos), dijo Ester de forma autoritaria, haciendo que los guardias tuviesen que obedecerla sin rechistar._

Los guardias de inmediato empezaron a abrir la puerta, al mismo tiempo que los prixes se preparaban para lo que dirían a la reina para que les diese el fragmento, aunque sabían que la cosa no iba a terminar bien de buenas a primeras. De esa forma los chicos entraron a dicha sala, la cual era bastante grande y con muchas pinturas, lo que es extraño considerando que estaban abajo del agua. En fin, los cuatros se aproximaron a una especie de cabina grande donde se oia a alguien cantar una canción, mentalmente por supuesto, ante esto Ester se acerco a dicha cabina para luego abrirla. Lo que vieron fue una mujer de unos 30 0 35 años, era de cabello rubio con ojos color café oscuro y su aleta era rosada, esta tenia una paleta de pintura en su mano derecha y con la otra sostenia un pincel, mientras tenia un cuadro a medio hacer al frente de ella al mismo que tenia una cara de sorpresa al ser interrumpida tan abruptamente. (Ester tiene ojos amarillos con cabello negro y su aleta es color rosado)

 _-(¡OH! Hija, no pensé en verte por aquí), dijo la mujer levantándose de donde estaba para acercarse a Ester y darle un abrazo._

 _-(Si lo sé, ten), dijo Ester dándole el sushi que habia traído desde la casa._

 _-(Oh sushi, gracias será una buena merienda para más tarde), dijo la mujer dejando la cesta aun lado.-(Y dime hija, que te hizo verme hoy), pregunto la mujer._

 _-(Pues veras, mis nuevos amigos querían hablar contigo sobre algo de importancia), respondió Ester mientras miraba a los tres chicos que habían estado viendo la situación._

 _-(Oh, deben de ser unos buenos amigos como para que los traigas a mi aposento de pintura, pero bueno que más da), dijo la mujer colocándose al frente de los tres chicos.-(Mucho gusto, soy la reina Midori Rubinstein), dijo Midori, y haciendo que los tres chicos hicieran una reverencia._

 _-(Buenas tardes reina Midori, nosotros venimos a pedirle algo de gran importancia para nosotros y nuestra gente), dijo Nahla, haciendo que la reina pusiera atención.- (Nos ha llegado a nuestro oídos que usted tiene un fragmento de una joya que usa en un collar y que este ha estado en su familia por muchas generaciones, asi que queríamos pedirle si nos lo podría dar), pregunto Nahla, aunque supiese lo que iba a pasar a continuación._

 _-(Como osan venir a mí y pedirme tal cosa), dijo Midori tomando de una mesita que habia un collar.-(Este objeto a estado en nuestra familia por muchos años, y además de tener un valor sentimental tambien es una reliquia de familia, no pienso dárselo a gente que ni siquiera conozco o sea de mi especie), dijo Midori con un tono enojado._

 _-(Pero es que dicha joya que tiene el collar pertenece a nuestra gente, y sin ese fragmento no podremos ayudar), dijo Galax saltando a la conversación y haciendo que la reina lo mirara._

 _-(Y de que tipo de raza me estas hablando, ustedes son los primeros a los que veo que no tienen una aleta, sino esas cosas), dijo Midori apuntando a sus pies._

 _-(Reina Midori, nuestra gente necesita del fragmento, por favor), pidió ahora Alekin._

 _-(No es no, ¡guardias!), dijo Midori, haciendo que entrasen dos guardias.-(Llévense a estos tres hacia afuera y que no vuelvan a entrar), dijo Midori, haciendo que los dos guaridas empujaran hasta afuera a los tres prixes._

 _-(Y no vuelvan, me oyeron), dijeron los guardias cerrando las grandes puertas del castillo dejando a los tres chicos fuera._

 _-(Estupendo, ahora que se supone que haremos sin el fragmento, encima no podemos ni acercarnos a ella por tener tantos guardias que la protegen), dijo Nahla con frustración._

 _-(Bueno es la reina obviamente iba a tener muchos guardias, pero supongo que por ahora no podemos hacer nada para tomar el fragmento, asi que propongo que volvamos a la casa de Ester y la esperemos), dijo Alekin recibiendo un asentir de los otros dos, para luego dirigirse a la casa._

Mientras nadaban hacia arriba donde estaba la ciudad, estos pudieron ver las distintas que habia en la misma, las cuales eran realmente coloridas y con muchas cosas que vendían, pero una tienda en particular atrajo a dos de los tres prixes. Los dos chicos se fijaron en un puesto donde se realizaba un concurso, el cual era de quien comía más sushi, lo que por supuesto atrajo a ambos chicos que tenian hambre por supuesto, asi que ambos se dirigieron al puesto, no sin antes decirle a Nahla sobre lo que harían y que ella se adelantara, obviamente a ella no le gusto en nada dicha actitud, pero al final se fue hacia la casa.

Nahla siguio nadando hacia la casa de Ester, pero algo tambien la detuvo o mejor dicho alguien la detuvo, esta fue una sirena de aleta verde oscuro con ojos rosa pálido y cabello negro envuelto en una tela. Esta observo a Nahla durante unos segundos para luego colocar una sonrisa.

 _-(Oye querida, que tal si vienes a mi tienda a mirar algo), dijo la mujer misteriosa sosteniendo la mano de Nahla._

 _-(¿Ah?, no gracias iba de camino a casa, para…), pero Nahla no termino de decir las palabras, porque la mujer se la llevo hasta su tienda._

Nahla fue llevada hasta una tienda que estaba un poco más abajo que otras casas o tiendas, esta tenia un letrero que ella no entendía lo que decia, pero pudo ver el dibujo de un ojos encima de un esfera de cristal, lo cual le daba un poco de miedo. Nahla fue arrastrada hasta estar dentro de la tienda, donde la mujer la hizo que se sentase en una silla al frente de una mesa que tenia algo cubierto por un mantel por encima de dicho objeto, el cual fue revelado cuando la mujer levanto dicho mantel mostrando una esfera de cristal encima de una plataforma pequeña de color dorado. La mujer tomando otra silla se sentó en el lado opuesto de donde se sentaba Nahla, para luego empezar a hablar.

 _-(Muy bien chica, ¿Cómo te llamas?), pregunto la mujer._

 _-(¿Porque tendría que decírselo?, usted fue la que me trajo aquí en primer lugar), dijo Nahla poniendose de pie._

 _-(Eres una chica muy interesante, por eso quería leerte la fortuna), dijo la mujer poniendose de pie.-(Me llamo Pandora la adivina), dijo haciendo un saludo._

 _-(Una adivina, y que es eso), pregunto Nahla sin saber._

 _-(Son aquellos sirenos o sirenas que tienen la capacidad de ver el futuro, tener sueños premonitorios o cualquier cosa que te permita saber algo antes de que suceda), respondió Pandora haciendo que Nahla la mirase sorprendida._

 _-(En serio, pues quiero que me digas si podre volver a casa), pregunto Nahla de repente._

 _-(Primero tienes que decirme tu nombre), dijo Pandora sentándose nuevamente._

 _-(Oh por supuesto, me llamo Nahla Maxwell), respondió Nahla con rapidez._

 _-(Bien, ahora déjame ver), dijo Pandora cerrando los ojos y tocando su bola de cristal, mientras que estaba empezaba a cambiar de colores aleatoriamente._

Pandora estuvo tocando su esfera por un minuto, el cual causo que Nahla se desesperase, pero luego de pensar eso para si misma Pandora abrio los ojos y la miro.

 _-(Realmente no perteneces a este lugar cierto, tu vienes de un lugar realmente lejano, algo que incluso la palabra lejano se queda corto), dijo Pandora viendo a Nahla._

 _-(Si, resulta que vivo bastante lejos), dijo Nahla._

 _-(Bien, con respecto a tu pregunta, si, volverás a casa, pero antes de volver pasaras muchas dificultades, aprenderás cosas y te volverás más fuerte), dijo Pandora cerrando los ojos nuevamente._

 _-(Entonces dígame una cosa más, Galax es alguien que podría acabar con el reino), pregunto Nahla sacando por fin si debería dejarlo vivir a Galax cuando regresaran._

 _-(Esa situación es muy dificil de ver, el futuro del Galax es bastante oscuro tanto que no puedo ver lo que le pasara, pero de algo estoy seguro el tendrá muchas aflicciones, dolor, temor, soledad y odio durante su viaje), termino de decir Pandora._

 _-(Que quiere decir con eso, dígame mejor si Galax es un monstruo), dijo Nahla levantándose, al mismo tiempo que Pandora tambien lo hacia y tomaba un cofrecito._

 _-(Ten, cuando un amigo este al borde de desaparecer, lánzale esta esfera), dijo Pandora dándole a Nahla la caja.-(Y con respecto a tu pregunta, si, Galax es un monstruo, pero no de la manera que tu crees), dijo Pandora sacándola de la tienda y cerrándola._

 _-(Como que es un monstruo pero no de la manera que yo pienso), se pregunto Nahla a si misma mirando la cajita que le habia dado._

Luego de ese momento extraño y a la vez informativo para Nahla, esta volvio a retomar su camino a la casa de Ester, mientras que llevaba todo el camino mirando la pequeña caja que le habia dado Pandora, la cual abrio luego de unos segundos para poder un pequeña esfera de color blanco con un simbolo extraño en el (El ying y el yang). Nahla lo observo durante varios minutos viendo dicho simbolo, pero luego de unos segundos se aburrió de mirar la esfera y la metió uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y siguio su camino.

Por otra parte, Galax y Alekin habían terminado el reto de comida en el que habían participado, y aunque a la primera no los aceptaron por no tener una cola como los demás, al final los aceptaron y ganaron el reto, haciendo que obtuvieran como premio unas 20 perlas, la cual serbia como moneda de transacción en aquaria. Los dos chicos luego de eso se dirigieron a la casa de Ester como ya lo habían planeado, pero rápidamente a cada uno los cogieron de los hombros y al voltearse pudieron ver a Ester con una cara un poco triste.

 _-(¿Qué pasa Ester?, que paso con tu madre), pregunto Galax tomándole la mano a Ester._

 _-(Nada bueno, me dijo que les dijera que se fueran de aquaria de inmediato. Dice que ustedes son una mala influencia para mí), respondió Ester con tristeza._

 _-(Bueno de cierto modo podría ser cierto, pero aun asi no podemos irnos sin haber obtenido el collar), dijo Alekin._

 _-Mejor hablemos con Nahla sobre lo que haremos, pero será mejor irnos rapido, necesitamos comer más de aquellas algas si queremos seguir viviendo), dijo Galax empezando a nadar junto con Alekin y Ester._

Los tres nadaron hacia la casa de Ester, hasta que llegaron, aunque cuando entraron a la casa no se esperaron con lo que se encontraron en ella, lo cual era una escena un poco violenta la verdad. Estaba Nahla tranquilamente sentada en una de las sillas de la sala comiendo unas algas en un plato, pero lo que se notaba al entrar eran dos cuerpos de sirenos tirados en el piso inconscientes con un poco de sangre en sus narices, y con la forma de un puño en sus caras.

 _-(Ahhh..), Alekin iba a preguntar lo que habia pasado, pero Nahla respondió de inmediato._

 _-(Solo diré que estos tipos entraron por la fuerza intentando llevar y les di una paliza), dijo Nahla sin dejar de comer las algas._

 **(Varios minutos antes)**

Nahla habia llegado a la casa de Ester, ella abrio la puerta y entro en ella sin mucha dificultad ya que la casa estaba abierta, asi que simplemente entro y miro que Ester todavía no habia vuelto, por eso decidio caminar hasta la cocina y tomar un poco de las algas que servían para respirar bajo el agua, cuando las tomo las puso en un plato y las puso encima de una mesita que estaba al lado de la silla, pero antes de que pudiese sentarse en la silla, la puerta fue abierta abruptamente mientras que por esta entraban dos guardias sirenos cada uno con una lanza.

 _-(Tu eres uno de los que no tienen aletas, vendrás con nosotros para que dejes Aquaria), dijo uno de los guardias acercándose a Nahla y tomándola del brazo._

 _-(Oye suéltame no me voy a ir a ningún lado), dijo Nahla zafándose del agarre del guardia._

 _-(Ven con nosotros por las buenas o esto será por las malas), dijo el guardia tomando su lanza._

 _-(Y justo hoy decidimos los tres dejar las armas arriba), se dijo a si misma Nahla recordando que habían dejado las armas arriba para no llamar la atención, porque varias veces les llamaron la atención por tenerlas en la espalda._

El primer guardia intento tomarla de la muñeca pero esta se alejo rapidamente, pero algo malo sucedió y en vez de agarrar la muñeca de Nahla, agarro algo que lo condeno por toda su vida, y era que habia agarrado uno de los senos de Nahla. Obviamente por acto impulso le dio una galleta al guardia que dejo la marca en su cachete, mientras que Nahla se llenaba de furia por dentro dándoles temor a los guardias, los cuales se echaron un poco para atrás, pero para su desgracia Nahla los agarro con una garras de luz que habia creado, y los arrastro dentro de la casa, para luego cerrar la puerta y comenzar con la tortura de los dos pobres guardias. Basta con decir que los dos guardias la pasaron como si la misma muerte los estuviese torturando.

Luego de que Nahla terminara de torturar a los dos guardias los dejo tirados en el piso, para proseguir a comerse las algas que seguian en el mismo sitio.

 **(Presente)**

Los chicos miraban a Nahla con un poco de terror por como habia dejado a ambos guardias, asi que simplemente lo dejaron pasar y llevaron a los dos guardias hacia el cuarto de Ester para que se recuperaran. Para que luego los chicos comieran tambien un poco de las algas que tenian en la cocina. Luego de eso los cuatro se pusieron a hablar sobre lo que tenian que hacer, ya que no podían volver a su hogar sino tenian dicho fragmento, asi que los cuatro se pusieron a hacer un plan para infiltrarse en el castillo y tomar el fragmento, todo siendo escuchado por Ester, quien se ofreció para ayudarlos a obtenerlo porque para Ester dicho fragmento no significaba Nahla, más que un tesoro familiar, para ella era más una maldición que siempre sus familiares llevaron por ser reyes o reinas, asi que los ayudaría para deshacerse de el.

 _-(Bien, con esto tomaremos el fragmento y nos iremos, estas de acuerdo Ester), pregunto Nahla mirando a Ester quien asintió._

 _-(Si lo estoy, pero tenemos que hacer que los guardias sigan durmiendo hasta el dia siguiente, para que no arruinen el plan), dijo Ester comenzando a hacer una mezcla de hojas y cosas que habia en la cocina._

 _-(¿Qué haces?), pregunto Alekin viendo lo que hacia Ester._

 _-(Estoy haciendo esto para que los guardias sigan durmiendo), respondió Ester llevando dicha mezcla a donde los guardias._

 _-(Nosotros tambien debemos prepararnos para hacer esto, pero recuerden sin matar a nadie), dijo Nahla mirando a los dos chicos._

 _-(Bien, traeré las armas), dijo Galax subiendo las escaleras._

Galax tardo unos minutos en tomar las armas y bajar con ellas junto con Ester que ya habia terminado de adormecer a los guardias aun más, para que luego los 4 esperasen a que anocheciera en aquaria para comenzar el plan "Tomar collar". Prácticamente estuvieron esperando durante una hora hasta que por fin anocheció, haciendo que Ester y los chicos comenzasen a nada directo hacia el castillo de la madre de Ester dispuesto a tomar el collar. Ester se fue nadando hasta la puerta principal donde los guardias la dejaron pasar sin ninguna objeción, haciendo que la primera fase del plan comenzara: "Infiltración".

Los chicos nadaron hasta estar detrás de una roca que flotaba, en la cual se podía ver casi todo el castillo, mientras esperaban la señal que Ester les daría para comenzar la segunda etapa, la cual sería muy peligrosa.

Ester mientras tanto estaba dentro del castillo buscando alguna una ventana que estuviera en un sitio apartado donde no hubiese tantos guardias, pero esta al estar tan distraída buscando dicho lugar no vio cuando alguien se le puso detrás de ella y le dio un toquecito en la espalda, haciendo que esta chillara como un gato para luego calmarse al ver a su madre.

 _-Oh hija, asi que volviste, me alegro. Pero dime que te trae por aquí, pregunto la reina Midori._

 _-Es que… quería pasar tiempo contigo, ya sabes desde que sucedió aquello no hemos hablado mucho o convivido entre madre e hija, respondió Ester de forma apresurada._

 _-Ester no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso, dijo Midori con notable felicidad._

 _-Si, pero aun asi no pienso en ser reina oiste, dijo Ester para aclarar._

 _-Eso ya lo sé, lo dejaste bien en claro, dijo Midori._

 _-Pero antes de comenzar nuestra convivencia, me dejas hacer algo primero, dijo Ester entrando en el cuarto._

 _-De acuerdo, te veré en unos cinco minutos, preparare los juegos que te gustaban, dijo Midori yendose por uno de los corredores._

 _-Uff, dijo Ester mientras se pasaba su mano por su frente.-Bien ahora lo proximo, dijo Ester entrando al cuarto donde habia una ventana._

Los tres prixes miraban hacia cada ventana del palacio tratando de divisar a Ester en alguna de ellas, hasta que por pura casualidad pudieron ver una ventana en donde Ester agitaba sus brazos, esto era la señal para que estos entraran al palacio sin ser visto por algún guardia cercano.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Bien chicos aquí termina este capitulo, perdonen si fue muy corto pero el tiempo no me da como antes. En fin, hasta el proximo capitulo. 


	18. Capitulo 17: Tomando el collar de la fam

Muy bien señoras y señores aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia original mía, se que a muchos no les gusta cómo va, ya que no hay mucho comentario y me desmotiva, pero aun así la seguiré haciendo porque quiero hacerlo, así que quien sea que lea esta historia comencemos.

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening:** Vuela alto de mago de oz

 **Capitulo 17:** Tomando el collar de la familia real

 **(Castillo del reino de Aquaria)**

Los tres prixes nadaban sigilosamente por los pasillos del castillo, mientras eran guiados por Ester quien estaba bastante preocupada de que algún guardia la viera, cosa bastante comprensible siendo ella la que está ayudando a unos chicos a robar el tesoro de la familia real. Pero con todo y eso decidió seguir adelante con esto, ya que por culpa de dicho collar la madre de Ester y ella se pelearon, debido que dicho collar no solo tenía el fragmento que los chicos buscaban, sino que en la parte trasera de dicho collar traía las reglas que se han ido pasando de rey a rey durante generaciones, cosa que a Ester no le agradaba ya que su madre no cambiaba las reglas que dicho collar había, sino que las seguía sin importar que dichas reglas dejaron de usar desde hace bastante tiempo. Como por ejemplo; que la realeza siempre tiene hablar de forma elegante, que no importa donde este siempre debes tener guardias cerca, que la realeza no puede hacer labores domésticos sino que tenían que encargárselo a sus criados. Esas cosas y muchas otras más estaban escritos en un papel introducido en la parte de atrás del collar de la familia, lo cual no le gustaba para nada a Ester que las cosas del paso interrumpieran a las futuras, ya que eso significaría que no estaban avanzando nada, así que quería deshacerse de dicho papel para que no detenga el avance del reino. Aunque he de decir la verdad, la regla de que no hay que por que cubrirse las partes intimas no era algo que le desagrada mucho, sino que la hacía sentir incomoda en varias situaciones.

El pequeño grupo siguieron recorriendo pasillos hasta por fin dar con los aposentos de la reina Midori, en la cual a los lados de la puerta había dos sireno que la custodiaban.

 _-(Ahora que hacemos, no podemos burlarlos), pregunto Alekin viendo a dichos guardias._

 _-(Ester podría distraerlos, pero si aleja a todos los guardias eso llamaría muchas sospechas, así que creo que lo mejor sería provocar que vengan hacia nosotros para noquearlos), propuso Nahla pensando en que no había otra forma._

 _-(Bien, y ¿cómo le hacemos para llamar su atención?), pregunto Galax._

 _-(De eso me encargo yo amigo mío, perdón por lo siguiente Ester, pero simplemente sigue el juego), dijo Alekin tomando de la cintura y tapándole la boca a Ester, mientras se la llevaba. Por supuesto Ester no entendía y trataba de zafarse, lo cual sirvió para lo que haría Alekin._

Alekin salió del pasillo mientras arrastraba a Ester quien intentaba zafarse del agarre, los guardias al ver que Ester estaba siendo llevada en contra de su voluntad, los dos guaridas que estaban cuidando la entrada salieron nadando hacia Alekin, quien había entrado hacia el otro pasillo. Cuando los guardias llegaron al pasillo por donde habían visto entrar a Alekin, estos se llevaron una pequeña sorpresa al ver a Ester dándole golpecitos en el pecho a Alekin, los guardias al ver esto no dudaron y se abalanzaron sobre Alekin, pero antes de que se acercaran cada uno fue golpeado por los mangos de dos espadas, una katana y un mandoble.

 _-(Bien esta hecho, ahora entremos y tomemos ese collar de una vez), dijo Galax decidido._

 _-(Porque hiciste eso, no puedes hacerlo eso a una chica), reprocho Ester mirando feo a Alekin,_

 _-(Lo hice de esta forma para que pareciese más fluido, porque para ser sincero no sé si eres una buena actuando), dijo Alekin con media sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-(Como dijiste), dijo un poco furiosa Ester._

 _-(No tenemos tiempo para esto, vamonos ya a buscar el collar), dijo Galax yendo hacia la puerta junto con Nahla._

 _-(Aun no terminamos tu y yo), dijo Ester siguiendo a Alekin, mientras que este ultimo solo soltaba un suspiro._

Los cuatro entraron en la recamara de la reina, la cual estaba muy limpia y ordenada, asi que de inmediato empezaron a rebuscar en cada parte de la habitación, pero claro teniendo cuidado de no romper o mover cosas de su sitio original, para que asi no haiga sorpresas a futuro sobre lo que estaban haciendo. Tardaron varios minutos, pero ninguno encontraba algún indicio sobre la ubicación del collar, incluso encontraron un agujero oculto detrás de un cuadro, pero solo habia algunas gemas y conchas que valían bastante en los mercados del reino, tambien pudieron encontrar uno que otro libro que contenían un compartimiento secreto, en los cuales habia varios papeles de cosas que no deberían saber, asi que simplemente los devolvían a su sitio y seguian con la busqueda.

 _-(Esto es inútil, no podemos encontrar ese dichoso collar), dijo Alekin un poco cansado por tan busqueda._

 _-(No podemos rendirnos todavía, recuerda Alekin que nuestro reino necesita ese fragmento, además tambien lo necesitamos para volver a casa), dijo Nahla, mientras seguia buscando dicho fragmento por cada parte de la cama._

 _-(Mi mama, ya debe de estar sospechando de que algo anda mal al no verme llegar, si no lo encontramos pronto no lo vamos a contar), exclamo con preocupación Ester._

 _-(Pero que haremos para encontrarlo, sino no tenemos un localizador para encontrarlo), pregunto Galax, pero al decir la palabra "localizador", se a recordaron de que los fragmentos se llamaban entre si._

 _-(Como no nos dimos cuenta antes), dijo Nahla sacando uno de los fragmentos de su bolsillo, el cual brillaba._

 _-(Un momento, se parece al que tiene el collar de mi madre, entonces para que quieren otro), pregunto Ester._

 _-(Eso es porque esto es solo un fragmento como el que tiene tu madre, y necesitamos juntar todos los fragmentos), respondió Nahla siendo guiada por la luz del fragmento hasta la entrada de la habitación._

 _-(La puerta, pero porque el fragmento nos llevaría a la entrada… a menos que), dijo Galax para luego intentar advertir a Nahla pero fue tarde._

La puerta se abrio rotundamente dejando ver a la reina junto con un puñado de guardias sirenos detrás de ella, los cuales apuntaban a Nahla mientras que esta misma se echaba para atrás. Ester tenía una cara de miedo al ver a su madre con una cara furiosa y decepcionada a la vez, a la misma vez que Galax y Alekin ya estaban pensando en que no tendrían otra opción más que usar la fuerza para poder salir de ahí. Y algo que noto Nahla al ver a la reina era que esta tenia el collar en su cuello, cosa que hizo que pensara que tal vez debieron revisar si lo tenia puesto antes de que empezasen a buscar en su habitación, otro error que deberían corregir en el futuro en sus planes.

 _-(Bien, bien, que tenemos aquí, unos ladrones queriendo robarme, e incluso mi propia me engaño para darles tiempo a robarme), dijo Midori a Ester con mala cara.-(Estoy muy decepcionada Midori, no puedo creer que en verdad le hicieras esto a tu propia madre), reprocho Midori._

 _-(Madre debes entenderme, el pasado es pasado no podemos seguir haciendo las reglas que se tienen escrito en ese collar por siempre, en algún momento tendremos que deshacernos de el y seguir adelante), dijo Ester encarando a su madre con valor._

 _-(Pues no lo hare Ester, este collar es el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de mi padre, asi que ni pienses que me desharé de el, y como veo que quieres ser más una ladrona que una reina, pues te concederé tu deseo), dijo Midori chasqueando sus dedos, para que los guardias que estaban ahí tomaran sus lanzas._

 _-(Mama, pero ¿que estas haciendo?), pregunto Ester viendo como los guardias se acercaban._

 _-(No me dejas alternativa Ester, si no quieres entender por las buenas lo entenderás por las malas, llévenlos al calabozo y déjenlos ahí hasta que yo diga), dijo Midori yendose de la sala para no ver como llevaban a su hija a las celdas._

 _-(Ustedes tres bajen sus armas, ¡Ahora!), grito el guardia sireno que dirigia a los demás._

Los chicos solo veian al guardia a los ojos sin moverse, hasta que Galax levanto lentamente su katana para luego dejarla caer, aunque esta cayo poco a poco por estar bajo el agua.

 **(** **Canción de Fondo- Sum 41 - Still Waiting, en español)**

Los guardias se quedaron viendo como la katana de Galax caía lentamente, y aunque no estuviesen prestándole tanta atención, su pequeña distracción hizo que Nahla iluminara completamente la sala cegando a todos en ella, incluso Ester quedo cegada por dicha luz exceptuando a los tres prixes. Galax al ver que habían quedado cegados por l movimiento de Nahla, rápidamente utilizo su poder sobre la oscuridad y se impulso a una gran velocidad, hasta quedar frente a frente con una de los guardias y propinarle un fuerte golpe en el estomagó, haciendo que este se tirara en el piso sosteniendo su barriga. Nahla y Alekin tambien se habían lanzado hacia los guardias, los cuales estando todavía cegados por la luz fueron golpeados y noqueados, pero desafortunadamente varios guardias pudieron ver nuevamente y al ver a algunos guardias tirados en el piso inconscientes, de inmediato atacaron sin piedad a los chicos.

Estos al ver como venían rápidamente se separaron yendose cada uno hacia un lado de la habitación. Galax con un tajo desvió la lanza de uno de los guardias para luego darle un fuerte golpe en la cara desorientándolo, luego bloqueo el ataque de otra lanza que venía desde atrás de él, para después liberar un poco de oscuridad en su mano derecho y lanzándola hacia un guardia que venía hacia él, haciendo que este cayera al piso inconsciente.

Nahla por su parte, uso su mandoble para romper la lanza que usaba un guardia para defenderse, para luego darle una pata al guarida mandándolo hacia atrás, casi al instante bloqueo una lanza que venía desde atrás y con la misma rapidez tomo la lanza del guardia y lo atrajo hacia ella, para luego darle con el mango de su mandoble y dejarlo caer al piso. Nahla siguio con el proximo guarida que tenia en frente, el cual sostenia una lanza como los demás guardias, este solo observaba a Nahla como buscando una apertura para atacar, y de un momento a otro este se lanzo hacia el ataque con la punta de su lanza hacia el frente, pero Nahla con su mandoble desvió la lanza, pero el guardia levanto su puño dispuesto a golpear a Nahla aunque ya sabia lo que hacia asi que usando su poder de luz hizo una barrera bloqueando el ataque del guardia, el cual quedo sorprendió por lo que no pudo ver venir un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente.

Alekin se movía a una gran velocidad que superaba incluso a los guardias sirenos, ya que usaba su viento para impulsarse por el agua logrando esquivar todos y cada uno de los ataques de los guardias dejándolos en ridículo, para luego ir hacia ellos a la misma velocidad y darles varios golpes tremendamente fuertes en sus cabezas, lo cual hacia que quedasen fuera de combate rápidamente.

Al cabo de unos momentos terminaron con todos los guardias de la sala, cosa que dejaba muy sorprendida a Ester quien habia visto la pelea desde el principio, pero poco les duro cuando otro grupo de guardias aparecieron por la puerta viendo a sus compañeros tirados en el piso. Estos no dudaron y cargaron en contra de los tres prixes, mientras que estos mismos tomaron a Nahla y la pusieron detrás de ellos.

 _-(Recuerden que no podemos lastimarlos de gravedad, asi que aguántense un poco), dijo Nahla iluminando su mandoble._

 _-(Eso no deberías hacerlo tu), dijo Alekin con una risita recibiendo un coscorrón de Nahla._

 _-(Ahí vienen), dijo Galax para que los dos pusieran atención._

El grupo de guardias ya estaban a unos pocos centímetros de los chicos, cuando estos mismo de inmediato lanzaron cada uno un tajo hacia abajo: Galax de su tajo libero una ráfaga oscura que mandaba hacia atrás a los guardias y los dejaba inconscientes, Alekin libero por su parte una ráfaga de viento cortante se llevo a varios guardias contra la pared, y Nahla por su parte libero un rayo luminoso que cegó y mando contra la pared al resto de guardias.

 _-(¡Increíble!, como hicieron eso, fue sorprendente), pregunto Ester con asombro._

 _-(Es algo normal de nosotros, asi que no creo que puedas hacerlo), respondió Nahla colocando su mandoble en su espalda._

 _-(Creo que será mejor que me nos demos prisa en buscar a tu madre, sino puedes que se vaya muy lejos o que nos mande más guardias), dijo Alekin comenzando a usar su poder de viento para salir nadando rápidamente._

 _-(¡Oye espéranos!), grito Galax impulsándose con su oscuridad y empezando a seguir a Alekin._

 _-(Nosotras tambien debemos seguirla, vamos Ester), dijo Nahla empezando a nadar, pero a diferencia de los otros dos, Nahla no podía darse un impulso con fuego y el poder de la luz no le servía de mucho, asi que Ester tuvo que ayudarla._

Alekin y Galax nadaron a gran velocidad con ayuda de sus poderes hasta la sala del trono, donde había muchos más guardias y la reina sentada en su trono con una cara triste, hasta que vio a Galax y a Alekin en la entrada de su cueva.

 _-(¿Como se libraron de mis guardias?), pregunto la reina Midori con mucho asombro._

 _-(Digamos que sus guardias no pudieron con nosotros), respondió Alekin colocándose en guardia al igual que los guardias._

 _-(Por favor reina Midori, solo queremos el fragmento que tiene en el collar nada más, lo que quiera hacer con las reglas que hay en la parte de atrás es cosa suya y de su hija, pero por favor…), dijo Galax tratando de persuadir a Midori para que no mandara a que los guardias le atacasen, pero no surtió efecto._

 _-(Quien te crees que eres para decirme tales cosas, ¡Guardias deténganlos de inmediato!), dijo Midori haciendo que los guardias respondieran con un "Si mi reina"._

 _-(Parece que no funciono, preparado Galax), dijo Alekin cargando magia en su guadaña._

 _-(En verdad quería que nos la diera sin más peleas, pero ya que… Listo), dijo Galax colocándose en pose de batalla, aunque esta no sirviera mucho bajo el agua._

Los guardias se lanzaron hacia Galax y Alekin, los cuales juntaron sus armas: "Tornado", dijo Alekin, "De oscuridad", termino de decir Galax, para que de la guadaña saliera un torbellino y de la espada de Galax una bruma oscura que se junto con el torbellino, haciendose asi que se convirtiera en una torbellino de color negro que se llevo a todos los guardias de la sala menos la reina, ya que literalmente se llevo a los guardias afuera del castillo sin dejarlos salir del mismo torbellino.

 _-(Parece que esos fueros todos, aunque no se por cuanto vaya a durar mi oscuridad para mantenerlos dentro del torbellino), dijo Galax viendo como el torbellino oscuro se alejaba._

 _-(Yo estoy en las mimas, no sé cuanto dure mi torbellino), dijo Alekin volviendo a ver a la reina Midori que estaba bastante sorprendida por lo que habían hecho los dos prixes._

Justo en ese momento llegaron Ester y Nahla a la sala del trono, lo cual hizo que Midori se pusiera un poco nerviosa, pero aun asi tenia su semblante serio en todo momento, mientras tomaba tambien una lanza con sus manos pero a diferencia que las de los guardias, esta era de color azul mientras que tenia un cristal transparente como punta. Ester al ver dicha lanza se preocupo, incluso sintio un pequeño escalofrio.

 _-(No me dejan opción, yo misma los destruiré como el poder de la lanza leviatán), dijo Midori tomando una pose de pelea._

 _-(Al final parece que tendremos que pelear), dijo Nahla empezando a cargar su poder de luz en su mandoble._

 _-(¡No Nahla no la enfrentes!), grito Ester tratando de detenerla, pero era demasiado tarde ya que se habia lanzado hacia Midori._

Desde la espada de Nahla se lanzaron tres esferas de luz, las cuales se dirigieron hacia Midori mientras se acercaba nadando. Midori por otra parte miraba como las esferas venían rápidamente hacia ella, asi que poniendo la punta de la lanza hacia el frente dijo: "Congela leviatán", al decir eso el agua al frente de Midori se congelo por completo deteniendo el ataque de las tres esferas de Nahla, lo cual la dejo bien sorprendida. Pero Midori no termino ahí, sino que haciendo un corte al hielo que habia creado, este se partió en muchos trozos parecidos a agujas, los cuales en un segundo se dirigieron hacia Nahla a una gran velocidad, Nahla tuvo que reaccionar rapido creando un escudo de luz pudiendo bloquear muchas de las agujas de hielo, pero no se puso librar de algunas que pudieron traspasar el escudo y clavársele en hombros y brazos.

 _-(Como puede hacer hielo, pensé que los sirenos y sirenas no podían hacer eso), pregunto Nahla mientras sostenia el brazo que habia recibido el daño de las agujas de hielo._

 _-(Crees que te lo diría, no. No te lo diré, y no permitiré que se lleven parte del collar que viene desde nuestras antiguas generaciones, primero muerta se los entregare, asi que mejor ríndete o prefieres morir congelada), respondió la reina Midori apuntando con su lanza a Nahla._

 _-(El poder de la congelación viene de la lanza que tiene, tienen que quitársela), dijo Ester haciendo que su madre, solo moviera la cabeza hacia los lados._

 _-(No puedo creer que mi propia hija me traicione, pues bien tomaste tu decisión, pero te diré que aunque sepan eso no podrán quitármela, y cuando acabe con ellos tu serás la siguiente Ester), dijo Midori creando estacas de hielo, las cuales se lanzaron a gran velocidad hacia Nahla._

Galax de repente aparecio delante de Nahla y espadazo tras espadazo destruyo las estacas de hielo con su katana imbuida en oscuridad.

 _-(No pedí tu ayuda, dijo Nahla levantándose con dificultad)._

 _-(Lo sé, pero aun asi quise hacerlo porque necesitabas ayuda), dijo Galax para después impulsarse con su oscuridad hasta donde estaba Midori._

Midori vio como venia Galax dispuesto a atacarla asi que creo un escudo de hielo al frente de ella, mientras que creaba por detrás un esfera de hielo en su mano. Cuando Galax llego hasta el escudo este dio un fuerte espadazo envuelto en oscuridad que partió el escudo en trozos, pero al hacerlo quedo completamente a merced de una esfera de hielo que venía hacia él y le diese directamente en el pecho, pero lo más no era eso sino que la esfera comenzaba a congelar poco a poco el cuerpo de Galax.

 _-(Prepárate chico porque pronto serás una estatua de hielo), dijo Midori preparando un ataque de hielo directo a Nahla quien tambien estaba cargando un ataque de luz._

 _-(No te olvidaste de mi), dijo Alekin lanzando un torbellino que desequilibro a Midori._

Lo que Nahla aprovecho para lanzarle su ataque especial: "Dragón de luz". Este fue hasta donde estaba Midori dispuesto a engullirla entre sus fauces de luz, aunque Midori no se dejo y creo un gran bloque de hielo al frente suyo haciendo que el dragón mordiese el trozo de hielo destruyéndolo y causando una gran explosión de energia mandándola a chocarse contra la pared, pero Midori rápidamente se recupero y siguio atacando con agujas de hielo.

Por otro lado, Galax seguia tratando de evitar el quedar completamente congelado por el hielo que se seguia expandiendo a través de su cuerpo, pero por más que se movía el hielo seguia creciendo, asi que activo su aura oscura para ver si asi se derretía el hielo o dejara de expandirse, aunque lo único que logro con eso fue que el proceso de congelamiento fuese más lento.

 _-(Ahora que hago, el hielo acaba de cubrirme todo exceptuando mis extremidades y mi aura oscura solo la ralentiza, como se supone que voy parar esto), dijo Galax mientras miraba a sus amigos pelear._

 _-(Galax), dijo Ester quien se acercaba hacia él._

 _-(Ester, sabes alguna manera de deshacerse de este hielo, antes de que termine como un trozo de hielo), pregunto Galax._

 _-(No lo sé, nunca habia visto a mi madre utilizar esa técnica con la lanza), respondió Ester con tristeza e intentando quitar el hielo del cuerpo de Galax._

 _-(Deja eso no va a funcionar, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es esperar a que mis amigos derroten a tu madre, sino…), dijo Galax viendo a los chicos pelear._

Los dos chicos lanzaban ataques por turno, primero Nahla lanzaba esferas de luz hacia Midori quien los esquivaba con maestría, para que luego Alekin se acercara y empezara a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo con su guadaña, pero Midori tambien habia demostrado tener un buen manejo con la lanza aunque aun asi recibió varias cortadas por parte de Alekin. AL cabo de unos momentos Alekin y Nahla tenian acorralada a Midori quien todavía se resistía aun después de resistir varios ataques.

 _-(Ríndase ya, no ve que le superamos en número, además si sigue con esto…), decia Nahla pero fue callada cuando Midori preparaba otro ataque._

 _-(_ _ **Lluvia Helada)**_ _, dijo Midori creando una esfera arroba de si misma, para luego esta se rompiera creando millones de agujas de hielo que salieron disparadas a todos direcciones._

Nahla y Alekin se escondieron detrás de unas columnas mientras creaban escudos de sus respectivos poderes, por mala suerte Ester ni Alekin que estaba casi a punto de estar congelado estaban en un lugar donde no habia ningún sitio en donde cubrirse, por lo que estaban expuestos al ataque de las agujas. Ester se cubrió con sus brazos esperando el final, mientras que Galax intentaba idear algo pero no se le ocurría nada más que ponerse al frente de Ester y protegerla, lo cual hizo sin pensarlo mucho, las agujas venían a una gran velocidad sin darle mucho a hacer algo, pero cuando la primera aguja estaba a unos metros de él, sus ojos azules dieron un brillo. Justo cuando todos daban ya por muerto a Galax un escudo de hielo pequeño se formo al frente de Galax lo que lo sorprendió bastante, pero nuevamente sin pensarlo mucho se escondió detrás del escudo junto con Ester pudiéndose defenderse del ataque, aunque aun asi Galax recibió varios daños en su cuerpo.

Luego de aquel ataque Midori jadeaba con dificultad después de semejante ataque que habia hecho, por lo que no pudo defenderse cuando Alekin aparecio de la nada y le propino un golpe con el mango de su guadaña dejándola inconsciente.

 _-(Por fin), dijo Nahla tomando el collar y arrancando el fragmento, mientras que Ester y Galax se acercaban hasta donde estaban los dos._

 _-(Bien tenemos el collar ahora ahí que irse de aquí, quien sabe puede que vengan más guardias de mi madre, rapido), dijo Ester ayudando un poco a Galax quien seguia teniendo un parte de su cuerpo congelado, aunque este poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo._

Los cuatro chicos salieron con rapidez del castillo en dirección a la ciudad, mientras veian a lo lejos como los guardias que Alekin y Galax habían mandado a volar hace un rato comenzaban a volver al castillo con rapidez, lo cual hizo que se apresuraran aun más a llegar a la casa de Ester para recoger sus cosas e irse de la ciudad.

Luego de muchos minutos, los cuatro se encontraban en la superficie tomando una buena bocanada de aire fresco después de un largo tiempo debajo del agua, mientras que Ester simplemente se deshacía del collar colocándolo en la misma montañita en donde los chicos habían dejado su balsa.

 _-Como me agrada tomar aire fresco y poder hablar con normalidad, dijo Alekin respirando profundamente._

 _-Yo tambien, dijo Galax._

 _-Y que van hacer ahora chicos, van a donde viven, pregunto Ester un poco curiosa, ya que jamás les pregunto de donde venían o nunca le respondieron._

 _-No lo sabemos, pero solo te podemos decir que a donde vamos ahora no es un sitio donde nos puedas acompañar, dijo Nahla._

 _-Eso lo sé, ustedes caminan por la tierra yo no, pero al menos podría saber de cual de las pocas tierras de la superficie proceden, pregunto Ester._

 _-La verdad es que nosotros no somos de aquí…para ponerlo más sencillo, venimos de un planeta diferente del tuyo y con estos fragmentos podemos viajar entre ellos al parecer, dijo Nahla mostrando el fragmento en su mano._

 _-En serio no me lo creo, porque me mienten asi, dijo Ester poniendo una cara molesta._

 _-No nos crees, pues espero que nuestra despedida te convenza, dijo Galax levantándose y acercándose al fragmento que sostenia Nahla al igual que Alekin._

Los chicos tocaron el fragmento de Nahla, para luego de unos segundos un capullo los envolviera los tres, para que después el mismo capullo se cerrase y desapareciera hundiéndose en el agua. Ester se hundió tambien en el agua pero no vio por ninguna parte al capullo, asi que se quedo preguntando si lo que le habían dicho era verdad.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Bueno chicos aquí termina un capitulo más de esta serie original mía, asi que nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.


	19. Capitulo 18: Destrucción y Paraíso

Muy buenas chicos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta serie, espero que les sea de su agrado este nuevo mundo, más que el anterior la verdad que fue una aventura submarina muy mal hecha, así que en verdad espero que esta aventura si sea de su agrado, y recuerden que en algún puede que meta un ova en la historia

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening:** Vuela alto de mago de oz

 **Capitulo 18:** Destrucción y Paraíso

 **(Lugar desconocido)**

Dentro de lo que parecia una cueva, una burbuja surgió desde el piso para que luego esta estallara dejando salir a tres chicos, los cuales se levantaron casi al instante y mirasen para todos lados, aunque por supuesto no se veía absolutamente nada debido a que no habia luz en aquel lugar.

 _-Oye Nahla, podrías iluminarnos un poco, pregunto Alekin con los brazos levantados en la oscuridad, ya que incluso ni ellos mismos se podían ver._

 _-Supongo, dijo Nahla creando una pelota de luz en su palma, la cual alumbro al oscuro sitio._

 _-Parece una cueva, aunque algo me da mala espina, dijo Galax caminando hacia una pared de la cueva._

 _-Solo a ti te daría miedo estar en un sitio oscuro, dijo Nahla con burlándose._

Galax se acerco a la pared y la inspecciono de arriba abajo ya que sentia que algo no andaba muy bien en que estuvieran en aquel sitio, el se fue movimiento por la derecha mientras seguia observando dicha pared lo que por supuesto hacia que Nahla se impacientara en saber que era lo que hacia Galax, por otro lado, Alekin habia encontrada la salida al lado contrario de donde estaba Galax revisando la pared.

 _-Oigan chicos por aquí al parecer se puede salir, dijo Alekin que gracias a la luz que daba Nahla se podía ver un corredor que llevaba hacia otro lado._

 _-Oye señor investigador, deja eso o te dejaremos aquí, dijo Nahla yéndose con la luz, aunque para Galax eso no era un problema dado que él podía ver en la oscuridad gracias a su poder._

Galax al final encontro lo que le estaba dando un mal presentimiento, justo en una pared encontro como unos sitios en donde podía un cuerpo dormir, lo malo de esto era que un cuerpo si dormía pero no uno vivo sino uno muerto ya, al igual que otros que estaban arriba, otros abajo y algunos más hacia los lados, lo que le hizo pensar que era en realidad ese lugar.

 _-Si será mejor irnos de aquí y rapido chicos, dijo Galax yendose por el corredor en el que iban Nahla y Alekin.-Alekin busca la salida pronto, dijo Galax._

 _-Que pasa, te asusta algo en especial de aquí, pregunto Alekin volteándose a verlo._

 _-Chicos no estamos en una cueva, la verdad es que estamos en una cripta, dijo Galax sabiendo el lugar en donde estaban._

 _-Una…Cripta…te refieres a esos sitios en donde se colocaban a los muertos en la antigüedad, pregunto Nahla con un poco de temblor en su voz._

Alekin puso una cara de "Me estas jodiendo", para que luego empezar a caminar un poco más rapido por el corredor y encontrar una salida rapido de ese lugar, porque por lo que habia escuchado sitios como esos son lugares en los que los espíritus de los difuntos te pueden maldecir o peor matar por hacer alguna cosa impropia con su sepulcro, o al menos eso era lo que decian algunos, pero la verdad eso no era lo que asustaba un poco a Galax, o a Nahla, sino el hecho de que podría aparecerles un fantasma en toda la cara.

Duraron andando por los pocos pasillos de la cripta por un buen rato hasta que Alekin pudo por fin divisar algo de luz desde uno de los pasillos. Los tres chicos fueron hacia dicha luz a todo prisa y cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta, esta se encontraba cerrada causándole impaciencia a los tres chicos que solo querían salir de ahí pitando.

 _-Échense para atrás la voy a derribar, dijo Nahla preparando su mandoble para derribar la puerta._

 _-Espera Nahla, tengo una mejor idea que hacer eso, dijo Alekin colocándose en medio, para luego hacer que su mano tuviese electricidad._

Alekin acerco su mano hacia al pomo de la puerta para luego hacer que la descarga eléctrica friera el pomo por unos segundos, hasta que la cerradura hiciera ``click´´ como por arte de magia. Cuando Alekin se iba a dar la vuelta para poner una pose de victoria, este fue apartado por Nahla quien salió de ahí abriendo la puerta y dejando que entrase el brillante sol que cegó a Galax, pero Alekin justamente había bajado la mirada para no quedarse medio ciego al ver el sol.

 _-Pero que rayos ¡es esto!, dijo Nahla con bastante sorpresa, mientras que Galax salía también pero sin ver nada todavía, debido a que su poder le permitía ver en la oscuridad este tiene un efecto malo, y es que cuando sale de dicha oscuridad sus ojos quedan ciegos momentáneamente._

 _-¿Qué, que pasa, hay algo?, pregunto Galax sobándose los ojos que incluso tiraban lágrimas._

 _-Galax no creerás esto hasta que lo veas… esto es horrible, dijo Alekin con una voz apagada._

Galax sintió mucha curiosidad y temor al oír a Alekin de esa forma poco típica de Alekin, así que trato como pudo de que sus ojos viesen normalmente y mientras lo hacía veía los lugares cerca de él. El pudo ver a un costado de él unas cuantas tumbas que se extendían por lugar, atrás de él estaba la puerta por la que habían salido, mientras que al frente se encontraban Alekin y Nahla mirando hacia el frente, así que se acerco a ellos al mismo tiempo que seguía viendo el lugar de las tumbas y de la cripta que salieron, estos tenían un montón de bellas flores por doquier que se extendían al igual que las lapidas por todo el lugar, lo que le daba un poco de felicidad al sombrío lugar. Cuando sus ojos por fin se acostumbraron a la luz del sol este se acerco a sus amigos.

 _-Muy bien, que querían mostrar…me, decía Galax pero cuando vio lo que estaban viendo Alekin y Nahla se trago las palabras._

Galax se quedo callado al momento de ver lo que miraban sus compañeros, lo que veian eran dos cosas: La primera era el gran paisaje en la tierra, el cual era bastante horrible por donde sea que mirasen ya que se podían ver árboles secos, casas semidestruidas y destruidas, animales muertos por algunas partes al igual que huesos de alguno de ellos, lagos de un color verdoso y el humo morado que flotaba encima de algunas zonas, todo siendo observado por los tres prixes desde encima de una montaña donde estaba el cementerio. La segunda cosa que observaban Nahla y Alekin era que en el cielo se encontraba una enorme, pero enorme, ciudad. Esta ciudad se encontraba levitando como si nada, mientras que alrededor de ella se podía ver como unos pájaros de metal volando, aunque estos al parecer no volaban alrededor como buscando algo ya que más parecia que tenian un recorrido que seguian una y otra vez. La ciudad en si era bella ya que resplandecía con luz propia además de que lo que se podía ver a simple vista se podían ver árboles, arbustos, flores, entre otras plantas, lo que le daba a entender a los tres prixes que habia vegetación saludable dentro de la ciudad.

 _-Es increíble, a la vez que desastroso, dijo Galax viendo ambas cosas impresionantes._

 _-Si, pero me pregunto que abra pasado para que la tierra quedase asi, se pregunto Alekin viendo toda la muerte que habia abajo y viendo toda la vida que habia arriba._

 _-No lo sé, pero de seguro no fue algo bonito, aunque eso no debería importarnos ahora, lo mejor será que encontremos el fragmento y nos larguemos cuanto antes de aquí, dijo Nahla mirando la gran ciudad, para luego abrir sus alas y volar hacia la misma._

 _-Tienes razón, aunque eso no hace que me sienta mejor al ver toda esta destrucción, dijo Galax sacando sus alas y seguir a Nahla al igual que Alekin._

Los tres prixes volaron hacia la gran ciudad, mientras veian que cuanto más se acercaban a la ciudad podían ver la mejor al igual que los pájaros metálicos que vieron antes, los cuales al verse de cerca no parecían para nada a un pájaro debido a que no tenian alas o al menos que se pareciesen a una, lo que si sabían era que era un método de transporte al parecer, aunque no sabían como se montaban. Todas los "transportes" eran de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores pero todos tenian algo en común, lo cual tambien les respondio, y era que alguien se entraba dentro de dicha transporte por una cabina que habia en la parte del frente. (Las naves son parecidas al juego de Speed forge 3D)

Los chicos se preguntaban como se llamaran dichos transportes y del porque conducían siguiendo un camino para regresar al mismo sitio, por lo que se respondían una y otra vez con teorías pero no tenian una respuestas clara. Al final los chicos llegaron hasta la ciudad y tratando de no ser vistos por alguien se metieron dentro de un callejón, para luego asomarse por el mismo para mirar a las personas o especie que residía en la ciudad.

A primera vista las personas eran de la especie que habían visto antes en otro mundo, la especie humana era la que vivía en esta ciudad por lo que los tres chicos ocultaron sus alas para no llamar la atención en caso de cualquier cosa. Los tres salieron del callejón un poco tímidos y empezaron a caminar entre la poca gente que pasaba de aquí para haya.

 _-Parece que hay muy pocas personas andando por la calle, dijo Alekin viendo pocas personas, aunque no fuese de ese lugar._

 _-Si, aunque no se, por lo grande que es la ciudad pensé que habría más gente caminando por las calles, dijo Nahla viendo algunas casas muy bonitas._

 _-Tal vez la mayoría estaría viendo algún espectáculo o algo por el estilo, dijo Galax viendo un folleto que no entendía nada de lo que decia debido a que el idioma no lo sabía leer._

 _-¿Y que te hace pensar eso?, pregunto Alekin pero fue respondido al ver como Galax miraba el folleto inentendible.-Si tambien lo pensaría al ver ese folleto, dijo Alekin al ver un folleto que mostraba imágenes de los transportes que habían visto antes, además de un montón de personas._

 _-Seguramente estarán haciendo algo importante, pero eso no debe importarnos, lo que debemos hacer es buscar el próximo fragmento, dijo Nahla sacando de su bolsillo uno de los fragmentos que tenían._

Nahla al momento de sacarlo se movió en círculos para poder encontrar en qué dirección estaba el fragmento que había caído en ese mundo. Cuando a punto con el fragmento hacia cierta dirección este empezó a brillar, haciendo que Nahla empezase a caminar hacia aquella dirección sin preguntar nada, mientras que Galax y Alekin iban detrás de ella. Cuando estos estuvieron caminando por unos cuantos minutos, los tres chicos se sintieron un poco intimidados ya que la gente del lugar parecía observarla detenidamente, ya sea por la ropa que traían los tres chicos o porque seguían hacia a donde les indicaba un fragmento de algo, pero aunque fuese por esas cosas los chicos se sentía realmente incómodos por aquellas miradas, así que los tres se fueron hacia un callejón que había por ahí.

 _-Bien, no me sentía tan incomodo desde la vez que fui por accidente al baño de mujeres, dijo Alekin un poco sonrojado._

 _-Sí recuerdo cuando me lo contaste, y de cómo tuve que sacarte de la escuela para que las chicas no terminaran matándote, dijo Gerald soltando una risita._

 _-Para tu fortuna no estuve yo ahí, porque sino si estaría muerto sin importar quien se metiera en el camino, dijo Nahla recargada en la pared con su sonrojo evidente por las miradas de los personas del lugar._

 _-Bueno chicos, es obvio que nuestra ropa no está acorde con la de los demás, así que necesitamos encontrar ropa de este mundo para pasar desapercibidos, propuso Alekin._

 _-Y cómo quieres que la consigamos ``genio´´, por si no lo sabes la ropa no se consigue con solo pedirla, además al parecer si utiliza algo para poder comprar cosas lo único que no sabemos qué, dijo Nahla._

 _-Tienes razón, mejor busquemos algo parecido a una tienda para ver como es la venta y compra de cosas, dijo Galax viendo desde el callejón un puesto de venta de lo que parecía ser comida._

 _-Bien, entonces veamos desde aquí a ver con que se comercia y después preguntaremos si acepta cristales como intercambio, dijo Alekin observando a la tienda a lo lejos._

Los tres vieron como el hombre de la tienda estaba atendiendo una niña de pelo castaño, esta pedía un oso de peluche que se encontraba en una de las estanterías de la tienda, el hombre fue por el oso y se lo dio a la niña para que luego la niña sacara un metal plano de forma cuadrada, el hombre tomo dicho objeto y lo paso por algo que emitió una luz rojo haciendo que sonara un ``Bib´´, para después devolverle a la niña dicho objeto.

 _-Bien, esto no me hizo entender cómo funciona las transacciones aquí, Nahla un poco decepcionada._

 _-De acuerdo, ahora vamos y preguntémosle si se puede intercambiar algo con nuestros cristales, dijo Alekin empezando a caminar, pero rápidamente fue detenido por Galax._

 _-Oye crees que podamos entenderle, porque ya sabes que no entendimos nada del panfleto, así que no estoy muy seguro de que podamos, dijo Galax dando entender que no se podrían comunicar._

 _-Tenemos que intentarlo al menos, así que vamos, dijo Alekin soltándose de Galax y dirigirse a la tienda, para luego ser seguido por Galax y Nahla._

Alekin llego primero a la tienda del hombre, el cual obviamente lo veía de la misma manera que las demás personas que los vieron en la ciudad.

 _-Disculpe señor, nosotros no somos de esta ciudad y vine aquí para preguntarle si se podría intercambiar unos artículos que tengo por alguno de los suyos, dijo Alekin con la esperanza de que le hubiese entendido._

El hombre se le quedo viendo extrañado con una ceja levantada, mientras que ponía una cara de seriedad en su rostro por alguna razón. El se paso unos 20 segundos de esa forma hasta que este abrió la boca por fin.

 _-No les creo eso de que no son de la ciudad, pero en cuanto a lo que pediste, yo creo puedo aceptar el intercambio si es que el objeto que tienes está en buenas condiciones, dijo el hombre sentándose en una silla esperando a lo que Alekin le mostrase._

 _-Parece ser que si hablan nuestro idioma, dijo Galax un poco más calmado, aunque las personas que estaban alrededor seguían mirándolos raro a los tres._

 _-O puede que Alekin haya hablado en SU idioma y nosotros pudimos escuchar sus palabras a nuestro idioma, dijo Nahla mirando a Alekin._

 _-¿Por qué dices eso?, pregunto Alekin por curiosidad._

 _-Es que cuando hablaste con el hombre, el fragmento brillo de repente y se apago nuevamente, respondió Nahla francamente._

 _-Bueno, sea como sea podemos entendernos, así que tratare de que nos intercambie uno o dos cristales por unas prendas de ropa, dijo Alekin tomando uno de los cristales en su mano._

 _-Si, ya que terminaste de hablar con tus amigos, comencemos con la negociación, dijo el hombre acercándose a la barra._

 _-De acuerdo señor, mire, lo que queremos mis amigos y yo es tener una ropa diferente, porque por lo que vemos llamamos mucho la atención con nuestra vestimenta actual, asi que quisiéramos unas ropas de aquí, explico Alekin comenzando la charla._

 _-La verdad si que es cierto que su ropa es muy extraña parar nosotros, ya que la ropa de la ciudad solo tiene los colores plata, amarillo, rojo o azul, por eso es extraño verlos a ustedes con sus ropas de diferentes colores, dijo el hombre con sinceridad._

La ropa que llevaba los residentes de aquella ciudad era bastante simple, como sino tuvieran diferencias en lo relacionado a la moda la verdad, no se sabe el porqué de esto, mientras que a lo que respecta a las demás cosas cotidianas no tiene mucha diferencia excepto en la ropa que llevan, pero en fin. La ropa que casi siempre usan las mujeres es una falta de color plateado con bordes amarillos o de color azul claro con bordes amarillos, mas una blusa de ya sea amarilla, azul o roja con bordes plateados con algún dibujo en ella. Los hombres (al igual que las mujeres) usan pantalones de color azul y en raras ocasiones de color rojo, sus playeras son los típicos colores; plateado, rojo, azul o amarillo con su típico dibujo dentro. Estas eran las primeras y únicas cosas que tenian bastante en común la gente de la ciudad.

 _-Si, lo habíamos notado pero no quisimos hablar de eso, dijo Alekin mirando a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron aunque en el fondo no se habían dado ni cuenta._

 _-Entonces lo que quieren es que les venda estas prendas que tengo aquí, dijo el hombre poniendo tres conjuntos de ropa frente a los chicos._

El conjunto de la derecha era para mujeres, el cual constaba de una falda roja con bordes amarillos y una blusa de color rojo con bordes plateados. El conjunto de la izquierda era un pantalón de color azul claro con detalles amarillos y la playera era de color amarillo con bordes plateados. El conjunto del centro era un pantalón de color plateado con detalles rojos y la playera era color azul oscuro con los bordes plateados.

 _-La verdad no se ve nada mal esta ropa, incluso es de mi talla, dijo Nahla viendo el conjunto._

 _-Verdad que si, siempre me han dicho que tengo un ojo para saber exactamente el tamaño del cuerpo de la persona, pero dejemos eso y centrémonos en lo que estabamos, ya que si no me convences estas ropas no serán tuyas, dijo el hombre viendo a Alekin._

 _-Muy bien, observe ¡esto!, dijo Alekin mostrando el cristal de agua que traía consigo, el hombre no se mostro muy impresionado, pero si muy intrigado por el tipo de material._

 _-Un cristal azul, he. La verdad es que conozco un amigo que podría interesarle un cristal para hacer cosas, e incluso podría pagarme bien por el, dijo el hombre con una cara pensativa._

 _-Esto no solo es un cristal señor, observe lo que puede hacer, dijo Alekin tocando la punta de arriba del cristal para que esta empezase a lanzar un pequeño corrito de agua hacia la tierra, para luego dejar de lanzar agua._

 _-Y con que truco hiciste que el agua saliese de ese cristal, pregunto el hombre sin creerse que el cristal habia soltado el agua por si solo._

 _-No es truco, la verdad es que este pequeño cristal puede almacenar cuatro cubetas llenas como las que tienes ahí, y para demostrarlo toma el cristal y pon tu dedo aquí, y lánzalo a dentro de la cubeta, dijo Alekin entregándole el cristal._

El hombre un poco dudoso hizo lo que le pidió Alekin y tomando el cristal lo tiro dentro de su cubeta llena de agua no sin antes haber presionado con su dedo el sitio que le indico Alekin. Cuando el cristal toco fondo dentro de la cubeta, poco a poco el hombre fue viendo como el agua de la cubeta se vaciaba hasta no quedar nada en ella exceptuando el cristal. El hombre se acerco impresionado hasta Alekin con el cristal en una mano y la cubeta en la otra.

 _-Esto es increíble, ¿de donde conseguiste este cristal?, ah y me podrías devolver el agua, pregunto el hombre poniendo la cubeta en el mostrador. Alekin presiono suavemente la punta del cristal para que de esta saliera el agua rápidamente hasta llenar nuevamente la cubeta._

 _-Es nuestro secreto amigo mío, pero dime si te interesa hacer el cambio por las ropas, respondió Alekin colocando una mano en el mostrador y mostrandole el cristal del agua en la otra mano._

El hombre se quedo viendo el cristal por varios segundos mientras pensaba en las cosas que podría hacer con el cristal para ganar algo con el.

 _-Dime una cosa, tambien funcionaria este cristalito para otra cosas liquidas, pregunto el hombre._

 _-SI, ya lo he probado antes, solo haces lo mismo y listo lo tendrás dentro del cristal, respondió Alekin con seguridad._

 _-Bien, pues tenemos un trato pueden tomar las ropas por el cristal y si quieren pueden usar los vestidores que tengo aquí detrás para ponerse las ropas, dijo el hombre tomando el cristal y entregándole las ropas a los chicos._

 _-Muchas gracias, dijo Alekin tomando la ropa que le gustaba que era la del conjunto de la izquierda, mientras que Nahla cogió el de la derecha y Galax la del centro._

Los chicos caminaron hacia atrás de la tienda donde había unas entradas para los baños y otra que llevaba hacia dentro del establecimiento, los tres chicos entraron por esa en donde los esperaba el hombre quien les indico donde estaban los vestidores. Al cabo de unos minutos los tres chicos salieron con sus nuevas vestimentas, las cuales le hacían sentirse raros en la espalda más que nada porque estaban acostumbrados a tener las aperturas en sus ropas para dejar salir sus alas. Cuando los tres se miraron se rieron un poco por dichas vestimentas para luego oír al hombre que ya se podían ir y que si encontraban otro cristal que se lo vendieran por alguna. Los tres salieron de la tienda y empezaron a nuevamente seguir al fragmento.

 _-Bueno, al menos ya no nos miran como lo hacían antes, ahora lo único en lo que tendremos que centrarnos es en buscar el fragmento e irnos de aquí, dijo Nahla caminando al frente de los otros dos mientras miraba hacia donde brillaba más el fragmento._

 _-Parece que el fragmento nos lleva al evento que vi en aquel panfleto, dijo Galax al ver muchos panfletos tirados a la entrada de un sitio, en el cual se oían un montón de gente gritando en ovación._

Los tres entraron por dicha entrada para ver como a su alrededor habia sillas por todas partes donde se encontraba a la gente gritando como loca al frente. Al frente se encontraba el cielo y la caída hacia la tierra ya que era el final de la ciudad y cualquiera que se tirara no volvería. Justo en una pista con una línea de meta al parecer se encontraban dos de esos transportes de metal mientras que dos personas se introducían cada unos en su transporte. Por otra parte, Nahla prestaba atención hacia otro lado que era donde indicaba el fragmento que era encima de una tarima, en esta había cuatro hombres sentados al frente de una mesa con un frasco de vidrio con el fragmento de La Tríade Cristal dentro. Galax por curiosidad se acerco a una de las personas que parecían ser el publico de lo que iba a pasar.

 _-Disculpe señor, soy nuevo aquí, me podría explicar que esta sucediendo, pregunto Galax al hombre que se encontraba sentado._

 _-Como puedes no saberlo, esta es La Gran Copa Flay, aquí compiten los más hábiles para ganarse un premio gordo, aunque tambien pueden participar quien sea, respondió el hombre._

 _-Otra pregunta y ya le dejo, que se hace en esta competición, pregunto nuevamente Galax._

 _-En serio que eres un retrasado, mira los corredores que ves ahí montándose en sus naves tienen que dar unas vueltas determinadas alrededor de la ciudad, y quien llegue primero a la meta que ves aquí, gana, pero eso si, habra obstáculos por todo el recorrido, explico el hombre con cierta fascinación._

 _-Gracias por explicármelo, dijo Galax volviendo hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.-Asi que una carrera, parece divertido, dijo Galax con una pequeña sonrisita._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy mis lectores aquí termina otro capitulo de esta serie y espero que les haya gustado, asi que nos veremos hasta la próxima.


	20. Capitulo 19: Una carrera por el fragment

Hola buenas a todos mis lectores, aquí un estoy trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta serie, así que disfrútenla.

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening:** Vuela alto de mago de oz

 **Capitulo 19:** Una carrera por el fragmento

 **(Ciudad en el cielo)**

Galax, Nahla y Alekin se encontraban entre la gente del publico viendo como unas personas se subían en unos transportes de metal, que al cabo de unos minutos descubrieron que se llaman naves. Cuando los dos tipos se montaron en las naves de inmediato estas se encendieron y se empezaron a elevar, para luego levitar hasta la salida de partida que tenia al frente la palabra salida, mientras que atrás de esta decía meta.

Los tres chicos veían a las dos naves como tratando de acelerar pero al parecer no podían por alguna razón, luego vieron como una mujer se ponía entre los dos autos al mismo tiempo que levantaba dos banderas a cuadros en cada mano, mientras que una cuenta regresiva se veía en una pequeña pantalla delante y detrás de la mujer. (Cabe destacar que una de las naves era azul con rayos amarillos y detalles negros, mientras que el otro auto era de un color rojo intenso con algunos detalles en color naranja)

 _-Parece que esto va a iniciar, aunque me pregunto cómo se supone que vamos a ver toda la carrera si nos quedamos todos aquí, porque es más que obvio que no vamos a seguir a esas naves, dijo Nahla sentándose en una silla._

Aunque Nahla la verdad quería ir volando hacia donde estaba el trofeo para tomar el fragmento e irse de una vez de esa dimensión, pero también sabía que si lo hacía llamaría mucho la atención y por lo general si se roba algo alguien llamaría a la guardia o alguien para capturar al que robo, por lo que mejor sería esperar para ver quien ganaba dicha copa y pedirle que le diese el fragmento. En una parte muy profunda de Nahla había otra razón, la cual era porque quería ver la carrera sin hacer algo que pudiera detenerla.

 _-Oigan chicos creo que mi silla se mueve, dijo Alekin sintiendo como su silla se empezaba a temblar._

En ese momento las sillas de los tres y los demás del pueblo empezaron a temblar también, al mismo tiempo que la chica que sostenía las banderas a cuadros las bajaba hacia abajo, haciendo que ambas naves salieran disparadas a una buena velocidad.

 _-Estupendo se fueron, ¿ahora como se supone que veremos quién está ganando?, pregunto Alekin un poquito frustrado por no sabe como iría la carrera._

Y como si el universo quisiera darle una respuesta a Alekin, los asientos pararon de temblar y se elevaron unos metros del suelo, mientras que varias de las pantallas se acercaban hacia el público y estas se encendían mostrando a ambos corredores volar a gran velocidad en sus naves. El público no tardo en gritar los nombres de los corredores, aunque por desgracia de los chicos por no saber en qué nave iba cada quien no pudieron identificar a quien ovacionaba la multitud, lo único que pudieron sacar en claro era los nombres de los dos corredores, los cuales eran: Rofus Vitae y Johan Cuck.

Los tres chicos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos al sentir como las sillas se habían elevado hacia arriba, pero de inmediato se fijaron en la pantalla que estaba al frente de todos los espectadores, en la cual se mostraban como ambos corredores se movían de un lado a otro esquivando distintos obstáculos en sus caminos, mientras elevaban y subían sus vehículos a gran velocidad. Al pasar un buen rato vieron a lo lejos como los dos autos se acercaban hacia la meta, para luego pasar por ella y seguir su recorrido dando más vueltas a la ciudad.

Despues de unas cuantas vueltas más a la ciudad llegaron a la vuelta final, y los dos corredores estaban compitiendo por ver quien cruzaba la meta en primer lugar, haciendo que ambos competidores se chocasen entre si con tal de que el otro perdiera velocidad. Al final ambos conductores estaban a punto de cruzar la meta juntos, pero en el último segundo el conductor de la nave azul con truenos amarillos y detalles en negro elevo su nave un poco, para luego bajar su nave encima de la del otro participante, haciendo que el auto se arrastrar contra el piso y por ende que bajase la velocidad, mientras que el conducía la nave azul tomo ventaja y cruzo la meta.

Muchos de los fanáticos vitoreaban el nombre de Johan Cuck que al parecer era el que conducía la nave de color azul, pero por otra parte, otra grande multitud de los fanáticos abucheaban a dicho conductor por hacer la maniobra anterior, ya que ponía en peligro ambos conductores. Aunque aun asi los jueces que tenian la copa de primer lugar lo declararon ganador de todas formas, ya que aunque haya hecho una maniobra peligroso esta era válida en la carrera en la carrera por ser una de dos participantes.

Cuando los jueces se acercaron al ganador Johan Cuck, las sillas de los fanáticos descendieron nuevamente hasta el suelo y las pantallas se alejaban, para luego colocarse en sus lugares anteriores.

 _-¡Esta carrera fue muy emocionante!, dijo Nahla casi como una fanática._

 _-Si debo decir que fue muy buena la carrera, y muy emocionante ver como ambos conducían a alta velocidad esquivaban los obstáculos con sus naves, dijo Alekin fingiendo que movía un timón de la nave._

 _-Quisiera estar conduciendo uno de sus en una carrera, debe ser muy emocionante, exclamo Galax con fantasía en su voz._

Los jueces se acercaron a ambos competidores al mismo tiempo que les daban la mano como un saludo a cada uno, para luego hacer que el ganador de la carrera se moviera y se subiera en un pequeño pedestal que tenia el numero uno. Johan Cuck tomo la copa y la levanto al aire en simbolo de victoria, mientras que sus fanáticos vitoreaban aun más alto su nombre.

 _-Parece que es muy querido por toda esa gente, dijo Galax viendo como la gente le lanzaba flores por su victoria._

 _-Aunque parece que esa otra gente no le agrada en lo más mínimo, dijo Alekin apuntando hacia otro grupo de gente que tenia un cartel con la cara de Johan_ _tachada con una equis de color rojo._

 _-Bueno ya terminemos esto de una vez, vimos la carrera ahora tenemos que tomar el fragmento e irnos de aquí, dijo Nahla yendose a donde estaba Johan que estaba entre mucha gente._

Los tres chicos trataron de acercarse lo más que pudieron, pero por más que intentaban no lograban llegar hasta el por culpa de toda la gente que estaba a su alrededor. Al final Johan se empezo a ir hacia una nave un poco menos para carreras, pero antes de que intentara entrar dentro de la nave, los chicos pudieron agarrarlo de la mano antes de que se fuera a meter en el auto.

 _-Lo siento por interrumpirlo señor Johan Cuck, pero quisiéramos pedirle algo muy poco usual, ni tampoco nada del otro mundo, ¿Nos podría entregar el fragmento que tiene su copa en el frente?, dijo Galax un poco nervioso._

 _-¿Quieres que te de mi copa?, pregunto un poco extrañado y un poco molesto Johan._

 _-No, no, por supuesto que no, solo queremos ese trozo de cristal nada más, es que lo necesitamos para algo importante y no hay otro igual como ese, respondió Galax con rapidez._

 _-Esta copa es algo que yo gane, no se lo voy a dar nadie… a menos que se cumpla una condición, dijo Johan tocándose la barbilla._

 _-¿Una condición?, se preguntaron Alekin y Nahla que estaban detrás de Galax._

 _-Si una condición, la cual es: ¡Que me venzas en una carrera!, dijo Johan entusiasmado._

Galax quedo un poco atontado al oír que tenia que competir y ganarle a Johan para que le diese el fragmento, lo cual era bastante malo ya que no sabia manejar una maquina de esas y mucho menos tenia una como correr, asi que Galax estaba un poco nervioso.

 _-Pero señor Johan, no tengo una nave como para poder competir contra usted, no hay otra forma, dijo Galax._

 _-No, no hay otra forma, asi que te daré tiempo para que consigas una nave para la carrera, tendrás dos dias, en esos dos dias tienes que conseguir una nave y estar aquí a primera hora de la mañana, y si no lo has conseguido para entonces, no habra trato, dijo Johan subiéndose a su nave y esta se fuera volando hacia alguna parte de la ciudad._

En el mismo momento en que se fue, una multitud se aproximo hacia Galax, mientras que empujaban a Alekin y Nahla lejos por estar en medio, haciendo que ambos cayesen lejos de la muchedumbre que rodeaba a Galax diciéndole varias cosas como: En serio competirás contra Johan, Eres valiente para enfrentar a Johan, entre otras cosas que le decian a Galax, aunque parte de la cosas que le decian no las entendía por la simple razón de que todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, haciendo que le doliera sus oídos al oír tantas voces juntas.

Para su fortuna (o mala fortuna), Nahla tomo la espada que tenia y la apunto hacia las personas que rodeaban a Galax.

 _-¡Muy bien todos!, dijo Nahla gritando y haciendo que todos la volteasen a ver.-Si no se van ahora los cortare a todos por tirarme al piso, dijo con una voz autoritaria que hizo temblar a más de uno (Incluido Galax), para luego hacer que su espada se iluminase dispuesta a disparar._

 _-Oye, oye cálmate un poco no deberías…, Alekin se quedo callado al ver como Nahla lo miraba con unos ojos que mataban literalmente._

Alekin simplemente se alejo de la situación un poco temeroso y rogando de que a Galax no le pasara nada. Al mismo tiempo los fanáticos no entendían como una chica podía hace iluminar su espada de una manera tan brillante, ya que obviamente no sabían de los poderes que tenia Nahla al controlar la luz, asi que Nahla hizo una prueba y disparo una esfera de luz hacia unos barriles que estaban a lejos, los cuales obviamente estallaron en fuego el cual por suerte Alekin los lanzo fuera de la ciudad gracias a su poder de viento. Los fanáticos al ver esto salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, al mismo tiempo que Galax se quedaba viendo a Nahla que seguia con esa mirada que mataba.

 _-Siempre estas causando problemas, dijo Nahla disparando una esfera de luz, pero Galax la repelió creándose un escudo de oscuridad en su brazo derecho._

 _-Chicos no es el momento para hacer esto aquí, recuerden que estamos aquí es para recuperar el fragmento de la Tríade Cristal, asi que mejor enfoquémonos en buscar una nave para que Galax corra en la carrera, decia Alekin poniendose en medio de los dos, para calmarlos un poco._

 _-Hum, respondió Nahla con un quejido, no sin antes lanzar una esfera de luz hacia arriba, y esta cayera entre Galax y Alekin, haciendo que ambos cayesen hacia los lados._

 _-Esa chica en verdad se enoja con facilidad, dijo Alekin tirado en el piso con un poco de polvo en su ropa._

 _-Añádele que me detesta y tendremos a alguien que solamente quiere alejarse de nosotros, dijo Galax sentándose en el suelo, mientras se limpiaba un poco el polvo._

 _-La verdad, yo creo que le estamos empezando a agradar, solo que no quiere dejar salir sus sentimientos por ser… ya sabes una princesa, dijo Alekin levantado las manos por encima de sus hombros._

 _-Me pregunto como seria si tu o yo hubiésemos si un hermano de ella, tal vez los dos hubiesen odiado al restante ¿no crees?, pregunto Galax con una pregunta extraña._

 _-Puede ser mi joven amigo, puede ser, respondió Alekin mientras empezaba a caminar siguiendo el mismo camino de Nahla._

Luego de reunirse de nuevo con Nahla, la cual seguia un poco mosqueada, siguieron caminando por la ciudad mientras pensaban en como harían para encontrar una nave o que alguien se la prestara para dicha carrera. Aunque por su desgracia no conocían a nadie de la ciudad y cada vez que le preguntaban a alguien esta le decia que su nave no era para carreras o que no querían que se dañasen, asi que prácticamente estuvieron toda la tarde buscando a alguien para que les prestaran una nave, sin éxito alguno.

Luego de pasar toda una tarde buscando a alguien que le prestasen una nave, los tres prixes se sentaron en una banca que habia en un pequeño parque que estaba cerca de un gran edificio, mientras que veian como el sol se ocultaba en horizonte al mismo tiempo tambien veian lo horrible que era la tierra a lo lejos.

 _-En serio desearía saber que habra pasado en este mundo como para que la tierra le pasara esto, dijo Alekin mirando la tierra._

 _-Eso no nos incumbe, debemos encontrar una nave, sino no podremos retar a ese tal Johan, dijo Nahla tirándose hacia atrás en la banca._

 _-Eso si es que gano la carrera, porque la verdad no sé cómo conducir una nave como esa, dijo Galax con su cara hacia abajo, ya que era realista, no podría ganarle a alguien que ha corrido muchas veces, y él apenas conocía lo que era una nave._

 _-Olvídate de eso Galax, ambos sabemos que aprendes rapido, asi que lo único que necesitamos es encontrar una nave y un pequeño lapso de tiempo para que aprendas a utilizarla, dijo Alekin tocándose la cabeza con su mano._

 _-Entonces tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos con eso de encontrar una nave, dijo una voz detrás de Alekin, el cual se voltio para ver al otro competidor con el que corrió Johan._

 _-Tú eres,_ _Rofus Vitae, ¿no?, pregunto Nahla levantándose de la banca._

 _-Ese soy yo, pero solo vine para ayudarlos en la carrera contra Johan, siempre y cuando cumplan con un acuerdo, dijo Rofus con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-(Espero que lo que nos pida no sea algo realmente malo), pensó Galax para sus adentros._

 _-Y cuál es el acuerdo que nos pides, pregunto Nahla con cierto tono de desconfianza._

 _-Solo deseo que corras tanto por mí como por ti, así si ganas o pierdas la gente vera que las naves que fabrica mi compañía, las puede utilizar cualquiera, y que inclusive pueden llegar a ganarle a una simple tienducha de naves, dijo Rofus con cierto odio al mencionar una tienda de naves._

 _-Solo eso, pues a mí me parece bien, y a ti, dijo mientras miraba a Alekin._

 _-(E ignora mi respuesta con lo que pasa), pensó Galax dando un suspiro._

 _-Pues no me parece mal tampoco, pero quisiera agregar algo más al asunto, por si no hay muchas molestias, pregunto Alekin con un dedo en su barbilla._

 _-Por supuesto, no veo porque no, dijo despreocupadamente Rofus._

 _-Bien, pues quiero que por medio de que nos prestes la nave, tampoco te beneficies diciendo que somos uno de tus corredores, y que si ganamos no despreciaras o algo por el estilo a Johan, entendido, dijo Alekin._

 _-Hmmm… de acuerdo, acepto esos términos, dijo Rofus extendiendo su mano, la cual fue apretada por Nahla para cerrar el trato.-Bien, ahora síganme, por aquí está la nave que les daré, así que llévensela ahora mismo para practicar, dijo Rofus caminando hacia una casa que estaba entre dos edificios enormes._

Rofus simplemente toco el timbre de lo que parecía ser una gran casa, la cual era conocida como mansión según Rofus. Los cuatro caminaron por el césped de la entrada hasta llegar a una puerta que media el doble de alto que ellos. Rofus dijo unas palabras a un cuadro que estaba pegado a la pared, para que le puerta se abriera poco a poco hasta que dejase ver una nave de color azul oscuro con llamas en negro.

 _-Bien aquí esta, esta preciosidad es muy rápida, y a la misma muy fácil de manejar así que súbanse y dejen que el piloto automático los lleve a donde están durmiendo actualmente, simplemente digan el nombre del lugar y esta preciosidad los llevara, dijo Rofus tocando la tapa del frente de la nave._

 _-Supongo que gracias, dijo Galax montándose en dicha nave, al igual que sus otros dos compañeros._

 _-Que destino escogemos, porque la verdad no tenemos ningún un lugar en donde quedarnos, dijo Alekin levantando los hombros._

 _-Pues no importa, dormiremos en esta nave, asi que simplemente tenemos irnos a algún sitio como… la tienda que vimos esta mañana, dijo Nahla tocándose la barbilla con el dedo._

 _-¿Y sabes como se llamaba el local?, pregunto Alekin ya que antes de poder entender lo que decian las personas, ellos leyeron el letrero de la tienda sin entender nada._

 _-Era algo como…, decia Nahla mientras pensaba en el nombre dicho lugar. -Aaahh, creo que era: Tienda de lujo… encuentra lo que buscas aquí, dijo Nahla, haciendo que la nave empezase a encenderse._

 _-¡Destino elegido, abrochando cinturones!, dijo una voz metálica desde la nave, sorprendiendo a los chicos, para que luego la nave se empezase a mover por el camino hacia afuera de la mansión._

 _-Me pregunto si habra sido buena idea hacer esto… ah que importa, tampoco es como si fuera a complicar las cosas de mi empresa, además esto es solo una pequeña publicidad, no creo que afecte tanto, se dijo a si mismo Rofus, mientras entraba tranquilamente a su mansión donde ya le esperaban unos mayordomos._

Mientras tanto con los chicos. Estos se sorprendían de cómo la nave se conducía a una velocidad constante al mismo tiempo que hacia que una palanca se moviera de atrás hacia adelante, y que se moviera el timón por cuenta propia. Ellos simplemente estaban anonadados por dicha nave, hasta que llegaron al lugar del destino el cual era la tienda del señor, pero al ya ser de noche esta estaba cerrada lo cual no le importaba mucho a los chicos, ya que de todas formas dormirían dentro de la nave esa noche.

 _-Oigan no creen que la nave pudiera conducir en vez de Galax, pregunto Nahla acomodándose en la parte del frente de la nave._

 _-No lo creo, ya viste que de esa forma corre muy lento y lo que se necesita en una carrera es velocidad, además no creo que el piloto automático funcione asi, respondió Alekin acostado en los asientos traseros._

 _-Mañana tratare de poder conducir la nave por mí mismo, incluso encontre este libro aquí atrás de cómo conducir la nave, dijo Galax estando detrás de los asientos de donde estaba Alekin._

Se preguntaran porque esta atrás de donde esta acostado Alekin, pues simplemente jugaron un juego de piedra, papel o tijera, y como se nota, Galax perdio.

 _-Hay un libro que habla sobre conducir la nave, pues préstamelo asi yo conduciré, dijo Nahla levantándose._

 _-Lo siento Nahla, pero no puedes hacer eso, recuerda que Johan reto a Galax a una carrera y solamente a él, si tu conduces en vez Galax pues creo que la competición se cánsela, dijo Alekin mientras levantaba un dedo.-(Además de que a veces puedes ser un poco impulsiva cuando vas perdiendo), pensó Alekin para sus adentros._

 _-De acuerdo, lo aceptare… pero escucha Galax será mejor que ganes o ya veras, dijo Nahla recostándose entre los dos asientos del frente nuevamente._

 _-Esta bien, me esforzare, de esa forma nos iremos de aquí más rapido, dijo Galax empezando a leer el libro._

 _-No crees que deberías dormir ahora Galax, pregunto Alekin mirando a Galax leer._

 _-Mañana dormiré, esta noche será para estudiar esto, y al dia siguiente lo practicare, dijo Galax mientras seguia leyendo el libro._

 _-Como tú quieras, pero no te quedes hasta tan tarde leyendo el libro ese, dijo Alekin recostándose en los dos asientos._

 _-(Necesito aprender a conducir esta nave, y pronto, sino puede que no tengamos otra oportunidad para conducir el fragmento… y para poder conducir uno de estos, jajaja), pensó Galax soltando una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras seguia leyendo el libro._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien, chicos aquí termina un capitulo más de esta serie, espero que les haya agradado y espero verlo en el siguiente capitulo nos vemos.


	21. Capitulo 20: Un Final extraño

Hola nuevamente mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de esta historia que me está gustando por donde está yendo poco a poco, pero dejémonos de mis palabrerías y vamos a lo que vinieron a leer.

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening:** Vuela alto de mago de oz

 **Capitulo 20:** Un Final extraño

 **(Ciudad en el cielo)**

 _-(Ahí... que casado estoy… no puedo creer que estuve leyendo el libro está tan tarde), decía Galax recostado tratando de acomodarse con el libro como almohada._

Tan pronto como cerró los ojos para intentar dormir un buen rato, Galax de inmediato escucho un ruido como el de algo golpeando una gran pared de acero y al mismo tiempo se oía un grito de furia. Esto fue suficiente para que Galax abriera los ojos y mirase lo que pasaba, pero se sorprendió al ver que ya no se encontraba dentro de la nave junto con Nahla y Alekin, sino que nuevamente estaba en aquel bosque frondoso que había visitado antes en sus sueños cuando estaba en el mundo del agua.

Este seguía siendo el mis bosque que había visto antes, flores, plantas, arboles, todo era un ecosistema de los más bello y hermoso, pero algo cambio dentro del bosque y es que ahora algunas plantas y flores se encontraban marchitadas, y no se veía por ninguna parte la esfera negra que había seguido antes en el anterior sueño.

 _-Es igual que la última vez que estuve aquí, pero se siente algo distinto, tal vez sea porque algunas de estas flores se están marchitando, dijo Galax tocando una de las flores que estaban marchitadas._

Justo en ese momento volvió a oír nuevamente el sonido que había oído con anterioridad y el cual lo hizo despertarse, este se oía a lo lejos con una voz furiosa e impaciente, lo curioso es que Galax supo exactamente de donde era que salía dicho rugido o rugido por así decirlo, y aunque sintiera que no debería ir hacia aquel sitio fue en la dirección del rugido.

Galax se alzo en el aire y se fue volando hacia la dirección del rugido, mientras observaba como el paisaje boscoso se volvió rocoso a medida que avanzaba, hasta llegar a una montaña que tenía una cueva al frente de esta donde se podía ver ninguna luz dentro de esta.

 _-¿Me pregunto porque tengo estos sueños tan raros?, se pregunto Galax entrando a la cueva con paso firme, donde nuevamente se encontró con las mismas escaleras que descendían hacia abajo._

Galax lo dudo nuevamente en entrar en ese sitio, ya que le preocupaba un poco encontrar la celda que había visto antes, abierta por alguna razón, pero si quería saber que pasaba tendría que bajar, así que dejo de lado las dudas y bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar al final de estas, en donde había una puerta que no estaba antes. Galax se acerco a dicha puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con un corredor lleno de antorchas encendidas en fuego azul a los lados.

 _-Esto no era así antes, se dijo Galax al ver el corredor, pero el simplemente trago saliva y siguió hacia adelante._

Pronto llego a la gran celda junto a la gran puerta de metal que había visto en el otro sueño, incluso la misma piedra que estaba en la cerradura seguía ahí sin ningún indicio de algo que la estuviese golpeando o algo parecido. Pero se sentía bastante diferente en el lugar y eso era un sentimiento que no había sentido desde hace tiempo.

 _ **Flashback**_

Galax se encontraba corriendo por las calles del reino de Alphair, mientras era perseguido por dos niños prixes que tenían unas espadas de madera en sus manos. Estos acorralaron a Galax en un callejón de la ciudad y poco a poco se fueran acercando hacia Galax.

 _-Vamos Galax pelea como un hombre, a fin de cuenta eres descendiente de los que destruyeron nuestro mundo, dijo uno de los niños, mientras levantaba su espada listo para lanzar un golpe._

Simplemente levanto los brazos tratando de que los golpes no fuesen en partes más vitales, pero antes de que la espada de madera llegara hasta Galax, otra espada bloqueo el de la espada del niño.

 _-Déjenlo en paz, dijo un niño de casi la misma edad que Galax._

 _-_ _Alekin_ _…, dijo Galax en voz baja mirándolo desde el piso._

 _-No lo defiendas o tendrás lo mismo, dijo el chico, mientras que el otro chico que estaba con el tomaba su espada de madera también._

 _-Entonces tendré que hacerles entender a base de golpes, dijo Alekin tomando la espada de madera firmemente._

 _-Aun no puedo creer que defiendas a una escoria como él, sabes bien que es descendiente de quien hizo todo esto a nuestro planeta y aun así tu lo defie…, no termino de decir el niño cuando fue silenciado por un fuerte golpe en la cara propiciado por Alekin._

 _-¡NUNCA!, hables así de mi amigo, dijo Alekin apuntando su espada al otro chico, quien tomo a su amigo que seguía en el piso por el golpe y se fueron._

Galax simplemente estaba en el piso soltando unas lágrimas, mientras veía como Alekin se acercaba y le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

 _-¿Por qué me ayudas?, apenas me conoces, pregunto Galax mirando a los ojos de Alekin._

 _-Eso es obvio… por que seremos los mejores amigos, dijo Alekin con una sonrisa._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Galax luego de recordar ese recuerdo volvió a mirar la gran celda, para ver como dentro de esta ahora había dos puntos brillantes como ojos que lo miraban desde la profundidad de la celda, para luego volver a sentir el mismo viento que sentido en el otro sueño empujándolo hasta caerse de espaldas, pero eso no es todo ya que sintió un fuerte golpe en su estomago.

El dolor del golpe hizo que Galax se sobresaltara y se despertara, mientras se sobaba la pansa.

 _-Nahla eso fue muy rudo, simplemente tenias que despertarlo no sacarle el aire, dijo Alekin quien estaba al lado de Galax._

 _-Los tipos como el pueden soportar eso, dijo Nahla yéndose a sentar en la parte de adelante del auto._

 _-Galax, estas bien, pregunto Alekin._

 _-Estoy bien, no es nada, dijo Galax levantándose y saliendo por atrás de la nave.-Pero algo más me molesta que ese golpe, dijo Galax tocándose la pansa._

 _-¿En serio y que es?, pregunto Alekin interesado. Aunque Galax se quedo pensando._

 _-La verdad no es nada, mejor empiezo a practicar un poco, dijo Galax tomando el libro para ojearlo nuevamente e irse hacia adelante._

 _-Ok, (algo en verdad lo está molestando y no me lo quiere contar, aunque puede que sea por lo que le pudo pasar a Alexa), dijo y pensó Alekin viendo como se subía en el asiento del conductor._

 **(Lapso de tiempo-3 hora después)**

Nahla y Alekin se encontraban sentados en unas bancas que habia en el parque de dicha ciudad, estos estaban sentados haciendo unas cosas pequeñas; Nahla limpiaba su mandoble y Alekin silba mientras hacia girar su guadaña como si estuviera esperando algo. Cabe decir que hacer tales cosas en el parque hacia que otras personas no se acercaran a ellos y mucho menos al parque, porque digan quien rayos se acerca a un parque donde haiga dos tipos con dos armas punzocortantes que las estan limpiando y haciéndolas girar.

En fin, los dos siguieron haciendo esas cosas hasta que oyeron y vieron como una nave se acercaba rápidamente hasta la entrada del parque, la cual aterrizo más o menos bien en la entrada del parque pero que aun asi la nave parecia como si se hubiera golpeado con muchas cosas, ya que el frente estaba abollado. Galax salió de dicha nave y entro al parque donde lo esperaban Alekin y Nahla, quienes al verlo se levantaron y se acercaron a él.

 _-¿Y como te fue con tu practica?, pregunto Alekin teniendo una gota de sudor en su cabeza al ver las abolladuras de la nave._

 _-Pues digamos que bien, al principio tuve varios problemas al controlar, pero al final lo pudo lograrlo, asi que solo me queda practicar las maniobras de vuelo para esquivar los obstáculos del circuito, respondió Galax rascándose la cabeza._

 _-Pudimos haberle hecho más abolladuras sabes, asi la nave se serviría estupendamente en la competencia, dijo Nahla con serio sarcasmo._

 _-Discúlpeme, pero es que no era tan fácil controlarla al principio, dijo Galax un poco enojado, ya que se estaba empezando a molestar por tantos comentarios poco productivos ni motivadores para la carrera._

 _-Pues aprende más rápido, ya sabes que no tenemos mucho tiempo para que practiques, dijo Nahla para irse a subir en el auto._

 _-Cálmate Galax, ya sabes como es, dijo Alekin tocándoles el hombro a Galax._

 _-Lo sé, pero es que controlar la nave no es tan fácil como parece, y sus comentarios no me estan motivando nada para hacerlo mejor, dijo Galax frustrado.-Ademas que le sumemos la falta de sueño, dijo Galax mientras respiraba hondo._

 _-Simplemente aguanta un poco más, mientras yo te ayudare manteniéndote despierto y motivándote un poco, y cuando termines de practicar podrás descansar el resto del dia, que te parece, dijo Alekin mostrando una sonrisa._

 _-Como decirle que no a eso, pero aun asi quisiera que al menos dejara de tratarme tan mal, pero supongo que no puedo pedírselo, dijo Galax caminando a la nave, mientras que Alekin lo seguia._

Cuando subieron Galax encendió la nave y puso rumbo hacia la pista que correrían mañana él y su contrincante. Al llegar vieron que no habia casi nadie, ya que solo habia unas pocas personas sentadas en las bancas mirando como cuatro competidores daban tres vueltas a la ciudad, como lo habia visto el dia anterior. Asi que Galax estaciono la nave y los tres bajaron para acercarse a las personas que estaban sentadas viendo la carrera.

 _-¿Y quien esta compitiendo?, pregunto Alekin despreocupadamente a una chica que habia sentada._

 _-Pues no es nada del otro mundo como la carrera que se vio ayer, es solo un grupo de chicos corriendo por diversión, nada más, respondió la chica amablemente._

 _-Oh ya veo, gracias preciosa, dijo Alekin alejándose, mientras que chica simplemente ve a Alekin alejándose._

 _-Bien, pues lo que pasa es que es una carrera entre amigos, dijo Alekin a Nahla y a Galax._

 _-Si ese es el caso, tal vez puede pedirles que me dejen correr con ellos, de esa forma pueda aprender a conducir en la pista y sepa como se corre contra alguien, dijo Galax bastante emocionada por correr en la carrera._

 _-Pues primero tienes que esperar a que ellos terminen la suya, dijo Nahla sentándose en una silla que se encontraba por ahí._

 _-Tiene razón, dijo Alekin sentándose en una silla al igual que Galax._

Pasaron un rato esperando a que los chicos terminaran de correr, lo cual paso luego de que dieran dos vueltas más a la ciudad. El ganador fue chico de apariencia robusta con un traje rojo, asi que Galax junto con Nahla y Alekin fueron a hablar con él.

 _-Disculpe, me permite hablar con usted un minuto, dijo Galax amablemente._

 _-Si, que quieres chico, pregunto el chico mirando a los tres._

 _-Es que quisiera pedirle una pequeña carrera, respondió Galax._

 _-Una carrera, pero por supuesto, nunca rechazo una carrera sea quien sea, dijo el chico metiéndose nuevamente en su nave, mientras que Galax se quedo parado unos momentos.-Te vas a quedar hay parado o vas a buscar tu nave, pregunto el chico que se movía lentamente hacia la línea de partida._

Galax de inmediato corrió hacia la nave, mientras que Nahla y Alekin se fueron a sentar nuevamente en sus asientos al mismo tiempo que veian como Galax encendía la nave y se colocaba en la línea de salida junto con el chico. El chico de traje rojo abrio su ventana e hizo un gesto para que Galax hiciera lo mismo, lo cual Galax hizo.

 _-Como pediste una carrera corta, serán dos vueltas a la ciudad, ¿entendido?, dijo el chico de rojo._

 _-Entendido, dijo Galax cerrando su ventana, mientras oia como alguien empezaba a contar hacia atrás._

 _-5…4…3…2…1…Go…, dijo la voz que contaba, haciendo que ambas naves saliesen impulsados a una buena velocidad, aunque la nave del chico salió mucho más rapido que la de Galax._

Galax fue acelerando poco a poco al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al chico, pero en ese momento llego el momento de esquivar los obstáculos que se acercaban, los cuales eran muros que bloqueaban el paso en algunas partes de la pista vuelo, la cual era marcada por unos bombillitos luminosos que flotaban en el aire, lo que indicaban que si salían de dicha pista automáticamente perdían, aunque hay una regla que dice que si un concursante choca a una nave y la mande fuera de la pista, dice que este puede volver, pero que si pasa una segunda vez este queda fuera.

El chico rápidamente evito el primer muro elevando su nave y acelerando a más, mientras que Galax disminuyo la suya y paso por debajo del muro, pero en el proceso el chico de rojo le llevaba una gran ventaja. Asi que Galax se puso las pilas y acelero la nave a todo lo que pudo para tratar de alcanzarlo, mientras que evadía los muros de piedra que aparecían en la pistas. Al pasar unos minutos esquivando los muros, Galax por fin pudo divisara al chico y a cercarse hasta estar atrás de él porque este mismo no dejaba que Galax lo rebasase. Haciendo asi que cada uno llegara hasta la meta hasta pasarla y siguieran de largo, dando asi la primera vuelta.

Galax dejo de tratar de rebasar al chico cuando pudo ver que el recorrido que antes tenia muros habia cambiado por uno que tenia unos esferas de metal que flotaban en el aire, asi que se preocupo por lo que podría pasar si tocaba las esferas ya que eran muchas. El chico de rojo simplemente las esquivo muy bien su nave moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo y moviéndose de derecha a izquierda. Galax trato de hacer lo mismo pero al final toco una de las esferas, haciendo que esta moviera su nave de un impulso hacia un lado casi al punto de sacarlo de la pista.

 _-No me digan que estas esferas son resortes, dijo Galax un poco preocupado, ya que si salia de la pista por culpa de los resortes perdería automáticamente._

Asi que con cuidado volvio a acelerar debido a que el chico de color rojo le estaba ganando mucho terreno. Al cabo de varias esquivadas, errores y golpes de las esferas, Galax pudo aprender a esquivar mejor las dichosas esferas aunque lo malo es que perdio contra con el chico de rojo, ya que este habia llegado rápidamente a la meta, mientras que Galax llego dos minutos después por lo que se tardo en esquivar los obstáculos.

 _-Wau, si que eres malo en esquivar los objetos, dijo sin remordimiento el chico de rojo al ver salir a Galax._

 _-Ni me lo menciones, ni si quiera pudo darte mucho reto, dijo Galax un poco deprimido._

 _-No te desanimes, asi que te diré esto para alegrarte un poco, eres muy bueno conduciendo ya que ni una vez me dejaste chocarte, y eso te puede asegurar la victoria en alguna carrera, dijo el chico de rojo para empezar a irse con sus amigos que lo estaban llamando._

 _-La verdad no se en que eso me va a ayudar, excepto para poder adelantar, dijo Galax levantando los hombros._

 _-Tal vez, pero en la carrera se aceptan muchas cosas que quizás puedas hacer a tu favor, dijo Alekin acercándose junto con Nahla._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir Alekin?, pregunto Nahla extrañada._

 _-Fácil, he estado investigando un poco sobre las diferentes reglas que hay en estas carreras y he descubierto algo interesante, respondió Alekin con una sonrisa triunfante._

 _-¿Y eso es?, pregunto Galax desesperado por la respuesta._

 **(Lapso de tiempo-Al día siguiente)**

Los chicos habían dormido nuevamente en la nave, y esta vez Galax durmió como se debía, siendo este el primero en levantarse para realizar unos pequeños ejercicios de calentamiento. Cuando fue interrumpido por Nahla que empezaba a salir de la nave con su mandoble al mismo tiempo que inhalaba y exhalaba aire, esto hizo que Galax se parara en seco cuando esta lo miro con una cara soñolienta. Lo que hizo que Galax pusiera una cara como ``Aaaahhhh, que bonita´´, aunque eso cambio cuando vio que su rostro cambio a uno de molestia y se acercaba arrastrando su mandoble por el suelo. Galax sintió temor mientras miraba como se acercaba Nahla y al final esta llego a estar al frente de él con una cara de pocos amigos.

 _-Mira quiero que practiques conmigo un rato, ya que Alekin no ha querido hacerlo, así que no te puedes rehusar, dijo Nahla dándole a una vara a Galax que llevaba escondida atrás de ella._

 _-¿he?, dijo Galax quien atrapo la vara, mientras que Galax solo veía como Nahla se alejaba a unos pocos metros de él._

Nahla salió corriendo dando un tajo con su vara, el cual Galax dio salto sobre sí mismo en el aire para luego dar un golpe con su vara hacia donde estaba Nahla, quien rodo hacia la izquierda para esquivar el ataque y luego dar un tajo con su vara, la cual fue bloqueada por la vara de Galax para después este retrocediera un poco.

 _-¿Por qué te interesa pelear conmigo Nahla?, dijo Galax poniéndose en pose de pelea._

 _-Porque tal vez así, pueda…, no, no necesitas saberlo, dijo Nahla saliendo dispara hacia Galax, quien recibió el ataque, haciendo un choque de fuerzas que hizo que ambas varas se rompieran._

 _-Supongo que esto es un empate, dijo Alekin sentado encima de la nave viendo la pelea de ambos._

 _-Desde cuando estás ahí arriba, pregunto Nahla_

 _-Me he levantado hace poco. Pero olvidemos eso y centrémonos en que tenemos una carrera que ganar hoy, así que Nahla me podrías acompañar a cambiar nuestro último cristal por un poco más de comida, dijo Alekin que empezaba a caminar._

 _-Está bien, dijo Nahla mientras dejaba su mandoble en la nave y se iba detrás de Alekin._

 _-(Se porque quieres pelear Nahla, solo que hacerlo no resolverá nada, y mucho menos traerá de vuelta a los que mate), dijo Galax con tristeza.-Pero ahora no es momento de pensar en esa cosas tengo que prepararme para la carrera de hoy, termino de decir Galax agitando su cabeza y subiendo en la nave._

Galax se puso a practicar con la nave nuevamente para así estar preparado para la carrera que tendría contra Johan.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos Nahla y Alekin volvieron con comida para que al cabo de unos segundos comenzasen a comer, haciendo así que pudiesen llenar sus estómagos para antes de la carrera, que según debería comenzar en poco tiempo. Los tres se subieron en la nave y rápidamente fueron a donde seria la carrera, aunque cuando llegaron a la pista pudieron ver que muchísimas más personas que la primera vez que habían venido a ver una carrera.

Así que haciendo uso del claxon de la nave hizo que las personas se hicieran hacia los lados para poder pasar hasta llegar a donde estaba Johan esperando a Galax para la competición. Este levanto su mano para saludar y luego hacer un movimiento con su mano para que bajaran de la nave, lo cual hicieron para luego acercarse hacia Johan.

 _-Es bueno que no te retiraste o pensaría que eres un cobarde, dijo Johan dándole la mano a Galax._

 _-Es que en verdad necesitamos ese fragmento, así que no puedo retirarme por ningún motivo, pienso ganar… pero de manera justa, dijo Galax con una sonrisa._

 _-Me gusta esa sonrisa, espero que me des una buena carrera, dijo Johan montándose en su nave y encendiéndola, mientras que Galax también lo hacía._

Nahla y Alekin se fueron a sentar en los asientos de los espectadores para ver en primera fila como seria la carrera, y cabe mencionar que ambos estaban bastante emocionados por ver la carrera, y al parecer no eran los únicos que estaban emocionados o ansiosos, ya que incluso el grupo de gente grita en descontrol por ver la carrera incluido Rofus que estaba entre ellos apoyando a Galax.

Galax por otra parte, se sentía bastante incomodo y nervioso al ver a tanta gente gritando por ver dicha carrera, así que bajo el cristal de su nave y llamo Johan quien también bajo su cristal.

 _-Puedo preguntar de donde salió tanta gente, dijo Galax mirando a la multitud de personas en las gradas._

 _-Pues digamos que el rumor de que correría hoy se expandió muy rápido, debido a que soy famoso por mis carreras en estos días, y por eso dame una buena carrera… ¿Cómo te llamabas?, dijo Johan con duda._

 _-Es cierto, nunca le dije mi nombre… yo me llamo Galax y espero hacer que tenga una buena carrera, respondió Galax._

Johan asintió con su cabeza para nuevamente cerrar su cristal al igual que Galax, mientras veían como una chica se colocaba al frente de las dos naves con dos banderas a cuadros. Esta levanto ambas banderas al aire al mismo tiempo que la cuenta regresiva comenzaba: 3…, Galax sudaba un poco, 2…sentía miedo, 1… pero sabía que no debía fallar, 0… la chica bajo ambas banderas con rapidez haciendo que ambas naves arrancaran saliendo volando hacia adelante en el aire, mientras que se presentaban los primeros obstáculos en el camino las cuales eran unas esferas de metal que ya anteriormente había visto Galax, así que con buenos movimientos empezó a esquivar a cada una de las esferas que había en el camino, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los empujones que daba Johan para que golpeara unas de las esferas, pero al final pudo esquivar todos los ataques de Johan para luego pasar por la meta.

Como sucedió antes el camino cambio los obstáculos que había en el circuito, esta vez había muros en el camino pero también había unas flechas transparentes en el camino, Galax empezó a esquivar ambas cosas pero para su desgracia las flechas transparentes era lo que parecían ser tubos, porque Johan tomo ventaja pasando por dos de esos turbos adelantándose una gran parte. Galax no espero y también paso por las flechas haciendo que la nave tuviesen una aceleración casi al instante, mientras que su cuerpo fue empujado hacia atrás por la velocidad y le hacía que fuese bastante difícil moverse a dicha velocidad, por dicha razón choco los bordes de muchas paredes en su camino, pero al menos pudo divisar nuevamente a Johan quien seguía cogiendo los turbos y conducía como si nada a esa velocidad.

 _-Está muy acostumbrado a esto, pero yo también lo estoy, aunque no dentro de esta nave, dijo Galax acelerando y evadiendo las paredes que venían como un haz de luz._

Al poco rato de que Johan pasara por la meta, Galax también paso por esta estando detrás de Johan, este dentro de su nave soltó una sonrisa al ver la determinación de Galax al no rendirse, así que acelero su nave para esquivar el nuevo obstáculo que estaba ahora. Esta vez eran muchas pelotas de colores que andaban por todas partes de la pista, Johan simplemente trato de esquivar cada una de ellas aunque aun así algunas se le pegaron, mientras que Galax también las esquivaba como podía pero aun así muchas de las pelotas se le pegaron a su nave, haciendo que la misma empezase a bajar la velocidad debido al peso que ahora tenía por las pelotas.

Galax se rindió y siguió adelante esquivando de mejor manera las pelotas, mientras que Johan siguió por delante de Galax aunque este le seguía muy de cerca, así que con un movimiento de su nave golpeo un tumulto de pelotas, haciendo que obviamente se le pegaran algunas pero dándole el resultado que quería, y era que se creada un pequeño muro de pelotas para que Galax tuviese que atravesarla. Galax se sorprendió al ver esto, ya que no había ningún sitio por donde hubiera una salida.

 _-Bien, quieres jugar así, pues espero que te diviertas con esto, dijo Galax mientras aceleraba a todo lo que daba atravesando las pelotas._

Muchos pensaron que la carrera había terminando debido a que a Galax se le pegarían muchas pelotas que lo harían moverse muy lento, pero la gente poco a poco se sorprendieron al ver que la nave de Galax ya no tenía ni una sola pelota en ella y corría normalmente, y debido a eso rebaso a Johan en poco tiempo para luego pasar la meta con rapidez, Johan también acelero y paso la meta haciendo que las pelotas se soltasen y empezase a acelerar hasta alcanzar a Galax.

La multitud grita eufóricamente al ver ambos corredores correr por la que sería la última vuelta, mientras que Nahla y Alekin solo pensaban en que tal vez no tengan que hacer lo que habían planeado antes, pero aun así se mantenían atentos a la carrera para ver como terminaba esta, ya que ahora Galax y Johan tenían que esquivar tanto muros como esferas de metal y pelotas pegadizas.

Galax pisaba el acelerador a todo lo que daba al mismo tiempo que atravesaba cada flecha de turbo que aparecía en su camino, al igual que Johan estando igualados en velocidad y por ende estar uno al lado del otro, y pronto cada uno empezó a esquivar los diferentes objetos que se encontraban en su camino a la misma vez que cada uno se chocaban entre sí tratando de hacer que el otro chocara contra algún obstáculo.

Cuando ambos estuvieron faltándoles como unos 500 metros para llegar a la meta, en la cual había varias personas, Johan hizo que su nave girara en el aire sobre si misma haciendo un choque más fuerte a la nave de Galax, mandándola a que chocara contra un muro.

 _-Lo siento Galax, pero no me gusta perder, dijo Johan estabilizando su nave, sin siquiera pensar en tomar el turbo porque no lo necesitaba ya._

 _-(Espero que sea cierto lo que dices), pensó Galax haciendo su jugada final._

Galax abrió la puerta de la nave y salió de ella, mientras que dejaba que sus alas salieran hacia afuera, cabe mencionar que se rompió la parte de atrás de ella, para luego salir con un gran impulso detrás de la nave de Johan quien todavía no se daba cuenta, pero los espectadores flipaban en colores al ver que Galax saltara de su nave y empezase a volar con unas alas negras.

Galax lo pensó un poco y paso atrás vez del turbo lo que causo que salía propulsado a una velocidad extrema pudiendo alcanzar la nave en segundos, lo que sorprendió bastante a Johan, pero aun así el acelero para no perder y Galax aumento su velocidad usan su oscuridad como propulsores. Ambos estaban codo con codo, cabeza con cabeza y cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la meta, Galax se impulso aun más con su oscuridad rebasándolo y ganándola la carreta, aunque termino tragándose el piso por la velocidad a la que iba.

Johan rápidamente estaciono la nave y salió de esta para caminar hasta Galax quien se estaba recomponiendo luego de chocar su cara contra el piso, pero rápidamente Alekin y Nahla se pusieron en medio para no dejarlo pasar y al mismo tiempo tomando el fragmento de la copa que traía una de las asistentes de Johan.

 _-Esto lo gano limpiamente, dijo Alekin con el fragmento y caminase hasta Galax junto con Nahla._

 _-Pero que fue lo que hizo, nunca vi nada igual, tienen que decirme, pregunto Johan ya que estaba bastante sorprendido al igual que todos los espectadores._

 _-Lo siento, pero no hay entrevistas, dijo Nahla quitándole el fragmento a Alekin y poniendo su mano al frente de Galax._

 _-Fue una buena carrera Johan, espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver, dijo Galax poniendo su mano sobre la de Nahla al igual que Alekin._

Esto hizo que una rosa de color rosado apareciera y los rodeara, para luego desaparecer frente a todos los presentes sorprendiéndolos nuevamente.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien chicos, aquí termina el capitulo nos vemos hasta el próximo.


	22. Capitulo 21: La ciudad Tecnológica

Hola nuevamente mis lectores, espero que les guste como va la serie, aunque se de antemano que a muchos no le agradaran incluso le parecerán rara y poco entretenida, pero he de admitir que para mí es la que más me ayuda a sacar alguna que otra idea para otras historias, asi que cualquiera que la lea podría aprovecharla.

En fin… comencemos con el capitulo.

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening:** Vuela Alto de mago de oz

 **Capitulo 21:** La ciudad Tecnológica

 **(Tunel dimensional)**

Los tres prixes flotaban por el tunel de gusano, mientras esperaban al proximo destino al que irían esta vez. Galax se encontraba medio dormido por no descansar bien en el otro mundo, aunque se lo haya pasado genial al conducir una nave como esa, Alekin se encontraba mirando los bordes del tunel dimensional lo que le hacia tener los perdidos mirando a dicho lugar, y por último, Nahla se encontraba apartada un poco de ambos mientras que contaba los fragmentos que hasta ahora habían reunido, los cuales eran unos: 6 fragmentos.

 _-Bueno llevamos unos seis fragmentos, aunque la Tríade Cristal se dividió en muchas partes, asi que no se cuanto tiempo estaremos haciendo esto, dijo Nahla para si misma viendo los seis fragmentos, aunque Alekin la pudo oír._

 _-No te preocupes por eso ahora Nahla, a fin de cuentas volveremos aunque tengamos que encontrarlos todos, además creo que de estos viajes aprenderemos algunas cosas y al mismo tiempo nos hagamos más fuertes, dijo Alekin sin dejar de mirar los bordes del tunel dimensional._

 _-Si pero cuánto tardaremos, tal vez un año, o incluso, que pasaría si nos matan antes de siquiera llegar a casa, dijo Nahla un poco preocupada._

 _-No te preocupes, eso no sucederá, simplemente seamos valientes y sigamos con nuestra travesía hasta el final, eso es lo que me diría Alexa, dijo Galax quien se estaba estirando un poco._

Nahla no le respondió y simplemente guardo los fragmentos de nuevo en su bolsa, para que luego los tres miraran como una luz se formaba al frente de ellos, lo cual significaba que ya era hora de ir a nuevo mundo.

 **(Lugar desconocido)**

Una flor rosada aparecio unos metros arriba de una especie de edifico bastante daño y desgastado, y cuando la flor se abrio esta dejo salir a tres prixes quien usaron sus alas para que la caída no fuera tan dura, para que luego cada uno tomara los mangos de sus armas por instinto ante cualquier peligro que se encontraran, aunque lo único que podían ver era oscuridad alrededor suyo.

 _-No puede ser, otra vez aparecimos en una cueva, dijo Nahla con cierta molestia, asi que usando sus poderes creo una esfera de luz para iluminar el lugar._

Alekin caminando hasta el borde de donde estaban parados y vio que se encontraban a bastante altura, incluso casi se caía porque el borde donde estaba se habia destrozado pero por suerte reacciono a tiempo echándose para atrás, aunque si caía no importaba ya que podía usar sus alas.

 _-Este sitio se cae a pedazos, dijo Alekin viendo el sitio que se habia caído._

 _-Este sitio fue abandonado hace muchísimo tiempo si esta en tan malas condiciones, dijo Galax mirando que otras partes del suelo donde estaban habia varios agujeros._

 _-Y al parecer no es el único, tambien lo estan todos ellos, dijo Nahla apuntando hacia varios edificios que habia al frente del que ellos estaban._

 _-Me pregunto que habra pasado con esta ciudad, se pregunto Alekin pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando vio que arriba de ellos habia unas luces que traspasaban lo que parecían ser grietas._

 _-Oigan chicos estén atentos , parece que no somos los únicos aquí, siento que hay algo ocultándose entre las sombras de los edificios, es como cuando sentí la energia de aquel demonio con el que lucho Nahla, dijo Galax tomando su katana y ponerse en pose de ataque._

 _-Entonces lo descubriré haciendo más luz en este lugar, dijo Nahla creando varias esferas de luz, las cuales fueron en varias direcciones del edificio donde estaban, haciendo que cualquiera que saliera de los edificios se pudiera ver con claridad._

 _-Bien, ahora podremos ver quien esta escondiéndose, dijo Alekin preparando su guadaña._

Justo cuando Alekin dijo aquellas palabras de varios edificas empezaron a salir unas bestias parecidas a lobos, solo que estos parecían estar hechos de una oscuridad tan densa que era palpable. Los tres prixes reconocieron de inmediato que era aquella criatura.

 _-Es un shecross, pero como esta aquí, dijo Galax viendo a los shecross que empezaban a salir en dirección hacia las distintas luces que habia lanzado Nahla._

 _-Ahora podre desahogarme un poco con estas cosas, dijo Nahla lanzándose hacia una de aquellas cosas lanzando un tajo con su Mandoble cubierto de luz._

Pero antes de que Nahla llegase con su arma hasta aquel shecross, otro destruyo la esfera que iluminaba aquella parte haciendo que el sitio se escureciera nuevamente, y haciendo que la única luz que habia cerca de aquel shecross fuese la espada de Nahla que iba directo a cortar su cuello, pero antes de que se lo cortara aquel shecross se hundió en el piso como si fuese una sombra, lo que ocasiono que el ataque de Nahla fallara y terminase aterrizando de pie en el suelo al mismo tiempo que evitaba caerse al piso, ya que no habia aterrizado bien, pero antes de que pudiera pararse bien el mismo shecross salto desde el mismo piso en el que estaba escondido, y abriendo su hocico lanzo una bola de oscuridad como si fuese una bola de fuego mandándola hacia una pared, para que desde esta mi saliera otro shecross que estaba a punto de morderla, pero un rayo eléctrico le destruyo el cráneo antes de que pudiese hacerlo, para que luego apareciese Galax y tomase a Nahla y saliera volando de ahí, ya que una manada de shecross se habia lanzado hacia el mismo sitio dispuestos a arrancarle algo a Nahla.

Galax voló hasta un edificio que estaba al punto de caerse, en el cual estaba Alekin con su guadaña envuelta en electricidad debido a que antes habia cortado a un shecross que le habia aparecido por detrás. Galax rápidamente dejo a Nahla encima del edifico, la cual no le gusto mucho la verdad.

 _-Oye porque, iba a decir Nahla, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que habia pasado._

Ella iba a mirar a Galax, pero justamente aparecio un shecross escondido en ese mismo edificio y embistió a Galax, haciendo que este empezara a caer junto al shecross debido a que este mismo le estaba sosteniendo sus alas, pero Galax agarrando su katana al revés introdujo su katana en el pecho del shecross para luego hacer un giro sobre si mismo mandando al shecross a chocar contra el edificio, Galax al ya no tener aquel shecross encima suyo abrio sus alas y con su oscuridad dio un impulso hacia arriba, esquivando a varios shecross que se habían lanzado hacia él debido a que estos habían empezado a subir los edificios a una velocidad alarmante. Nahla y Alekin al ver que empezaban a subir abrieron sus alas y empezaron a elevarse, al mismo tiempo que trataban de alejar a los shecross de Galax lanzando sus ataques.

Cuando Galax por fin sobrepaso el edificio muchos de los shecross quedaron arriba de los mismos edificios, lo cual no fue desaprovechado por los chicos, quienes levantando sus armas lanzaron cada su ataque más fuerte.

 _-Dragón Estelar, decia Galax lanzando un dragón de su mismo tamaño de color oscuro con unos puntos que hacían pensar que eran estrellas._

 _-Dragón Lumino, dijo Nahla lanzando un dragón de su mismo tamaño de color dorado y que centellaba, lo que hacia que gran parte del lugar se iluminara._

 _-Esfera voltaica, dijo Alekin lanzando una esfera de color blanco del mismo tamaño que Alekin, la cual disparaba rayos mientras se acercaba a su objetivo._

Los tres ataques se dirigieron a los tres diferentes edificios donde estaban los shecross, los cuales solo unos pocos pudieron escapar de los ataques, pero la mayoría quedo reducido a cenizas al igual que los edificios. Los tres chicos permanecían volando en el cielo esperando algún movimiento por parte de los shecross, aunque lo único que pudieron ver fue que estos se alejaban y se ocultaban en los diferentes edificios.

 _-Tenemos que ir tras ellos, no podemos dejar que campen a sus anchas, decia Nahla a punto de salir volando detrás de los shecross que escapaban, pero Alekin la detuvo en el acto colocándose al frente de ella evitando que siguiera hacia adelante._

 _-Espera Nahla, no puedes ir tras ellos ahora, dijo Alekin bloqueando el paso de Nahla._

 _-Pero que dices, no podemos dejar que se nos escapen, dijo Nahla empezando a enojarse._

 _-Recuerda Nahla, estamos en su terreno ahora mismo, la oscuridad de la noche y estos edificios, hace que sea bastante dificil poder acabar con ellos sin caigamos en una de sus emboscadas, dijo Alekin con fuerza, mientras que miraba a Nahla._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo con Alekin, será mejor que esperemos a que se haga de dia, ya que el sol les permitirá verlos mejor, dijo Galax enfundando su katana. Nahla a regaña dientes tambien enfundo su mandoble._

 _-De acuerdo esperare, pero destruiremos hasta el último de esas bestias al amanecer, dijo Nahla con cierto desprecio hacia aquellas bestias._

Nahla simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió volando hacia una dirección diferente a la que se habían ido los shecross, mientras que Alekin y Galax la seguian al mismo tiempo que trataban de encontrar algún sitio donde pudieran descansar sin ser atacados por sorpresa por los shecross.

Luego de volar durante unos minutos hacia la dirección en la que habia comenzado a ir Nahla, los tres pudieron ver a lo lejos unas luces bastante brillantes que casi parecían a los rayos de sol, lo cual hizo que los tres fuesen hacia esa dirección. Mientras se acercaban hacia dicha dirección pudieron ver que se trataba de una ciudad la cual emitía varias luces de diferentes aparatos. Los tres chicos al estar bastante cerca de la ciudad aterrizaron y ocultaron sus alas por cualquier cosa, para luego caminar hacia la entrada de la ciudad donde habían dos estatuas de metal a cada lado de la entrada, o eso pensaban, ya que al tratar de entrar por la entrada las estatuas de metal empezaron a emitir luces y pudieran una barrera eléctrica en la entrada.

 _-Seres desconocidos detectados, evitar entrada, decia una de las dos estatuas._

 _-Como rayos una estatua se puede mover, dijo Alekin mirando como la estatua se paraba en dos piernas de metal y sacaba una especie de hacha de luz al parecer._

 _-Seres desconocidos, comenzando eliminación, dijo el robot preparandose para lanzar un hachazo._

 _-Prepárense, dijo Galax tomando el mango de su katana, al igual que Nahla y Alekin tomaban los mangos de sus propias armas._

Aunque antes de que la estatua empezara a atacar una voz diciendo "Alto" se escucho desde una pared que habia como una pantalla, de esa misma pantalla aparecio una mujer de unos 29 años de edad más o menos. Las estatuas al oír dicha voz cada uno se devolvió a su puesto colocándose en el suelo, mientras ocultaba sus piernas como lo habían visto cuando llegaron. La mujer empezo a hacer un gesto con la mano hacia los chicos para que vinieran hacia ella, a lo cual los chicos se acercaron con cautela hacia dicha pantalla.

 _-Hola mucho gusto, yo soy la doctora Maggi, ¿Con quienes tengo el placer de hablar? y ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?, pregunto la doctora maggi con curiosidad por alguna razón._

 _-Bueno, nosotros simplemente estamos de paso hasta que amanezca, asi que pensamos que este sería un buen sitio para descansar, respondió Galax sin mucho misterio._

 _-Eso responde una de mis preguntas, pero necesito saber quienes son, dijo la Dra. Maggi con cierto tono de desconfianza._

 _-Yo me llamo Alekin mucho gusto Dra. Maggi… y este de aquí, dijo Alekin señalando a Galax.-Es mi mejor amigo Galax, por este otra lado, esta chica de aquí, dijo Alekin señalando a Nahla. –Se llama Nahla y se podría decir que somos su escolta, más o menos, dijo Alekin aunque recibió un coscorrón por parte de Nahla._

 _-De acuerdo, pues bien, pueden pasar, pero por favor no causen problemas en la ciudad, normalmente las veces que hemos dejado entrar a personas con armas, casi siempre han terminado matando a alguien, por lo que si hacen algo indebido los meterá a la prisión sin darles juicio, dijo la Dra. Maggi para que la pantalla se pusiera en negro._

Luego de eso los chicos se quedaron viendo la gran puerta de la entrada a la ciudad, que se podía ver a primera vista de que era una puerta extremadamente fuerte, la cual no se rompería con facilidad. Los estuvieron mirando la puerta y a las estatuas por unos dos minutos hasta que desde las puertas se empezaron a escuchar como algo se movía desde atrás de ellas, por lo que los chicos se pusieron en pose de pelea para pelear con lo sea que saliera de detrás de esa puerta, pero en vez de encontrarse con algún se encontraron con la misma doctora con la que habían hablado antes.

 _-Hola nuevamente chicos, pasen, y no se preocupen por los robots, dijo Maggi refiriéndose a las estatuas y haciéndoles un gesto con su mano para que entraran._

Los tres asintieron y entraron a la ciudad sin demorar, para que luego de que pasaran por las puertas de la ciudad estas se cerraran. Después la Dra. Maggi los guio en camino hacia su laboratorio, mientras que en el camino les hablaba sobre las estatuas de metal, las cuales no eran estatuas sino robots como asi los llamaban y que estos servían para defender dicha puerta, mientras que en otros lugares otros robots protegían otros lugares importantes, y que de igual forma habían muchos otros robots servían para el día a día.

En su camino al laboratorio de Maggi los tres chicos miraron la ciudad, la cual era muy iluminada ya que tenía luces por todas partes, incluso pudieron ver a muchas personas aunque no solo personas ya que tambien vieron a unas personas que dos brazos pequeños debajo de los primeros, otros que tenian una cola y dientes afilados, y otra especie que parecia ser mitad caballo, ya que tenia cuerpo de humano pero en vez de sus piernas tenia el cuerpo de un caballo, según Maggi este se conocía como "centauro". Tambien en su camino al laboratorio pudieron ver que las personas tenian bastantes aparatos que servían para varias cosas distintas, incluso habían algunas de esas naves que habia conducido Galax en el otro mundo.

Al final luego una caminata de uno minutos, los cuatro llegaron al laboratorio de la Dra. Maggi, el cual tenia una entrada con una puerta que se abria de la a lado, y su tamaño simplemente era un 4x4.

 _-Este es tu laboratorio, pregunto Nahla viendo desde afuera que el lugar no era grande, en vez de eso, era demasiado pequeño para ser un laboratorio. (ya que era 4x4)_

 _-No seas tonta, este simplemente es el elevador que nos llevara hasta mi laboratorio, ya que debido a que los laboratorios son demasiado grandes los jefes de la ciudad decidieron que sería mejor hacerlos en un lugar donde podríamos expandirlo hacia donde quisiéramos, sin preocuparnos de espacio, dijo Maggi colocando la mano encima de una superficie metálica que habia al lado del ascensor._

Al poner la mano en dicha superficie metálica esta empezo a emitir una luz que recorrió toda su mano, y haciendo que las puertas del ascensor se abriesen dejando ver dentro una cabina en donde se escuchaba una música tranquilizadora. La doctora entro sin demora al ascensor para luego hacer que los tres chicos tambien entrasen a dicho ascensor, el cual luego de que estuvieran los cuatro adentro este cerró las puertas, para que después los tres chicos sintieran como empezaban a bajar rápidamente tanto que los tres tuvieron que agarrarse de las barandillas que habia en el ascensor, al mismo tiempo que veian como arriba de la puerta habia unos cuantos números que al parecer descendían hasta sobrepasar el -1. Al cabo de unos segundos este número llego hasta -10 que fue donde paro el ascensor, dándoles a los tres chicos un poco de alivio, ya que aunque estaban acostumbrados a caer desde los cielos, estos nunca experimentaron caer desde arriba dentro de algo, porque estaban más seguros cayendo sin estar dentro de algo porque podían abrir sus alas y volar, es por eso que los tres chicos estuvieron un poco nerviosos al momento de que el ascensor empezara a descender.

 _-Pues ya llegamos a mi laboratorio, aunque tambien es mío de unos cuantos compañeros más, pero que más da, dijo Maggi presionando un botón que habia al lado de la puerta del ascensor, haciendo que la puerta se abriera._

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrio, Maggi empezo a caminar mientras era seguida por los tres prixes, los cuales veian lo grande que era aquel corredor ya que el techo estaba bastante alto, mientras que en las paredes de los lados habían distintas puertas que conducían hacia otras partes del laboratorio, lo cual se podía saber dependiendo del nombre que tuviera arriba de dicha puerta

Siguieron caminando por dicho corredor hasta llegar una mujer que estaba sentada detrás de una mesa, mientras que a los lados de atrás había dos puertas de color verde.

 _-Hola Dra. Maggi, estos son los que estaban en la puerta de la puerta sur, pregunto la mujer que se encontraba detrás de la mesa._

 _-Asi es, los llevare a mi laboratorio para hacerles el chequeo habitual, dijo Maggi encaminándose hacia la puerta verde de la izquierda._

 _-Es poco común que quiera hacer el chequeo a algún nuevo visitante, dijo la mujer un poco dudosa._

 _-Es solo que no tengo trabajo para hoy, por muy raro que suene, dijo Maggi haciendo que los tres prixes entraran por la puerta izquierda, para que después entrara ella._

Desde que los tres chicos llegaron a las instalaciones de la Dra. Maggi se habían mantenido con la boca cerrada y simplemente asintiendo a todo lo que decia la doctora, pero Nahla ya estaba un poco harta de tanto seguirla asi que simplemente lo soltó.

 _-Muy bien doctora, para que nos trajo aquí, se supone que pedimos hospedarnos, no que nos hicieran una revisión, dijo Nahla un poco cansada, aunque en su expresión se notaba algo más aunque se veía muy poco, era tal vez… ¿miedo?_

 _-La razón por la que los traje es para hacerles el chequeo normal de los nuevos visitantes, dijo la doctora Maggi preparando una maquina que estaba pegada a una cama que al parecer se movía hacia dentro de la maquina._

 _-¿Y para que es exactamente la revisión?, pregunto Alekin un poco curioso._

 _-Es para saber si tienen la enfermedad que azota a nuestro mundo, aunque es extraño que no sepan de dicha enfermedad si son viajeros, dijo Maggi mirándolos un poco extrañada._

 _-Es que casi nunca pasamos por las ciudades y pueblos, por lo que el único contacto con prix… digo con gente es solo con nosotros tres, dijo Galax tratando de sacar una buena escusa._

 _-Como sea tampoco es que me interese tanto, pero deben tener cuidado con dicha enfermedad, esta enfermedad es bastante terrible si se llegan a contagiar, dijo Maggi sentándose detrás de unos monitores, para empezar a teclear._

 _-¿Y que es lo que causa dicha enfermedad?, pregunto ahora Nahla sintiendo curiosidad por dicha enfermedad, ya que no quería morir por alguna enfermedad de otro mundo._

 _-Bueno de primera mano no es un peligro si se mantiene a raya, ya que esta se pone a circular en tu cuerpo como si fuera parte de ti y si no se mantiene a raya puede hacer que en algún momento empieces a atacar a cualquiera que tengas cerca, explico Maggi con cierta tristeza en sus ojos, mientras terminaba de teclear._

 _-Pero no han encontrado alguna cura para la enfermedad, o es que acaso muchos no han muerto por dicha enfermedad, dijo Galax._

 _-Si hubo muertes, por las personas que atacaron a otras por culpa de la enfermedad, pero por desgracia no hemos podido encontrar alguna solución para hacer desparecer la enfermedad, simplemente hemos hecho uno que otro medicamento para calmar los impulsos de de dicha enfermedad, explico Maggi mientras presionaba un botón de la maquina, para que esta lanzara una luz verde._

Los chicos miraron dicha maquina con algo de desconfianza, ya que era como un gran cilindro en el que te acostabas en la camilla y esta te introducía dentro del cilindro, lo cual les producía a los tres un poco de miedo debido a que no estan tan acostumbrados a los espacios cerrados.

 _-Bien, ya esta listo, quien será el primero en entrar, pregunto la Dra. Maggi haciendo que los tres se miraran con duda, hasta que Alekin dio un paso al frente._

 _-Solo espero que esta cosa no me mate, por cierto Galax cuídamela un momento, dijo Alekin acercándose hacia la cama al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba su guadaña a Galax quien la atrapo._

 _-Bien recuéstate y no te muevas, de acuerdo, dijo Maggi mientras se sentaba detrás de la computadora donde habia tecleado antes, al mismo tiempo que Alekin se recostaba en la cama y esta se empezo a meter dentro del cilindro como habían pensado antes._

Nahla y Galax se acercaron hacia donde estaba la Dra. Maggi quien miraba las pantallas de su computadora con asombro, ya que veía que el cuerpo de Alekin tenia varias singularidades que ni siquiera la misma computadora podía entender, en la pantalla se mostraba el esqueleto de Alekin quien por cada hueso de su cuerpo parecia recorrer un tipo energia, aunque la doctora no podía saber que es a ciencia cierta esta estar segura.

 _-Esto es de lo más extraño, (esto se parece a la enfermedad, no, no puede ser), dijo Maggi y pensando lo ultimo para si misma. Luego de tomar el chequeo la maquina se abrio dejando salir a Alekin quien se sacudía la cabeza._

 _-Y bien como me fue, pregunto Alekin con una sonrisa._

 _-Al parecer estas bien, aunque debo decir que extraño ver que tienes un tipo de energia que recorre por tus huesos, partiendo desde el corazón… ¿Qué tipo de especie son ustedes?, porque ahora sé que no son humanos, dijo Maggi viendo a los tres chicos con dudas._

 _-Nosotros nos conocemos como Prixes, y somos muy parecidos a los humanos al parecer, aunque tenemos algunas diferencias con ellos las cuales son nuestras capacidades elementales y nuestras alas, pero tal vez debamos hablar después de que termines con nuestros chequeos, dijo Nahla dándole un toque a Galax para que se moviera hacia adelante como diciendo ahora tu vas._

Galax fue el siguiente en acostarse sobre la cama, quien casi de inmediato fue introducido dentro del cilindro para luego esta se cerrara, para iniciar el proceso de chequeo. Pero tan pronto empezo Maggi coloco una cara de asombro y temor al ver su pantalla, lo cual llamo la atención de los otros dos haciendo que se preocuparan.

 _-Chicos temo decirles esto, pero… su amigo parece que tiene la enfermedad Negrut en su interior y parece que es muy fuerte, dijo la Dra. Maggi con cierta tristeza al verlos a Nahla y a Alekin._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien aquí se acaba este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado porque tuve que hacerlo a gran velocidad al hacerlo por no tenia tiempo, pero como sea aquí se los dejo y nos veremos en el siguiente, ADIOS


	23. Capitulo 22: Shecross

Hola nueva mente mis lectores, aquí esta su escritor trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta serie, solo les vendré a decir que ya casi estamos a punto de terminar con la primera saga de esta historia, la cual consta de dos sagas, las cuales nunca dije pero la primera saga que es esta: Se llama: **El gran viaje**. Y la otra saga la llame, aunque suene muy típico: **El retorno**.

En fin dejemos de hablar sobre dichas cosas y comencemos con el capitulo de hoy.

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening:** Vuela Alto de mago de oz

 **Capitulo 22:** Shecross

 **(Sala de la Dra. Maggi)**

 _-¡Que!, dijo Alekin exaltado al oír que Galax tenia dicha enfermedad que estaba matando a las personas de aquel lugar._

 _-Por desgracia es verdad, Galax tiene la enfermedad Negrut en sus huesos, dijo la Dra. Maggi con un sentido pésame a los amigos de Galax, quien estaba saliendo de la maquina aquella._

 _-Y bien, como salió mi examen Dra. Maggi, pregunto Galax mientras se acercaba hacia la Dra. Quien tenia una cara triste y Alekin una cara pensativa.-¿Pero que pasa?, parece como si se hubiese muerto alguien, dijo Galax al ver a los algo extrañados y Nahla con un rostro indiferente aunque no miraba directamente a Galax._

 _-Galax, las maquinas que analizaron tu cuerpo han comprobado que tienes la enfermedad Negrut, dijo la Dra. Maggi sin rodeos haciendo que Galax quedase exaltado._

 _-Que, ¿Pero como?, ¿Cuándo?, pregunto Galax ya que no se sentia como si se fuera a descontrolar o algo por el estilo, además de que no se sentia mal._

 _-Tranquilo, te suministraremos algunos medicamentos para que te puedas controlar, pero primero tengo que revisar a tu amiga antes de nada, dijo La Dra. Maggi mirando a Nahla quien simplemente se sobresalto un poco._

 _-Si por supuesto ahora voy, dijo Nahla recostándose en la cama, mientras que pensaba unas cosas en su mente.-(Que sea rapido, Que sea rapido, Que sea rapido por favor), se decia Nahla a si misma mientras era entrada en la máquina de la Dra. Maggi._

La Dra. Maggi se puso a teclear nuevamente, mientras que Galax y Alekin miraban la pantalla donde podía ver el esqueleto de Nahla, que al igual que Alekin tenia una energia que fluía por sus huesos como le habia comentado la doctora, solo que esta energia, que a diferencia de Alekin que era de color blanco blanca, era de un color dorado y con unos tonos rojizos, haciendo que la Dra. Se sorprendiera nuevamente al ver aquellos resultados. Nahla fue sacada de la maquina y esta rápidamente se levanto de la cama y se sentó en una silla que habia por ahí, mientras decia: _Denme un minuto_ , dijo Nahla haciendo que los tres la dejaran estar.

 _-Al parecer Nahla tenía esa extraña energia en sus huesos como tu Alekin, solo que esta es de otro color, tal vez que realizar más pruebas, no siquiera descubrir que hay otro tipo de enfermedad, dijo la Dra, Maggi en tono pensativo._

 _-Espere un momento Dra. Maggi, dijo Alekin acercándose a la doctora. –Podría por favor dejarme ver nuestra tres grafica, es que quisiera ver algo, dijo Alekin recibiendo un asentir por parte de la doctora que no le importaba que viera._

La doctora hizo aparecer en el monitor de su computadora las tres imágenes de los tres chicos, los cuales se podían ver sus esqueletos, y con una pequeña lupa que aparecio en la pantalla esa aumento el tamaño de los huesos para que se viera mejor haciendo que se viese esa extraña energia que habia en los tres. Alekin primero vio la energia que tenía Galax en sus huesos, la cual era de un tono oscuro y que andaba por todo su cuerpo, luego miro el suyo el cual tenía la misma energia en sus huesos solo que de un color blancuzco, por último la energia que tenía los huesos de Nahla era dorada. Alekin pensó por varios momentos mientras veía aquellas tres imágenes, hasta que por fin dio un golpecito en su mano, al mismo tiempo que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro como el de haber encontrado algún tesoro valioso.

 _-¿Por qué pones esa cara?, pregunto Nahla quien se acercaba a ver que estaban haciendo.-¿Y que tal me fue en el examen?, pregunto Nahla mirando la pantalla._

 _-A ti te fue bien, no tienes la enfermedad, asi que ahora les daré unos medicamentos para que te ayude con respecto a la enfermedad, aunque fue detenida por Alekin._

 _-Espera un momento Dra. Maggi, quiero decir algo antes… Estoy casi seguro de que Galax no tiene dicha enfermedad, dijo Alekin alegrando un poco a Galax._

 _-El la tiene, solo mira sus huesos y encima esta muy avanzada al parecer, dijo Maggi._

 _-Según tengo entendido, todos los pacientes que padecen dicha enfermedad tienen en sus huesos aquella energia oscura, pero que le parecería saber que esa energia que tiene Galax en los huesos no es por la enfermedad, sino por otra cosa, dijo Alekin haciendo que la Dra. Maggi pensara._

 _-Sino es por la enfermedad, entonces ¿por que tiene algo parecido en su huesos?, pregunto Maggi con curiosidad._

 _-Que diría si le dijera que nosotros no somos humanos, sino una raza distinta, dijo Alekin atrayendo la atención de Maggi._

 _-Pues si no son humanos entonces que son, y encima como eso haría que este chico no tuviera la enfermedad, dijo Maggi apuntando a Galax._

 _-Nuestra raza se conoce como prixes y nosotros tenemos una diferencia con los humanos, y es que nosotros tenemos alas, dijo Alekin sacando sus alas, dejando a la doctora con la boca abierta.-Además la otra cosa que nos hace diferentes de los humanos son nuestros poderes, dijo Alekin sorprendiendo aun más a la doctora que se habia acercado a Alekin para tocar sus alas blancas._

 _-Poderes, quieres decir que pueden usar algún tipo de arma o energia extraña, dijo Maggi, para luego quedarse pensando._

 _-Creo que es lo que estas pensando y eso es lo que quería decir, tal vez lo que tu ves como enfermedad es energia que utiliza mi amigo Galax, al igual que mi energia, dijo Alekin levantando su mano y haciendo aparecer una bolita pequeña hecha de electricidad._

La Doctora estaba muy sorprendida al haber encontrado una nueva raza y que esta fuera muy poderosa a su parecer al tener tantos aspectos de si mismos, ellos podían volar y tenian al parecer tenian el control de la electricidad o algo por el estilo cosa que la dejaba todavía más sorprendida.

 _-Pero ten en cuenta esto, y que cada uno pueda controlar algo diferente, por ejemplo como viste puedo controlar electricidad, pero mis otros dos amigos…, dijo Alekin mirando a sus otros dos acompañantes, quienes levantaron sus manos. Nahla creo una esfera de luz con un gran resplandor y Galax creo un pequeñito dragón de sombras._

 _Esto es increíble. Nunca pensé ver una nueva raza, deben decirme como es su raza, dijo la Dra Maggi entusiasmada._

 _-Desgraciadamente Maggi, creo que en todo el mundo solo estamos nosotros, asi que no creo que te sirva de mucho cuando nos vayamos de aquí, ya que como dijimos solo estamos de paso para descansar, dijo Galax mirando como Maggi se le bajaban los ánimos._

 _-Esta bien, aunque aun si les preguntare algunas cosas de camino al lugar donde descansar en el laboratorio, ¿de acuerdo?, dijo Maggi recibiendo un asentir por parte de los tres prixes._

De esa forma los tres chicos volvieron a seguir a la Dra. Maggi que los guio hasta unas habitaciones donde podrían descansar ese dia, a cambio de que le contara más sobre su especie, aunque tambien Maggi hizo que se durmieran en el laboratorio para mantener vigilado a Galax, ya que no creía al 100% sobre lo que le habia comentado Alekin, por eso cuando los tres se fueron a dormir, ella junto con algunos trabajadores más del laboratorio monitorearon los cuerpos de los tres chicos, por si cualquier irregularidad ocurriese mientras dormian.

 **(Al dia siguiente)**

Los tres chicos se empezaron a levantar, la primera salir de las sabanas fue Nahla quien se estiro alzando los brazos, eso si todos durmieron con sus ropas y con sus armas al lado, ya que no querían que la Dra. Maggi se pusiera a hacer experimentos con las armas sagradas. Pasados unos minutos de que cada uno se levantara, por la puerta entro la Dra. Maggi quien traía una bandeja con tres platos que estaban llenos de lo que parecia ser arroz de color marron y un trozo de pollo color amarillo. Esto por supuesto hizo que los tres miraran extrañados a la comida y eso no paso desapercibido por la doctora que estaba pensando que les desagradaba su comida, pero los chicos al tener un hambre formidable ya que sus estómagos empezaron rugir como unas bestias, causando un sonrojo a los tres chicos quienes tomaron los platos y empezaron a comer, para luego empezar a devorarla por lo buena que estaba a pesar de su color.

Después de tal desayuno los tres chicos decidieron irse ya que eso era lo que tenian planeado, dado que Nahla quería volver a aquel lugar donde aparecieron para exterminar hasta el último de Shecross que habia por esa ciudad olvidada. Asi que cuando salieron del ascensor que los llevo hasta la superficie la doctora Maggi les dijo que regresaran cuando quisieran.

 _-Bien es hora de volver y exterminar a esas alimañas, dijo Nahla tronándose los puños._

 _-Al hablar de los Shecross, eso me hizo recordar, no se supone que deberíamos saber donde esta el fragmento, dijo Galax haciendo que Nahla se parase en seco al recordar que tenian que buscar el fragmento._

 _-Lo buscaremos cuando volvamos, ya que a fin de cuenta, dijo Nahla sacando uno de los fragmentos de su bolsa, el cual apuntaba a una dirección de la ciudad.-El fragmento se encuentra aquí, asi que de todas formas volveremos luego de acabar con esos Shecross, dijo Nahla guardando el fragmento y dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la ciudad, donde se encontraban dos robots._

Los dos robots de inmediato se encendieron al escuchar los pasos de los chicos, y estos rápidamente se colocaron al frente de la puerta, para luego lanzar un haz de luz que salió de su ojo rojo, la cual paso por todo el cuerpo de los tres chicos para que luego cada robot volviera a su posicion inicial y la puerta se abriera, dejando un poco extrañados a los chicos.

 _-Bien… eso fue extraño, dijo Alekin con una media sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-Parece que esa cosa nos estaba analizando o algo por el estilo, dijo Galax pensando en las cosas que habían hablado con la Dra. Maggi._

 _-Como sea, sigamos quiero eliminar esas cosas y volver para encontrar ese dichoso fragmento, vamos, dijo Nahla saliendo por la puerta, mientras extendía sus alas haciendo que algunas personas dentro de la ciudad vieran a Nahla mostrando sus alas, lo que hizo que varias personas empezaran a salir para hablar con ella._

Los habitantes que habían salido prácticamente habían atropellado a Galax y a Alekin que seguian sin salir por la puerta, mientras que los habitantes muy pegados a Nahla diciéndole cosas que al parecer no le agradaban mucho. Lo que sucedía era que cuando varios de los habitantes vieron a Nahla sacar sus alas, estos pensaron casi al instante que se trataba de un ángel que los libraría de la malicia de la enfermedad que les aplacaba, de esa forma fueron hasta donde estaban Nahla para pedirle ayuda aunque tal vez haber salido de la ciudad sin previo aviso no fue la mejor idea de los habitantes, ya que casi de inmediato aparecieron varios robots que atraparon a todos los humanos y otras especies que habia cerca de Nahla, al mismo tiempo que los obligaban a entrar nuevamente a la ciudad, haciendo que tanto Nahla como Alekin y Galax tuvieran una gota en la cabeza.

 _-Eso estuvo de locos, dijo Alekin saliendo junto con Galax por la puerta, mientras se limpiaba el polvo de su ropa._

 _-Supongo que pudimos terminar peor, dijo Galax tambien limpiándose su ropa del polvo, mientras que abria sus alas al igual que Alekin._

 _-Bien dejemos de lado esta extraña experiencia y vamos a acabar con esa cosas, ahora que tenemos luz del dia, dijo Nahla impulsándose con sus alas hacia el cielo, siendo seguia por los otros dos._

Por otra parte, la Dra. Maggi habia visto todo lo que habia pasado por las cámaras de seguridad que estaban por aquellos lugares, incluso se sorprendió al ver el impulso de las alas que portaba Nahla lo que le fascinaba, ya que cada quien aunque sea una vez ha pensado en volar y esos chicos lo hacían como si algo normal fuese, lo que la dejaba con un sentimiento de envidia en su interior.

Mientras tanto con los chicos, estos estaban a un minuto de vuelo de llegar a aquella ciudad desolada donde habían aparecido por el portal. Al mismo tiempo que ponían atención a la ciudad por si notaban algo extraño, ya sea ver algo que se movio en ella o que se escuche algún ruido por el eco. Cuando llegaron a la ciudad los tres aterrizaron encima de un edificio pequeño comparado a los realmente altos. Los tres se pusieron a mirar sus alrededores buscando algún indicio de los Shecross que habia por la zona, pero por desgracia no pudieron divisar nada, lo único que se veía era lugares destruidos por el tiempo o cosas destruidas y derrumbadas, ya sea por armas o por alguna otra cosa.

 _-¿Dónde estarán?, pregunto Alekin mirando con su vista hacia el piso de los edificios.-No puedes sentirlos Galax, dijo Alekin mirando a Galax que tenia los ojos cerrados._

 _-No, no los puedo sentir, eso significa que no deben estar cerca de aquí, respondió Galax abriendo los ojos._

 _-Entonces será mejor que cambiemos de posición, si no estan aquí deberemos buscarlos en otra parte, dijo Nahla a punto de irse volando, pero antes Alekin hablo._

 _-Entonces propongo que nos separemos y si alguien encuentra algo que lance una pequeña bomba de energia en el cielo para que vayamos a ver, entendido, dijo Alekin recibiendo un "SI" por parte de los otros dos._

Nahla voló hacia una de las direcciones opuestas de donde se dirigieron Galax y Alekin, mientras volaba veía las diferentes casas que habia debido a que habia entrado en lo que parecia ser un área residencial y no un lugar de trabajo como lo era con los edificios. Ella luego de unos segundos aterrizo en la calle donde habia unas naves tiradas en el suelo con una apare ciencia poco favorable, después de mirar dicha nave siguio su caminando por las calles mirándolas las casas, las cuales algunas habían sido destruidas hace ya mucho tiempo y otras apenas se empezaban a caer por el tiempo, incluso pudo ver una vara de metal que tenia lo que parecia ser un columpio oxidado. Nahla se acerco a dicho columpio, pero antes de que se pudiese acercar más sintio como algo se acercaba por detrás de ella, haciendo que esta diera brinco hacia su derecha mientras sacaba su Claymore, la cual volvio a su tamaño normal y miro como el sitio donde estaba ahora habia uno de aquellos lobos cubiertos por esas sombras.

 _-Asi que aquí estabas, dijo Nahla levantándose del piso y preparandose para pelear._

Mientras tanto, Alekin seguia volando por alrededor de algunos edificios pequeños, dado que se habia alejado de donde se encontraban los edificios más altos ya que ahí no se encontraba ningún Shecross, según habia comentado Galax. Alekin no quería estar buscando a los Shecross por tierra por una razón y es que ellos tenian ventaja en la tierra, ya que podían aparecer y esconderse en los lugares donde hubieran sombras, lo que dificultaba su busqueda en gran manera, pero ideo una manera para hacer que salgan y eso era volar bajo.

Alekin volaba a una altura de unos 20 metros del piso y los edificios que tenia cerca tenian otros 10 de alto, haciendo que él sea una presa fácil donde le podían atacar desde varios ángulos, aunque eso era lo que quería Alekin ya que lo estaba esperando.

Y justamente eso fue lo que paso, desde las ventanas de algunos edificios, un grupo de 4 Shecross se lanzaron hacia Alekin quien al percatarse de que iban a atacarlo hizo girar su cuerpo en el aire creando un torbellino de viento que mando volando a las criaturas a las paredes de los edificios, para luego ponerse a una altura cerca del piso.

 _-Sabia que me tomaría menos tiempo encontrarlos si hacia esto, dijo Alekin sacando de su bolsillo guadaña la cual luego de ser tomada volvio a su tamaño normal.-Muy bien, quien de ustedes va hacer el primero, dijo Alekin preparandose para rebanar a algunos Shecross._

Galax volaba por los aires con los ojos cerrados, mientras intentaba localizar de alguna manera el lugar donde se escondian los Shecross, pero por desgracia al parecer no se dejaban ni sentir por su habilidad, además de que no podía bajar tanto al suelo porque estaría expuesto, ya que utilizar dicha habilidad necesita concentrarse bastante y con ello cerrar los ojos, haciéndoles más fácil el trabajo para los Shecross.

 _-Bien esto no esta funcionando… como se supone que encontrare a esas cosas, sino puedo acercarme al piso, dijo Galax con frustración hasta que tuvo una idea algo loca y descabellada.-No sé si haiga algún dicho de esto, pero como dicen por ahí: "Si no se dejan ver, pues haz los ver", dijo Galax tomando su katana, para luego hacer que esta volviera a su estado normal, para luego levantar su espada hacia arriba, mientras esta se cubria de energia oscura._

Galax bajo su espada con rapidez haciendo que un ataque de oscuridad cayera sobre un edificio destruyendo su base, para luego ver como este caía completamente al suelo haciendo bastante ruido. Galax no paro allí sino que siguio atacando al azar, ya que el tenia los ojos cerrados mientras seguia lanzando los ataques, porque en el momento de destruir los edificios debería sentir si algún Shecross saliera corriendo de dicho edificio, lo cual sucedió, Galax por fin habia sentido a uno de ellos por lo cual lo comenzó a perseguir, mientras sentia como otros 3 Shecross lo perseguían tambien , lo que no era muy alentador que se diga.

Galax rápidamente volaba cerca de los edificios hasta que por fin pudo divisar al Shecross que huía, el cual estaba corriendo dentro de las sombras de los edificios y solo salia de esta cuando la luz del sol impedía su camino. Esto hizo que Galax esperase el momento justo para atacar, el cual sucedió luego de un minuto cuando el Shecross salto de la sombra de un edificio para llegar a la otra, Galax lanzo un tajo sombrío hacia el Shecross, el cual al ver el ataque intento devolverse pero fue demasiado y el ataque le dio de lleno a la bestia eliminándolo.

 _-Uno se fue, faltan tres más, dijo Galax esquivando una esfera de energia oscura que paso por su lado, mientras se volteaba para ver a los Shecross en la sombra del edificio.-Vamos a ver, quien será el siguiente, dijo Galax preparandose para lanzarse al ataque._

Nuevamente volvemos con Nahla, quien hace unos momentos atrás habia destruido al Shecross que la habia atacado y que ahora se encontraba volando, mientras observaba si habia algún otro Shecross cerca pero no pudo divisar nada u justamente se acaba la ciudad, asi que dando media vuelta fue al lugar donde los tres se dividieron al mismo tiempo que veía a lo lejos, unas luces de color blanco de un lado y de color negro en otro.

 _-Seguramente deben ser esos dos tontos, aunque parece que estan teniendo algunas batallas, y estoy segura que no les molestara que me una, dijo Nahla volando hacia donde estaba la luz blanca._

Alekin por su parte se encontraba luchando con los últimos dos Shecross, que le atacaban desde el interior de los edificios lanzándole esferas de oscuridad, a lo que Alekin siempre las esquivaba para luego lanzarles un potente ataque eléctrico, pero lo malo es que al estar en sombras estos al ver que el edificio se caía rápidamente del edificio para después ocultarse en otro y seguir atacando, lo cual dejaba a Alekin muy cansado.

 _-Confirmado, detesto a los Shecross, dijo Alekin un poco cansado, para después cargar energia verde en su guadaña.-Bien, voy a hacerlos salir a patadas de ese sitio, dijo Alekin lanzando un corte viento que corto una parte del edificio, aunque este no cayó por dicho ataque, simplemente se cayó la parte que habia cortado, la cual era el techo._

Luego Alekin volvio a esquivar los disparos de los Shecross, pero esta vez con una sonrisa lanzo un tajo en dirección a los Shecross, pero estos de inmediato se fundieron en la oscuridad del lugar para evitar el ataque, pero por desgracia Alekin no les habia apuntado a ellos sino a la parte de abajo donde se encontraban, haciendo que debajo de los Shecross se formara un torbellino que fue creciendo y creciendo hasta el punto de llevarse todo el edifico de la parte de arriba, y junto con ella a los Shecross que seguian ocultos en las sombras de la parte de arriba del edificio. Mientras Alekin veía estoy con agrado.

 _-Ahora si que no tienen un lugar en donde escapar, dijo Alekin preparando su ataque.-_ _ **"Dragón Eléctrico"**_ _, grito Alekin haciendo que de su guadaña saliera un dragón hecho de electricidad que fuera directo al edificio que estaba en el aire por el poder de viento de Alekin._

Los Shecross intentaron escapar saltando del edificio, aunque el sol les hiciera daño, pero para mala suerte de ellos el dragón se desvió y se llevo consigo a los dos Shecross, matándolos por electricidad de su mordida, mientras que el edificio cayo de lleno en el piso causando un gran temblor.

 _-Uf, *Limpiándose la frente*, eso fue muy cansador, espero que Galax y Nahka estén bien, dijo Alekin empezando a volar hacia la dirección donde habia visto antes una energia oscura._

Por otra parte, Galax se encontraba bloqueando los zarpazos de un Shecross, para luego propinarle un golpe con su puño envuelto en oscuridad, mandándolo hacia la pared donde se levanto y se escondió en la oscuridad.

 _-Eso no te funcionara conmigo, dijo Galax levantando su katana y lanzo un tajo hacia la sombra de un edificio que tenia al lado, haciendo que de dicha sombra saliera el mismo Shecross con heridas al parecer en su cuerpo._

Galax iba a rematarlo, pero los otros dos que quedaban se pusieron en medio y lanzaron unas esferas de energia que Galax pudo esquivar apenas. Galax vio que el Shecross se volvía a esconder en las sombras, mientras que uno de los Shecross se abalanzaba con sus garras hacia Galax al mismo tiempo que el otro lanzaba esferas de energia. Galax rápidamente dio un impulso con sus alas hacia atrás para luego lanzar un tajo de oscuridad desde el piso hacia arriba, mientras que con la otra mano lanzaba una esfera de energia hacia el lado derecho. El primer Shecross que venía hacia él fue cortado a la mitad, ya que como habia salto no podía cambiar de dirección, pero el que estaba atrás si pudo esquivar el ataque moviéndose hacia la derecha aunque la esfera que habia lanzado Galax antes fue directo hacia el matándolo al instante.

 _-Bien, ahora solo quedas tu, dijo Galax moviéndose hacia el frente esquivando una esfera de oscura que salió de una sombra detrás de él, para luego lanzar su propia esfera de oscuridad hacia la sombra._

Pero antes de que la esfera de Galax llegase hacia la sombra, de esta misma salió el Shecross herido corriendo por la pared esquivando el ataque. Galax al ver que corrió por la pared en dirección hacia arriba este voló tambien hacia arriba persiguiéndolo, hasta que ambos estuvieron en la cima de dicho edificio, en donde el Shecross parecia cargar energia en su hocico y en sus garras, Galax vio esto y supo que ese ataque sería muy fuerte, asi que cargo energia en su katana y se preparo para atacar, y cuando cada uno iba a lanzar un ataque *BOOM* un rayo salió de la nada y cayó encima del Shecross matándolo, mientras que Galax se quedaba con cara de pez.

 _-Hola Galax, dijo Alekin llegando a donde estaba Galax._

 _-…Ah hola, dijo Galax ya sabiendo que fue Alekin quien habia atacado.-Por cierto, ¿te encontraste con algunos Shecross no es cierto?, pregunto Galax._

 _-Pues si, como lo supiste, respondió Alekin rascándose la cabeza._

 _-Hiciste mucho ruido al igual que yo, además elevaste un parte de algún edificio, eso es algo que a ti se te ocurre, dijo Galax, mientras que ambos veian que se acercaba Nahla._

 _-Parece que se acabo antes de lo que esperaba, rayos debí venir antes, dijo Nahla viendo que no habia ningún Shecross.-¿Con cuántos Shecross acabaron ustedes?, pregunto Nahla viendo a los dos chicos._

 _-Yo acabe con tres de los míos, y le robe uno a Galax, respondió Alekin con orgullo._

 _-Eso fue trampa, y por eso solo acabe con dos, respondió Galax un poco mosqueado._

 _¿Y tu con cuantos acabaste Nahla?, pregunto Alekin mirando que Nahla bajo un poco la cabeza._

 _-Pues… con uno, dijo Nahla un poco avergonzada, mientras que los chicos se quedaban con cara "es en serio"._

En ese momento Galax sintio algo cerca que se encontraba en el suelo (Seguian volando). Galax se fue volando para investigar, mientras que era seguido por los otros dos chicos con la intensión de saber que hacia. Galax sentia más de aquellas criaturas mientras se acercaba acierto lugar, hasta que por fin llego al sitio en donde sentia la energia.

 _-Esto… es malo, dijo Alekin viendo un gran cráter repleto de Shecross que se introducían dentro de aquel cráter, que al parecer llevaba hacia algún lado._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien gente aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, nos veremos en el proximo capitulo, adiós.


	24. Capítulo 23: Lucha en la ciudad tecnológ

Hola nuevamente mis lectores, continuaremos donde lo dejamos en el anterior capitulo, y recuerden que tengo otras historias que de seguro les gustaran. (Mas la de Un Oscuro Sendero, se los recomiendo, claro si les gusta)

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening:** Vuela Alto de mago de oz

 **Capítulo 23:** Lucha en la ciudad tecnológica

 **(Ciudad abandonada)**

Galax, Nahla y Alekin ucha en la ciudad tecnologica _

_gusta)

erior capitulo, y recuerden que tengo otras historias que dveían el gran cráter donde entraban los Shecross sin detenerse y en vez de solo haber Shecross con forma de lobo, en este gran grupo de Shecross había seres de tantas formas de animales que parecería un zoológico. Mientras que los chicos veían a la gran manada sin soltar alguna palabra al ver tantos Shecross en un mismo sitio, pero de pronto dejaron de pensar en eso cuando vieron que unos Shecross con forma de halcón se acercaban hacia ellos, por lo que rápidamente tomaron sus armas para enfrentarlos, pero Galax en vez de eso toco los hombros de los dos.

 _-Chicos tenemos que salir de aquí, dijo Galax mientras tenía su espada envainada._

 _-Pero que dices, no ves que los tenemos justo en frente, no podemos echarnos para atrás, debemos acabar con ellos antes de que hagan algo, dijo Nahla agarrando a Galax del cuello de su camisa, mientras que Alekin mantenía atrás a los Shecross ave._

 _-No lo entiendes, estas cosas parecen que quieren atacar a la ciudad en la que estábamos, dijo Galax sosteniendo los brazos de Nahla._

 _-Y como es que puedes saber eso, tú no sabes lo que piensan, dijo Nahla enfadada._

 _-Eso es porque estoy sintiendo su energía oscura que se dirige hacia la ciudad, dijo Galax con un poco de dificultad, mientras que apuntaba hacia la ciudad que casi no se veía a lo lejos._

Nahla miro a Galax por unos momentos y luego al cráter que tenían al frente, por el que ya no se veía ningún Shecross entrando debido a que habían entrado todos por el. Nahla lo pensó unos segundos y soltó a Galax con poco de delicadeza, para luego mirarlo amenazadoramente.

 _-De acuerdo, pero tú y Alekin irán a la ciudad para avisarles de lo que se viene, mientras que yo tratare de refrenarlos lo mejor posible, dijo Nahla para salir volando hacia el cráter por donde habían entrado los Shecross._

 _-Oye espera, dijo Galax intentando detenerla, pero Alekin lo detuvo._

 _-Deja que se encargue, ella sabe cuidarse, nosotros por otra parte tenemos otra cosa que hacer, dijo Alekin mirando al cielo en el cual se veían a muchas aves Shecross volando en dirección a la ciudad, e incluso había Shecross que se parecían a dragones._

 _-De acuerdo, pero nos tomara un rato llegar con todas estas cosas, dijo Galax viendo como un Shecross dragón se dirigia hacia ellos con intensión de comérselos._

Con Nahla que se encontraba debajo de la tierra, esta volaba rápidamente por el gran tunel que habían hecho los Shecross, los cuales estaban muy adelantados por el tunel.

 _-Es tiempo de que ardan, dijo Nahla encendiendo su mandoble en llamas y lanzara un tajo de fuego._

Muchos de los Shecross que estaban en la parte de atrás fueron calcinados casi al instante, pero otros que se habían dado cuenta del ataque de Nahla reaccionaron y lanzaron esferas oscuras y alientos putrefactos que lograron repeler las llamas de Nahla en tan solo unos segundos, mientras que esta veía como el ataque de los Shecross venia hacia ella por lo que con su poder de luz lanzo un ataque fuerte de luz hacia el suelo creando asi un escondite, Nahla no dudo ni un segundo y se introdujo en aquel hueco que habia creado mientras veía como el ataque de los Shecross pasaba por encima suya, no sin antes colocar una barrera de luz arriba de su cabeza para que el aliento putrefacto no le hiciera daño. Luego de que pasara el ataque Nahla salió de su escondite y se paro en el piso mirando a los Shecross que estaban enfrente suyo, y por lo que pudo ver solo unos 10 se quedaron con ella mientras que el resto seguia su camino hacia la ciudad.

 _-Quítense de en medio, dijo Nahla lanzando dos tajos de luz con su mandoble._

Los Shecroos simplemente esquivaron los mandobles para que luego dos de los Shecross, los cuales tenian forma de lobo fueran hacia ella cargando en su hocico una esfera oscura, las cual lanzaron de inmediato pero Nahla partió cada una a la mitad mientras que clavaba su mandoble en el piso creando una aura alrededor suyo, para luego sacarla creando una onda expansiva que mato a los Shecross lobo que estaban alrededor suyo y a unos 4 que no se dieron cuenta a tiempo. Nahla miro a los últimos 4 Shecross que tenia al frente los cuales eran una especie de oso, y los otros tres parecían ser gorilas. Los que parecían Gorilas saltaron y se agarraron al techo y fueron hacia Nahla desde el techo, mientras que el oso hacia una carrera para embestir a Nahla, mientras que ella acumulaba energia en su mandoble y en sus alas, los gorilas al estar encima de Nahla se lanzaron hacia abajo mientras se preparaban para lanzar sus golpes contundentes hacia ella, mientras que Nahla seguia cargando su energia, al mismo tiempo que el oso ya estaba a unos centímetros de embestirla. Nahla en un momento se movio a una gran velocidad hacia derecha esquivando todos los ataques de los Shecross, quienes al no poder detener sus ataques los cuatro chocaron entre si, el oso quedo golpeado por dos de los monos por sus ataques contundentes, mientras que uno de ellos fue mandado a volar por la embestida del oso mandándolo a volar ya explotar en el proceso, dado que la embestida del oso no era una simple embestida.

Por otro lado, Nahla habia terminado de cargar y lanzo un ataque de fuego que tomo forma de fénix, que fue directo hacia los últimos dos Shecross que no pudieron hacer nada para evitar el ataque.

 _-Rayos tengo que moverme, ya estan llegando a la ciudad, dijo Nahla volando rápidamente hacia donde se dirigían los Shecross._

Galax y Alekin por otra parte habia llegado a la ciudad pero por desgracia tambien lo habían hecho los Shecross, quienes estaban matando a todos los que veian aunque gracias a ciertas maquinas muy pocos Shecross podían hacerlo. Galax y Alekin fueron corriendo hacia el laboratorio de la Dra. Maggi, aunque el que los atendió fue hombre con bata.

 _-SI que desean, no ven que estamos en una situación grave, pregunto aquel hombre._

 _-Necesitamos hablar con la Dra. Maggi, debemos decirle lo que viene, dijo Galax un poco desesperado, dado que algunos Shecross se estaba acercando._

 _-Pues dímelo a mí, y yo se lo diré tan pronto como pueda, dijo el hombre._

 _-Más de estas cosas viene por debajo de la tierra, tienen que irse de ahí ahora, dijo Alekin lanzando un tajo de electricidad a un Shecross que venía hacia ellos, aunque un grupo bastante grande se acercaba por detrás de ese._

 _-Por debajo de la tierra, eso puede ser un problema… bien le avisare de inmediato, mientras tanto ustedes traten de hacer las vayan a los refugios, dijo el hombre cortando la transmisión, lo que fue justo a tiempo dado que un Shecross habia lanzado un ataque que destruyo la pantalla._

 _-Esto es ridículo, como puede haber tantos Shecross en este mundo, ni que todos estos fueran absorbidos por los portales aquellos, ¿O si?, dijo Galax lanzando disparos de energia oscura hacia los Shecross dándoles en la cabeza a algunos y a otros en el pecho, mientras que el resto las fallaba o daba en alguna otra parte._

 _-No creo que sea por eso, recuerdo algo que leí en un libro hace tiempo, se decia que los Shecross surgían cuando alguien con un poder sobre la oscuridad, daba una pequeña parte a un cuerpo muerto, asi que si uno de nuestro mundo vino aquí pudo haber hecho mucho de si mismo de esta forma, dijo Alekin cortando con su guadaña a unos cunatos Shecross que tenia al frente._

 _-¿Y cual crees que su objetivo al atacar esta ciudad?, pregunto Galax mientras cortaba un Shecross, aunque casi al instante los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que era._

 _-¡Buscan el fragmento!, dijeron ambos al unisonó al darse cuenta que uno de los fragmentos estaba en la ciudad._

 _-Por eso es que la estan atacando, debemos encontrarlo antes que ellos, dijo Galax lanzando un impulso oscuro hacia un grupo de Shecross._

 _-No podemos hacerlo, recuerda que Nahla tiene los fragmentos, dijo Alekin para darse cuenta de donde estaba Nahla en ese momento.-Mierda Nahla tiene los fragmentos, eso significa que, dijo Alekin un poco preocupado, pero de pronto un pilar de luz salió de una de las calles de la ciudad, por donde salió Nahla volando hacia arriba._

 _-Supongo que esta bien, pero tenemos que avisarle sobre el fragmento vamos, dijo Galax volando hacia Nahla quien se encontraba luchando con dos Shecross que tenian la forma de monos que estaban pegados a su cuerpo, a pesar de que tenia su aura ardiente activa._

 _-Malditos monos ahora van a ver, dijo Nahla haciendo que su cuerpo comenzar a surgir un aura de calor aun mayor que antes, pero antes de que hiciera lo que iba a hacer uno pequeños rayos eléctricos mataron aquellos monos que tenian pegados._

Nahla simplemente se volteo mirando a Alekin que era el progenitor de dicho ataque, Nahla iba a agradecerle por ayudarla pero vio que ambos chicos estaban un poco rojos y mirando hacia otro lado cada uno, por lo que decidio preguntar porque estaban asi.

 _-Que hicieron como para que no me vean de frente, dijo Nahla lanzando un tajo de fuego hacia un grupo de Shecross voladores._

 _-Es que princesa… su falda esta… un poco levantada, dijo Alekin entre tartamudeos, mientras que Galax se estaba preparando para salir volando de ahí dado que no quisiera estar presente cuando Nahla explote._

Nahla simplemente miro que su falda como habia dicho Alekin estaba levantada y que debido a esto se lo podía ver su ropa interior, esto hizo que Nahla se cubriera con rapidez nuevamente, mientras que el ambiente comenzaba a hacer más calor de lo habitual, algo que no paso desapercibido por nuestros dos chicos quienes estaban sudando frio al sentir como la espada de Nahla estaba cubierta de fuego. Nahla de un momento a otro lanzo un ataque de fuego hacia el cielo el cual se dividió en varios ataques que fueron destruyendo muchos Shecross en el acto, mientras que Nahla lanzaba a diestra y siniestra tajos de fuego que incineraban a cualquier Shecross que estaba cerca de ella, producto de la furia que tenia en ese momento. Por otro lado, Galax y Alekin estaban en el techo de una casa viendo a Nahla en el cielo lanzando fuego como una desenfrenada.

 _-Creo que estaba más furiosa que nunca, dijo Alekin con una sonrisa forzada._

 _-Ya lo creo, por cierto, tomaste la bolsa de los fragmentos cuando pudiste no, pregunto Galax viendo a Alekin, el cual levanto la bolsa de los fragmentos._

 _-Si la conseguí cuando no estaba mirando, pero por desgracia eso me hizo ver más de cerca su falda levantada, dijo Alekin un poco rojo todavía._

 _-Mejor dejemos eso para más tarde cuando Nahla se desquite con nosotros, asi que mejor vamonos a buscar ese fragmento, dijo Galax tambien estando un poco rojo._

Los dos chicos volaron por la ciudad sosteniendo el fragmento la bolsa con los fragmentos, hasta que esta empezo a brillar en cierto punto de la ciudad, pero al ver mejor se dieron cuenta que a donde brillaba más los fragmentos era en el centro de la calle donde no habia nada.

 _-Apuntan aquí, pero no hay nada, dijo Alekin mirando el lugar._

 _-Entonces debe estar debajo de la tierra, tal vez por eso es que hicieron aquel tunel bajo tierra, dijo Galax echándose para atrás, mientras cargaba un ataque oscuro en su katana, mientras que Alekin hacia lo mismo con su guadaña._

Ambos atacaron con gran fuerza en el lugar indicado haciendo que se hiciese una gran cantidad de humo en la zona, para que luego ambos se lanzaran hacia el nuevo agujero que habían hecho, mientras que cada uno lanzaba un rayo de sus respectivos elementos para seguir destruyendo las rocas que obstruían su camino hacia el fondo.

Mientras que todo eso sucedía, en uno de los laboratorios que había por la ciudad, se podía ver a un montón de personas muertas con una especie de sustancia oscura en sus cuerpos, mientras que una gran cantidad de Shecross se encontraban golpeando un muro de hierro de un corredor que había, incluso se podía ver el piso con unos cuantos muros más en el piso dando a entender los Shecross habían tumbado unas cuantas más antes. Por otra parte, detrás de dicha puerta que golpeaban los Shecross había unas dos puertas de metal más, y detrás de esa ultimas puertas se encontraban un grupo de unos 20 científicos que se estaban con una expresión de terror al pensar en lo que pasaría cuando aquellas cosas entraran, mientras que otros se preparaban unas armas para defenderse en el peor de los casos suicidarse.

 _-Esto es terrible, que se supone que vamos a hacer, esas cosas están destruyendo las ultimas puertas y no tenemos suficientes armas para defendernos de ellos, esto es nuestro fin, dijo uno de los científicos teniendo una mirada de rendición._

 _-No te rindas todavía, podemos salir de esta, simplemente tenemos que pensar en cómo hacerlo, dijo otro de los científicos._

 _-Acéptenlo, esto se volvió nuestro fin en el momento en que esas cosas bloquearon nuestra ruta de escape de este lugar, dijo otro de los científicos dado que tenían una ruta de escape, pero esta había sido invadida por los Shecross imposibilitando su huida de las instalaciones._

 _-Pues tenemos que salir de este lugar de alguna manera, o por lo menos debemos dejar esto en buenas manos, dijo uno de los científicos que estaban preparando las armas apuntando a un contenedor donde el fragmento de la Tríade Cristal flotaba._

 _-El tiene razón este fragmento es valioso que nosotros como para perderse aquí, tenemos que hacer que al menos alguien más lo encuentre antes de que…, dijo otro de los científicos, pero de pronto escucharon como la puerta empezaba a mostrar moretones desde el otro lado._

 _-¡Rayos!, ya están aquí, dijeron dos de los científicos levantando unas armas parecidas a metralletas, pero de estas desprendían una energía por los lados._

 _-Todos los que tengan armas prepárense, van a entrar dentro de poco así que disparen a discreción y no duden, pero hagan lo que hagan no dejen que se acerquen al objeto de investigación, dijo un científico levantando lo que parecía ser un lanzagranadas modificado que emitía una luz dentro de cada cañón._

Lo siguiente que paso fue que los Shecross tumbaron la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que las personas se echasen para atrás para evitar que la puerta les cayera encima, mientras que aquellos que tenían armas empezaban a disparar a diestra y siniestra en el pasillo, logrando matar a algunos de los Shecross que por el poco espacio no podían esquivar, pero muchos otros lograron entrar en la sala donde estaban los científicos, estos de inmediato fueron tras los científicos quienes estaban asustados al ver como unos monstruos oscuros con forma de lobo se acercaban a ellos, pero antes de que las bestias llegasen a atacar a alguno de los científico el techo se derrumbo dejando salir un rayo oscuro y otro blanco que cayó en medio de la sala, dejando a más de uno confundidos dado que el ataque había matado a uno de los lobos que se acercaba a ellos. Los científicos se sintieron un poco aliviados al ver como dos personas caían del techo con un katana y otro con una guadaña en sus manos.

 _-¿Quiénes son ustedes?, pregunto uno de los científicos con nerviosismos._

 _-Preguntas para luego, Galax, dijo Alekin cargando un ataque eléctrico en su guadaña._

 _-No te preocupes yo te cubro, dijo Galax poniéndose al frente de Alekin mientras lanzaba un tajo horizontal de oscuridad, el cual mato a algunos de los Shecross, pero otros lo saltaron y fueron a atacar a Galax._

Galax en dicho momento esquivo la mordida de un Shecross lobo, para luego juntar sus dedos índice y dedo medio, y así lanzar un rayo de color negro que atravesó la cabeza del Shecross. Luego de eso y de manera rápidamente Galax lanzo un tajo oscuro bloqueando el paso algunos Shecross que iban tras los científico, para luego lanzar un par de dragones oscuros de tamaño pequeño a ambos lados de la sala para retener por poco tiempo el avance de los Shecross.

 _-Alekin, puedes darte prisa, dijo Galax dando un corte a un Shecross de oso, para luego dar un salto hacia atrás y así cortar la cabeza de un Shecross de lobo._

 _-Ya estoy listo, dijo Alekin poniendo su guadaña al frente, mientras su guadaña se imbuía en energía eléctrica, la cual fue lanzada hacia el pasillo por donde venían más Shecross que simplemente pudieron ver como un dragón eléctrico se abría camino por el pasillo._

Mientras que el ataque de Alekin retenía y mataba a unos cuantos Shecross, Galax mato a los otros Shecross que había en la sala para luego proceder a subir a los científicos por el agujero por el que habían entrado.

 _-Y como se supone que quieres que subamos, no somos escaladores, dijo uno de los científicos._

 _-Tú calla y sube, ya lo entenderás en unos momentos, Alekin como va tu ataque, dijo Galax mientras lanzaba a otro científico hacia el agujero._

 _-Ya están contraatacando, y mi ataque está retrocediendo, dijo Alekin con cansancio en su voz, dado que los Shecross que estaban al frente del dragón eléctrico de Alekin estaban lanzando sus ataques, haciendo que el ataque retrocediera cada vez más rápido._

Galax al ver que el ataque de Alekin iba a ceder, lanzo un tajo de oscuridad hacia el ataque de los Shecross pero antes de que siquiera llegara al ataque este se transformo en una pared de color negro en el medio del pasillo, para luego lanzar otro tajo hacia el techo del pasillo haciendo que se provocara un derrumbe en donde cayeron varias piedras que bloquearon el paso.

 _-Eso nos dará un poco de tiempo, rápido elévalos, dijo Galax apuntando hacia los científicos que estaban intentando escalar por el agujero hacia arriba._

 _-En seguida, dijo Alekin empezando a elevar a todos los científicos con su poder de viento, y basta decir que estaban bastante impresionados. Aunque al mismo tiempo Alekin podía ver perfectamente el fragmento que traía uno de los científicos._

De pronto se escucho como el ataque destruía el escudo de Galax, haciendo que Alekin abriera sus alas y volara al mismo tiempo que hacia volar con su viento a los científicos un poco más rápido, mientras que Galax extendía sus alas para seguirlo, pero antes de que pudiera entrar por el hueco un Shecross lobo apareció desde la salida de emergencia de los científicos, este dio un brinco que hizo que Galax volviera al piso de la sala, mientras que con su katana partía al Shecross a la mitad para luego mirar como de esa susodicha salida aparecían varios Shecross.

 _-¡Galax!, ¿Qué pasa?, pregunto Alekin desde arriba al ver que Galax no lo estaba siguiendo. De pronto vio como varios Shecross corrían por la sala, para luego ser partidos a la mitad con el tajo oscuro de Galax._

 _-Sigue adelante, dijo Galax lanzando un corte a un Shecross que se acercaba a él._

 _-Pero…, dijo Alekin pero fue callado por Galax._

 _-Ponlos seguros, luego regresa por mí, dijo Galax viendo como el derrumbe se empezaba a agitar.-¡Date prisa!, dijo Galax creando una gran ráfaga de oscura hacia la salida por donde entraban los Shecross, haciendo que esta se tapara por unos momentos._

Alekin simplemente asintió y voló rápidamente hacia la salida del túnel que había hecho con Galax, mientras que los científicos se sentían asustados al pensar en que aquellas cosas lo siguieran por dicho túnel, pero estaban más distraídos en que volaban hacia fuera de ese lugar sin la necesidad de algún aparato creado por ellos.

Al mismo tiempo que Alekin se elevo hacia a la salida, Galax se encontraba luchando contra los últimos de dos Shecross que le estorbaban para salir de aquel lugar, los cuales eran dos Shecross con formas de lobo. Uno de los Shecross se escondió en una de las sombras que había por la sala, mientras que el otro fue directo a Galax rodando por el suelo al mismo tiempo que surgían de su cuerpo varias espinas convirtiéndose en una bola con espinas, Galax rápidamente se elevo un poco con sus alas esquivando el ataque para luego ir hacia el túnel que hizo con Alekin, pero antes de entrar una esfera lo ataco por la espalda y el que lo hizo fue el Shecross que se había escondido, el cargo otra esfera oscura hacia Galax quien la partió en dos con su espada al mismo tiempo que rodo hacia un lado esquivando otra vez a la rueda espinosa que seguía rodando. Aunque Galax no pudo defenderse cuando la pared de rocas que bloqueaban el pasillo saliera disparada hacia el frente, haciendo que se llevase muchos moretones y golpes en su cuerpo por no reaccionar a tiempo.

 _-Maldita sea, refunfuño Galax al sentir un poco de sangre en su cabeza dado que las piedras le habían dado un fuerte golpe.-Rayos, estoy cayendo…, decía Galax en su mente hasta caer inconsciente._

Mientras eso sucedía los Shecross del pasillo empezaron a entrar en la sala luego de haber tumbado el montón de escombros, a la misma vez que los otros dos Shecross se acercaban peligrosamente y con unas intensiones para nada buenas a Galax, este por otra parte seguía inconsciente ajeno a lo que los Shecross le harían, el primer lobo dio un salto con su mandíbula abierta para morderle el cuello a Galax. *Slash*. Se escucho el sonido de un filo cortando algo, para luego ver como el Shecross caía al piso partido a la mitad, mientras que poco a poco Galax se levantaba del piso al mismo tiempo que de sus ojos brotaba una energía oscura y mostraba una sonrisa terrorífica.

 _-_ _ **Vamos a jugar**_ _ **,**_ _dijo la voz de Galax pero al mismo tiempo no era la de Galax._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muchas cosas pasaron, pero bueno casi estoy terminando esta primera temporada y para la próxima temporada será un poco más interesante cuando incluya los mundos de algunas series anime, pero como sea eso se verá en otro momento, así que hasta pronto


	25. Capítulo 24: Entre luz y sombra

**Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening:** Vuela Alto de mago de oz

 **Capítulo 24:** Entre luz y sombra

 **(Ciudad tecnológica)**

Galax rápidamente con un gran impulso arremetió contra uno de los Shecross de la sala partiéndolo a la mitad, para luego usar sus alas para impulsarse hacia arriba haciendo que pudiese esquivar el ataque de un Shecross que tenia detrás, para luego lanzar una onda oscura de sus manos mandando a todos los Shecross hacia las paredes de la sala, casi al instante clavo su espada en el piso haciendo que de las paredes surgieran púas que atravesaron a todos los Shecross que había en la sala, aunque algunos obviamente pudieron evitar dicho ataque mientras que más Shecross seguían entrando por la entrada del pasillo.

 _-_ _ **Si vamos,**_ _decía Galax con aquella voz que pareciera que quisiera luchar y seguir luchando sin parar, ya que dejo entrar a una gran manada de Shecross en la sala._

Galax activo en ese momento su aura oscura y con un movimiento a la izquierda esquivo la mordida de un Shecross para luego cortarle la cabeza a este y volver a esquivar otra mordida, en ese momento empezó a cargar energía oscura en su katana, la cual se empezaba a tener un ligero color oscuro mientras que poco a poco parecía salirle chispas de ella, al mismo que tiempo pasaba eso Galax esquivaba los ataques de los Shecross con una agilidad increíble e incluso hacia lo mismo que los Shecross que era meterse en las sombras para esquivar sus ataques, este siguió de esa forma hasta que se puso en una pose al frente de la pared, la cual parecía que fuera a hacer un corte horizontal.

 _ **-Corte Tenebroso,**_ _dijo Galax haciendo un corte horizontal del cual salió un haz de oscuridad que fue una gran velocidad rebanando todo lo que tenía enfrente._

Muchos de los Shecross intentaron vencer al ataque de Galax lanzando todos sus ataques, pero otros optaron la decisión más apropiada la cual era esconderse de dicho ataque ya aunque había muchos Shecross lanzando sus ataques para frenar el de Galax, este no retrocedía nada en vez el ataque seguía su curso hasta que empezó a cortar línea por línea a los Shecross, incluso el corte atravesó gran parte de las instalaciones causando derrumbes por todas partes tanto en dicha instalación como por toda la ciudad. Los Shecross que sobrevivieron a tal ataque rápidamente salieron de sus escondites y atacaron a Galax, pero rápidamente este tomo el mango de su katana con las dos manos e hizo como si perforara algo al frente de él, esta acción hizo que salieran unas púas de la katana haciendo que estas se extendieran y se clavaran en los cuerpos de los Shecross que iban a atacarlo, otros por supuesto lo evadieron y fueron por los lados para atacarlo nuevamente, pero Galax soltó la katana y apunto con sus dos manos a los que venían por sus lados, para que de estar salieran ráfagas de energía oscura hacia los Shecross matándolos definitivamente.

 _ **-Basura,**_ _dijo Galax mirando al frente y tomando su katana, pero no previó que una esfera proveniente desde atrás le diese en toda la espalda, aunque por suerte pudo salir con vida del ataque ya que el aura oscura todavía seguía activa y por eso se salvo, aunque lo dejo inconsciente._

El Shecross se acerco con cautela hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Galax, para luego acercarse lentamente hacia Galax mientras que poco a poco cargaba una energía oscura en su boca lista para lanzarla en la cabeza de Galax, aunque desde arriba atravesó el techo una guadaña que se clavo justamente entre Galax y el Shecross, esta guadaña recibió el ataque del Shecross mandándola a volar y que por suerte no cortara a Galax en el proceso, ya que lo empujo un poco. En ese momento cayo Alekin mirando hacia todos lados mirando la destrucción que se había producido en aquel lugar y de todos los Shecross muertos, para luego mirar al Shecross al frente de él que estaba a punto de lanzar una esfera de oscuridad hacia él, pero Alekin con rapidez respondió lanzando un rayo eléctrico hacia la esfera oscura, deteniendo el ataque del Shecross para luego dar un salto hacia atrás y tomara su guadaña, el Shecross se preparo para lanzar otra esfera pero Alekin lanzo un corte de viento de forma horizontal hacia el Shecross, el cual esquivo moviéndose hacia un lado y lanzara la esfera hacia Alekin, aunque este había dado un salto y lanzado un rayo eléctrico hacia el Shecross que no lo vio y quedo atravesado por el rayo de Alekin.

 _-Bien, esto ya termino, dijo Alekin yéndose a recoger a Galax del piso y a su katana, para luego empezar a volar por el agujero que había hecho._

Mientras tanto afuera, Nahla había durante ese rato había aniquilado literalmente a gran parte de los Shecross que se encontraban invadiendo la ciudad, aunque varios lograron escapar de su arranque de furia escondiéndose en las casas y edificios de los habitantes, ya que Nahla a pesar de estar realmente furiosa aun debía respetar a el hogar de las personas que vivían en la ciudad, por lo que la única opción que tuvo fue encontrar a los Shecross que se escondían dentro de las casas y edificios, y gracias a su poder de la luz los pudo encontrar más rápido. También cabe mencionar que los robots de seguridad hacían bien su trabajo dado que estos igualmente habían acabado con un gran número de Shecross, aunque por igual muchos de los robots acabaron destruidos en el proceso.

Cuando Alekin y Galax salieron del túnel la ciudad ya casi estaba libre en su totalidad de los Shecross, así que Alekin rápidamente subiendo a Galax en su espalda fue hasta donde estaban los científicos que llevaban el fragmento, los cuales se habían escondido en un bunker. Alekin rápidamente llamo a la puerta y esta se abrió con rapidez dejando ver a varios científicos reunidos y muchos habitantes sentados.

 _-Disculpen por lo siguiente, pero en verdad necesitamos eso, dijo Alekin haciendo un movimiento con su mano hacia el frente, esto hizo que una ventisca de viento hiciera que el científico que tenía el frasco donde tenía el fragmento saliera volando hacia Alekin, el cual atrapo.-Nuevamente lo siento, termino de decir Alekin yéndose volando del bunker, mientras oía los gritos de los científicos._

Mientras tanto Nahla acababa de matar a otro Shecross más que se había ocultado en una casa.

 _-Uf… estoy bastante cansada, dijo Nahla tirándose al piso.-Espero que luego de esto pueda dormir tranquilamente en una cama acolchada._

En ese momento vio como un grupo de científicos venían corriendo muy deprisa en su dirección, y no era para más justo detrás de ellos venía un Shecross de tipo perro aunque este al parecer era cuatro o cinco veces el tamaño de una persona, lo que sorprendió bastante a Nahla quien se levantado entre jadeos, ya que habia usado demasiados sus poderes y ahora no estaba en tan buenas condiciones para otra lucha.

 _-Espero que seas el ultimo, porque ya me canse de todos ustedes, dijo Nahla levantando su mandoble con cierto esfuerzo, mientras que los científicos pasaban a un lado de ella corriendo._

El Shecross de gran tamaño abrio su hocico preparado para disparar un disparo de energia oscura, Nahla obviamente abrio sus alas para volar hacia arriba y esquivar el ataque, pero se dio cuenta de que si lo hacia los científicos que seguian corriendo atrás de ellas les llegaría el ataque del Shecross, por lo que no le quedo de otras que cargar un ataque poderoso en su mandoble que se iluminaba a cada segundo. El Shecross gigante luego de unos pocos segundos lanzo un disparo de energia oscura hacia Nahla que por su mala suerte todavía no habia acumulado la energia necesaria.

 _-(O no), pensó Nahla al ver como el ataque se acercaba cada vez más hacia ella._

En ese mismo momento dos robots de color azul se pusieron en medio de Nahla y el ataque, ambos robots unieron sus brazos y formaron un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte como para retener el ataque de la bestia, pero esta seguia atacando sin ninguna piedad y el escudo se agrietaba cada vez más a cada segundo, mientras que Nahla seguia cargando energia en su espada sin perder tiempo. De pronto el escudo de ambos se rompio y con el ataque ambos robots se desintegraron por el rayo de energia del Shecross, mientras que Nahla alzaba su mandoble y lo bajaba fuertemente.

 _-_ _ **Dragón Luminos**_ _, grito Nahla formando gracias a su mandoble un dragón hecho de luz hacia el ataque del Shecross, y cuando estos dos ataque colacionaron empezaron a hacer como un combate de fuerzas para ver quien podía más._

El Shecross sin problemas seguia lanzando su ataque y lo hacia cada vez más fuerte su ataque para aplastar al dragón Lumino de Nahla, por otra parte Nahla tenia serias dificultades ya que poco a poco se estaba quedando sin energías para seguir resistiendo el ataque, lo que ocasionaba que su ataque perdiera fuerza y poco a poco el ataque del Shecross ganara terreno. Nahla pasados unos pocos segundos ya sentia la fatiga venir sobre ella al punto de estar a unos pocos segundos de caer en estado de inconsciencia.

 _-Necesitas una mano, dijo una voz que Nahla conocía bien._

Alekin habia llegado a la escena y se estaba preparando para lanzar un fuerte ataque eléctrico con su guadaña, mientras que Galax que parecia que se acaba de levantar tambien cargaba energia en su katana. Galax voló por encima del Shecross gigante preparando su ataque, mientras que Alekin se colocaba a un lado de Nahla al mismo tiempo que levantaba su guadaña lista para lanzar un ataque poderoso.

 _-_ _ **Corte de luna**_ _, dijo Alekin haciendo un corte de abajo hacia arriba, de esta forma salió un corte que fue directo a ayudar a Nahla a hacer retroceder el ataque de Shecross._

 _-_ _ **Aguijón oscuro**_ _, dijo Galax estando por encima del Shecross, y haciendo un movimiento en punta con su katana para que saliera como una aguja hacia el hocico del Shecross._

Esto causo que el hocico se cerrara con fuerza y el ataque se detuviera, haciendo que el ataque de Nahla y Alekin acabaran con el ataque del Shecross y estos fueran directos hacia él, este por supuesto intento escapar pero este fue retenido por unas manos sombrías que salían del suelo, esto ocasiono que no pudiera escapar del ataque causando que el ataque los atravesar por completo. Nahla rápidamente se puso de rodillas mientras respiraba con fuerza por el cansancio que tenian en ese momento, al mismo tiempo que Galax se recargaba en una de las paredes de uno de los edificios de la ciudad, mientras veía todo a su alrededor preguntándose si se habra terminado la batalla, porque a lo lejos todavía podía ruidos de batalla.

 _-¡Galax ven rapido!, dijo Alekin llamando a Galax para que viniese a donde estaban él y a Nahla._

 _-Ya voy, dijo Galax levantados con lentitud debido a que estaba bastante cansado por alguna razón, ya que antes de que lo despertara Alekin este solo recordaba que habia caído inconsciente por los golpes de las piedras._

Galax al cabo de algunos segundos pudo llegar a donde estaban ambos chicos que se encontraban sentados en el piso tomando un poco de aire. Galax se sentó al frente de ellos con una cara de cansancio, mientras que Alekin sacaba el fragmentos que habia dentro de la capsula de cristal que le quito a los científicos, para ponerlo en la palma de su mano.

 _-Sera mejor irnos ahora, ya que estoy casi seguro que los científicos nos mataran por haberles quitado el fragmento, además gran parte de los Shecross fueron eliminados y estoy seguro que los robots de seguridad se encargaran del resto, dijo Alekin viendo en otra parte de la ciudad a lo lejos como los robots acaban con los Shecross._

 _-No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, pero creo que será lo mejor, ya que estoy demasiado cansada como para reprochar, dijo Nahla colocando su mano arriba de la de Alekin._

Galax toco el fragmento que sostenia Alekin con una muestra de gran cansancio al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos, Alekin simplemente sonría mientras que los pétalos de la rosa rosada los cubria y los llevaba hacia el proximo mundo al que irían.

 **(Tunel dimensional)**

Ya dentro del tunel dimensional tanto Galax como Nahla se echaron una siesta, mientras que Alekin quien no parecia estar tan cansado como los otros dos se quedo vigilando por si algo pasara, ya sea que llegaran rapidamente al otro mundo y que tuviera que despertar a Nahla y a Alekin, pero dado que las últimas veces tardaba de 10 a 20 minutos aparecer en un nuevo mundo, este no se preocupo tanto y empezo a leer un libro pequeño que le habia dado la Dra. Maggi para pasar el rato.

 _-A ver, el libro se titula, "7 cuentos maravillosos"… es increíble pensar que una científica tenga de estos libros en su biblioteca personal, dijo Alekin para empezar a leer el libro._

 **(En la mente de Galax)**

Galax caminaba por el prado que habia visto en sus sueños, y este seguia igual que como lo habia visto la otra vez, asi que con curiosidad se fue volando hacia aquella cueva que le daba muy mala espina dado que las últimas dos veces que estuvo en ella no entendía lo que pasaba, además del hecho de aquella cosa que habia visto dentro de la gran celda la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar, lo que le causaba cierto temor. No por el hecho de que pudiera hacerle daño sino por el simple hecho de que esto estuviese pasando dentro de un sueño, cosa que no le tomaría importancia si solo hubieran si dos veces que hubiera soñado con esto, pero dado que ahora lo habia soñado por una tercera vez ya le estaba preocupando de verdad.

Galax al cabo de un minuto llego al frente de la cueva, aunque parecía haber un poco, dado que ahora además de las escaleras y antorchas que llevaban hacia abajo, ahora parecía haber pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo debido que mientras Galax bajaba por las escaleras se podían varias telarañas pegadas en las paredes, al mismo tiempo las paredes se podían ver musgo en ellas al igual que grietas como si se fueran a caer por el tiempo.

 _-Esto se pone cada vez más, dijo Galax tocando las grietas de las paredes, mientras seguía bajando por las escaleras hacia su destino._

Cuando Galax llego al final de las escaleras que llevaba hasta una puerta que conectaba a un corredor que tenía muchas antorchas en las paredes, Galax tomo unas de las antorchas y siguió el corredor hacia el destino que le deparaba más adelante, justo cuando podía ver el final del corredor el cual estaba cubierto por una enorme oscuridad en la que no podías ver ni tus pies si no llevases una antorcha, pero a Galax no le importaba nada de eso ya que sentía algo que le dio más mala espina, Galax levanto su antorcha hacia arriba para mirar mejor la gran celda de barrotes que tenía enfrente al frente de él, Galax miro la cerradura de la celda el cual seguía como siempre y de igual forma que la otra vez sentía algo detrás de las puertas de la celda, pero nuevamente a pesar de que podía en la oscuridad dentro de la oscura celda por alguna razón, lo único que podía ver desde donde estaba era como si algo estuviese de rodillas en el piso, aunque un detalle que pudo ver Galax desde donde estaba era una especie de cadena que estaba por ahí tirada.

 _-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pregunto Galax llamando a lo que sea que estuviese tirado en el piso de la celda._

 _-…, lo que sea que estuviese detrás de la celda no respondió._

 _-Responde, dijo Galax tocando los barrotes de la celda, pero al momento de tocarlos sintió que estaba en peligro, por lo que al instante se separo de ellos._

Y que bien que los hizo, porque casi a centímetros una garra hecha de oscuridad de gran tamaño choco contra los barrotes de la celda, pero al parecer la mano no podía atravesar los barrotes en vez de eso los barrotes la echaron para atrás con fuerza. Galax simplemente vio como la mano de sombras se escondía nuevamente en las oscuridades de la celda.

 _-(¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí?, ¿Qué rayos ahí hay dentro?), se pregunto Galax mentalmente mirando la celda, para que de esta surgiera el grito de una bestia a fuerte volumen, al igual que un fuerte viento como el de la otra vez que lo hizo chocarse contra la pared del lugar._

 **(Túnel dimensional)**

Alekin seguía leyendo aquel libro que le había dado la Dra. Maggi, y este ya casi estaba a punto de terminar el segundo cuento del libro, el cual trataba de una chica que buscaba su destino en la gran ciudad. Alekin estaba bastante metido en el libro que no se dio cuenta cuando Galax se despertó de golpe mirando hacia todos lados, mientras que su cuerpo se iba volando a una parte atrás de donde estaban Nahla y Alekin, cosa que al parecer no fue bueno en esos momentos ya que justamente se había abierto el portal de salida que como siempre era un fuerte luz, Alekin al ver eso rápidamente fue a despertar a Nahla la cual se despertó con lentitud, para luego ir a despertar a Galax pero se dio cuenta de que Galax estaba despierto y muy atrás de ellos, por lo que Alekin trato de acercarse a Galax mientras extendía su mano tratando de tomar la de Galax que también la extendía, pero para su desgracia la entrada trago a Nahla, que seguía sin mirar hacia atrás, y a Alekin, para que luego la entrada se cerrara.

 _-No puede ser, dijo Galax al ver como el portal se había tragado a sus amigos y a él lo dejaba fuera._

Justo en ese momento otra luz surgió al frente de Galax y se lo trago sin que él se opusiera.

 **(Lugar desconocido-Con Nahla y Alekin)**

Había un sol brillante en el cielo y este iluminaba un bello lago cristalino, en el cual se podían desde fuera muchos peces nadando en el, de pronto arriba del lago apareció de la nada una especie de rosa de color rosado que se abrió dejando caer a dos chicos dentro del lago, ambos chicos salieron del agua tomando bocanadas de aire, para luego nadar hasta la orilla de aquel rio con rapidez.

 _-Otra vez caímos en el agua, *tos*, al menos todavía podemos usar nuestras alas, dijo Nahla agradecida al ver que todavía tenia sus alas, no como cuando fueron a Aquaria._

 _-Galax, dijo Alekin en voz baja, mientras miraba al sitio donde habían caído._

 _-Es cierto, ¿Dónde esta ese tonto?, no debería salir del agua, dijo mirando al lago donde no veía a Galax._

 _-El no va a salir del agua Nahla, dijo Alekin en voz baja._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Y porque no?, pregunto Nahla acercándose a Alekin que se encontraba sentado en el piso con la cabeza mirando abajo._

 _-Porque…Galax… no pudo…, decia Alekin entrecortadamente.-No pudo entrar al portal con nosotros, dijo Alekin con mucho pesar, dado que habia perdido a su mejor amigo._

 _-Un momento, es ¿en serio?, volviendo a preguntar Nahla recibiendo un asentir por parte de Alekin._

Nahla emprendió el vuelo por encima del lago tratando de encontrar a Galax, pero como habia dicho Alekin hace unos momentos Galax no estaba con ellos, ni siquiera lo pudo encontrar en el lago y aunque ella revisara por los arbustos y árboles que habia por esos lugares no lo iba a encontrar, por lo que Nahla simplemente fue hacia donde estaba Alekin que tenia los ojos cerrados.

 _-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora sin él?, pregunto Nahla exaltada dado que sin Galax no habia forma de salir de ese mundo._

 _-No lo sé, pero lo único que espero es que se encuentre bien donde sea que este ahora, dijo Alekin levantando la cabeza y mirando al cielo._

 **(Vista de Galax-Lugar desconocido)**

Poco a poco empiezo a abrir mis ojos y mirase que arriba de mi habia una roca, aunque tal vez sea el techo de algún tipo de cueva supongo, giro mi cabeza hacia mi lado izquierdo y veo que hay una pared al fondo y mi katana aun lado mío, giro mi cabeza para al otro lado y diviso una pequeña fogata a unos cuantos centímetros a mi derecha y al parecer esto si que era una cueva, ya que detrás de la fogata habia una entrada abierta que dejaba ver que afuera todo estaba oscuro, aunque gracias a que puedo ver en la oscuridad veía los arboles moverse por el viento, pero gracias a que la cueva me protegía y el fuego me daba calor no sentia frio ni nada.

 _-Me pregunto donde estaré, dije para mí mismo, ya que ahora estaba completamente solo.-Espera un momento, ¿solo?, dije para mirar la fogata que estaba junto a mí, la cual no la habia encendido yo, asi que alguien que no sé quien es la encendió para mí o eso creo,  
_

Rápidamente me siento y miro hacia a todos los lados de la cueva para ver si encontraba a la persona que habia encendido el fuego, pero para mi mala suerte parecia que dicha persona se habia ido y no sabia si volvería para hacerme algo o no.

 _-Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer seria irme de aquí mientras pueda, dije para empezar a levantarme del piso, mientras tomaba mi katana y la colocaba en mi cintura._

Camino lentamente y un poco adolorido por alguna razón hacia la entrada de la cueva, cuando llego a la entrada miro hacia todos lados para mirar los alrededores y lo que veo me sorprendió un poco, ya que al parecer estaba en una colina que estaba en medio de una ciudad por más loco que pareciese, quien hace una ciudad alrededor de una colina con una cueva en la cima.

 _-Bien, este sitio es raro, pero creo que lo mejor sería mirar un poco desde lejos, para ver como son los prixes o seres de aquí, dije para empezar a descender por la colina, mientras trataba de evitar que alguien me viese._

Me escondí detrás de una de las casas que habia cerca de la colina y mire por los bordes a unos seres, que al parecer parecían humanos a primera vista pero sus ojos estaban iluminados todo el tiempo por una luz negra, lo que a mi parecer les daba un toque siniestro y terrorífico, pero supongo que podría estarles juzgando demasiado pronto, mejor sigo caminando y les sigo mirando desde lejos, al fin y al cabo no tengo nada que hacer ahora, ya que sin Alekin o Nahla me es imposible volver a mi hogar.

 **(Tercera persona)**

Galax soltó una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos y se dirigio hacia una dirección cualquiera de aquel pueblo, mientras recordaba los buenos momentos que vivió en su hogar junto a Alexa y de igual forma recordó lo malos momentos. Mientras Galax pensaba en todo esto, no se percato de unos ojos negros que lo venían siguiendo desde hace un buen rato.

Muy bien, aquí termina este capitulo y recuerden que solo faltan dos o tres capítulos para que se acabe la temporada, nos vemos.


	26. Capitulo 25: Elegir un bando

**Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening:** Vuela Alto de mago de oz

 **Capitulo 25:** Elegir un bando

 **(Punto de vista de Galax)**

Me encontraba recostado en lo que por así decirlo era mi cama, dado que estaba hecha de hojas de algunas plantas negras que había cerca, por no mencionar que mi almohada era una piedra con forma de una almohada, es obvio que no fue una de mis mejores noches, pero al menos no la pase peor porque podría haber llovido y no lo hizo lo que agradezco enormemente. Aunque pensar esto no cambiara para nada mi situación actual, he perdido a mis amigos… bueno no sé si Nahla se quiere considerar como mi amiga, pero con tantas cosas que hemos pasado los tres juntos, yo supongo que ya debe de haberme aceptado o eso creo, como sea, ese no es el punto, el punto es que ya no los volveré a ver.

 _-Ojala hubiera una forma de que pudiera estar con ellos otra vez, dije mirando el amanecer desde la cama hecha de hojas negras que estaba en los bordes de la ciudad en las raíces de un árbol con hojas amarillas casi negras._

Este es realmente raro la verdad, la mayor parte de las casas parecen estar hechas de barro, lo que realmente es triste a decir verdad ya que de por si el lugar estaba por así decirlo… Negro. Porque por todo lo que hemos visto en mí huida de la cueva hasta este árbol, la mayor parte de todas las cosas incluyendo las tierras y los arboles parecen tener tonos oscuros hasta el punto de casi llegar a negro, lo cual a mi parecer era bastante extraño por no mencionar la fruta que hay en estos árboles, que son de color negro con puntos rojos.

 _-Aunque ahora que lo pienso no he comido nada desde que me acosté en este intento de cama, dije mirando aquella fruta, así que abrí mis alas y tome la fruta extraña entre mis manos._

De primera mano, esta fruta tiene la forma de una manzana aunque obviamente los colores no, ahora solo queda saber su sabor el cual espero que no me mate, aunque dado mi situación… En fin, *Mordisco*, debo decir que sabe bastante bien, aunque he de mencionar que no es el sabor de una manzana, ya que parece que su sabor va más por algo agrio y dulce a la vez lo que me encanta *Mordisco*…*Tragar*.

 _-*Suspiro*, bueno esto deberá alimentarme durante un rato, así que por ahora he de buscar un poco de información en el lugar, lo que no es nada fácil viendo como son los seres de aquí, dije mirando desde aquel a los habitantes que empezaban a salir de sus casas._

Bueno, supongo que hay que comenzar por algo, así que simplemente caminare por las calles y hare unas preguntas a los habitantes que me quieran responder.

 **(Tercera persona)**

Galax salió desde atrás del árbol y se encamino hacia el pueblo a paso lento y sin llamar mucho la atención, pero no sirvió de mucho dado que las personas que lo veían se quedaban mirándolo por mucho rato, cosa que lo incomodaba mucho pero siguió adelante y trato de iniciar una conversación con un hombre que estaba levantando algunas cajas y poniéndolas encima de un mostrador.

 _-He disculpe señor, tiene tiempo para una pregunta, dijo Galax tocándole el hombro al hombre quien se voltio y miro raro a Galax._

 _-Por supuesto, pero tú no eres de por aquí, ¿Cierto?, pregunto el hombre con ciertas dudas en su rostro._

 _-Cierto, no soy de por aquí, ya que por accidente termine aquí, y quisiera ver si me permite unos minutos de su tiempo para responder unas cuantas preguntas con referencia a este lugar, dijo Galax con cortesía al hombre._

 _-Puedo responder a dos tus preguntas, pero a cambio tu me tendrás que responder a dos de mis preguntas, de acuerdo, pregunto el hombro, recibiendo un asentir por parte de Galax.-Bien, pues comienza, dijo el hombro dándole rienda suelta a Galax para preguntar lo que quisiese._

 _-Ah… ¿Por qué todo este lugar tiene unos colores tan sombríos?, pregunto Galax mirando hacia las casas las calles, incluso a los ciudadanos que andaban por ahí, ya sea, tratando de escuchar la conversación de Galax o haciendo otras cosas._

 _-Pues esto es normal para cualquiera que viva aquí en el reino de las sombras, respondió el hombre dejando a Galax un poco desconcertado._

 _-Reino de las sombras, bueno eso es nombrecito algo extraño para llamar a un reino, ¿Y por qué lo llaman así?, pregunto Galax soltando su última pregunta._

 _-Se ve que no sabes mucho verdad…*Suspiro*, mira este lugar es una pequeña parte del reino de las sombras, el cual ocupa actualmente 2/5 parte del planeta completo, mientras que la parte restante es del reino Sacro, respondió el hombre con un pequeño resumen y con cierto rencor al hablar del reino Sacro._

 _-El reino de la Oscuridad y el reino Sacro, dijo Galax en voz baja analizando la información._

 _-Ahora que te he respondido, tu deberás responderme a mi, ¿Quién eres? Y ¿De dónde vienes?, pregunto aquel hombro al frente de la cara de Galax, haciendo que viese de cerca sus ojos iluminados en energía negra._

 _-Pues yo me llamo Galax y vengo de Alphair, aunque supongo que nunca abras oído de ella o si, respondió Galax levantando la mano en modo de saludo._

 _-No pues nunca he oído de ella, pero lo que quiero saber de verdad es porque tus ojos no son como los nuestros, pregunto el hombre apuntando a sus ojos iluminados en energía negra._

 _-Mis son normales de donde vengo, y no voy a responder más, dijo Galax yéndose por la calle hacia otro lado._

La conversación de Galax lo dejo extrañado, no porque tuviera a muchos otros mirándolo desde lejos, sino porque aquel hombre hablo de una forma un poco más agresiva en sus últimas palabras, aunque también pensaba que por alguna razón los del reino de la oscuridad y los del reino sacro no tenían buenas comunicación, ya que su tono cambio cuando hablo de ellos.

 _-En fin, será mejor que averigüe un poco más de información con respecto a este mundo, aunque considerando que la mayoría me ve como un bicho raro, dijo Galax mirando discretamente por encima de su hombro a varias personas que estaban detrás de él siguiéndolo._

En ese momento Galax escucho un grito o más un chillido agudo, aunque este no era de malestar o de peligro sino más bien de cómo cuando encuentras lo que has perdido hace como un mes. Aquel grito vino de una chica que estaba encima de loma que había en el centro del pueblo, cosa que sorprendió a Galax ya que no estaba pensando en pasar cerca de aquella loma, pero por alguna razón termino cerca de ahí. La chica bajo la loma con rapidez y se acerco a Galax con una mirada no muy feliz al parecer.

 _-¿Por qué huiste?, pregunto la chica con una cara enojada._

 _-He… ¿Y quién eres tú?, respondió Galax con otra pregunta._

 _-Soy la que te cuido durante la noche en que caíste del cielo arriba de mí, dijo la chica agarrando la oreja de Galax y llevándoselo hacia una dirección en concreto._

 _-Ay, ay, oye pero a donde me llevas, dijo Galax tratando de soltarse del agarre de la chica, pero este realmente fuerte._

 _-Vamos a la casa de mi abuelo, él quería hablar contigo cuando despertaras, dijo la chica halando a Galax._

Galax simplemente dejo de lucha y la siguió sin rechistar, pero no dejaba de estar en alerta por si cualquier cosa pasaba, ya que todavía no confiaba en las personas de ese lugar aunque todo pareciese tan apacible a primera vista. La chica llevo a Galax hacia una casa que estaba bastante cerca de la loma en el centro del pueblo, esta casa parecía ser muchísimo más grande que las demás del pueblo, pero esta al igual que las otras estaba hecha de barro color negro, aunque esta tenía una especie de tejado de color rojo con amarillo. La chica abrió la puerta de dicha casa y entro junto con Galax que ya iba caminando, al entrar Galax pudo ver que las habitaciones tenían un color marrón claro en las paredes, y de que casi todos sus muebles eran del mismo color exceptuando las armas punzocortantes que tenían exhibidas en una pared en particular.

 _-Espera aquí un segundo, dijo la chica para caminar hacia un pasillo donde había una escalera que subía hacia el segundo piso de la casa._

 _-Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre ¿no?, el mío es Galax, dijo Galax mirando a la chica._

 _-Mi nombre es Mía, respondió la chica llamada Mía entrando en el pasillo y subiendo las escaleras, dejando a Galax solo en la sala de estar._

 _-Supongo que las demás casas se verán como estas por dentro, pero cada quien con sus propios toques decorativos, dijo Galax mirando la bajilla hecha de vidrio de color blanco._

Galax empezó mirando las paredes y a tocarlas, para darse cuenta de que estas eran bastante solidas y que seguramente podían aguantar muchas ataques, además de las paredes miro bien las pared donde se estaban exhibiendo las armas punzocortantes, las cuales tenían unos diseños un poco peculiares al igual que algunas le eran conocidas o familiares: Katana, mandoble, sable, lanza, entre otros tipos de armas extrañas como una guadaña que tenía una media luna en el otro extremo, una lanza común con el otro extremo con lo que parecía ser seis cilindros pegados a la lanza, entre algunas más.

 _-Te gusta mi colección de armas muchacho, pregunto una voz detrás de Galax, haciendo que diese un sobresalto y se echase hacia atrás._

 _-Ay que susto…, dijo Galax recuperándose del susto.-Lo siento, es que estaba un poco embobado mirando las distintas armas que tiene aquí, dijo Galax apuntando la pared de armas detrás de él._

 _-Muchas de esas armas las gane en batallas, otras me las regalaron, mientras que unas pocas simplemente son recuerdos de grandes amigos míos que dieron su vidas, dijo un hombre viejo con una larga barba y con un bastón en una mano para sostenerse._

 _-Galax te presento a mi abuelo, abuelo el es Galax el muchacho que cayó encima mío, dijo Mía con un poco de furia en su voz, cosa que no me agradaba mucho._

 _-Bueno Galax, eres algo extraño nunca había visto a alguien que tuviera los ojos como los tienes tú, dijo el viejo acercándose para mirar más de cerca los ojos de Galax._

 _-En serio, pues para mí son lo más normal del mundo, dijo Galax rascándose la cabeza._

 _-Mejor sentémonos en los muebles y hablemos un poco, necesito saber quién eres y dónde vienes, ya que soy el responsable de este pueblo, dijo el viejo sentándose en una silla acolchonada especial para él._

 _-Ustedes es el rey de este lugar, pregunto Galax un poco a lo estúpido._

 _-Rey no es la palabra correcta para definirme muchacho, creo que protector seria un poco más acertado, aunque actualmente no hay mucho de qué preocuparse por ahora, dijo el viejo haciendo un movimiento con sus manos para que se sentara en la silla que había al frente de él._

Galax asintió y sentó en la silla que le habían indicado, mientras que Mía se iba hacia otro lugar de la casa a hacer quien sabe que.

 _-Así que, usted protege este pueblo ¿no es así?, pregunto Galax con una dudas en su mente._

 _-Podría decirse que sí, pero mis labores con el pueblo son más que eso, mis labores van para ayudar a quien me lo pide, ser el juez en la repartición de cosas o en otros casos resolver conflictos, respondió el viejo con rascándose la barba.-¡OH!, es cierto, que descortés de mi parte, mi nombre Bolren, mucho gusto, dijo el viejo Bolren extendiendo su mano para amistoso apretón de manos que Galax acepto._

 _-Señor Bolren, no vine a este lugar porque fuese mi decisión, pero supongo que Mía le habrá contado que aparecí de la nada, ¿no?, dijo Galax juntando sus manos._

 _-Sí, ella me conto, pero mi preguntaría de donde vendrías, porque estoy seguro que no apareciste desde el cielo, porque sino la caída hubiera sido mucho peor para Mía, además de que ella estabas muy atenta en ese momento según me dijo, explico Bolren mirando a Galax._

 _-Le responderé como fue que aparecí de la nada, pero antes quisiera preguntar algo que tal vez no le guste, o eso, dijo Galax para tomar un poco de aire.-Usted ha visto a dos personas, una chica y un chico que también tenga unos ojos como los míos, pregunto Galax para ver si habían visto a Nahla y a Alekin._

 _-La verdad es que no, y si lo hubiera causarían un poco de escándalo, al final los buscaría para hablar con ellos justo como lo hago contigo, dijo Bolren acamándose mejor el mueble._

 _-Oh ya veo, bueno ya que no se si podrá volver a mi hogar, supongo que no estaría mal contarle mi historia y la de mis amigos, dijo Galax para empezar a contarle a Bolren acerca de su mundo y sus viajes._

 **(Con Nahla y Alekin-Algunos días luego de su llegada)**

Ambos se encontraba sentados comiendo lo que parecía ser un espagueti de color verde, el cual al parecer sabían bastante bien dado que ambos tenían unas alegres sonrisas en sus rostros.

 _-Este plato sabe increíble, no pensé que algo como esto supiera tan bien, y más si tuviera un color como este, dijo Nahla tomando otro bocado del espagueti._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo, y lo único que hicimos fue salvar a ese hombre de unos ladrones, dijo Alekin terminando lo que queda en su plato._

 _-Por cierto Alekin, sabes que tendremos que conseguir algún trabajo en esta ciudad, sino al final nos moriremos de hambre y hasta ahora simplemente hemos tenido suerte, de que haya gente que nos haya dado comida, dijo Nahla terminando la comida de su plato._

 _-Lo sé, pero tu idea de uniros a las filas de conquista no me gusta para nada, prefiero que trabajemos en otra cosa si se puede, dijo Alekin dejando su plato a un lado._

 _-Pues yo ya me decidí, yo quiero a ayudar a derrotar a todos esos seres que son del reino de la oscuridad, ya que según he odio por parte de los ciudadanos que he preguntado, ellos son seres salvajes que simplemente les gusta combatir, dijo Nahla con cierta furia en sus palabras._

 _-Eso lo sé, pero tampoco es como si los hayamos visto, así que no puedo sacar esas ideas de la nada, puede que simplemente la gente de aquí odia a los de ese reino y siempre andan diciendo cosas como esa, dijo Alekin un poco preocupado._

 _-Si no me quieres seguir esta bien, pero no que me quedare aquí, yo iré a pelear ya que al fin y al cabo es lo mejor que sé hacer, dijo Nahla alejándose de Alekin._

 _-No espera… iré contigo, pero no voy a matar a nadie a menos que se lo merezca, incluso si el capitán o cualquiera que me pida que lo haga, no lo hare, de acuerdo, dijo Alekin decidido también._

 _-Haz lo que quieras, pero no te ayudare si después te quieren expulsar, dijo Nahla caminando hacia una ciudad completamente blanca siendo seguida por Alekin._

Los dos chicos empezaron a caminar por la gran ciudad en la que estaban, la cual a primera vista tenía unos tonos brillantes a donde sea que pudieses ver, ya que gran parte de los edificios y casas eran de color blanco que iluminados por el sol hacía que todo se viera brilloso. Estos mientras caminaban miraban las distintas tiendas que había por el lugar, ya sea que vendieran comida o ropa estas tenían a varios clientes entrando y saliendo sin parar, y algo que sorprendió mucho a nuestros dos viajeros la primera vez es que las personas de la ciudad tenían unos ojos de los que surgía una energía blanca, por otra parte, algo por mencionar de la magnífica ciudad era que tenia ríos que circulaban por muchas partes de la misma dándole un toque precioso. Los dos chicos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, donde a lo lejos se podía ver una reja de metal amarillo que cubría una gran parte de dicha zona. Nahla siguió caminando sin titubear hacia la reja amarilla para luego dirigirse hacia la entrada que estaba más hacia la derecha, en la cual se encontraban unos cuatro guardias protegiéndola.

 _-Disculpe señor, ¿En donde uno se puede alistar para entrar en las filas del Ejército de Conquista?, pregunto Nahla a uno de los guardias._

 _-En verdad piensan que tienen lo que se necesita para entrar en las filas del Ejército de Conquista, respondió el hombre de forma irónica a Nahla._

 _-Sí, así que dígannos donde podemos alistarnos, dijo Nahla estando un poco más cabreada._

 _-Pues bien, ¡Malcom!, dijo el hombre llamando al segundo guardia que estaba en el lado de la derecha.-Llévalos a donde están realizando las pruebas de los reclutas, ordeno el guardia a Malcom haciendo que este asintiera._

 _-Por favor síganme, dijo Malcom abriendo la puerta para que los dos chicos entraran con él hacia dentro de la base._

Estando ya dentro de la base los chicos vieron que dentro de la reja gran parte de las cosas tenían unos diferentes tonos de verdes además de blanco, en un sitio en específico se encontraba una gran cantidad de soldados haciendo unos ejercicios de entrenamiento, mientras tenían puestos unos trajes de color verde claro con blanco. A lo lejos se podían ver la tiendas de acampar al igual que otras tiendas de gran tamaño las cual al parecer eran donde dormían los lideres. El chico llamado Malcom los guio hacia una de aquellas tiendas de gran tamaño, pero antes de hacer que entraran en dicha tienda este les dijo que esperan afuera durante unos segundos para que el pudiera avisarle a su capitán, así los chicos esperaron fuera durante 5 minutos esperando noticias del soldado Malcom, el cual al cabo de esos cinco minutos salió de la tienda.

 _-El capitán dice que si quieren entrar en las filas del Ejército de Conquista, tendrán que mostrarle lo que saben hacer en una batalla, la cual se ejecutara en el espacio número 20, así que síganme, dijo Malcom empezando a caminar hacia otra dirección._

Esta vez Malcom los llevo hasta un sitio donde parecía que los diferentes soldados estaban luchando entre sí para probar su fuerza, ya que peleaban con sus propias o sea sin armas de filo, cada combatiente se daba de golpes el uno contra el otro hasta que uno de los dos cayó al piso en K.O.

 _-Miren, aquí es donde cada uno peleara contra su oponente, dijo Malcom mostrando el ring donde pelearían, el cual tenía una cubierta de goma de color blanco, aunque en algunas partes se podían ver algunas manchas de color rojo._

De pronto los soldados pararon todas sus actividades y se pusieron en posición de saludo militar, y la razón era que el general de dicho ejército estaba caminando hacia el sitio de los rings. El general camino lentamente hacia el lugar y se subió encima del ring numero 20 quitándose su chaqueta militar, para luego mirar a Nahla y Alekin con una mirada retadora.

 _-Bien, ustedes son los que quieren entrar en mi ejercito no es así, pues bien, entonces tendrán que mostrarme de que están hechos, y no se preocupen pueden entrar ambos al ring a luchar contra mi solo, dijo el general estando muy confiado._

 _-No estoy muy seguro de que sea…, decía Alekin hasta que fue silenciado por Nahla._

 _-Déjalo así, a fin de cuentas es lo mismo, dijo Nahla subiendo al ring junto con Alekin._

 **Lapso de tiempo-Noche**

Nahla y Alekin se encontraban sentados en una mesa como de cafetería comiendo cada uno una ensalada de vegetales de colores amarillos y verdes y rojos, mientras que tenían de beber un jugo de color rojizo. Ambos comían con normalidad su comida, al mismo tiempo en otras mesas cercanas a la de ellos se encontraban muchos soldados comiendo también, solo que estos se encontraban hablando sobre lo que había pasado en la tarde del mismo día.

 _-Has oído lo que paso en la tarde, decía una soldado._

 _-¿Qué, que ha pasado?, pregunto otro soldado._

 _-Hoy en la tarde reclutar a dos soldados más, dijo la soldado._

 _-Y que hay de nuevo en eso, hemos estado teniendo uno o dos soldados nuevos cada día, dijo el soldado sin interés._

 _-Eso sería normal, si no fuera que estos le dieran una paliza al General, dijo la soldado haciendo que el otro soldado escupiera su comida, mientras que la soldado apuntaba a la mesa donde estaban Alekin y Nahla._

Mientras que Nahla y Alekin simplemente terminaban de comer y se levantaban de sus asientos y botaban las platos plásticos en los que comieron, pero antes de que pudieran irse del sitio una trompeta hizo que se detuvieran en seco y mirasen hacia el frente, en donde un soldado de alto rango se colocaba encima de un silla y abría lo que parecía ser un pergamino.

 _-Soldados, hemos recibido un telegrama de parte de los altos mandos, estos dicen que es hora de comenzar la conquista, así que nos abriremos paso hacia las fronteras del Reino de la Oscuridad, grito el soldado de alto rango en voz alta, haciendo que los demás soldados que comían también gritaran en bullicio._

 _-Parece que esto se va a poner muy feo dentro de poco tiempo, dijo Alekin sabiendo que pronto se meterían en una guerra que no les concernía, pero dado su caso actual eso no importaba mucho._

 _-No importa, a fin de cuentas sabíamos que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, así que mejor vete preparando para las batallas que vienen, dijo Nahla yéndose hacia la tienda de ella y Alekin._

 _-*Suspiro*, espero que la estés pasando mejor que yo Galax, dijo Alekin dándole una mirada al cielo, para luego irse detrás de Nahla._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien chicos, aquí termina este capítulo de la historia, he de informarles que dentro de dos capítulos se acaba esta temporada, así que estén atentos al final.


	27. Capitulo 26: Se desata una guerra

**Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening:** Vuela Alto de mago de oz

 **Capitulo 26:** Se desata una guerra

 **(Punto de vista Galax)**

Habían pasado unos dos días desde que llegue a este pueblo, y al día siguiente de que le contase todo a Bolren, ya sea sobre mi vida o los viajes que realice junto con mis compañeros, este tuvo la brillante idea de presentarme ante el pueblo, lo cual hizo que al día siguiente me parara en el centro del pueblo, más específicamente en la colina donde llegue por primera vez, para que luego Bolren empezara a hablarles a todas las personas con una voz calmada, sobre el motivo del por qué llegue a este y esto al parecer calmo bastante a algunos que parecían desconfiar de mí, lo cual me alegro ya que no quería tener algún enemigo cerca dado que no sé lo que hare de ahora en adelante, aunque ese pensamiento está un poco lejano ya que Mia tiene todo el tiempo.

 _-Ya terminaste de barrer la entrada, pregunto Mia desde la ventana de la casa de Bolren._

 _-Ya casi termino, respondí agitando mi mano al aire, mientras la veía._

 _-Bien, acaba pronto para que vengas a limpiar las habitaciones, dijo Mia yéndose por la ventana._

La verdad es que Mia me hace trabajar mucho, aunque al mismo tiempo agradezco que sea así ya que me hace desviar mi atención a otro lado para no pensar en todo lo que he dejado atrás. Cuando termine de barrer el frente de la casa mi dirigí a la puerta de la misma, pero antes de que abriese la puerta alguien me llamo desde atrás.

 _-He disculpe joven, dijo una voz de detrás de mí, haciéndome que me girara y viera a un hombre de pelo con ropas oscuras, una espada en su espalda y los típicos brillos de oscuros de sus ojos._

 _-Sí, que desea, pregunte dado que no lo había visto antes, aunque claro tampoco es como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo aquí._

 _-¿Se encuentra el Bolren en casa?, soy un mensajero del pueblo Angus, pregunto aquel tipo con una mirada seria._

 _-Sí, si se encuentra ahora mismo lo llevo, respondí abriendo la puerta para dejarlo pasar hacia dentro de la casa, lo cual me hizo recordar que no había preguntado el nombre del pueblo en ningún momento._

Lleve al hombre hasta la habitación donde Bolren firmaba algunas de las peticiones del pueblo al igual que leer varias propuestas, entre otras cosas, en el camino Mia nos vio a mí a el hombre dirigiéndonos hacia la habitación de Bolren, ella se acerco al mensajero y empezó a hablar con él como si ya lo conociera desde antes, por lo que simplemente seguimos el pequeño camino hacia la habitación. Cuando llegamos toca la puerta un par de veces para ver si podía entrar, al cabo de unos segundos escuche un ``Si´´ por parte Bolren, haciendo que abriera la puerta para dejar pasar al mensajero junto con Mia hacia dentro de la habitación.

 _-Es bueno verte otra vez, Miscalie, ¿Cómo te ha ido?, pregunto Bolren con una sonrisa en su cara._

 _-Me ha ido, los trabajos son algo escasos pero aun tengo para durar un bueno, por cierto, los niños te mandan saludos, dijo el tal Miscalie con una sonrisa también en su rostro._

 _-¿Cuándo los vas a traer?, ya quiero apretar sus lindos cachetes y jugar con ellos, dijo con alegría Mia._

 _-Será para otro momento, por ahora es mejor decirte para lo que he venido hoy, dijo Miscalie poniéndose serio nuevamente._

 _-Supongo que será por algo grave si te pusiste serio de repente, *Suspiro*, bien di me ha pasado por allá, pregunto Bolren haciendo un movimiento con su mano para que se sentara._

 _-No quiero molestar, pero creo que sería mejor si solo se lo digo a usted nada más, no quiero que esto que diré se expanda tan rápido por el pueblo, dijo Miscalie para que en respuesta mirase hacia a Mia y a mí, aunque al verme mejor se sorprendió ya que se dio cuenta de que mis ojos no eran iguales a los suyos._

 _-O entiendo, entonces me voy, ven Galax, dijo Mía tomando mi mano, pero antes de salir Bolren nos detuvo._

 _-Lo siento Mía, pero quisiera que Galax escuchase lo que tiene que decir Miscalie, dijo Bolren haciendo lo mirase extrañado dado que no eran cosas de mi incumbencia._

 _-Pero ni siquiera soy de por aquí, porque quiere que escuche la conversación, pregunte dado que no sabía el porqué Bolren quería que escuchara la conversación._

 _-No lo sé, simplemente me dio las ganas de que escuches, te parece bien Miscalie, dijo Bolren mirando a Miscalie, el cual tenía una cara rara, pero al final acepto, por lo que me volví a sentar mientras miraba a Bolren._

 _-Bien, lo que diré es secreto para los pueblos y ciudades más alejadas de la frontera entre los reinos, pero dicen unos rumores que pronto se iniciara una matanza por parte del reino Sacro, dijo Miscalie sin muchos rodeos, tanto que el Bolren golpeo con sus manos su mesa con una cara furiosa._

 _-¡Pero que es lo que les pasa a esos salvajes!, ya le han quitado mucho al reino de la oscuridad como para que vengan y nos quiten aun más de nuestras tierras, dijo furioso Bolren apretando su puño._

 _-Lo que dije eran solo rumores, pero ver con mis propios ojos la veracidad de dichos rumores, un ejército se dirigió hoy al pueblo más cercano a la frontera y la atacaron sin piedad, fue una masacre ya que muchos no se lo esperaban, aunque otros si estuvieron atentos y corrieron a tiempo, dijo Miscalie con un poco de tristeza._

 _-Merue estaba en ese pueblo, lo siento mucho Miscalie, era una buena chica, dijo Bolren bajando la cabeza._

 _-Ahora no es momento para sentir lástima Bolren, más tarde tendré tiempo para llorar su muerte, pero por ahora será mejor que trates de que todo el pueblo evacue por su seguridad, dijo Bolren mientras se levantaba de la silla y miraba Bolren. –También vine porque los lideres que combatirán contra el reino Sacro quieren tu presencia en el combate, ya que la línea primordial de defensa será aquí en tu pueblo, además de que fuiste un buen guerrero en tiempo atrás, explico Miscalie extendiéndole un papel a Bolren, el cual tomo._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?, pregunto Bolren leyendo el papel._

 _-Mínimo unos 4 días, el paso que llevan las tropas del reino Sacro se verá reducido al atacar a las ciudades siguientes, las cuales ya han sido evacuadas y todas las personas de ellas pasaran por tu ciudad, en ese momento será mejor que también hagas que se vayan los de tu pueblo, propuso Miscalie para empezar a irse hacia la puerta.-Y si alguien desea combatir reclútalo y enséñale lo básico, necesitaremos mucha ayuda para esto, dijo Miscalie para salir por la puerta del cuarto._

 _-*Suspiro*, no pensé que volverían a atacarnos los del reino Sacro, dijo Bolren al aire, mientras miraba el tejado con tristeza._

 _-Que tan malo son los del reino Sacro Bolren, pregunte ya que no sabía mucho de los del reino Sacro._

 _-Mucho, sus tropas nos superan en números de combatientes, además de que muy pocos de nuestros soldados saben pelear a la altura, podría decirse que el reino Sacro tiene ``Cantidad y calidad´´, respondió Bolren tocándose la frente._

 _-Bolren, has hecho mucho por mí, así que quiero ayudarte en esta batalla, le dije a Bolren dado que no quería ver como destruían y tomaban los territorios del reino de la oscuridad, o del lugar donde lo acogieron por poco tiempo._

 _-Si sabes que podrías morir, no es así, dijo Bolren cerrando uno de sus ojos, mientras que el otro me miraba._

 _-No te preocupes por mí, se cuidarme muy bien de mi mismo, dije tomando mi katana.-Además de que esta katana me incrementa aun más mi poder, dije haciendo que mi oscuridad creara un aura alrededor de mi katana y de mi cuerpo._

Bolren se me quedo viendo durante un buen rato, hasta que este dio un suspiro y se puso a rascarse la nuca, mientras que con la otra mano ponía el papel en su mesa y tomaba un lápiz, para que luego empezara a escribir algo en dicho papel.

 _-Bien, entonces vete preparando, cuando te diga, iremos a buscar unas cuantas armaduras y armas para los que se quieran quedar a luchar, dijo Bolren tomando el papel y dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la habitación._

 _-De acuerdo, dije seriamente._

 _-Mientras tanto sigue haciendo las cosas que haces en la casa junto con Mía, dijo Bolren para salir por la puerta._

No sé lo que vaya a pasar cuando comience todo esto, ya que las cosas son algo diferentes cuando los Shecross atacaron Alphair, pero seguramente habrá muchas bajas de ambos lados al igual que luchas que no tendrán mucho sentido. Aunque de algo estoy seguro y es que no voy a permitir que esos tipos sigan haciéndole esto al reino de oscuridad, puede que sean enemigos pero robarles más territorios en donde viven personas que no quieren tener problemas, es horrible.

 **(Varias horas más tarde-Tercera persona)**

Galax se encontraba sentado encima del tejado de la casa de Bolren, mientras sostenían entre sus manos un telescopio que le había dado Bolren, dado que este al cabo de una hora le dio una tarea diferente, la cual era divisar a las personas que pasarían por el pueblo para llegar a las ciudades más alejadas del reino de la oscuridad. En esos momentos Galax se la paso mirando a cada rato hacia el horizonte tratando de divisar a alguna persona, pero por todo ese rato no pudo ver a nadie por lo que simplemente se sentó y miro de vez en cuando.

 _-Esto es aburrido, dijo Galax mirando al pueblo y a sus habitantes, los cuales se estaban moviendo de aquí para allá, ya sea cargando cosas y comida en carretas para empezar a irse por la otra salida del pueblo._

 _-Hola Galax, dijo una voz haciendo que Galax se diese la vuelta encontrándose con Mía, la cual traía un emparedado para enseguida dárselo a Galax._

 _-Muchas gracias Mía, agradeció Galax tomando el emparedado y mirando nuevamente hacia el horizonte.-Oye Mía, Bolren te dijo que también deberías irte, ¿no?, pregunto Galax sin dejar de mirar el horizonte._

 _-Si me lo dijo, pero la verdad es que no quiero irme, este lugar es mi hogar, aquí he pasado grandes momentos y una gran parte de mi vida, y aunque no sea un sitio el cual se podría decir perfecto, aun así este lugar tienes mis más grandes recuerdos, respondió Mía tocándose el pecho con su mano, mientras que Galax se volteaba y la miraba._

 _-Eso es muy bonito, *sonrisa*, te prometo que tu abuelo y yo trataremos de no dejar que los del reino Sacro destruyan o se hagan con este lugar, dijo Galax haciendo un puño con su mano._

 _-Jaja, gracias Galax eres una persona realmente amable, dijo Mía, para darle un besito en la mejilla a Galax, dejando a este tieso y rojo como tomate, mientras Mía se iba bajando por la escalera._

 _-…, Galax seguía sin salir de su estado, hasta que empezó a ver a lo lejos una cortina humo negro, el cual provenía de una antorcha encendida. Galax rápidamente bajo del techo con sus alas, para luego ir hacia donde estaba Bolren, el cual estaba en una casa cerca de la entrada por donde venían las personas._

Galax voló con sus alas rápidamente hasta que llego al lugar, de inmediato aterrizo y le comento a Bolren que ya se encontraban llegando, por lo que Bolren rápidamente les dijo a aquellos que habían decidido quedarse para enfrentar al ejercito del reino Sacro que recibieran a las personas que venían, estos en un saludo militar se fueron a por la entrada del pueblo para recibir a las personas que venían.

 _-Galax, ven ya es momento de que recojamos las armas, dijo Bolren empezando a caminar hacia dentro del pueblo._

 _-De acuerdo, dijo Galax empezando a seguirlo hacia donde estaba la colina donde había llegado._

Bolren rápidamente se metió dentro de la cueva y se acerco hacia una de las paredes que se encontraban, Bolren toco una en la que estaba el símbolo de un murciélago, para luego cortarse un poco el dedo con un cuchillo que traía en su zapato, para después poner su dedo que brotaba sangre encima de un punto negro que tenía el murciélago, de pronto ese punto negro se hundió para luego oírse como se movía algo debajo de ellos, y al mirar hacia un lado Galax vio como una piedra se movía dejando ver unas escaleras que descendían. Bolren no se hizo esperar y bajo dichas escaleras, mientras que Galax lo seguía de cerca, ya estando abajo Galax vio todo tipo de armas, desde cuchillos hasta espadas de gran tamaño.

Al cabo de unos minutos Bolren y Galax salieron por aquella misma escalera, para empezar a salir de la cueva y ver como las personas que había mencionado Miscalie se encontraban en la ciudad descansando un poco, ya sea tirándose en el piso o quedándose en alguna casa. Galax y Bolren se encaminaron hacia las personas que lucharían, aunque vieron que ahora había muchas más por lo que internamente Bolren sonrió al ver como había más personas que ayudarían en la lucha, por lo que Bolren simplemente soltó las armas al igual que Galax al frente de ellos, los cuales se quedaron un poco sorprendidos al ver tantas armas.

 _-Bien jóvenes, hoy y dentro de los próximos días les enseñare a cómo utilizar estas armas, al igual que les enseñare algunas cosas que les serán de ayuda para la batalla que se avecina, pero deben tener algo en mente y es que deben recordar cada cosa que les enseñe o sino están perdidos en la batalla, ha quedado claro, dijo Bolren en tono autoritario, recibiendo una pose firme por parte de todos aquellos a los que iba a enseñar._

 _-Bien, yo me iré a descansar un poco, dijo Galax tratando de irse, pero fue detenido por Bolren sosteniéndole el hombro._

 _-A donde crees que vas, tú también vas a entrenar con ellos o es que creerías que te dejaría pelear sin haber visto de lo que eres capaz, dijo Bolren con una sonrisita que le daba algo de miedo a Galax._

 **(Unos tres días después)**

Galax se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo ayudando a terminar una muralla que se encontraba en el camino y alrededor del pueblo, ya que Bolren decidió que si iban a defender el lugar al menos tendrían que defenderlo bien, así que planeo varias acciones a tomar en cuenta para la protección del pueblo, ya sea para evitar que pasen fácilmente o para derrotar a los soldados enemigos de una manera más fácil. Bolren tuvo varias ideas, en la cual una consistía en que algunos de sus soldados se camuflaran entre los arboles cercanos y realizaran un ataque sorpresa a los enemigos, también ideo una ruta de escape para ellos dado que al atacar de sorpresa al enemigo estos quedarían descubiertos por lo que los matarían rápidamente, por lo que en el tiempo que estuvieron crearon unos pequeños túneles que les ayudarían a huir hacia el pueblo.

Galax sostuvo una gran barra de madera al frente de la barricada, mientras que un compañero la empezaba a clavar los clavos en esta hasta que quedo bien fijada. Luego de eso Galax se fue volando hacia la casa de Bolren, allí se encontró con batallón de 70 hombres y mujeres al frente de la casa, así que simplemente aterrizo a un lado para luego entrar dentro de la casa donde se encontraba Bolren colocándose una armadura de color gris, al mismo tiempo ponía en su cintura una espada de color negro, este al ver a Galax se acerco a hablarle.

 _-Parece que pronto comenzara esto Galax, así que es mejor que te coloques esta armadura, dijo Bolren tomando una armadura negra que se encontraba encima de una silla.-Además te daré esta otra katana, y antes de que digas algo ya sé que tienes tu propia arma, pero será mejor guardarla para cuando las cosas se pongan feas, de ¿de acuerdo?, dijo Bolren entregándole la katana también, la cual tenía un filo plateado y una empuñadura negra._

 _-Gracias Bolren, me la probare ahora mismo, dijo Galax yéndose a poner la armadura, la cual le quedo realmente bien, aunque lo raro es que también venia con una máscara de un lobo por alguna razón._

Cuando Galax termino de colocarse su armadura este salió y se mostro frente a Bolren.

 _-Bien, parece que las medidas son casi idénticas, la verdad es que me costó un poco encontrar una armadura de tu talla, pero veo que por fin encontré la correcta, dijo Bolren viendo la armadura._

 _-Si ya lo creo, me queda perfectamente, dijo Galax moviendo un poco los pies y los brazos. –Además de ser muy livianas, dijo Galax lanzando unos golpes al aire._

 _-Bueno, ahora que estás listo será mejor salir y dar las ordenes, dijo Bolren colocándose una máscara de cuervo._

 _-Oye Bolren para que son estas mascaras, pregunto Galax sosteniendo su máscara._

 _-Las mascaras representan a los líderes de los ejércitos o a los más fuertes de este, y por lo que mi respecta eres tan una personas fuerte como un buen líder si te lo propusieses, dijo Bolren apuntando su dedo a la máscara que llevaba Galax._

Galax al oír esas palabras lentamente se coloco su máscara, la cual tenía unos pequeños orificios por donde podía ver, y vio como Bolren empezaba a abrir la puerta para salir, así que se acerco rápidamente junto con él. Al salir todo el batallón hizo una pose firme mientras levantaban un brazo y lo colocaban en su frente en forma de saludo, al mismo tiempo Bolren hacia lo mismo y Galax lo hizo también al cabo de unos segundos, para luego bajar los brazos y que Bolren empezara a hablar.

 _-Muy bien, saben que no vengo a decirles palabras bonitas sobre que ganaremos la batalla fácilmente o de que todos regresemos con vida, decía Bolren haciendo que muchos tuvieran un desaliento._

 _-Pero lo que si les diré, es el porqué hacemos esto, lo hacemos por nuestro hijos, por nuestras familias, por aquellas personas que queremos y haríamos lo que sea por ellos, ya sea entregar nuestras vidas, decía Bolren alzando la voz._

 _-Por lo que no piensen que lo que haremos va a ser en vano, ¡NO!, no lo será, nosotros somos una de las líneas de defensa para proteger a nuestro seres queridos y a muchas personas, no podemos dudar en luchar por lo que nos pertenece por derecho, decía Bolren haciendo que las personas le brillasen con fuerza._

 _-Hoy lucharemos y no dudaremos, vamos a ganar esta batalla así que, ¿Quién está conmigo?, pregunto Bolren al aire._

De inmediato se escucharon varias ovaciones por parte de los soldados, haciendo que otros que se encontraba a lo lejos cuidando los alrededores también dieran un grito por el gran discurso de motivación, mientras que Galax simplemente tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de algunos minutos en donde Bolren se la paso dando órdenes y creando diferentes grupos, Galax se sentó encima de la casa de Bolren y empezó a mirar por el telescopio que le habían dado hacia varias partes del pueblo para ver cómo iba las personas fortificando los lugares en donde se ocultarían para la batalla que se avecinaba pronto. Galax estuvo mirando durante un gran rato con su telescopio hasta que lo llamo desde el suelo.

 _-Galax, no te quedemos mucho tiempo ahí arriba o te congelaras, dijo Bolren metiéndose en la casa._

Galax luego de oír eso se recostó en el tejado a mirar las estrellas en el cielo, mientras recordaba las cosas que había pasado junto con Alexa, Alekin e incluso con Nahla, para que este al cabo de unos segundos soltara una lagrima de su ojo.

 _-Es increíble que las cosas hayan terminado así, dijo Galax mientras seguía mirando al cielo con el telescopio._

Ya era de mañana en ese nuevo día, aunque el sol todavía no se podía ver por ninguna parte al igual que sus rayos de luz solar, pero a lo lejos se podían ver unas siluetas que venían trotando hacia el pueblo, estas siluetas se podía ver claramente ya que portaban unas vestimentas blancas en todo su cuerpo, dándoles un brillo espectacular cuando la luz de la luna les daba. Dicho grupo de siluetas eran cinco personas que caminaban mientras observaban a todos lados, estos se dirigían hacia el pueblo, pero antes de que estuvieran a mitad de camino de llegar una flecha cubierta de un brillo negro apareció y atravesó la cabeza de uno de ellos, haciendo que los otros rápidamente se movieran evitando otras flechas que iban hacia ellos, al mismo tiempo uno de ellos creaba una esfera de luz entre sus manos para luego lanzarla hacia el cielo, lo cual creó una luz que cubrió esa parte de los arboles revelando a un grupo de soldados con armaduras negras observando a los vestidos de blanco.

 _-Bien veamos que pueden hacer, dijo uno de los que vestían de blanco, mientras se lanzaba hacia uno de los armadura negra._

Este tomo su espada y dio un tajo hacia el vestido de blanco, pero este dio un segundo brinco y saco un daga dispuesto a cortar la garganta del de negro, aunque no lo logro ya que recibió una fuerte patada por parte de un armadura negra que llevaba una máscara de cuervo, este cayó al piso revolcándose en el suelo con fuerza, mientras que el mascara de cuervo se paraba encima de una rama.

 _-Es increíble que un líder venga a mirar a un grupo de investigación, pero bueno al menos será más información para Javen, dijo otro de los blancos._

 _-Lo siento, pero de aquí no saldréis con vida, dijo el que portaba la máscara de cuervo creando una esfera de oscuridad en la palma de su mano._

Los cuatro blancos simplemente saltaron evitando la esfera que lanzo el de máscara de cuervo, pero rápidamente sintieron como algo había atravesado sus espaldas por lo que rápidamente intentaron mirar hacia quien lo había hecho, aunque al instante de hacerlo una oscuridad evito que lograsen ver lo que pasaba, para que luego la misma oscuridad que los había atravesado los terminara de matar.

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros lejos del pueblo, se encontraban un batallón de 150 soldados listos para lanzarse a atacar el pueblo, mientras tanto los lideres se encontraban en una tienda, los lideres al parecer se diferencia al tener la mitad de una máscara con una armadura completa de color blanco, mientras que el resto simplemente tenía una armadura blanca, en la tienda los lideres se encontraban viendo a una chica sentada con los ojos cerrados, para que al cabo de unos segundos esta los abriera y mirase a los lideres.

 _-El grupo de exploración fue aniquilado, dijo la chica haciendo que uno de los dos líderes golpeara el piso._

 _-Alguna cosa de la que debamos preocuparnos, pregunto el otro líder._

 _-Hay un líder en su grupo y sus habilidades son buenas, pero no creo que superen a las de ustedes, dijo la chica sacándoles una sonrisa ambos líderes.- Aunque hay alguien que ataco por detrás al grupo de exploradores y estos no pudieron llegar a verlo, por lo que no sé si será peligroso, comento la chica haciendo que los lideres se lo pensaran un poco._

 _-No importa, atacaremos igual, prepara las tropas iremos a atacar en cuanto se vea la luz del sol, dijo el segundo líder saliendo de la tienda._

De vuelta con Bolren y los demás, estos se encontraban restableciendo sus nuevos escondites, mientras que Galax lanzaba los cuerpos muertos de los soldados blancos en un agujero que hicieron.

 _-Bien hecho Galax, y lo mejor es que no saben si hay otro tipo fuerte por aquí, pero de aquí en adelante comienza la verdadera batalla, dijo Bolren tocándole el hombro a Galax._

 _-Lo sé, respondió Galax asintiendo._

Pasaron unos pocos minutos en las que los del grupo de Galax (Grupo negro) espero el ataque por parte de los soldados del reino Sacro (Grupo Blanco), pero este no llego en ninguno momento por lo que Bolren solo pensó que no atacarían por ser de noche, ya que estarían en seria desventaja a la hora de luchar. De esa forma los minutos pasaron rápidamente y el sol comenzó a salir iluminando todo el pueblo los arboles, dándoles como señal a todos los del grupo negro que pronto atacarían los del grupo blanco. Bolren se quedo dentro de la ciudad con un gran número de soldados, mientras que Galax se encontraba escondido junto con otros jóvenes en los arbustos y árboles del lugar.

Pronto empezaron a escuchar a un gran grupo de los blancos caminando por el camino que llevaba al pueblo, pero mientras se acercaban al pueblo estos prendían el bosque con antorchas provocando un incendio por donde pasasen, esto obligo a algunos del grupo negro a alejarse dado que el fuego iba a consumir sus escondites, mientras que el grupo de los blancos caminaban sin parar hacia el pueblo. Los del grupo de los negros no tuvieron de otra que usar los túneles que habían hecho para volver al pueblo con rapidez para contarle lo que había pasado a Bolren, pero era obvio que el ya sabía dado que el humo y el fuego está cerca de propagarse hacia el pueblo.

 _-No podemos dejar que el fuego consuma el fuego, ni dejar que el reino Sacro nos domine, dijo Bolren mirando desde encima de una casa como ya los soldados del reino Sacro se encontraban al frente de las puertas de la aldea.-Un grupo vaya por los túneles nuevamente y apague el fuego, y el resto… es hora de luchar, dijo Bolren saltando desde encima de la casa._

Así como dijo Bolren se hizo un gran grupo de los negros camino junto con Bolren hacia la entrada del pueblo, mientras que otro grupo se encargaba de apagar los fuegos que consumían poco al bosque. Cuando llegaron a las puertas pudieron ver como el grupo de los blanco ya la había abierto y caminaba hacia ellos.

 _-Tú debes de ser el líder que se está resistiendo a la conquista, no es así, pregunto uno de los líderes del grupo de los blancos._

 _-Mi nombre es Bolren, y no de ninguna manera voy a dejar que tomen más de los del reino de la oscuridad, dijo Bolren haciendo que todos gritasen y se lanzasen sin aviso hacia los del grupo de los blancos._

 _-Todos ataquen, dijo el mismo líder haciendo que todos los del grupo blanco atacaran también._

En ese momento ambos bandos chocaron entre sí provocando que comenzase una batalla por el dominio de aquel lugar, los del grupo blanco tenían un fuerza que superaba por mucho a los del grupo negro, pero estos ya sabían de ante mano de esto por lo que usando el terreno y el compañerismo le estaban dando una buena pelea, aunque los blancos ganaban terreno poco a poco a pesar de todo. Mientras tanto los dos líderes se encontraban en otro parte observando fijamente a Bolren quien los miraba con odio a ambos líderes.

 _-¿Tu solo contra nosotros dos?, ja, será pan comido, dijo uno de los dos líderes._

 _-No creas, es una batalla dos contra dos, solo que mi compañero todavía no llega por estar haciendo una cosa, dijo Bolren sacando dos espadas._

 _-Y crees que resistirás lo suficiente hasta que llegue, ja, eso está por verse, dijo el otro líder lanzándose junto con el otro hacia Bolren._

Ambos líderes hicieron que sus espadas brillasen con fuerza con una luz blanca para luego dar cada uno tajo hacia Bolren por diferentes lados, este rápidamente giro sobre sí mismo y con ambas espadas bloqueo los dos ataques, para luego hacer empujar a uno hacia atrás mientras que con esa misma mano que empujo a aquel líder lanzo un tajo hacia el otro, haciendo que este se echase para atrás esquivando el ataque. Bolren miro que al que había empujado venía hacia él por lo que lanzo un tajo con su espada cubierta de oscuridad provocando que tajo oscuro saliera de la espada provocando que ese tipo se moviera hacia a un lado esquivando el ataque, mientras que Bolren se movía hacia un lado esquivando el ataque del otro sujeto que lanzaba esferas de luz blanca hacia él. Bolren tampoco se quedo atrás y empezó a lanzar tajos oscuros hacia ambos tipos mientras se colocaba al frente de una casa, pero estos rápidamente se acercaban hacia donde estaba él, por lo que cuando estuvieron cerca de donde se encontraba clavo una de sus espadas en el suelo, para que de la tierra surgieran unos brazos negros que sujetaron los pies de ambos sujetos, pero esto no duro mucho ya que estos los cortaron con sus espadas cubiertas de luz.

 _-Basta ya de juegos tontos, acabemos con el de una vez, dijo uno de los líderes creando una esfera de luz al frente de él._

 _-Muy bien, de esta no escaparas, dijo el otro poniendo su espada al frente._

La esfera que sostenía el primer líder se introdujo en la espada del segundo provocando que esta brillase aun más, para que luego el segundo hiciera una estocada hacia adelante provocando que de su espada surgieran como unos 20 rayos de luz que se dirigían con rapidez hacia Bolren, este con un salto impulsado por su oscuridad se subió al techo de la casa que tenia detrás, pero los rayos cambiaron de dirección y se dirigieron hacia él nuevamente. Bolren trato de detener el ataque lanzando un tajo sombrío los rayos lo atravesaron como si nada, haciendo que Bolren saltase siendo impulsado por su oscuridad evitando el ataque pero mientras estaba en el aire los rayos volvieron a dirigir hacia él, y ahora que estaba en el aire no podía defenderse ni escapar.

 _-Ya estoy aquí Bolren, dijo una voz que provenía de Galax quien estaba detrás de él levantando su espada.-_ _ **``Escudo Oscuro´´**_ _, dijo Galax creando un escudo al frente de ambos haciendo que el ataque de luz golpease con fuerza al escudo mandando a ambos hacia una casa._

 _-Qué bueno que llegaras justo a tiempo, dijo Bolren un poco feliz._

 _-Ya lo creo, ahora es momento de acabar con esos dos, dijo Galax tomando la katana que le había dado Bolren._

 _-No te creas engreído por haber parado nuestro ataque, dijo el primer líder con furia._

 _-Seguramente gastaste mucha de tu energía al proteger a ambos, así que no te debe quedar mucha, dijo el otro sosteniendo su espada con firmeza._

 _-Je, eso crees, pues ven aquí y compruébalo, dijo Galax desafiando a aquel tipo, mientras se ponía en pose de pelea al igual que Bolren._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien aquí se termina este capítulo, recuerden dejarme sus comentarios para animarme a terminar esta historia.

 **Importante: Luego de subir este capítulo y el de la próxima semana es posible que tome un descanso de la escritura de uno o dos meses, asi que están avisados para que no esperen el final muy pronto, de acuerdo. Ahora sí, nos vemos.**


	28. Capitulo 27: Nahla vs Galax 2

Hola, hola mis queridos lectores, he vuelto de mis vacaciones de escritura y puedo estar nuevamente ofreciéndoles las historias que todavía me faltan por terminar y comenzar con el fanfic **"Cumpliendo la venganza",** ya que apenas hice el primer capítulo de dicho fanfic, pero ya he vuelto con energías recuperadas y dispuesto a terminarlas. En fin, dejémonos de tonterías y comencemos a leer.

 **Atravesando Dimensiones**

 **Opening:** Vuela Alto de mago de oz

 **Capitulo 27:** Luz vs Oscuridad

 **(Pueblo de Bolren/Tercera persona)**

El combate contra los del Reino Sacro estaba seriamente reñido dado que los del grupo negro trataban de mantener su posición a pesar de que los del bando sacro arremetían con gran fuerza, haciendo que poco a poco perdieran terreno y compañeros por lo que casi estaban por rendirse ante la fuerza de los del bando sacro, pero antes de que aquellos tipos llegasen mucho más lejos aparecio el otro grupo que habia ido a apagar el fuego con anterioridad, esto hizo que los del grupo negro atacaran por ambos lados al bando de los sacros dándoles a los negros más ventajas, pero los del bando sacro no eran tontos asi que cuando vieron que iban a ser rodeados estos se dispersaron por todas partes, atravesando paredes, entrando por ventanas, saltando a tejados, incluso algunos empezaron a destruir el mismo suelo para crear una cortina de humo, aunque esto no era del todo malo si dificultaría las cosas ya que podían causar un gran daño a la ciudad al mismo tiempo que alguno podría esconderse en algún lugar y atacar de sorpresa cuando todo se haya acabado.

De esta forma los del grupo negro de igual forma se dividieron en grupos pequeños para acabar con los del bando sacro, haciendo que poco a poco empezara a vencer a dichos invasores.

Mientras un poco lejos de donde se sembraba aquella batalla, otra se estaba dando lugar en la cual dos tipos vestidos con unas armaduras negras luchaban en un duelo de espadas con tipos que llevaban unas armaduras blancas, ambos dúos luchaban con fiereza el uno contra el otro hasta el punto de que cada se encontraban jadeando por el esfuerzo que se requería luchar a tal nivel, aunque por lo que se podía ver a simple vista era que ambos líderes del bando sacro estaban perdiendo dado que cada vez veian más heridas y cortadas en sus cuerpos y armaduras, por lo que si seguian de esa forma pronto acabaría muertos.

 _-Haber si les gusta esto, dijo Bolren cubriendo una de sus espadas en oscuridad para luego lanzarla hacia los dos líderes del bando blancos._

 _-Eso no nos asustara, dijo uno de los lideres creando una esfera de luz en su mano, la cual lanzo hacia la espada que venía._

El choque entre la esfera de luz y la espada de oscuridad fue grande hasta el punto de llevarse una casa por delante, Galax al ver esto simplemente se quedo quieto mirando a aquellos tipos dado que la espada simplemente era distracción para acabar esto de una vez sin usar tanta de su fuerza, pero para lograrlo debía mantenerlos quietos durante unos segundos.

 _-(Bolren sígueme la corriente, necesito un poco de tiempo), dijo Galax a Bolren en voz baja._

 _-(Que tienes pensado), dijo Bolren en voz baja tambien._

 _-Tranquilo ya veras, bien debemos admitir que son realmente fuertes, la verdad es que no pensé que fueran tan fuertes, dijo Galax parándose de forma normal para empezar un pequeña conversación._

 _-Ja, oír eso de ti simplemente me produce repugnancia, dijo uno de los líderes iluminando su espada en un brillo dorado._

 _-Pero aun asi, no nos vamos a rendir nunca, por lo que no importa cuánto tiempo luchemos al final terminaremos ganando, dijo Bolren cargando una esfera oscura._

 _-Me gustaría verlo… oye terminemos esto con un ataque nirvana, dijo uno de los lideres levantando su espada._

 _-De acuerdo, prepárense porque no sobrevivirán a esto, dijo el otro líder haciendo una esfera de color dorado con rojo en la palma de su mano._

 _-Esto no es bueno un ataque como ese destruirá a todo el pueblo, dijo Bolren preparandose para salir disparado hacia ambos líderes, pero Galax lo detuvo._

 _-No, espera un poco, dijo Galax tomándole del hombre a Bolren._

 _-Pero si ellos…, decia Bolren pero la mirada de Galax simplemente le decia que no se preocupara._

Mientras tanto ambos líderes del bando Sacro estaban a punto liberar su poder, el líder que acumulo energia de luz en su palma la lanzo hacia el cielo, mientras que el que cargo energia de luz en su espada la clavo en el suelo. Desde todo los lados del pueblo se pudo ver como una esfera de luz sobrevolaba por encima del pueblo, muchos de los miembros del bando Sacro se dieron cuenta de lo que era por lo que simplemente empezaron a atacar con más fuerza a sus enemigos.

Galax y Bolren solo veian como aquella esfera se hacia cada vez más grande, mientras que la espada clavada en el piso creaba una especie de brillo que crecía por toda la tierra, basta decir que Bolren estaba bastante asustado ya que no sobrevivirían ante tal aquel, pero Galax simplemente se mantenía quieto aunque al mismo tiempo una gota de sudor pasaba por su rostro.

 _-Hasta la vista, dijeron ambos líderes haciendo que la luz del suelo llegasen hasta donde estaban ellos, pero antes de que tocasen a Galax o a Bolren una neblina negra surgió desde el suelo evitando que la luz llegase hasta ellos._

 _-Pero que rayos, nunca nadie habia detenido la luz del nirvana, dijo uno de los lideres realmente sorprendido._

 _-Pues supongo que seré el primero, dijo Galax tomando su katana legendaria y levantándola hacia arriba, provocando que una neblina oscura se elevara al cielo formando muchas nubes oscuras por todo el pueblo._

Cuando esto sucedió todos los del bando negro sintieron como sus fuerzas poco a poco a regresaban, mientras que los del bando Sacro sentían como perdían energia a un ritmo acelerado. Esto obviamente ocasiono que la batalla comenzase a cambiar las tornas a favor de los del bando negro los cuales no se contuvieron y empezaron a atacar con fuertes ataques de energia oscura, incluso pudieron saber que en varios lugares se encontraban escondidos algunos de los del bando sacro, por lo que rapidamente fueron hacia dichos lugares y acabaron con aquellos que se encontraban escondidos.

Mientras tanto los del reino sacro veian como las nubes empezaban a cubrir el pueblo hasta el punto de que empezaba a hacerles dificil ver entre tanta nube, pero aun asi siguieron dando poder a nirvana alejando de ellos las nubes oscuras que se le acercaban.

 _-Si crees que esto nos va a detener estas muy equivocado, dijo uno de los lideres, dando un más energia al nirvana, este se encontraba dando tan energia que poco a poco se veía que unas venas en su rostro por su esfuerzo al igual que el otro tipo._

 _-No van a hacer retroceder a esta oscuridad, porque esta oscuridad, es la esperanza de todos, esta oscuridad, es la historia de este pueblo y esta oscuridad, es toda esta tierra que lucha para que no vengan a tomarla, dijo Galax lanzando un dragón de oscuridad hacia ambos líderes._

El dragón de Galax choco contra la gran esfera Nirvana la cual empezaba disminuir de tamaño a causa de la oscuridad del lugar, haciendo que poco a poco el dragón de oscuridad de Galax ganara terreno hasta que la misma boca del dragón se tragara el nirvana para luego dirigirse hacia ambos líderes, los cuales no pudieron más que gritar ya que habían dado sus últimas fuerzas en mantener el nirvana. El dragón los devoro de una sola mordida, para luego elevarse hacia el cielo hasta explotar creando varios disparos de oscuridad que caian por todas partes, al igual que varios trozos de armadura blanca cubierta de negro.

A Galax en aquel momento le empezaron a temblar las piernas, pero cuando estaba a punto de caer de rodillas Bolren lo sostuvo.

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?, pregunto Bolren mirando a Galax que se encontraba jadeando._

 _-Estoy bastante cansado por lo que hice, pero estaré bien, dijo Galax mientras seguia teniendo la espada en la mano._

 _-Es raro preguntar pero… que exactamente hiciste, pregunto Bolren dado que nunca habia visto algo como aquello._

 _-Para resumir las cosas, digamos que manipule la energia oscura que hay por todo el pueblo y los alrededores, aunque sé que eso podría traer problemas en el futuro, pero espero que no sea tan grave el problema, dijo Galax guardando su katana en su funda, mientras recogía la que le habia dado Bolren._

Poco a poco las nubes oscuras fueron desapareciendo en el pueblo hasta que todo volvía a estar normal. Bolren rapidamente fue a ver como le iba a su pequeño ejército, pero este no tuvo que preocuparse dado que estos se encontraban perfectamente, aunque obviamente sentia pena por aquellos quienes cayeron luchando en dicha batalla dado que se podían ver muchos cadáveres por todas partes, pero Bolren aguanto las lágrimas y empezo a mandar hacer varias cosas como buscar algún superviviente de la batalla, buscar por si un enemigo se encontraba escondido, la recolección de cuerpos separando los del banco sacro con los del bando negro, entre otras cosas. Tardaron bastante tiempo en hacer dichas cosas pero para llegados la noche todos los cuerpos se encontraban recogidos, el pueblo ya habia sido revisado y todo se encontraba en calma. En esa misma noche los que sobrevivieron a esa batalla hicieron un homenaje para los caídos.

 **(Dos dias después-Con Alekin)**

Alekin se encontraba caminan junto a un grupo de soldados del reino Sacro en dirección al reino de la oscuridad, cabe destacar que muchos de los soldados no parecían estar muy temerosos que se diga, ya que estos se encontraban riendo y haciendo bromas de cómo acabarían con el reino de la oscuridad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cosa que puso bastante de malas a Alekin ya que no se estaban tomando en serio la batalla que venía. La razón por la que Alekin y este grupo caminaban hacia el reino de la oscuridad era para destruir a un pequeño ejército que habia acabado con uno de sus ejércitos pequeños, aunque para Alekin hacer esto no era para nada agradable, pero por otra parte no podía hacer nada, sin Galax no podían hacer más que acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida, incluso Nahla se estaba debatiendo si entregar los fragmentos de la Tríade Cristal al rey del reino Sacro, lo cual no le gustaba para nada a Alekin.

Alekin simplemente pensaba en estas cosas, mientras observaba como Nahla caminaba al frente de todo aquel ejército con una armadura blanca y una máscara partida a la mitad en su rostro, mientras llevaba en su espalda la Claymore legendaria. Según tenía entendido Alekin, solo faltaba unos cuantos kilómetros y podrán ver el pueblo que le ha dado problemas al imperio Sacro.

 _-*Suspiro*, esto es realmente frustrante, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, se dijo para si mismo Alekin, mientras respiraba hondos y exhalaba._

 _-Que pasa Alekin, pregunto una mujer que llevaba una armadura y una lanza en su espalda._

 _-No es nada Martha, es solo que no sé porque debemos conquistar el imperio de la oscuridad, respondió Alekin un poco serio.-Ya que según veo el imperio esta bien y no hay demanda de comida o escases de la misma, dijo Alekin recordando ver comida en abundancia._

 _-Como puede decir eso, la destrucción del reino de la oscuridad es algo que todo habitante debemos querer, ya que esos tipos ensucian este mundo por solo estar vivos, por eso deben…, decia la tal Martha, pero paro de inmediato al ver una mirada realmente fría por parte de Alekin, lo que hizo que se quedara quieta, mientras que Alekin seguia avanzando._

Una cosa que le desagradaba a Alekin era que juzgaran a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo, por esa razón no le gustaba para nada el reino sacro dado que pensaban que la raza de la oscuridad era más una abominación que nunca debió existir, pero lo que según habia leído en libros la raza de la oscuridad ha vivido tanto como la del imperio sacro, pero aun asi los del reino sacro parecían creerse superiores.

 _-Realmente no me agrada esto, dijo Alekin soltando un bufido mientras seguia caminando._

Pasaron alrededor de una o dos horas caminando, pero pronto pudieron ver el pueblo a lo lejos, la cual parecia estar amurallada por completo además de que al parecer varios soldados de dicho ejército parecían estar vigilando desde los tejados de las casas de más adentro. Aunque lo más interesante no era el pueblo en si sino el bosque quemado que tenia en los alrededores, ya que parecia que lo habían incendiado.

 _-Parece que la batalla en este lugar fue intensa, dijo Alekin al aire mirando el bosque quemado._

 _-Todos, hoy acamparemos, será mejor atacar de dia, grito Nahla a todas las personas del ejército._

Sin ninguna objeción todos empezaron a hacer tiendas de campaña al mismo que algunos repartían comida en latada para comer, mientras tanto otros se mantenían de vigías por si algún enemigo se acercara hacia su posición. Por otro lado, Alekin se acercó a su amiga, la cual era ahora una general en ese momento y el era un simple teniente de ella, por lo que ya se podía ver la diferencia.

 _-Hola Nahla, ¿Cómo te va?, pregunto Alekin colocándose aun lado de Nahla, la cual estaba mirando el pueblo._

 _-Estaré bien cuando acabe rapido con todo esto, no me gusta estar en este asqueroso lugar, dijo mirando la tierra de color negro que pisaba y manchaba sus botas metálicas._

 _-Creo que se te esta pegando la mentalidad de las personas de la ciudad y de los soldados, comento Alekin con una cara deprimida._

 _-Por supuesto, soy a fin de cuentas una General del reino Sacro, mi vida de princesa se termino cuando perdimos a ese tonto que ya ni me acuerdo, dijo Nahla con un poco de resentimiento._

 _-Ese tonto te a ayuda muchas veces sabes, si no fuera por él nunca hubiésemos llegado tan lejos en nuestra aventura, dijo Alekin alzando un poco la voz, para luego volver a bajar su tono. –Además pensaba que ya lo habías aceptado como tu amigo y no como un monstruo, dijo Alekin haciendo que Nahla lo mirase seriamente._

 _-Esta conversación se termino, no necesito que me acuerdes del pasado, dijo Nahla alejándose de Alekin, pero antes de irse se volteo.-y para informarte, ya habia dejado de pensar en él como un monstruo, dijo por ultimo Nahla antes de irse._

 _-*Suspiro* Hacer esto en serio que no me va a gustar, dijo Alekin mirando el pueblo, para luego alejarse._

 **(Punto de vista de Galax)**

Me encontraba sentado encima del tejado mirando el horizonte por el cual bajaba el sol. Me gustaba mucho ver los atardeceres en mi hogar, aunque los de mi hogar menos espectaculares que este dado que el atardecer de este lugar se combinaba con la oscuridad, creando en vez vista de color negro, amarillo, rojo y anaranjado combinados de una manera increíble.

 _-Hola Galax, dijo una voz detrás de mí, causándome que me sobresaltara._

 _-Aun no comprendo cómo te acercas tan sigilosamente hasta mí como para darme esos sustos de muerte, dije mirando como esta se reía._

 _-Es que me gusta asustarte, porque bueno ya sabes, necesito retirar de mi mente las cosas que están pasando, dijo Mía frotándose la cabeza._

 _-Es normal, a fin de cuentas estamos metidos en esta guerra y tu eres una de los que atienden a los heridos, dije mirándola un poco, para que de inmediato esta se sentase a mi lado._

 _-Por cierto Galax, ¿Quiero preguntarte algo?, pero no respondas si no quieres, de acuerdo, dijo ella mirándome fijamente._

 _-Muy bien, que quieres preguntarme, dije yo con mucha calma._

 _-¿Cómo… se te es… fácil matar a los del reino Sacro?, quiero decir, ¿No sientes tristeza o algo en especifico?, pregunto ella, causando que algunas imágenes pasaran por mi casa, algunas no tan agradables._

 _-De donde vengo, entrenarse para acabar con enemigos es cosa del día a día, pero nunca había matado a alguien voluntariamente mientras vivía haya, aunque es cierto que la primera vez que mate, a un ser pensante por supuesto, me sentí realmente mal conmigo mismo, pero nunca lo se lo dije a alguien, respondí sinceramente sobre mis pensamientos.-Ya después de eso matar no me era tan difícil, ya que supongo que en una pelea, batalla o guerra solo prevalece el más fuerte, aunque aun así mantengo las vidas que he quitado en mi cabeza, dije para terminar mi respuesta._

Mía simplemente se quedo mirando en silencio sin decir ni una palabra, pero al parecer entendía bien lo que le había dicho, ya que se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo por mi costado, haciéndome que por un momento me sonrojara de sobremanera, pero pude ocultarlo con rapidez para que Mía no lo viera.

 _-Debiste haber pasado por tantas cosas como para que lo puedas decir de tal forma, yo nunca podría llegar a matar a alguien, dijo Mía con un poco de tristeza en su rostro._

 _-No tienes porque, a fin de cuentas ese es el trabajo de los hombres, nosotros estamos para luchar y proteger a los que no pueden luchar en estas batallas, dije acariciándole un poco la mejilla._

 _-Tienes razón…, espero que todo se quede así de calmado para siempre, dijo ella mirando como el sol ya estaba oculto y las estrellas empezaban a salir._

 _-Yo también, yo también, dije yo empezando a observar las estrellas en el cielo._

 **(Tercera persona)**

La noche empezó a crecer hasta que apareció el astro lunar en el cielo iluminando a todos los del pueblo y a los dos chicos, estos la miraron por un buen rato observando su hermosa luz. Pronto los dos chicos tuvieron que bajar de aquel lugar dado que Bolren los había llamado para comer, haciendo que ambos bajasen de aquel tejado. Luego de eso comieron alegremente la comida y charlaron amenamente, dejando atrás los pensamientos sobre la guerra que tenían entre manos, por esa noche nadie hablo de tal guerra.

 **(A la mañana siguiente)**

Galax se fue levantando de su cama y se levanto de esta con pesadez, mientras que miraba por la venta para ver que era de madrugada y de que el sol todavía no salía. Galax rápidamente tomo su armadura y se la coloco al igual que a ambas katanas, y sin olvidarse de su máscara. De inmediato Galax bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con una sala vacía y con un plato de comida en la mesa con una nota que decía: "Disfrútalo y luego ven a la cueva del centro del pueblo. Bolren". Con eso leído Galax comió con tranquilidad para luego dirigirse hacia la cueva del pueblo, en el camino observo cómo la gente empezaba a salir de sus casas y a caminar por los alrededores haciendo algunas cosas, como por ejemplo recoger más madera para la muralla, cambiar de puestos con los que vigilaban antes, afilando armas, practicando algunos ataques, entre algunas otras cosas. Galax estaba tan embobado viendo a los demás que no se dio cuenta que había llegado hasta la cueva.

 _-Oye Galax ven aquí, dijo Bolren desde la entrada de la cueva, haciendo que Galax saliera de sus pensamientos y mirase al hombre._

 _-Oh, sí, ya voy, dijo Galax para caminar hacia la entrada de la cueva._

 _-Bien Galax, para este nuevo día tenemos que estar preparados para lo que venga, ya que han pasado unos pocos días desde ese último ataque, y esto casi seguro que los del reino sacro no nos dejaran en paz por haber matado a un ejército de ellos, dijo Bolren tocándose el mentón._

 _-Eso es verdad, pero como estas tan seguro que enviaran a alguien, según tengo entendido eliminamos a todos, pregunto Galax sabiendo que habían matado a todos los intrusos._

 _-Eso es porque los del reino sacro siempre dejan a uno o a dos fuera del combate por si pasase algo que no esperan, para así informar a los superiores, respondió Bolren mirando hacia la entrada del pueblo._

En ese justo momento un soldado venia corriendo hacia donde ellos se encontraban causándole mala espina a ambos, cuando el soldados llego lo primero que hizo fue tomar un poco de aire para después hablar con Bolren.

 _-Señor, hemos avistado a un gran grupo de soldados del reino sacro dirigiendo desde el monte, dijo el soldado haciendo una pose firme de soldado._

 _-De acuerdo, gracias soldado ahora mismo vamos, respondió Bolren mirando a Galax quien le devolvió la mirada._

De esa forma ambos se fueron corriendo hacia la puerta donde se encontraban muchos soldados arriba de los muros listos para atacar, Bolren y Galax se subieron junto con los soldados y miraron como el ejercito sacro se encontraba parado por alguna razón, mientras que el que parecía ser el líder de estos se encontraba muy delante del ejercito casi acercándose a la puerta.

 _-¿Por qué el ejército no está atacando?, pregunto Galax viendo al líder del ejército parado como si esperase algo._

 _-Hace algún tiempo atrás, escuche que antes de que empezase una guerra primero los más fuertes debían enfrentarse en un combate uno contra uno, si fuese el caso en ese momento, creo que está haciendo lo mismo en este momento, dijo Bolren mirando al líder, el cual parecía estarse impacientando._

 _-Creen que deban aceptar la lucha, porque a fin de cuentas son dos contra uno, dijo Mía un poco temerosa de que fuese alguna emboscada._

 _-Lo mejor será luchar, ya que si derrotamos a su líder entonces su ejercito perderá mucho la moral, dijo Bolren en caminándose hacia aquel líder._

 _-Yo voy contigo, ya que si las cosas se ponen feas te sustituiré, dijo Galax siguiéndolo hacia afuera de la muralla._

Ya estando fuera, ambos se encaminaron hacia el líder que se encontraba esperando y con un gesto molestia escupió en el piso, mientras que elevaba un poco su mascará. Ambos se pararon al frente del líder, separados únicamente por algunos metros entre ellos y el líder.

 _-Bien, quien será el que me enfrente, dijo la líder (Nahla) mirando a ambos._

 _-Yo lo hare, dijo Galax rápidamente provocando que Bolren lo mirase molesto._

 _-Galax ¿Qué estás haciendo?, pregunto Bolren deteniendo a Galax._

 _-Lo siento Bolren, pero es que siento que esta líder es muy fuerte, y creo que lo mejor será que yo me enfrente a ella._

 _-No te preocupes, dijo la voz de la líder (Nahla), llamando la atención de los dos.-Tengo a alguien que podrá entretener a tu amigo, mientras acabo contigo, dijo la líder (Nahla), haciendo que desde atrás apareciese otro tipo con una capucha que cubría su rostro._

A primera vista parecía ser un soldado más para al ver mejor ambos pudieron ver una insignia en su pecho, esa insignia era de forma circular con dos espadas atravesando el circulo, todo envuelto en color dorado y rojo.

 _-Parece que es un asistente, dijo Bolren mirando al recién llegado.-Estos no se equiparan a la fuerza de los lideres, pero aun así no hay que subestimarlos, dijo Bolren mirando a aquel tipo._

Bolren no dijo nada y se alejo de donde estaba Galax y aquella líder, mientras que el asistente y él se dirigían un poco más lejos para que no se interrumpan ambas batallas. Galax por su parte se encontraba mirando detrás de su mascará a la líder que enfrentaría, esta misma de un movimiento rápido lanzo un corte de luz con su mano, haciendo que Galax diese un brinco pequeño para esquivar el ataque venia con gran potencia cortando todo a su paso.

 _-Si así quieres jugar, pues entonces juguemos, dijo Galax tomando la katana normal que le había dado Bolren y corrió hacia ella, mientras tanto esta misma acumulaba luz en las palmas de sus manos._

Galax lanzo un corte horizontal hacia la líder, pero esta detuvo la espada de Galax con uno de sus palmas envueltos en energía lumínica, para casi de inmediato propinarle una fuerte patada en el pecho a Galax mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás. La líder no se quedo atrás y fue corriendo detrás de Galax para darle otro golpe, en la cabeza para terminar con todo aquello.

El ejercito sacro veía esto con felicidad, ya que sabían de ante mano la fuerza de esta general por lo que sabían que no había nadie en ese lugar que pudiera hacerle frente a ella. Por otro parte, Mía y el resto que se encontraban dentro de las murallas de la ciudad no se podían creer como de un golpe Galax fuese mandado a volar como un pajarito, cosa que la verdad no les gustaba e incluso algunos empezaban a tener miedo por si perdía. Otros por otra parte miraban a Bolren y al asistente de la líder de los sacros, los cuales simplemente se encontraban parados uno frente al otro sin hacer algún movimiento, y de igual forma estos dos miraban lo que pasaba con Galax y la líder de los Sacros.

Galax estaba adolorido por aquel golpe que lo había mandado volando, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso ya que veía que la líder venia dispuesta a terminar con él, por eso clavo su katana en el suelo con fuerza haciendo que se detuviera en el acto, mientras apuntaba su mano hacia la líder de los Sacros que venía sin detenerse.

 _-"_ _ **Mini dragón**_ _", pronuncio Galax creando un pequeño dragón hecho de oscuridad que fue hacia la líder._

La líder de los Sacros al ver el dragón lanzo un corte con su palma, este choco con el dragón de oscuridad haciendo que ambos se destruyeran, pero a la líder de los Sacros no termino ahí sino que creó una gran esfera de luz que flotaba en su espalda, para luego lanzarse hacia donde estaba Galax quien ya se encontraba un poco mejor, este al ver como venia hacia él decidió tomar precauciones, así que cubrió su cuerpo en un aura de color negro e introdujo en su katana su energía oscura, para después lanzar un tajo ascendente en dirección a la líder de los Sacros, esta simplemente esquivo el ataque mientras levantaba su mano hacia el frente haciendo que desde la esfera que llevaba detrás salieran disparados varios rayos de luz a modo metralla. Galax se sorprendió al ver esto pero no se dejo intimidar y empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo provocando un pequeño tornado de color negro alrededor de él que pudo parar todos los rayos luminosos, pero Galax no termino ahí sino que separo de improviso haciendo un tajo hacia la dirección del líder de los Sacros, esto hizo que el pequeño tornado negro que había hecho fuera en dirección hacia ella.

 _-(Eso no lo puedo detener de una manera simple, tendré que usar todo el poder de la esfera para disipar esa cosa), pensó Nahla para sus adentros al ver semejante tornado venir hacia ella con una gran fuerza de succión a pesar de ser pequeño._

Nahla movió la esfera que tenia flotando en su espalda hacia adelante, para hacer que esta saliera disparada hacia el tornado negro, provocando que ambos ataque chocasen con fuerza en la cual ambos luchaban por dominar, pero al final la esfera de luz venció al tornado negro y salió disparada hacia Galax, aunque antes de llegar a él esta se destruyo esparciendo varios rayos de luz, los cuales se dirigían lateramente hacia él. Antes de que todos aquellos rayos de luz llegasen hasta Galax, este mismo lanzo una esfera de oscuridad al piso provocando una gran nube de humo negro que cubrió una buena parte de la zona, y gracias a esa gran nube de humo los rayos no pudieron atinarle, ya que al parecer la líder tenía que ver el objetivo para poder darle. Ya cuando todos los rayos habían terminado Galax salió de la cortina de humo que se iba desvaneciendo, mientras sostenía la espada de Bolren pero al verse mejor se veía que estaba partida a la mitad.

 _-(Lo siento Bolren, parece que no aguanto para retener su ataque por completo), penso Galax soltando la katana rota al piso._

 _-Parece que perdiste tu arma, asi que terminare contigo en un santiamen, dijo la lider tomando el mango de su Claymore.-Esta es mi arma y con ella acabare contigo, dijo la lider apuntando con la Claymore a Galax._


End file.
